El caballo y la Yandere
by StArLoRdMac2
Summary: El, un artista marcial cansado de ser usado por las personas que protegía, ella una chica la cual su mundo fue destruido perdiendo toda lógica y dispuesta a hacer justicia ¿Sera Ranma Saotome capaz de salvar a Kotonoha Katsura de su trágico destino y a la vez encontrar el amor en el lugar menos esperado?
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Se preguntaran como se me ocurrió esto pues ya que nadie se le ocurrió hacer crossover de Ranma ½ y School Days así que lo quise intentar, para los fans de School Days ¿Nunca se preguntaron qué habría pasado si alguien hubiera salvado a Kotonoha Katsura de sí misma? Pues yo sí y creo Ranma Saotome es el hombre indicado para el trabajo, para que todo ande en un patrón tendremos que iniciar desde el capítulo 1.

(Advertencia: Si hay por casualidad algún fan que siga siendo inocente y menor de edad que no haya visto este anime gore le recomiendo que no lea esto, pero si me ignora me asegurare de evitar poner las partes Hentai). También si algunos de los presentes son fans de los personajes que nombrare a continuación les aseguro que les ira mal durante el transcurso de la historia:

(Personajes: Genma, Soun, Happossai, Nabiki, Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kuno, Kodachi, Ryoga, Mousse, Makoto y Sekai y algún otro que me olvide su nombre). En fin terminemos con esto.

(Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Ranma ½ y School Days y todo lo demás ya lo saben).

Capítulo 1:

 **El corazón roto**

En una noche a horas del amanecer aun estando a oscuridad en la cuidad de Nerima y vemos que no hay un alma afuera de los hogares y calles con tanto silencio se podría dar a entender que es un pueblo fantasma pero entonces vemos caminando por las calles de hacía a la salida de la ciudad a un joven de cabello negro con una coleta vestido con una camisa tradicional estilo chino roja, pantalones largos de color negro y usa zapatillas kung fu teniendo un semblante depresivo caminando en silencio cargando en su espalda una mochila de viaje dando a entender que parece como si hubiera recibido la noticia de que le quedan poco tiempo de vida pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que sufrió el personaje que conocemos como Ranma Saotome el artista marcial ha realizado hazañas consideradas sobrehumanas entre las cuales son matar a Azafran el dios fénix, enfrentarse a Herb el príncipe dragón y muchas otras se dan a entender que desafío a la muerte cara a cara en más de una ocasión pero su estado de emoción fue provocado por algo que le gana a todo lo anterior, damas caballeros por favor vean.

( _El día había comenzado como siempre Ranma había pateado el trasero del panda hacia el estanque koi en su práctica matutina para luego las dos familias se reunieran para comer el desayuno solo que había un pequeño problema, Akane volvió a cocinar cuando se dieron cuenta de eso ya era demasiado tarde porque la peliazul salía de la cocina con el desayuno listo (si eso se le puede llamar comida) al servir la comida en cada plato parecía como si eso estuviera vivo y si no lo estaba o esta quemado o tenía un sabor rancio que cualquiera en su sano juicio preferiría morir pero para su mala suerte el chico de la coleta cometió el error de no pensar antes de hablar aclarando delante todos que no está loco para morir envenenado a lo cual la peliazul lo tomo como una ofensa y automáticamente saca su mazo para terminar enviando al chico de la coleta a un viaje no deseado. Momentos después de que regreso afortunadamente la mayor de las Tendo preparo el desayuno por no olvidar de las quejas de los ancianos hacia el chico de la coleta para que se disculpe por haber tratado tan mal a su prometida y la recorrida hacia la escuela Furinkan en dicha entrada fue recibido por un kendoista vestido con gi azul y blandiendo un espada de madera atacándolo mientras habla de una forma bastante ridícula entre las tonterías se pueden escuchar palabras como "aleja tu hechiceras manos de mi amada Akane Tendo" y algo referido a una chica de cabellos de fuego en pocos segundos vemos al conocido como Kuno surcando los cielos cortesía de una patada de un fastidiado chico de la coleta en eso el Tatewaki desaparece con una frase amenazante_ pasado eso todo siguió su curso ya saben, sufrir el drenaje de ki de la maestra Hinako por atraparlo durmiendo en su clase además de regañarlo por su comportamiento rebelde, en la hora del almuerzo en el patio debajo de su árbol se da cuenta que al salir corriendo de la casa olvido su almuerzo en eso ve que alguien se acerca a donde está.

\- Hola Ran-chan ¿Otra vez olvidaste tu almuerzo? - Comento la chef sonriendo.

\- Hola U-chan me temo que sí - Responde apoyando una mano en su estómago que gruñe.

\- No te preocupes enseguida me hare cargo de eso - Responde sacando una pequeña parrilla de la nada y prepara dos Okonomiyaki en cuestión de segundos los tiene listos.

\- Genial gracias U-chan - Comenta listo para comer a lo que la mencionada asiente con una sonrisa dulce pero entonces de la nada se escucha el sonido de un timbre para que luego el chico de la coleta sea tacleado de frente por una linda chica que aterrizo en sus brazos.

\- ¿Airen feliz de que Shampoo esté aquí? - Pregunta la joven amazona alegre sin romper el abrazo y mirándolo a sus ojos el cual Ranma iba a contestar pero es interrumpido por su vieja amiga que logra separarlos.

\- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí Shampoo? -

\- ¿No es obvio? Shampoo vino aquí con Airen tenga una cita con ella - Responde mirando a su rival como si fuera tonta (No me juzguen, es difícil hablar en tercera persona más cuando se trata de Shampoo).

\- Estas en un error el azúcar no necesita que lo molestes ya que está conmigo - Responde con arrogancia para luego ambas comiencen a discutir en ese momento el joven Saotome intervino para aclarar todo poniéndose en medio separándolas pero mientras las contrincantes forcejean sus pies se trastabillaron haciéndoles perder el equilibrio a lo que los tres se caían en eso el Saotome actuando por reflejo usa su cuerpo para amortiguar la caída a lo que los tres caen al piso.

\- ¿Están bien? - Pregunto preocupado por el par de chicas que están arriba de su torso.

\- Ahg…si estamos bien - Responde alegre de que el chico de la coleta se preocupa.

\- ¿Shampoo…Estas bi…no termino su oración al ver a la joven amazona abrazándolo como si fuera de peluche fue entonces cuando la cosa se complicó de mal en peor.

 _ **\- ¡Ranma pervertido! -**_ Grito la peliazul al ver al trio en esa posición a lo que su mente transmite un pensamiento que según ella era lo más lógico (Nota: ¿En qué planeta?) de que estaban haciendo algo pervertido a la visita de todos sus compañeros de clase en eso el chico de la coleta al darse cuenta de la posición en que están rápidamente se separa de ellas para intentar explicar el malentendido solo para recibir un golpe con el mazo de la peliazul enviando a volar por el cielo a lo que el par de chicas comienzan a discutir con ella por su acto sin sentido. Más tarde después del duro aterrizaje vemos caminando por el parque a una joven pelirroja con la misma ropa de Ranma puesta de mal humor murmurando cosas por debajo sobre marimachos insensibles y chicas locas que lo fastidian solo para escuchar acercándose unas voces con la típica frase "Ranma prepárate a morir" a lo que aparecen Ryoga y Mousse atacando al artista marcial a diestra y siniestra con el objetivo de cómo decirlo "acabar con el" a lo que la pelirroja esquivando los múltiples ataques les advierte que no está de humor para lidiar con ellos pero ambos oponentes hicieron caso omiso y volvieron a la carga solo para que la pelirroja suelte un pesado suspiro y asuma una pose de pelea, unos minutos después de dejar fuera de combate a sus oponentes vemos que está en otro lugar del parque está sentado en una banca en eso saca de su bolsillo una pequeña botella de agua que compro y al usar su ki para calentarla la vuelca sobre su cabeza regresando a la normalidad solo para que sienta un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda acto seguido escucha una risa escalofriante que era nada más y menos que Kodachi Tatewaki apareciendo de la nada frente al chico de la coleta con unas galletas recién hechas para su Ranma-sama lo cual incomodo al mencionado haciendo que tenga la duda de que no tengan algún polvo para inmovilizarlo para solo ver que por la mente del artista marcial tenga este pensamiento "Maldita sea". Ya transcurrida la noche para la suerte del chico de la coleta podemos ver que llego al hogar Tendo en cuanto abre la puerta y entra es acusado por la peliazul de que estuvo todo el día con esas fulanas (sus palabras no las mías) y sometido a las quejas de parte de los ancianos Tendo y Saotome exigiéndole que se disculpe con la antes mencionada y escuchando el comentario de su madre sobre que no es de un hombre entre los hombres actuar de esa manera, entonces con tantas quejas acumuladas y la presión molesta de parte de todos fue la gota que derramo el vaso haciendo que explote de furia.

 **-** **¡SUFICIENTE YA ESTOY HARTO DE SUS MALDITAS QUEJAS, ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! -** Grito furioso solo para subir por las escaleras hacia su habitación y en pocos minutos después lo vemos bajando cargando su mochila de viaje con lo que tiene guardadas todas sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces chico? – Pregunto el hombre-panda molesto.

\- Lo que oíste viejo estoy harto de esta vida por eso me largo -

\- ¿Pero qué tonterías estas diciendo chico? No iras a ningún lado -

 **\- ¡Al diablo con lo que pienses pops y al diablo con este maldito compromiso y los otros estoy más que decidido a no casarme con esta marimacho inútil, fea e violenta! -** Dijo sin rodeos señalando a la peliazul que le molesto el comentario haciendo que de su cuerpo emane un aura de color negro por el insulto.

\- ¿A quién le dices marimacho, fea e inútil tu pervertido? - Pregunto molesta a lo que el volteo a donde estaba.

\- A ti y lo vuelvo a decir en tu cara **marimacho** \- Responde frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a referirte así a tu prometida? Discúlpate en este mismo instante – Ordeno el anciano Tendo con autoridad.

\- Sobre mi cadáver no estoy loco para tener que sufrir ni un segundo más por su culpa ni por nadie -

\- El honor dicta que hagas lo correcto en beneficio de las escuelas - Dijo sin pensar.

\- **¡Retráctate de lo que dijiste o nunca más regresaras a esta casa!** \- Amenazo de forma segura pero no espero lo siguiente.

\- Déjenme pensarlo…ah si no, si tanto quieren que se unan las escuelas entonces adopten a Ryoga o al idiota de Mousse para cumplir su acuerdo me importa una mierda el imbécil que termine casado con alguien así -

\- Ranma no es de hombres gritarle esas cosas a tu prometida - Dijo Nodoka regañando para suerte de ella su hijo ya se había calmado lo suficiente y porque aún le importa.

\- Tampoco es de buena madre estar fastidiando todo el tiempo con esas tonterías pero ni siquiera te conozco por culpa de esta bola de grasa para mi eres un completa extraña Kasumi es lo más cercano que tuve a una madre ella merece mi respeto lo que no puedo decir de ti – Dijo enojado a lo que la mujer no esperaba tal respuesta.

\- **¡Suficiente muchacho te ordeno que te disculpes por tu comportamiento deshonroso ahora mismo!** \- Dijo iracundo.

\- Tú no eres nadie para hablar de honor no me importa si me destierran o me quitan el apellido Saotome me da igual prefiero eso y mucho más a tener que soportar las quejas de todos - Dijo dando media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta.

 **\- ¡No lo permitiré! -** Dijo Soun desesperadoen eso ambos adultos intentan atacarlo por sorpresa pero ese fue su último recuerdo antes de ser enviados hacia afuera del estanque koi con forma descomunal.

\- Ranma te ordeno que no hagas esto - Dijo intentando detenerlo a lo que el mencionado la ve de frente.

\- Después de tantos años de creer que habías muerto y ver que estabas devuelta en mi vida tuve miedo de ti porque no aceptaras por mi maldición ahora me doy cuenta de que eres como pops y nunca te importo como me sentía con todo esto - Dijo con semblante serio y le da la espalda retomando su caminando solo para ver que la peliazul se puso enfrente de la puerta cerrando el paso y lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

 **-** **¡No vas a salir de aquí hasta le pidas perdón a familia por la deshonra que hiciste! -** Dijo para luego lanzar un golpe hacia la cabeza de Ranma el cual lo detiene con la palma de mano abierta sorprendiendo a la peliazul para luego soltar la mano esto hubiera terminado mal sino se estuviera conteniendo.

\- En lo que a mi concierne ya he limpiado ese honor más de una vez suerte en encontrar a otro tonto que haga lo mismo porque todo lo que sentía por ti ya está muerto - Dijo siguiendo su camino hasta detenerse en la entrada de la puerta en donde ve a la Tendo del medio al lado que vio todo entonces levantando un dedo de su mano iba a decir algo pero el Saotome la interrumpe - por cierto Nabiki no he olvidado la deuda entra a mi habitación busca debajo del futon de pops hay una tabla suelta solo tienes que moverla donde esconde todo el dinero que se robó en este tiempo es más que suficiente para pagarte eso ya no me importa yo me marcho denle las gracias a Kasumi y al Doc. Tofu por ser tan amables conmigo - Dijo saliendo sin voltear dejando a la Tendo del medio sin palabras y a la señora Saotome con el corazón roto mientras ve al que desde ese momento dejo de ser su hijo.

(Fin flash back).

Y esa es la razón de porque está actualmente lo que nos lleva a la situación del artista marcial de la trenza si nos damos cuenta podemos ver que en su rostro muestra una mirada vacía y a la vez sin vida (así como la de cierta yandere co-protagonista de este fic) con esos ojos que no tienen su brillo natural en eso comenzó a derramar lágrimas de ellos sin perder su expresión seria pero por dentro sentía un carga de coraje contenido sobre todo por sí mismo sintiéndose terriblemente mal pero no iba a dar marcha atrás.

(Ya basta de llorar como un cobarde no vale la pena no tengo nada que haga quedarme ¿Familia? Solo se preocupan por ellos mismos sin importarles lo que les pase a otros ¿Amigos? (Pensando al instante en Ryoga, Mousse y Ukyo) vaya amigos lo único que hacen es volverme loco o me culpan por sus problemas y atacan sin razón eso no es amistad es un insulto a lo que significa, yo tomare el control de mi vida con maldición o sin ella quiero ser libre - Dijo determinado a lo que se limpia su rostro con una manga del brazo recobrando ese brillo en sus ojos para luego poner la cara en alto y siguiendo su camino saliendo de Nerima hasta que por la distancia se perdió de vista sin mirar en ningún momento atrás emprendiendo su viaje hacia donde el destino lo lleve.

Mientras tanto en Hokkaido mejor dicho en la estación de tren en Haramihama mientras suben los últimos pasajeros que recibieron el anuncio de partida podemos ver en una de sus puertas a un joven apoyando escuchando música por los auriculares cargado en su espalda su mochila de estatura media y delgado típica apariencia del adolescente promedio, cabello corto y de color negro vestido con el uniforme de su escuela una camisa blanca y corbata roja y por encima de eso viste un traje y pantalones de color azul y zapatos de color negro en eso el tren está por salir.

\- ¡Un momento! - Dijo una voz que hizo que el rostro del joven voltee hacia donde proviene solo para ver delante corriendo delante suyo a una linda chica de su edad algo sub-desarrollada para su edad vestida con el mismo uniforme pero en versión femenina color de ojos morado oscuro, cabello sedoso y largo que llega hasta donde termina su espalda de color violeta ignorando por completo al chico que solo la ve pasara apurada solo para que luego de que el tren partiera de la estación se sentara en uno de los asientos saca un pequeño libro y comienza a leerlo mostrando una sonrisa demasiado simple pero pacifica llena de luz ignorando por completo que está siendo observada a poco metros por cierto joven que la ve en silencio.

Fin del capítulo 1:

(Nota: No pregunten esto es más difícil de lo que pensé en parte porque tengo que volver a ver el anime School Days los que saben de lo que estoy hablando lo entenderán, como dije hay jóvenes lectores a lo que no va a pasar de clasificación T además de no olvidar la aparición sorpresa de nuestro artista marcial de la coleta créanme que me cuesta bastante porque es el primer Crosover Ranma ½/ School Days así que solo escribiré 12 capítulos de la primera temporada y un posible regreso a Nerima a futuro solo el tiempo lo dirá este fic será más como un experimento para ver si fue una buena idea con mi pregunta que hice al principio).

(Les pido que en sus comentarios dejen sus opiniones e ideas sobre los puntos que piensen que pueden mejorar y evitar los problemas que se vieron en el anime sería una gran ayuda bien hasta la próxima).


	2. Chapter 2

Notas: Disculpen la tardanza peo me estoy poniendo al día con mis fics, o niego que es más difícil de lo que pensé todo es cuestión de organizar mi tiempo, como sea aquí está la segunda parte del fic "El caballo y la Yandere"

( _Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Ranma ½ de Rumiko Takahashi ni de los personajes de School Days_ ).

Capítulo 2:

 **Nueva identidad, Nuevo comienzo**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que cierto individuo conocido antes como Ranma Saotome comenzó su viaje con destino a donde el viento lo llevara, en las últimas dos semanas se la paso deambulando por el camino, durante el día ofrecía su ayuda a quien la necesitara y haciendo pequeños trabajos temporales para ganar dinero para comer, en las noches tenía problemas para dormir sin olvidar ese recuerdo en su mente repasando una y otra vez que solo lo hacía enfurecer más. Usando ese enojo como motivación para reforzar su espíritu y su formación sin olvidar sus ideales como artista marcial de que hay personas que necesitan protección de los abusadores.

Ya no era el mismo Ranma que todos conocían en Nerima, el muchacho amigable y a veces inmaduro como competitivo estaba muerto, esa parte de su ser murió con el cuándo abandono Nerima, reemplazando por alguien frio y a veces sádico la mayor parte cuando se topaba con abusadores y asesinos mediocres, no se preocupó por eso ya que le hacía daño el solo recuerdo de su pasado aunque el daño causado en Nerima hizo que madure más rápido en ese lapso de tiempo.

Lo que nos lleva actualmente en el interior del bosque justo al lado de su tienda luego de hacer una fogata y comer su cena el chico d la coleta esta acostado en el piso apoyando su cabeza sobre un tronco de árbol disfrutando de uno de los pocos beneficios que hay en las noches mirando las estrellas, el cielo está despejado de la lluvia permitiéndole ver las nubes y las estrellas, era algo que siempre le gustaba liberando su mente para descansar.

( _¿A dónde podría ir ahora? Hay muchos lugares interesantes, podría ir a Azacusa o a Kobe tal vez a Kanto o Kamakura, escuche que ofrecen muchas atracciones ligadas a la vida cultural y espiritual necesito un nuevo comienzo, caray primero necesitare un nuevo apellido no será problema, el paso dos seria conseguir un trabajo no pienso ser un vago como ese panda miserable quiero vivir de mi trabajo sin cometer sus errores, tercero cuando me acomode con eso supongo que debería entrar a una escuela es un fastidio pero nadie quiere a ningún tonto, ahora que lo pienso me volveré un hombre entre hombres como Nodoka quería pero no será por ella ni por nadie sino para mi bien personal_ ) Pensó Ranma reflexionando sobre los temas a discusión para luego quedarse dormido.

…..

 **Al día siguiente**

A unos kilómetros alejado de donde paso la noche continuando su viaje a pie la ruta lo llevo a pasar cerca de una granja al instante le vino el recuerdo de esa chica Akari la prometido de Ryoga, le agrada Akari en comparación con las locas de la brigada prometida podría decirse que son amigos con Akari, nunca sabrá que le vio esa chica al idiota de Ryoga, sin darle vueltas al asunto Ranma se achico de hombros recordando que ella vive en sentido opuesto de donde inicio su camino. Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando su sentido del peligro se activó, frunciendo el ceño busca con la mirada la causa del peligro viendo cerca del granero anotando que un bandido ataca a un granjero el ultimo un tipo cuarentón de estatura normal y delgado calvo con mechones rodeando su cabeza color de ojos café y con un bigote notorio del mismo color usando una camisa con cuadros verde y blanco sobre overol mientras los cómplices del bandido rodean a su familia que se componen de su esposa y sus dos hijas pequeñas la mujer de la misma estatura y edad que el granjero delgada y hermosa, corte de pelo rubio y largo hasta los hombros color de ojos lila viste un suéter rojo mangas largas sobre un overol de granja gris sentada en el piso abrazando a sus hijas completamente asustadas.

\- Ya te dije que nos entregues todo tu dinero. Amenazo el bandido al hombre apuntándole con su arma.

\- Esta bien, está bien, les entregare todo el dinero pero dejen ir a mi familia. Suplico con dificultad el granjero de rodillas.

\- Se me ocurre algo mejor ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos con su esposa y sus pequeñas? Comento uno de sus cómplices mirando a las mencionadas con una mirada lujuriosa, entonces cuando los ladrones iban a aprovecharse de las mujeres una sombra salió de la nada interviniendo dejando fuera de combate a los 4 ladrones, cuando la mujer levanto la vista enfrente suyo había un joven dándoles la espalda dejando a su lado su mochila vestido con una camisa roja estilo chino pantalones largos estilo chino y zapatillas kung fu crujiendo sus nudillos.

\- Oigan ustedes. Dijo la coleta serio consiguiendo la atención de los bandidos estos no tardaron en formar muecas de enojo al ver a sus compañeros caídos dirigiendo dichas miradas al individuo presente.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres maldito? Ladro molesto un ladrón.

\- Su peor pesadilla, dejen en paz a esta familia y lárguense o les aseguro que les ira muy mal. Este responde.

\- Estas muerto bastado. Rugió otro de los ladrones a lo que los tres le apuntaron con sus pistolas, en eso el desconocido desaparece ante de sus ojos para volver a aparecer frente a ellos a centímetros dándoles a dos de ellos un potente golpe en el estómago rompiéndoles las costillas dejándolos inconscientes para luego dar unos cuantos pasos acercándose hacia el que queda.

\- ¿Qui…q-quien diablos e-eres? Pregunto asustado el ladrón tragando grueso.

\- Ya te lo dije idiota, soy tu peor pesadilla. Dijo con tono frio el artista marcial, entonces el ladrón le vacía el cargador sin quitar el dedo del gatillo disparando su arma, sin pestañar Ranma con velocidad atrapo las balas con sus manos abriendo sus manos dejándolas caer acto seguido en eso el ladrón tomando un cuchillo de sus ropas intenta apuñalarlo a lo que el chico de la coleta lo detiene sujetando su muñeca y con algo de presión haciendo que suelte el cuchillo, luego de poner más presión se escuchó como los huesos del brazo se rompían ocasionando que el matón retrocediera sintiendo un enorme dolor acto seguido la coleta le conecta un golpe en la nuca a lo que el ladrón cae inconsciente. Cumplida su labor dirige su atención al granjero abrazando a su familia - ¿Están todos bien?

\- Si gracias a ti estamos a salvo joven. Agradeció el granjero.

\- No es nada, odio a estos payasos que molestan será mejor que llamen a la policía. Responde en seco al ver a los ladrones inconscientes, en eso la familia pone su atención en el chico de la coleta.

\- Estamos agradecidos por habernos ayudado ¿Hay alguna forma que podamos pagarte este favor? Dijo ahora la mujer con humildad en tanto el chico de la coleta toma su mochila del suelo.

\- Podrían indicarme donde queda la ciudad más cercana, eso sería suficiente.

\- Estas en Hokkaido la cuidad está más cerca, te tomara cuatros horas llegar a pie para llegar a pie siguiendo por este camino. Señalo el granjero mostrándole un mapa a lo que Ranma asiente.

\- Muchas gracias, buenos tengo que irme. Comento Ranma comenzando su camino fue cuando su estómago gruño, en eso ve que el par de niñas se ponen enfrente de su camino confundiéndolo.

\- Debes tener hambre ¿Quieres quedarte a comer con nosotros? Pregunto una sonriendo.

\- No deberías pedir eso a un extraño es muy peligroso además no soy una buena persona. Responde neutral para no traerles problemas.

\- Hasta donde sabemos eres una buena persona, nos salvaste la vida además no está bien que una persona pase hambre. Dijo amable la granjera a lo que el artista marcial levanto la ceja.

\- Solo cumplí con mi deber, enserio no les conviene que permanezca aquí debo seguir mi camino. Dijo oponiéndose entonces ve a la otra niña.

\- Eres gracioso, seamos amigos. Dijo sonriendo la niña, Ranma parpadeo varias veces con los ojos sorprendido.

\- Deberías escucharlas, se nota que eres buen chico. Argumento la mujer a lo que su esposo asiente estando de acuerdo.

\- Además nuestro hijo está en la Universidad así que tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes atrás y puedes ayudarme con el trabajo, es época de la cosecha se me hace más difícil el trabajo en esta época pero con tu ayuda podrías darme una mano pagando tu estadía. Dijo el granjero ofreciendo una oportunidad a lo que el chico de la coleta suelta un suspiro derrotado para luego ver a las niñas y luego voltea a donde están los adultos.

\- Suena bien, de acuerdo acepto. Responde con mirada neutral a lo que las niñas tomando sus manos lo tiraban para que se acerque más a los adultos.

\- Mi nombre es Takeru Ishida, ella es mi esposa Hana y veo que conociste a nuestras hijas Ren y Mika. Argumento Takeru ofreciendo su mano al joven.

\- Yo soy Ranma mucho gusto. Dijo más tranquilo respondiendo el apretón de manos.

…..

(Time Skip).

Trascurriendo rápidamente cuatro meses desde que el artista marcial fue recibido por la familia de granjeros, durante el día se levanta muy temprano para desayunar con la familia como si fuera uno más, fue entonces que la señora para romper el hielo pregunto de donde viene y sobre su familia, al principio el ex-Saotome intento evadir las preguntas pero luego piensa que después de que lo invitaron a comer lo menos que podía hacer es responder haciendo de forma simple les conto su historia solo diciendo lo ocurrido esa noche, al instante los granjeros se sorprendieron de lo que escucharon de él sintiendo lastima tomando por sorpresa al chico de la coleta esperando otro tipo de reacción, gritos, ofensas pero fue totalmente diferente. Lo escucharon y respetaban su silencio sino quería hablar más del asunto, fue en ese momento que sintió que podía confiar en ellos a lo que comenzó a relatarles su historia evadiendo el tema del Neko-ken, los monstruos, demonios, magia, en fin. En menos de 20 minutos de contar su historia la familia en especial los adultos estaban sorprendidos de un infierno de vida difícil que tuvo pero su sorpresa se inclinó más al escuchar que eso ya lo supero y ahora busca una nueva vida ganándose la admiración de la familia.

Terminado el desayuno la señora salió a llevar a la escuela en tanto Ranma y el granjero trabajan en el campo, al principio la coleta no entendía cómo hacerlo hasta que el granjero le explico el método sacando 12 zanahorias, Ranma entendiendo lo volvió a intentar sacando una con éxito. Horas más tarde después de cosechar una gran cantidad de verduras y arrancar algunas manzanas de los árboles se pusieron a preparar el campo y sembrando nuevas semillas terminando en 6 horas, lo siguiente en la lista fue reparar el granero, eso no fue mucho problema para el artista marcial de la coleta usando el Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken consiguiendo clavar quinientos clavos a una velocidad sobrehumana solo para voltear detrás suyo para ver al granjero y su esposa sonriendo y dando aplausos por ver tal increíble acto haciendo que el chico de la coleta solo se ría de forma tonta y con un brazo se toca su nuca al ver que tenía público. Lo siguiente fue recoger la paja con un enorme tenedor y ponerla dentro del granero, eso tampoco fue un problema con la velocidad de Ranma terminando de unos 30 a 40 minutos, tenía que admitir que esta el mismo se impresiono al ver que los resultados de su entrenamiento en el camino dieron sus frutos.

Ahora lo último que el granjero le indico que queda por hacer es ordeñar a la vaca donde le entrego una cubeta en eso fue al granero mientras él se dirigía al gallinero a ver si las gallinas pusieron unos huevos, llegando a la entrada escucho a las mismas haciendo un fuerte escandalo cacareando en el proceso, en ese mismo momento vemos al chico de la coleta intentando deducir para hacer como ordeñar a la vaca que está en sus cosas mirando hacia adentro y comiéndose la paja hasta que se le ocurre una idea.

( _Recuerdo haber visto en la televisión un reportaje donde el sujeto oprimía algo llamado ubre lo malo es que no me acuerdo que es eso_ ) Pensó deprimido entonces comenzó a investigar cómo hacerlo sin para su mala suerte no le gustaría lo que pasaría, mientras tanto el granjero había llevado los huevos dejándolos con cuidado dentro de un contenedor para limpiarlos al momento que su esposa sale y le da un vaso con limonado que acepta con gusto.

\- ¿Cómo crees que le ira a nuestro joven amigo con las tareas? Pregunto curiosa.

\- La verdad es increíble, me recuerda mucho a Han ahora está ordeñando a la vaca. Responde sonriendo a su esposa, de repente se oye un mujir en tono alto desde el granero para luego ver saliendo de ahí volando al artista marcial de una patada de la vaca en tanto decía un – **Lo siento-** estrellándose por suerte con otra montaña de paja al instante los granjeros fueron corriendo hacia donde esta preocupados llegando al punto de aterrizaje.

\- ¿Ranma te encuentras bien? Pregunto Takeru preocupado observando en tanto el joven sale tambaleando pero manteniéndose de pie.

\- Ahhh, no se preocupen estoy bien no es la primera vez que me atacan. Responde Ranma adolorido mientras con una mano ve que su quijada sigue en su lugar.

\- ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso ahí adentro? Pregunto la mujer.

\- Creo que debo aprender a ordeñar. Responde algo adolorido a lo que el matrimonio suelta una risa al entender lo sucedido dejando con la duda al joven.

Algunos días más pasaron en los que luego de hacer las tareas y ayudar en lo que pueda siempre pero cuando podía jugar con las niñas, aquí es donde podía usar su maldición convirtiéndose en chica sintiéndose parte de algo, con el tiempo se hizo amigo de la familia, en esos días recibieron la visita del hijo mayor de unos 19 años ya que tenía vacaciones junto a sus compañeros de generación aprovecho para volver a casa fue cuando ahí conoció a Ranma o mejor dicho Ranko, sin entender muy bien o eso pensaba cuando la granjera calentó un termo de agua caliente y lo vertió sobre la chica apareciendo en su lugar un chico más alto y fornido sorprendiendo al joven que tenía preguntas que fueron contestadas mediante una conversación con sus padres y Ranma explicando las cosas.

\- Vaya no puedo creer que te sucedieran todas esas cosas y no te hayas vuelto loco, había escuchado historias sobre Jusenkyo y los manantiales maldito pero creí que eran rumores ¿En verdad existen?

\- Puedo asegurarte que existen y soy la prueba hay otros que cayeron en ellos: Un idiota bola de grasa que se convierte en panda, una chica de China se convierte en un ga…ga…gato. Dijo medio nervioso pero se controló – otro se convierte en un pato y un chico se convierte en un pequeño cerdo son algunos ejemplos. Relato Ranma a lo que el joven recordó algo.

\- Espera un momento ¿Dijiste un pequeño cerdo? ¿De casualidad no tiene una bandana con lunares atada en su cuello?

\- Eh si ¿Acaso lo viste? Dijo Ranma confundido.

\- Una vez mi grupo y yo estábamos por entrar a clase cuando de la nada entra un cerdo con esas características parecía perdido. Responde el joven.

( _No hay duda que el idiota de Ryoga se volvió a perder_ ) Pensó irritado golpeando su frente con una mano – Bueno esa es mi historia Han espero que no me consideren como un fenómeno. Dijo con semblante triste.

\- ¿Y porque haríamos algo así?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Pregunto Ranma confundido al granjero.

\- Han-chan ahora que sabemos más sobre el pasado de Ranma ¿Crees que es una mala persona? Pregunto Hana sentándose en las piernas de su esposo y el mencionado la sostenía por la espalda.

\- Admito que la historia de Ranma no es fácil de creer y diría que perdió la cabeza sino lo viera por mí mismo pero también está el hecho que les salvo la vida y ha sido de gran ayuda ¿Pero porque me preguntas eso? Argumento Han arqueando una ceja.

\- Bueno hijo tu madre y yo estuvimos hablando y pensamos que si Ranma busca un nuevo comienzo un buen paso sería que una familia lo adoptara para tener un apoyo y tú siempre has querido un hermano. Dijo Takeru a lo que su esposa asiente sorprendiendo a ambos varones.

\- Pero Takeru-san ya les dije que soy un Ronin lo que significa que no tengo honor. Respondió Ranma perplejo.

\- Hasta donde vimos eres una de las personas con más honor que conocemos, si tus padres no lo apreciaron es su problema, tampoco te presionaremos pero entiende que las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti ¿Quieres ser parte de la familia? Pregunto Takeru con calma y tranquilidad a lo que el chico de la coleta se puso a pensar cerrando sus ojos evaluando la propuesta en opciones, luego de un rato abre sus ojos tomando una decisión.

\- Supongo que sería genial ser parte de una familia sería un honor de mi parte aceptar. Responde con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que el joven le extiende la mano dándole la bienvenida a la familia lo cual Ranma responde estrechando su mano de su ahora hermano por lo que los adultos observan con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien entonces Han mañana tu madre y yo iremos al registro civil para hacer los trámites para que lleve nuestro apellido y aprovecharemos para inscribirlo en una escuela. Dijo el granjero tomando desprevenido a la coleta.

\- Pero Takeru-s…quiero decir Oto-san ¿No estarás hablando enserio? Se quejó el artista marcial.

\- Oh si jovencito, no vas a pasar por alto tus estudios eso está fuera de discusión. Regaño Hana con tono maternal alzando un dedo a lo que el nuevo miembro suelta un pesado suspiro de fastidio ante la derrota entonces se dirige a su nuevo hermano.

\- ¿Es así de exigente todo el tiempo? Pregunto con tono burlón a lo que el joven y Takeru sueltan una risa al unísono en tanto la señora le tira de la oreja – Ayyy, quiero decir, lo siento Oka-san lo que pasa es que no soy muy bueno con los estudios pero lo hare si los hace felices. Aclaro rápido como si fuera un niño a quien acaban de regañar por consiguiente la mujer suelta el agarre a lo que nuevo integrante de la familia se soba el área afectada.

\- Ese es mi muchacho. Responde Hana con una sonrisa retomando su personalidad dulce en tanto su esposo e hijo ven divertida la escena.

…

Al otro día luego de comer el desayuno hacho por Hana y Ranma y de darles la buena noticia a las niñas y arreglados los ajustes con el registro civil en la entrada de Sakakino se ve entrando una camioneta en optimas funciones y estado de ella bajan Takeru y Hana vestidos de forma más formal, de la parte trasera del vehículo baja la coleta vertido con su camisa china azul, pantalones negro y sus zapatos kung fu. Momentos después saliendo de la oficina del director Ranma se despide de sus padres diciendo que lo vería después los cuales fueron de regreso a casa, siguiendo las indicaciones del director llego al aula donde se da el examen de admisión, entrando en el aula entrego la nota al maestro para presentar la prueba quien se la entrega a lo que Ranma se sienta en un pupitre comenzando la prueba, 10 minutos después Ranma le entrega la prueba al profesor que comienza a analizarla, minutos después fue calificado con un 9.5 dando el visto bueno le entrega el uniforme con una mochila con todo lo necesario poniéndolo en la clase 1-4, saliendo del aula guiándose por el programa está en horario justo para la primera clase, caminando por los pasillos intentando buscar un baño para cambiarse llega justo donde un chico está hablando acerca de su cita que tuvo el día anterior con una chica un poco más baja que el pelo castaño llegando un poco más a los hombros y vistiendo la misma clase de uniforme en versión femenina, la misma chica parece estar molesta por lo que escucha de su amigo, bueno háganse la idea.

\- _**¡ERES UN TONTO!**_ Rugió enojada con tono de voz fuete dando un paso al frente provocando un temblor en el pasillo haciendo que los estudiantes presentes incluyendo al propio Ranma dirijan su atención a ellos – Makoto lo hiciste terrible, mientras tú te divertías Katsura se sentía sola. Dijo regañando a Makoto el cual se apoya en un muro por el estruendo.

\- Ahhh… pero no lo hice a propósito. Se defendió el chico.

\- Da igual. Responde la chica frunciendo el ceño entonces un joven susurra un –que extraño- causando que su amiga suelte un suspiro siguiendo la misma – De verdad eres incapaz de entender a las chicas – Dijo decepcionada a lo que Makoto dio una excusa haciendo sentir incomoda a la joven como si no tuviera toda la culpa, en ese instante la coleta observa la conversación entre el par de amigos.

( _¿Cuál será el problemas de esos dos? ¿Y quién demonios será ese tal Katsura? Ugh lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, lo menos que necesito es intervenir en cosas de otros, no sé por qué pero con mi suerte no tomara demasiado tiempo hasta que los problemas me encuentren, me preocupare de eso después ahora es más importante averiguar cuál es la sala a la que debo ir_ ) _._ Pensó concentrado ignorando que los jóvenes terminaron la discusión y las mirada curiosas de los estudiante están posadas en el artista marcial, caminando unos pasos más adelante ve a la anterior chica hablando con otra que usa otro uniforme de menor estatura pelo color verde arreglado con un listón rojo color de ojos bordo luego de que su amiga se fue suelta un pesado suspiro pasado eso pone su atención en el chico de la coleta.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? Pregunto con tono de voz seria entrecerrando la mirada.

\- Si es que acabo de inscribirme y quisiera saber dónde puedo encontrar el baño y la sala 1-4.

\- Por el pasillo pasando los casilleros ahí está el baño de los chicos luego sube las escaleras la primera puerta a la izquierda esa es la sala 1-4. Dijo señalando el camino con una mano.

\- Muchas gracias. Se limitó a decir el artista marcial. Menciono el artista marcial siguiendo las instrucciones de la chica dándole la espalda.

( _Que chico tan raro incluso más que Katsura, será mejor no perderlo de vista_ ) Pensó Setsuna sospechando.

Al rato luego de salir del baño usando ahora su uniforme y guardando su ropa y demás cosas en su mochila subió por las escaleras siguiendo las indicaciones llegando a su destino, entra a la sala donde el profesor imparte la clase a sus estudiantes, en eso las miradas de las chicas se posan en el chico de la coleta pareciéndole atractivo mientras el mencionado le entrega una nota al profesor.

\- Clase hoy recibimos a un nuevo compañero que acaba de mudarse, por favor preséntate.

\- Mi nombre es Ishida Ranma tengo 18 años y espero llevarme bien con ustedes. Dijo serio el oji-azul.

\- Bien Ranma ¿A ver en dónde te puedes sentar? Puede sentarte con Katsura, por favor Katsura levanta la mano para que sepa donde estas. Dijo el profesor a lo que una chica levanta una mano en la primera fila entonces Ranma fue a sentarse en tanto las chicas miran con celos mientras el chico de la coleta se sienta en el asiento vacío de al lado.

\- Hola soy Ranma mucho gusto. Saludo amable a la chica que lo ve.

\- Hola….yo me llamo Katsura Kotonoha. Responde con tono de voz baja teniendo la cabeza inclinada mostrando inseguridad, en eso Ranma recuerda haber escuchado antes ese apellido.

( _¿Dijo Katsura? De ese apellido estaban hablando hace un momento, detecto algo en su ki parece que hay algo escondido, será mejor estar alerta no sería buena idea subestimarla_ ) Pensó al momento que su sentido del peligro se activa por lo que asiente en respuesta para después sacar sus cosas.

\- Bien continuare, donde me quede en la cultura samurái una de sus cualidades fue la humildad y el honor…- dijo el maestro volviendo a la lección en tanto la clase escribe sus notas sin intentar no perder nada de lo que dice.

…..

Fin: Capítulo 2.

( _Notas: Bueno hice lo que a nadie se le ocurrió hasta el momento, seré honesto hasta yo estoy nervioso al ver que escribo el primer crossover de Ranma 1/2/School Days, no voy a dejar de advertir que a los que no conocen el anime gore tengan cuidado porque no es para todos, les digo a los novatos que no vean el anime porque no será bueno lo que verán, se los dejo a su suerte ojala les guste la actualización_ ).

Hasta el capítulo 3.


	3. Chapter 3

(Nota: Aquí estoy otra vez ya que me siento tan agobiado con tantas ideas para mis fics que comienzan a interferir y molestarme así que para sacarme un enorme peso de encima estoy poniéndome al día con los demás fics, por alguna razón sigo emocionándome en escribir las ideas a veces es un desafío pero eso lo hace mejor ya que solo me motiva más, ya dicho eso aquí vemos con la 3ra parte del "El caballo y la Yandere".

(Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Ranma ½ de Rumiko Takahashi y School days de Homare Sakazuki y ya saben el resto).

Advertencia: Los siguientes capítulos pueden tener escenas algo pesadas que categoricen en clasificación M les pido disculpas de antemano no fue mi intención porque me puedo equivocar les agradecería que me anuncien en los comentarios si esto pasa de la clasificación T porque me servirá una segunda opinión para evitar este problema.

(Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Rama ½ o School Days y todo lo demás).

Capítulo 3:

 **Nuevo comienzo, nuevos y viejos problemas**

Han transcurrido una semana desde que cierto artista marcial se ha inscrito al instituto Sakakino y para ser honesto el tiempo paso volando en tanto se adapta al área comparándolo con el Furinkan es muy diferente dando a entender por muchas diferencias, Ranma tenía que admitir que son exigentes por otro lado toman su trabajo como debe ser haciendo que se ponga al día con las clases con esfuerzo y con la ayuda de su nueva madre su promedio había mejorado considerablemente en sus clases aunque sabemos que apartando la clase de educación física el estudio no es su fuerte pero no le quedó otra manera viendo que esas cosas eran necesarias y no quería ser como cierto panda lo que hace cada vez que algún recuerdo relacionado llega a su mente le da más motivación para seguir con los estudios esforzándose más tomando eso como un desafío y ya sabemos que Ranma no es de perder ante un desafío.

También en el poco tiempo que esta le cuesta adaptándose a su nueva vida sin olvidar la formación y el trabajo que hace con su padre y hermano en la granja bajo su orientación a aprendido cosas que no creyó importantes pero sí lo son, claro sin pasar por alto otro encuentro perdido con la vaca de la familia que termino recibiendo otro par de patadas del bobino enviándolo esta vez a un charco de lodo donde los cerdos se estaban revolcando y huyeron asustados haciendo que se dirigiera hacia la casa murmurando cosas por debajo para tomar un baño y prepararse para ir a la escuela mientras su madre y las niñas comparten una risa al darse cuenta de la causa del reciente escándalo.

Otros puntos que se pueden notar es que a pesar de las miradas de corazones que recibe de sus compañeras y las miradas de odio de los varones al ver que es el centro de atención se podría decir que todo es bastante normal después de todo no hay directores hawaianos corruptos, no hay kendonistas locos, no hay viejos duendes pervertidos robando la ropa interior a las estudiantes, no hay momias brujas amazonas de 300 años, no hay brigada prometidas locas, no hay payasos rivales idiotas y lo mejor de todo no hay más marimacho que castigue sin motivo alguno con ese estúpido mazo.

Al rato sonó la campana y los estudiantes salieron al patio para descansar a lo que el chico de la coleta salió por la ventana a una mesa para comer el almuerzo que su madre le preparo mientras que otros estudiantes salen para descansar de la agobiante clase, reunirse con sus amigos y intentar disfrutar del día en lo que pueden.

En tanto en un sector del patio encontramos a la conocía como Sekai sentada en el césped al lado de Setsuna que disfrutan del día estando en compañía de otras dos chicas una de ella es la más alta del grupo color de pelo oscuro corto y moderno, color de ojos aguamarina y viste el uniforme del instituto esta acostada en el suelo tomando el sol apoyado ambos brazos debajo de su nuca usándolas como almohada y la otra es un poco más baja, color de pelo castaño arreglado en un peinado hecho con dos colas de caballo arreglado en forma de dos círculos por ambos lado hecho con don adornos, color de ojos café y viste otro uniforme del instituto el grupo de amigas comparten un tiempo de silencio, de repente la chica más alta saca de su uniforme su celular y lo abre para ver que recibió un mensaje.

\- Ahh…un mensaje del superior - Dijo una de las chicas mirando el mensaje con voz descuidada.

\- Oye Nanami ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con el superior? –

\- ¿Cómo que hasta dónde? -

\- Ya sabe ¿No me digas que hasta la c? –

\- Claro que si ¿Somos novios no? -

\- Vaya increíble, chuu, chuu pero que envidia me das -

\- ¿Se podría saber porque te emocionas con las relaciones de los demás? -

\- Uhhh ¿Qué tiene de malo? -

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Sawanaga? Si sigues así cualquier otra se te adelantara, en este mundo hay varios con el mismo gusto que tú -

\- Ton…tonta no lo digas en voz alta -

\- Tú fuiste la que empezó con eso de ¿No es así? -

\- Pero es diferente - Dijo intentando dar una excusa ignorando por completo a cierta castaña observando hacia arriba del edificio hasta que una voz la quita de sus nubes.

\- Sekai- Dijo Setsuna con voz apagada haciendo que voltee siguiendo - ¿Qué ocurre? -

\- ¿Eh?...ahhh no es nada - Responde la castaña con una sonrisa en tanto nota que su amiga esta pensativa - Escucharon acerca del nuevo estudiante - Dijo ganado la atención de sus amigas.

\- Escuche sobre el su nombre es Ranma Rhose está en la clase 1-4 se sienta con Katsura, también por alguna razón se mantiene en la soledad lejos de hacer amigos siempre esta serio y las pocas veces que lo vi comunicarse es con sus compañeros fuera de eso siempre está solo - Dijo Nanami informando a sus amigas de lo que escucho.

\- ¿Dime como es ese tal Ranma? - Pregunto la Loli del grupo teniendo la mirada seria.

\- Es casi de nuestra edad no es tan alto como Sawanaga, usa una coleta y tiene mala actitud vive en las afueras de la ciudad en una granja miren ahora mismo está por allá - Dijo señalando al chico de la coleta sentado en una mesa ignorando todo su entorno mientras come su almuerzo.

\- ¿Creen que oculte algo? -

\- Quien sabe Hikari también dicen que su hermano Zack Rhose estudio aquí eso no tiene sentido el superior dijo que no recuerda que su amigo tenga un hermano solo dos hermanas pequeñas - Dijo Nanami neutral.

\- Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo enseguida regreso – Dijo Sekai dirigiéndose hacia donde está en tanto sus amigas ven sin entender acercandose al artista marcial que toma otro pedazo de su almuerzo con los palillos y lo pone en su boca.

( _Hombre esto si es realmente bueno ¿Quién lo diría? Zack tenía razón Oka-san prepara los mejores huevos fritos podría compararse con la comida de Kasumi –_ en eso repentinamente cambia la expresión de su cara a triste y en su mente repasa las imágenes de sus últimos momento en Nerima _\- no sé qué hice mal siempre intente hacer lo correcto ¿Acaso no soy lo bastante fuerte y por eso fracase? No…es una excusa inútil yo soy Ranma y no soy débil, tal vez la marimacho haya tenido razón con es asunto de la boda y lo demás fueran por mi culpa ¿Si no es cierto entonces porque me siento tan culpable? Se acabó….al diablo con Nerima y esos idiotas_ ) -

\- ¿En que estas tan pensativo? - Dijo una voz alterna sorprendiéndolo a lo que el chico de la coleta da un enorme salto hacia atrás rapido alejándose tomando una pose de pelea listo para enfrentar al intruso la cual solo parpadea impresionada por lo que vio a lo que Ranma baja su guardia al ver a la otra presencia – Tranquilo no tienes que asustarte Rhose por cierto buenos reflejos - Dijo con una sonrisa carismática.

\- ( _Es esa chica escandalosa del otro día_ ) – Pensó al instante el ex-Saotome siguiendo - Lo siento solo estaba pensando en algo de cualquier manera no es importante - Dijo tomando una expresión neutral a lo que regreso a la mesa a comer.

\- Que aburrido eres, oye Rhose ¿Hace cuánto tiempo vives en la ciudad? - Pregunto curiosa.

\- Hmmm un tiempo -

\- Que aburrido eres por cierto soy Sekai Saionji oye Ranma ¿puedo llamarte Ranma no? -

-Si claro así es como me llamo -

\- ¿Eres adoptado verdad? - Pregunto de la nada a lo que la coleta al momento de escucharlo entrecierra la mirada.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? - Respondió con otra pregunta.

\- No puedo revelar mis fuentes solo diré que lo sé – Respondió la castaña sonriendo.

\- ( _Maldita sea solo esto me faltaba otra Nabiki más irritante_ ) Si lo que intentas es chantajearme te diré que estás perdiendo tu tiempo - Dijo cerrando los ojos manteniendo la calma.

\- ¿Y porque haría algo así? Ahora que te veo más de cerca estoy segura que nos vimos antes - Dijo haciendo memoria.

\- De todos modos que es lo que quieres Saionji - Dijo neutral.

\- Solo quería conocerte ya que eres nuevo ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer? - Dijo incomodando a un fastidiado Ranma el cual llega a la conclusión que ignorarla no funciona de mucho a lo que recoge su almuerzo y se dirige hacia adentro del edificio dejando a la castaña parpadeando, a los pocos pasos se detiene soltando un pesado suspiro y voltea su cabeza de lado izquierdo mirando a la joven.

\- Mira lo siento por ser grosero pero es mejor que me dejes en paz - Dijo con tono neutral en tanto retoma su camino alejándose dejando a la Saionji con más preguntas en tanto sus amigas que vieron toda la conversación se acercaron a donde esta sentándose en la mesa.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que averiguaste acerca de nuestro nuevo compañero? - Pregunto Hikari ansiosa.

\- Pues aparte de que le gustan los huevos fritos no sé nada - Responde pensando en voz alta.

\- ( _Algo me dice que este sujeto esconde algo para que permanezca tan reservado como si esperara a que lo ataquen en cualquier momento, no sé qué trae entre manos pero será mejor no confiarse hasta tener más pruebas o hechos que confirmen mis sospechas_ ) Pensó Setsuna unos minutos después los estudiantes regresan al instituto escuchando el sonido del timbre.

De regreso en Nerima las noticias de la partida del artista marcial de la trenza se esparció en cuestión de segundos más rápido que el internet por mérito de Nabiki, no hace falta decir que esto causa distintas reacciones y emociones, uno de ellos se puede describir como Ryoga Hibiki que apareció en el jardín de la familia Tendo desorientado (vaya novedad) un par de días después mientras daba un vistazo de su mapa en eso ve salir a una persona de la casa tarareando una melodía con su voz angelical obvio que estoy hablando de Kasumi Tendo (Aplausos por favor para la joven).

\- Disculpe me puede indicar hacia donde queda la granja de Akari…oh Kasumi – Dijo el chico perdido al darse cuenta.

\- Oh hola Ryoga que bien que viniste a visitarnos lo siento si buscas a Akane está en la escuela - Respondió con una sonrisa dulce.

\- Seria genial verla dime como están las cosas por aquí -

\- No muy bien Ranma y Akane han tenido una terrible pelea - Dijo en tanto el recién llegado procesa la información haciendo que entrecierre la mirada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué hizo Ranma esta vez? -

\- No estoy segura por lo que dijo Nabiki vio que Ranma llego a la casa muy agobiado debido a que tuvo problemas con sus amigos y con las otras prometidas de repente Akane mi padre, el Sr y la Sra Saotome le exigieron donde estaba porque llego algo tarde de la nada él se puso furioso haciendo que se callen subió a su cuarto tomo su mochila y se fue en medio de la noche la Sra. Saotome está preocupada por su hijo y Akane está muy deprimida no está comiendo casi nada por no tener noticias de donde está - Dijo con semblante triste por el lado del chico perdido era todo lo contario porque está molesto por la reciente información en especial la parte en donde se relaciona a la peli azul provocando que su furia aumente considerablemente, acto seguido salió corriendo a la calle hecho una furia alejándose cada vez más buscando a su rival para hacerle pagar por todo el tormento que le causo a su amada Akane por supuesto sin tener la menor idea de que se fue por el camino contrario dejando sorprendida a la Tendo mayor.

Si esto fuera una obra esto sería el primer acto en una larga cadena en la que Nodoka había dejado de sonreír desde esa noche ahora solo haciéndolo de manera temporal también estando decepcionada por presenciar lo sucedido con su hijo porque según ella "no fue muy varonil que actuara como una niña haciendo un escándalo sin sentido" apartando lo de la boda fallida no había pasado por algo tan inusual desde el momento que el chico pato que intento emboscar a Ranma en la casa lanzando de su toga una serie de cadenas con púas incluidas a lo que Ranma esquivo sin el menor problema.

Por desgracia una de las cadenas se incrusto en el muro rompiendo un tubo del agua provocando que tenga una fuga acto seguido un roció de agua a presión salto directo al chico de la coleta para colmo su madre lo vio todo volteando a donde está su marido intentando escapar como un cobarde sino fuera porque una katana se interpuso amenazando su cuello, más tarde en una conversación entre familia Ranma había vuelto a la normalidad y conseguir que su madre se calmara en espera de una respuesta conveniente le explico lo que paso en Jusenkyo por culpa de cierto hombre-panda que terminaron con esa maldición, a duras penas había conseguido perdonarlos no sin antes dar un sermón a su hijo haciendo que sus expectativas sobre que sea más varonil aumenten significando más presión para nuestro amigo que susurro por debajo un "maldición" aun así Ranma hizo lo que estaba acostumbrado hacer, lidiar con ese problema para no decepcionar a Nodoka aunque eso significara estar mas contra la espada y la pared en lo que parece ser un ciclo interminable.

Volviendo a la actualidad en tanto está repasando en su mente el momento de furia de su hijo a lo que su mente no dejara de hacerse preguntas ¿Cuál habrá sido la razón o motivo porque Ranma reaccionara de esa forma? Si desde que se supo la verdad ha estado actuando lo más varonil que podía cuando su madre estaba presente cargando con el peso de las acciones aunque no fuera el causante de alguna forma siempre le echan la culpa o simplemente tiraban la carga sobre él, como esa pregunta en cuestión la repaso una y otra vez solo teniendo como respuesta el cautivador y relajante ruido del silencio.

Por su parte los ancianos Tendo y Saotome no estaban para nada contentos habían pasados días enteros recorriendo Nerima y sus alrededores tratando de encontrar al chico de la trenza sin exito siendo obvio que no esta en la ciudad, simplemente desapareció como un fantasma el anciano Tendo seguía indignado por su atrevimiento mostrado y su falta de respeto a ellos, su prometida y su familia haciendo que llore a cataratas como un niño de 5 años que le quitaron su dulce haciendo un berrinche murmurando de que nunca vería hacer su sueño realidad de ver unidas a las escuelas **(Nota del autor: ¿Es idea mía o este tipo es realmente patético?)**.

En tanto el panda está más que molesto ya que podría darle un beso de despedida a sus planes de jubilación y eso no iba a permitirlo a tan cerca de tener su objetivo es más casi podia saborearlo en el caso de que si Ranma se casa con Akane significaría vivir el resto de su vida dependiendo del trabajo de Ranma teniendo de por si una vida más fácil, sin problemas, sin preocupaciones, sin estrés, etc, etc pero nunca se esperó el repentino movimiento cambiando de forma drástica sus planes y la frutilla del postre fue que justo Happosai regreso de su viaje notando que algo no está bien fue a hablar con Kasumi notándola algo triste haciendo que se preocupe por la joven pero la incógnita sigue en cuestión.

Al momento de enterarse por Kasumi lo que paso se dirigió a sus dos discípulos enojado emanando de su cuerpo un aura siniestra en búsqueda de una explicación a lo que ambos se dieron cuenta no solo estaban sudando balas…sudaban a ritmo de metralla por el miedo inculcado hacia el anciano que por su mirada era como decir "Hare de sus vidas un infierno" bueno dejare lo próximo a su imaginación.

\- Bien bien mis queridos discípulos (Dijo el anciano mostrando una sonrisa aunque por su tono de voz calmado se podía notar un poco de terror en aumento a cada paso que da acercándose) - ya que estamos reunidos y no hay nadie en este momento en la sala a excepción de nosotros me gustaría que me explicaran con sus propias palabras **¿Cómo demonios es posible que Ranma se fue y renuncio a su apellido y a la escuela?** Pregunto gritando a todo pulmón muy furioso que logro escucharse por toda la ciudad casi provocando un temblor, el grito fue tan temible y escalofriante que ambos adulto se abrazaron el uno al otro y palidecieron sus caras tomaron un increíble color blanco hoja y puedo jurar que el anciano Tendo mojo sus pantalanes en aumento, para suerte de ellos y mala para mi diversión el anciano pervertido esta inhalando y exhalando aire para tranquilizarse siguiendo - ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una explicación convincente -

\- Ma….ma…maestro no fue nuestra culpa es de Ranma él se fue sin pensar en nosotros ensuciando el honor de las escuelas - Dijo el hombre –panda en completo pánico intentando excusarse.

\- Si…si….si lo que Genma acaba de decir - Dijo su amigo asintiendo como loco.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Ustedes acaso piensan que soy tan idiota como para creer eso? -

\- Pero si es verdad maestro ese muchacho es una deshonra fue demasiado débil para resistir sus problemas infantiles me avergüenza – Dijo Genma limpiándose las manos.

\- ¿En qué rayos han estado pensando ustedes dos idiotas? No solo su falta de ética ha hecho que la última posibilidad de que mi escuela sea reconocida se fuera volando delante de sus narices sino que también dejaron que esa linda pelirroja se fuera llevándose mis dos alegrías con ella eso es imperdonable - Dijo con veneno en sus palabras.

\- Pero maestro no debería enojarse con nosotros sino con ese mocoso no solo ensucio el honor de su familia sino que también tuvo el descaro de ofender a la mía insultando y gritándole a mi pequeña para luego renunciar a su apellido y abandonar a Akane sin importarle nada – Dijo Soun asustado.

\- Esas excusas inútiles no resolverán este problema seguro no tienen idea de la plenitud de lo que significa esto - Dijo enojado regañándolos como si fueran niños a lo que sintieron un enorme escalofrió a través de su espalda recordando sus años en el camino con la formación y el tormento que sufrían cuando el anciano no estaba conforme con algo y eso es algo que no quieran volver a pasar, en tanto el hombre panda sentía en el aire que lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar lo inevitable era comenzar un largo viaje en la búsqueda de su antiguo hijo no permitiría que nada ni nadie se entrometa en sus planes de jubilación para vivir sin obligaciones sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que la coleta piense y se negara era más que obvio sus planes no se les escaparían de entre sus manos.

Otra de las personas que estaba comenzando a pasar por los efectos fue la Tendo del medio que recurrió a su plan B para la cual estaba preparada para casos de emergencia teniendo enormes montones de fotografías de Ranma en sus variadas hombre/mujer vendiendo en Furinkan en el descanso consiguiendo ganancias tanto a chicos como a chicas incluidas las amigas más cercanas de su hermana Yuka y Sayuri el hecho que sean amigas de Akane no era excusa para no quitarles los ojos de encima a su ex-prometido incluyendo algunos casos en lo cuales lo deseaban solo para satisfacer sus deseos íntimos y profundos.

Como sea el recurso de las fotos solo era temporal lo que implicaría menos ganancias así que para mayor duración Nabiki comenzó a recurrir a las copias y fotomontaje, teniendo en cuenta que eso no va a durar por siempre usando su red de información para localizar la ubicación de Ranma ya que se dio cuenta del gran recurso que dejo escapar haciendo caso omiso si sufre las consecuencias de los actos de los demás, desde lo sucedido con la boda fallida lo aprovecho para chantajearlo o explotarlo como otras veces agregando el ataque de los rivales a la enorme cuenta de daños materiales estando más que saldado al tomar el dinero que el panda oculto cuando sale a emborracharse con el anciano Tendo.

Siendo honesta consigo misma solo es cuestión de tiempo para que sus ingresos se acaben los que traeria dificultades las cuentas de gas luz y otras necesidades básicas sobretodo en provisiones por lo que come el anciano Saotome y hace el vago sin ayudar por no decir que por falta de su hijo puede devorar lo que 3 niños en etapa de preparatoria comen en el desayuno esencial, cada vez que se le viene ese pensamiento un terrible dolor de cabeza viene poniendo en peligro el futuro de su familia es crucial que encuentre al que iba ser su hermano en ley lo más rápido posible para que regrese y haga que las cosas salgan a flote.

Kasumi por su parte seguía con su ritual de costumbre de ama de casa regalando una sonrisa típica suya iluminando la oscuridad aunque era más difícil como si usara una "mascara" sintiendose triste al no poder ayudar al que considero su hermano menor desde el día en que llegaron a Nerima, ella permaneciendo callada observando sabia de los problemas con la brigada prometidas, los rivales, la presión impuesta de Nodoka, las quejas e intentos de los ancianos con el compromiso y el peor de todos Akane.

La Tendo mayor comprende que cuando su hermana era secuestrada o hubo algún problema fue Ranma al rescate aunque muchos de sus enemigos capturon a la peli azul para llegar a él, el chico de la trenza se las ingenió para traerla de vuelta sana y salva lo cual está más que agradecida, no tomo demasiado tiempo que todo regreso a la normalidad para volver a escuchar a la Tendo pequeña inculpando a su ex-prometido de engañarla con Shampoo o Ukyo incluso hubo casos donde se ponía celosa si lo veía cerca de cualquier otra chica linda sin tener pruebas reales de la acusación lo cual siempre terminaba en discusión llamándolo pervertido, mujeriego entre otras cosas.

Kasumi esta consiente a pesar de los problemas Ranma mostro interes en llevar el compromiso pero uno de los requisitos básicos para que un matrimonio funcione es la confianza mutua entre la pareja porque si solo uno se esfuerza y el otro no hace nada es una evidencia que la relación esta destinada al fracaso, siendo el problema ya que Akane no contribuyo a la relación al contrario la empeoro con obstaculos haciendo que Kasumi se preocupara deseando que la cordura de Ranma fuera suficiente para resistir los obstáculos en esta ocasión la luz no estaría en el final del túnel.

Otro que compartía la idea preocupación es el Doc. Tofu sentíendose indignado de tal acto injusto en contra del ex-Saotome, el joven doctor tenía claro la situación de los jovenes se habia vuelto amigo de la coleta debido que curo sus heridas de batalla, a pesar de conocer su fortaleza no tenía la menor duda que llegaría el momento que algo así ocurrirá por todos los problemas en los que el panda y compañía lo metieron llegando a la conclusión que era cuestión de tiempo para que la cordura del joven llegaría al punto de ebullición, el medico en si temia por quien este en el rango de alcance para cuando finalmente explote esa bomba por la presión acumulada siendo inevitable.

Ukyo era otra cosa habían pasado pocos días en los que Ranma no asistió a clases en el Furinkan, no visito el Uchan´s a comer lo que comenzó a preocuparla con el fracaso de la boda fallida las otras prometidas incluyéndose habían reforzado sus intentos de ganar el corazón del joven sin tener en exito, la cocinera de Okonomiyakis sabe que Ranma solo la veía como una hermana con eso Ukyo se nego a aceptar eso creyendo que podía enamorarlo después de todo la relación con Akane iba de mal a peor en los últimos meses y cuando aparezca el momento indicado haría su movimiento aprovechando el momento en que este afligido para hacerlo suyo.

Imaginándo su futuro juntos donde ellos trabajando en un restaurante siendo dueña todo el día estaria encargándose de las ordenes mientras el estaria cuidando de sus hijos, es el plan perfecto hasta que en una de las clases de la profesora Hinako la mencionada estaba pasando lista de los estudiantes presentes en el momento que nombro a la coleta no teniendo respuesta la oppai hablo de su comportamiento rebelde siendo mala influencia para sus compañeros.

Acto seguido se dirigió a la peli azul preguntándole porque no estaba en clase a lo que los demás compañeros comenzaron a murmurar cosas al oído deteniéndose al ver a una iracunda Akane a duras penas con mala actitud menciono que ese pervertido se había ido y que le daba igual si regresaba algún día, tomando desprevenida a la cocinera queriendo una explicación, teniendo en cuenta que no tendría información de Akane espero hasta el final de la clase a lo que fue con Nabiki que la hizo volver 6.000 yens más pobre haciendo que hable luego de procesar la información de la Tendo del medio la puso al tanto provocando que se ponga molesta al ver el contratiempo se interpone en sus planes sin tener idea sobre qué rumbo se habrá dirigido el ex-Saotome no le quedo de otra opción que esperar que se calme y regrese con el tiempo después de todo ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría estar enojado?

Las amazonas no vieron con buenos ojos la noticia lo que es una clara evidencia de que algo no puede ser bueno: Todo comenzó cuando el joven amazona iba en su bicicleta ya había terminado sus entregas pero la última era para el chico de la coleta lo que indica que se dirigió al dojo Tendo con una orden de ramen "especial" añadiendo una posion al primer bocado termine automáticamente enamorándose de la primera persona y esa iba a ser precisamente la joven amazona ( **¿Qué coincidencia no?** ), llegando al hogar Tendo demolio uno de los muros de la casa tomando desprevenidos a los residentes en ese entonces comenzo a buscarlo por toda la casa sin encontrar la persona que busca.

Al no haber rastros del menciondo exigió a los ancianos que digan acerca de su paradero para la suerte de los presentes y el panda Kasumi como si fuera su ángel les salvo el trasero hablando a la amazona con tacto y amabilidad todo lo que sabía al instante de que la información recibida llego hasta su cerebro asintió a lo que se retiró como si nada.

De vuelta en el Nekohanten informo a Cologne lo sucedido acto seguido la anciana fruncio el ceño por la noticia lo cual le pareció inaceptable entonces cerro su ojos para pensar qué hacer en base a los recientes actos, de repente escuchan un ruido de un vaso cayendo en la otra habitación interrumpiéndolas y ven a cierto Amazon miope saltando de un lado a otro del negocio por la felicidad de lo oido a lo que como respuesta la peli púrpura lo golpeo con una olla en la cara enviándolo a estrellarse contra uno de los muros mientras que ambas amazonas trabajan en un plan aprovechando el momento crucial, luego vemos que la peli purpura abandona Nerima llevando una mochila de viaje en busca del artista marcial estando más que seguras que cuando volvieran a ver a Ranma lograrían que se casara con Shampoo y con eso hecho regresarían a china con su espécimen ambas seguras de que esta vez no iban a fallar.

Y por último encontramos a la conocida como Akane Tendo haciendo su recorrido hacia la escuela en completa soledad debido que Nabiki se marcho más temprano sin esperarla logrando que su camino este en completo silencio teniendo en cuenta una cadena de emociones negativas en variación: Rencor, ofensa, irritación son el ejemplo que nos podemos guiar sin descartar que su humor no es bueno teniendo fresco en la memoria la discusión recordando la terrible humillación que sufrió delante de su familia por cortesía de la coleta no es diferente a las anteriores discusiones entre los jóvenes en las que Ranma tomo la responsabilidad por acciones que no tuvo que ver o era obligado por los ancianos o porque la peliazul lo acusaba de pervertido según su lógica merecía ser castigando por sus actos pero sin duda esta vez fue punto muerto en que la paciencia de Ranma llego a su límite.

Naturalmente se corrió la voz haciendo que hablen y no cosas positivas acerca de la Tendo siendo más leña para el fuego, en medio del camino al estar tan enojada queriendo desquitarse con algo saco su mazo impactándo contra un bote de basura imaginando que era su antiguo prometido haciéndolo pedazos en tanto los civiles que pasan caminando ven intimidados su reacción haciendo que se mantengan lejos por su seguridad en caso de que le falten algunos tornillos en la cabeza a lo que la ven alejándose de su posición echando humo de su cabeza.

Al rato en el patio del Furinkan su camino al edificio es interceptado por Kuno al encuentro de su amada tigre feroz serio porque su cabellos de fuego de la nada desapareció entonces pregunta si los rumor es cierto a lo que la peli azul frunciendo el ceño solo asiente y como era de esperar el autoproclamado rayo azul del instituto Furinkan enajenado de la felicidad se rie de forma altanera al instante comenzo a lanzar ovaciones al aire que a duras penas se pueden entender sobre justicia divina hizo que se rompiera en encantamiento del hechicero Saotome sobre su amada Akane Tendo y alardeando cosas como el idiota que es sobre que el chico de la coleta "tuvo miedo de su persona eligiendo huir como vil cobarde al aceptar que la espada justiciera cayera sobre su cabeza" recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara de una molesta peli azul dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo y continua su camino, no muy lejos de donde estan observa el ninja y fiel sirviente de los Kuno Sasuke había logrado escuchar toda la conversación desapareciendo como un fantasma.

Al rato en la finca Kuno cerca de un enorme estanque vemos al ninja inclinado detrás de Kodachi a una considerable distancia de donde esta que justo estaba cerca del estanque en eso el ninja le informa lo que descubrió lo que la hizo enojar creyendo que su amado Ranma-sama fue seducido por los encantos de ese plebeya pelirroja y aprovecho la noche mientras todos estaban dormidos uso su influencia para convencerlo de fugarse, en ese instante le ordeno a Sasuke que organice una búsqueda del paradero de su amado ahora que renuncio al compromiso con los Tendo está más que dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para que su amado sea solo de ella.

De vuelta en Hokkaido ya es de noche en un apartamento de la zona media de la ciudad donde vive la castaña que está en su cuarto sentada a un lado de su cama mirado la televisión de la nada escucha el sonido de su celular de color rojo a lo que apaga la tv y luego de abrirlo lo contesta llevándolo a una oreja.

\- Si hola - Dijo como si nada.

\- Lamento molestarte a esta hora pero me gustaría hablar contigo sí – Responde la Katsura desde la otra línea en su habitación sentada en su cama usando un camisón largo de color blanco.

\- No te preocupes ¿Bien que ocurre? -

\- Es que hoy Makoto…

\- ¿Makoto? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez? -

\- El me toco los pechos - Dijo con tono apagado.

\- Ya veo me encargare de hablar con el mañana para que deje esas cosas -

\- No, no es que no quiera es solo que… -

\- Solo…- Dijo la Saionji entrecortada.

\- Todavía no me siento preparada para eso y me siento mal por él -

\- No tienes por qué sentirte mal por el solo porque él es un impaciente - Dijo con seguridad.

\- Es que yo soy su novia y me hace sentir mal verlo así -

\- Tranquila no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por él, pero dime Katsura -

\- ¿SI? -

\- Bueno…siendo la novia de Makoto ¿Nunca pensaste en hacer esas cosas con él? -

\- ¿Te refieres a….

\- Besarse y cosas como esas - Responde confirmando a lo que se refiere. Al rato de concluir con una incómoda conversación vemos a la peli oscura sentada en la sala de su casa tomando un vaso de agua sentada en un sofá que es parte de un juego con otros muebles unos 5 bancos tapizados de piel y un par de mesas que hacen juego con la decoración de las paredes dando un toque hogareño y a la vez sofisticado.

\- Tenía mucha sed después de hablar tanto - Dijo al momento de poner su vaso sobre un porta vasos para no manchar la mesa ve en la superficie que hay dos entradas para la piscina los cuales toma con las manos y voltea su mirada hacia la habitación conjunta siguiendo – ¿Mama para qué es esto? -

\- Ah eso, tu padre las trajo de la oficina pero al parecer surgió algo y parece que no podrá ir - Responde a lo que la joven muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Oye mama me puedo quedar con ellas? - Pregunto con esperanza.

\- Si claro puedes invitar a tus amigos si quieres - Dijo con tono simple.

\- Si - Dijo con alegría. Al día siguiente vemos pasando el mismo tren en movimiento a través de las vías transportando gente, en su interior vemos al mismo joven escuchado su música apoyado en una baranda al lado de la puerta en espera de llagar a su destino, en ese mismo instante ve a su novia acercándose a su lado a lo que voltea su cara a donde está.

\- Buenos días Makoto - Dijo con modales.

\- Ah buen día - Respondió distante.

\- Bueno Makoto…. -

\- Mmm - Responde poniendo atención.

\- Si acaso estas libre más tarde podríamos - En eso levanto su mochila para sacar los boletos cuando de repente el tren da un ligero movimiento haciendo que la joven tropezara y se aproximara a su novio quien la sostiene a lo que por actúa al instante su mano se apoyó en el busto de su novia para evitar la caída en eso ambos al hacer contacto visual y ver lo cerca que están la joven da un paso atrás volteándose al lado opuesto asustada en tanto su novio la ve preocupado siguiendo - lo siento no quise que esto pasara -

\- No te preocupes todo fue mi culpa después de todo no te gusta que te toquen - Dijo volteando mirando por la ventana en tanto la Katsura se sentía mal por lo ocurrido a lo que los dos se quedaron en silencio ignorando que cerca de ahí cierta castaña observa la pareja en silencio.

Más tarde en la escuela luego de hablar de lo sucedido con Sekai aunque al principio intento evadir el asunto no le quedo de otra que decirle el problema a lo que luego de analizarlo la castaña le explico su reciente plan nombrándose a sí misma como **"la maestra Sekai"**. Más tarde se escucha el timbre anunciando el fin de las clases y todos se fueron a lo que vemos al Itou luego de ser regañado en compañía de su amigo Taisuke por una molesta Sekai, el confundido Itou la sigue al primer lugar que fue en un parque arreglado lleno de arbustos y árboles alrededor a lo que ambos jóvenes fueron a un lugar apartado rodeado por árboles y unos arbustos teniendo un ambiente romántico o algo así, en eso la castaña le aconsejo que comenzaran con un beso pero le advirtió que si intenta pasarse de listo lo golpearía acto seguido ambos jóvenes estando a punto de besarse fueron descubiertos por la gente que iba pasando.

El próximo lugar a donde estuvieron fue un karaoke en donde subieron al escenario y eligieron una canción en dúo de la lista que cantaron, pasado eso la castaña explico por qué están ahí lo cual fue otra mala idea debido a las cámaras de seguridad y porque a la Saionji le toco cantar la siguiente canción. Lo que nos lleva a los amigos caminando por las escaleras del puente y el vigilante de la estación de tren anuncia que son las 17:00 Pm en eso la castaña recuerda un lugar donde no estuvieron donde no los molestarían ignorando el hecho de que cierta peli oscura sigue en el aula de su salón para arreglar unos detalles sobre unas actividades de su club de vez en cuando ve su celular en espera de una respuesta a su mensaje enviado, al ver que ya era tarde comenzó a guardar sus cosas para irse antes que sea de noche sin tener idea de lo que está pasando en la azotea.

En tanto a unas cuantas casas de ahí vemos a cierto artista marcial de la coleta saltando de techo en techo dirigiéndose a su hogar luego de un día aburrido de escuela mientras lleva sobre su hombro izquierdo la mochila en la otra carga una bolsa con comestibles y especias que su madre amablemente le pidió que comprara de camino a casa, mirándo el lado positivo aprovecho la excusa para conocer la ciudad con sus alrededores y con un poco de suerte encontrarse tener una buena pelea con algunos matones de segunda. En eso aterriza en la esquina de una calle entrando en una tienda para comprar lo que indica la lista, momentos después sale de ella verificando la lista a ver que tiene lo necesario, en ese momento voltea su cabeza no muy lejos de su posición para ver a la castaña caminando hacia su casa pero lo que llamo su atención fue que su rostro tenía expresión triste.

( _¿Esa no es Saionji?_ _Algo debió haber pasado para que este triste tal vez debería ver si… ¿Idiota acaso no aprendiste nada? Sin embargo un artista marcial no abandona a los que necesitan ayuda y es la primera persona en Sakakino que fue amable conmigo_ ). Pensó mientras ve como se aleja, de repente un auto paso por esa misma calle pasando a propósito sobre un charco de agua cubriendo a la coleta a lo que en su lugar aparece una mojada y enojada pelirroja más pequeña usando su uniforme resaltando su busto en lo que retoma su camino a la granja saltando entre los techos lanzando maldiciones al aire y jurando si llegaba el día que encontrara a ese conductor se las pagara todas juntas.

Fin del capítulo 3:

(Notas: Bueno lo conseguí después de tomarme un descanso he logrado hacer otro capítulo de este fic tengo que admitir que es bastante difícil después de todo es mi primer Crossover así que es lógica mi falta de experiencia pero no me quejo me divierto mucho trabajando en mis fics y me di el gusto de humillar al Panda y su cómplice Soun dándoles el susto de sus vidas llore de la risa al imaginar sus caras se lo merecían, también intente hacer un resumen de las consecuencias de la partida de nuestro héroe como afectaría todo en Nerima también me estoy arriesgando a volver a ver School Days para ver que no me olvido de ningún detalle hasta ahora me estoy poniendo al día y seguro se preguntaran porque Ranma actúa como una especie de **lobo solitario** pues el motivo es para que se recupere un poco de toda la locura provocada en Nerima pero solo será temporal ya saben cómo es la coleta no tardara en volver a ser el mismo como ojala les guste un saludo y hasta el capítulo 4).


	4. Chapter 4

(Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Ranma ½ de Rumiko Takahashi y School Days y todo lo demás z…z…z…).

Capítulo 4:

 **Ampliando los horizontes**

Había sido un día demasiado agotador en la granja en la vida del artista marcial de la coleta, aunque todavía le cuesta creer tanta paz y tranquilidad le está ocurriendo al principio se mostraba nervioso delante de los granjeros lo que no pasó desapercibido después de todo no pueden culparlo por su inseguridad. Con el correr del tiempo la coleta había creado lazos fraternales con cada miembro sintiéndose cada vez más cómodo, uno de los ejemplos es cuando su madre esta de compras cuando están por la ciudad a lo que debido a su orgullo carga las bolsas para ayudarla mientras van de tienda en tienda o cuando esta con las gemelas alimentando a los cerdos quedando sorprendido al ver la forma sincronizada en la que los puercos comen y de alguna manera le pareció que tienen más sentido común que cierto hombre-panda (Sin ofender a los pobres animales).

En fin regresando a la actualidad vemos en el terreno a la coleta trabajado en la tierra con unas herramientas guiándose por las indicaciones del granjero vistiendo una camisa verde sin mangas y unos pantalones con tirantes tipo granjero, en tanto su padre y hermano cargan la cosecha en el vehículo, en poco tiempo Ranma había aprendido muchas cosas que ignoraba en el pasado dándose cuenta del trabajo agotador que en realidad es sin olvidar el calor, pero no se podía quejar al contrario lo convirtió en un desafío. Un par de horas más tarde de acabar se dirige en busca del par de hombres para evaluar su trabajo cuando se acerca a la camioneta se puede ver a padre e hijo acabando de preparar el pedido para llevarlo a la ciudad en tanto intentan recuperar el aliento por el esfuerzo.

\- Wau parece que tuvieron suerte chicos se ven geniales - Menciono Ranma chocando los cinco con su hermano a su lado observando la cosecha. 

\- Tú lo has dicho toda la sangre, sudor y lágrimas valieron la pena – Responde Zack a lo que el anciano asiente levantando su pulgar.

\- ¿Sangre, sudor y lágrimas? ¿Eso también se usa en la cosecha? Pregunto la coleta confundido a lo que padre e hijo suelta una risa por el comentario en tanto su hermano le da unas palmadas de confianza en la espalda.

\- Buen chiste Ranma – Dijo el granjero limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos intentado calmarse. Pasada la risa los granjeros siguen al nuevo integrante hasta los campos para ver asombrados como el espacioso terreno está listo para sembrar. Eso y otras cosas sucedieron durante el día dejando cansado al joven Rhose el cual se encuentra acostado en el techo del granero agradecido que concluyo el día en tanto mira las estrellas por no decir que no hay nubes alrededor dando una buena vista del cielo.

\- ( _Oh kami que día al menos ahora puedo pensar con mas claridad que hare, como renuncie al clan Saotome no puedo practicar el estilo de la escuela todo vale ni modo tendré que aprender un nuevo estilo no creo que sea problema según recuerdo en la ciudad hay un dojo mañana iré a echar un vistazo_ ) - Pensó serio mientras cierra los ojos acto seguido en su mente aparece las imágenes de cierta chica – Fue incomodo ver a esa chica Katsura junto a Itou comiendo en la azotea solos lo más probable es que sean novios por como tomaba su mano, si no fuera porque ellos estaban ahí y no quise molestar habría evitado a la escandalosa de Saionji ¿Por qué estaría triste? Mierda, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo meterme en cosas que no debo es mejor que abandone esa costumbre – Dijo a si mismo su dilema es interrumpido por una voz llamándolo desde la planta baja.

\- Ranma es hora de comer mama preparo la cena – Dijo una de las gemelas.

\- Ah si ahora voy – Responde la coleta bajando de un salto siguiendo a su hermana a la casa. Al rato de terminar de comer la familia se fueron a dormir en tanto en el cuarto de los muchachos vemos al chico de la coleta usando un piyama de cuerpo color verde terminando de cepillarse los dientes mientras que vemos a un joven un poco más alto que Ranma color de cabello rubio y corto estilo militar color de ojos negros, complexión atlética usando una camiseta de color negro y unos bóxer con líneas color blanco y azul acostado en su cama leyendo un libro iluminándose con una lámpara de mueble.

\- Oye Zack –

\- Dime – Dijo el joven Rhose.

\- No soy muy bueno con estas cosas así que lo diré una vez, gracias –

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces? –

\- Por ser parte de la familia que me acepto a pesar de mi maldición –

\- No es nada ¿Ranma te puedo preguntar algo? –

\- Que pasa –

\- Sobre lo que dijiste sobre eso del Neko-ken ¿Enserio hiciste una formación como esa? – Pregunto sentándose en la cama.

\- En mi defensa fue culpa de esa bola de grasa que ignoro la advertencia causándome la fobia a los ga….ga….gatos –

\- Supongo que te refieres al sujeto de Nerima – Dijo arqueando la ceja.

\- Sin duda alguna si alguna vez encuentro a otro haciendo pasar por algo así a un niño sentirá tanto dolor que el infierno será una recompensa – Sentencio haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

\- El mundo está lleno de idiotas hermano -

\- Tienes razón no vale la pena recordar eso – Dijo acostándose en su propia cama cubriéndose con las sabanas en eso ve a su hermano riéndose - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -

\- Aun no entiendo a ese tal Ryoga ¿Cómo es posible que se pierda de manera tan ridícula? –

\- Ya te lo dije tiene un pésimo sentido de orientación…creo que es hereditario –

\- Por un momento creí que estabas exagerabas escuche casos de ese tipo pero no nada como eso –

\- Una vez me reto a un duelo por un asunto de pan o algo así espere en el punto acordado por tres días y era el lote baldío detrás de su casa –

\- ¿Es una broma cierto? –

\- Y eso no es nada resulta que apareció en el sitio del duelo al siguiente día pero me había ido a China y tuvo la brillante idea de seguirme, cuando llego a jusenkyo yo perseguía a la bola de grasa de la nada ese estúpido apareció y sin darme cuenta hice que caiga en la fosa del cerdo maldito desde ese momento me culpa por sus problemas intentando matarme -

\- Pero no fue tu culpa lo esperaste durante 3 días para su duelo –

\- Eso fue lo que le dije pero para el son excusas por no esperarlo el cuarto día y lo peor es que tomboy es tan incrédula para ver que aprovecha su maldición para dormir con ella – Dijo entrecerrando la mirada.

\- Entonces no solo es un idiota también un pervertido, eso explica porque ese cerdo actuaba tan raro cuando varias de mis compañeras lo cargaban de forma cariñosa y él no reacciono– Dijo a sí mismo.

\- ¿Espera que? –

\- Bueno eso no es tan importante cambiando de tema sobre ese compromiso que tenías con esa chica ¿De verdad sentías algo por ella?

\- Al principio no estaba de acuerdo con eso pero con el tiempo comencé a tener esperanza al punto de querer intentarlo, pero cuando no estaba salvándola de algún peligro o me inculpaba de engañarla con otras chicas y lo que paso con la boda fallida lo envió todo al diablo simplemente no confió en mi a pesar de que salve su vida en varias ocasiones – Dijo con semblante triste.

\- Vaya lo siento hermano no fue mi intención - Se disculpó el mayor de los Rhose.

\- Como sea no es la gran cosa ¿Y tú tienes novia? -

\- Si la verdad es Americana ahora debería estar en Estados Unidos con su familia es de esas personas que te hacen mejorar – Dijo sonriendo.

\- Te envidio debe ser genial tener a alguien así en tu vida –

\- Oye no digas eso en Sakakino hay chicas lindas solo ten paciencia –

\- Como sea lo menos que necesito son más problemas con eso –Responde sin darle importancia en ese momento Zack apago su lámpara de mesa.

\- De acuerdo es tu vida por cierto Ranma –

\- Que –

\- ¿Es verdad lo que paso con Mikado en la pista de hielo? – Dijo burlón mientras la coleta lo ve enojado.

\- **¡IDIOTAAAAA!** -Grito Ranma enojado lanzándole una almohada a su hermano que se ríe mientras se cubre debajo de las mantas, luego de susurrar algunos insultos cierra sus ojos quedándose dormido. El Sábado llego a Hokkaido en forma de un día soleado con algunas nubes en la ciudad donde vemos al chico de la trenza dando un paseo vestido con una camisa negra sin mangas estilo chino con botones color amarillo un par de muñequeras del mismo color, pantalones largos color azul oscuro y zapatillas kung fu, observando curioso los negocios y la gente alrededor ignorando las miradas lascivas de las mujeres que lo desvisten con la mirada. Había dejado a sus hermanas en casa de una familia amiga para que jueguen con su hija al principio le costó un poco encontrar la dirección pero con la ayuda de las gemelas no fue problema, en eso se detiene en la entrada de un dojo donde ve en el interior al sensei dirigiendo su clase, minutos después de concluir y que los estudiante se fueron el artista marcial de la trenza se acerca al anciano que lo ve entrando.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo? –

\- Mi nombre es Ranma y quisiera aprender el estilo de su escuela –

\- Esta bien pero tengo que saber cuáles son tus intenciones los que vienen aquí con malos motivos jamás duran –

\- Lo entiendo soy artista marcial estoy en la búsqueda de una formación de una escuela porque – Dijo Ranma a lo que resumiendo le cuenta su historia (la parte que no puede practicar el estilo todo vale) dejando sin palabras al hombre que luego cerro sus ojos obviamente pensando en la información y luego los abre.

\- Debo admitir que tienes corazón me recuerdas a un joven que decidió recorrer Japón en búsqueda de conocimiento –

\- ¿Eso significa que me entrenara en su estilo? -

\- No veo porque no el arte es para todos pero necesito una prueba de tus habilidades para ver tu nivel y que rango es mejor dependiendo tu caso – Menciono el hombre a lo que ambos subieron al tatami, ya estando frente a frente el sensei y el chico de la trenza toman una pose de pelea listos para el combate. Más tarde vemos al joven Rhose dejando el dojo con una sonrisa tachando un problema menos de su lista, de repente su sentido del peligro se activó al escuchar los gritos de una mujer cerca de su posición a lo que corre un par de calles de donde proviene el griterío, en pocos segundos de llegar a una esquina se dirige hacia un callejón donde encuentra a una mujer que está en sus 17 de su misma altura ojos color azul, pelo color blanco y lizo llegando a los hombros, tiene una figura desarrollada conforme a su edad, su atuendo se compone de una blusa suelta color verde, un par de pantalones cortos color negro y un par de zapatos casuales que es sujetada por dos sujetos robustos de ambos brazos mientras que las miradas en las caras de sus compañeros indican malas intenciones.

\- Déjenme ir malditos pervertidos – Dijo la mujer forcejeando.

\- Ya deja de hacerte la difícil muñeca solo pasaremos un buen rato – Dijo uno de los sujetos acercándose a la mujer sacando de su bolsillo una navaja.

\- Ni lo sueñes infeliz prefiero la muerte –

\- Eso puede arreglarse después de divertirnos contigo – Dijo otro mirándola con lujuria, de la nada la mitad de ellos cayeron inconsciente la causa de eso está crujiendo sus nudillos.

\- ¿Quién mierda eres y que les hiciste? – Dijo enojado.

\- Solo lo diré una vez toma a tus amigos y lárguense –

\- Estas muerto maldito – Exclamo otro a lo que dos de ellos sacan de sus ropas dos cadenas comenzando a girarlas y otro saco una barra de acero rodeándolo, en eso 2 de ellos lanzaron sus cadenas a lo que Ranma detuvo el ataque sujetándolas con una mano su y luego tomando la cadena con ambas manos rompe las de un golpe como si nada asustando al par de sujetos, al instante se agacha esquivando un golpe por la espalda de la barra de otro para continuar esquivando los ataques de frente moviéndose de lado a lado haciendo que golpee el aire en eso la coleta al ver una abertura le conecta una patada lateral en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate, al instante los otros 2 recobrando algo de valor toman unas botellas de vidrio por el cuello quebrándolas atacando con ellas en equipo a lo que la coleta esquiva los golpes con gracia y velocidad, de la nada atrapa la muñeca de uno extendiéndola para con el otro brazo darle un golpe de codo rompiéndole la nariz, en cuanto el otro fue en su ayuda intentando apuñalando solo para tomarlo de su muñeca con el brazo opuesto haciendo que suelte el arma y conectarle un rodillazo en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente como los demás. Al dejar fuera de combate a sus oponentes voltea su rostro a donde está el último en pie tomando del cuello con fuerza a la mujer con un brazo como rehén y con el otro sostiene la navaja.

\- Da un paso más y su hermoso rostro sufrirá una accidente –Amenazo asustado.

\- Te daré una última oportunidad déjala ir o asume las consecuencias – Dijo Ranma.

\- Nadie nos hace esto maldito pagaras por esto – Grito enojado empujado a un lado a la mujer para luego correr a donde está la coleta desesperado a una distancia considerable atacando con su arma lanzando cortes a lo que Ranma tomando una pose defensiva solo esquiva los ataques en tanto camina a su alrededor en una enorme espiral dejando en el área a los socios inconscientes, cuando la técnica esta lista fue el momento de actuar.

\- _**Dragón volador**_ – Dijo Ranma ejecutando la técnica haciendo que la pandilla sean impulsados por la corriente, para suerte de ellos la técnica es una versión menos potente de la que uso contra Happosai en su encuentro pero fue lo suficiente para levantarlos hasta el nivel de una casa de dos pisos acto seguido la pandilla caen derrotados sobre unos cestos de basura. Luego de asegurarse que solo tienen heridas menores se acerca a donde está sentada la mujer que presencio lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –

\- Cálmate no te hare daño vi que estos idiotas te molestaban y vine a salvarte –

\- ¿Acaso eres un súper humano? –

\- No soy un súper humano soy Ranma –

\- En ese caso soy Tatsu Mikamashi mucho gusto- Responde la peliblanca a lo que ambos se ponen de pie en ese instante la chica hace una mueca de dolor arrodillándose tocando la zona afectada

– ¿Segura que estas bien? -

\- Es mi tobillo creo que me lo torcí cuando ese sujeto me empujo – Dijo al ver su pierna derecha a lo que el ex-Saotome después de soltar un suspiro le da la espalda y se inclina.

\- Sube te llevare a tu casa -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- Con ese tobillo no creo que puedas llegar muy lejos y estoy seguro que no queras estar cerca cuando despierten – Menciono Ranma a lo que después de unos segundos la peliblanca se sube en su espalda, ya listo eso ambos se alejan caminando de ahí mientras la peliblanca le indica el camino.

\- Supongo que no eres de la ciudad –

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

\- No pareces la clase de persona que se queda en un lugar por demasiado tiempo -

\- Es algo difícil de explicar ¿Y qué puedes decirme tu Tatsu? –

\- Estoy visitando a unos parientes mi prima tenía unos asuntos pendientes así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta -

\- Fue cuando te topaste con esos tontos ¿A todo esto porque te molestaban? –

\- Uno de ellos intento coquetear conmigo como lo ignore llamo a sus amigos a lo que me llevaron a ese lugar por la fuerza, es probable que no entiendas lo molesto que es para una mujer pasar por eso -

( _Se a lo que te refieres_ ) Pensó Ranma.

\- A todo esto ¿Qué te trae a Hokkaido? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- Creo que la búsqueda de un nuevo comienzo –

\- De todas formas es genial que ocurriera eso o habría estado en graves problemas debe ser cosa del destino –

\- No soy de creer en el destino solo fue suerte -

\- Si tú lo dices cabeza hueca - Dijo burlona, tiempo después llegan a la entrada de su casa a lo que la mujer baja de su espalda.

\- Bueno ya estamos aquí fue un placer conocerte Tatsu -

\- Lo mismo digo Ranma gracias por tu ayuda – Dijo sonriendo en eso la coleta se aleja en tanto la joven adolorida entra cojeando al hogar hasta que se le ocurre una idea.

\- Oye Ranma –

\- ¿Si? – Responde volteando su cara a donde está.

\- Que te parece si un día vamos por algo de comer es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi héroe –

\- Si porque no me parece genial – Responde asintiendo.

\- Genial nos vemos luego y te pongo al tanto – Dijo sonriendo acto seguido ambos van por sus caminos siguiendo – Ya llegue - en eso cuando la peliblanca abre la puerta se encuentra con su prima sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Tatsu? –

\- Es asunto mío Nanami lo mismo podría decirte a ti – Menciona mientras se acerca cojeando cosa que no pasó desapercibida.

\- ¿Qué te paso en el tobillo? – Pregunto a lo que ayuda a su prima a sentarse en el sofá.

\- Fui atacada por unos sujetos pero descuida estoy bien –

\- Eso lo puedo notar debiste tener más cuidado –

\- Sabia que me darías un sermón para tu información un chico salió de la nada y los puso en su lugar –

\- Un chico háblame de el –

\- Oye consigue tus secretos – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- Esta bien por ahora dejaremos eso lo importante es que estas a salvo iré por el botiquín en tanto tu deja que descanse el pie – Menciono Nanami dirigiéndose a la cocina siguiendo – Por cierto llamo Canno dijo que renuncia a la banda -

\- ¿Qué dijiste? –

\- Eso fue lo que dijo aparentemente su antigua novia volvió y lo convenció al parecer le molesto que estés cerca de él insinuándote –

\- Es una mentira sabes bien que esa perra me odia por echarla de la banda lo peor de todo es que nos quedamos sin bajista Ouch…maldito Canno – Dijo lo último adolorida por el tobillo al momento que su prima traía el botiquín.

\- Ya cálmate además ustedes se le pasaban discutiendo sin llegar a un acuerdo era inevitable que pasara tarde o temprano – Dijo pasando una crema sobre el área inflamada acto seguido tomando una venda envuelve el tobillo.

\- Si tienes razón en cuanto me sienta mejor convocare a una reunión para discutir el asunto una cosa es obvia a Motoko, Issei y Taiki estarán molestos -

\- Cambiando de tema sobre ese chico ¿puedes describirlo?-

\- Yo creí que estabas una relación con el superior – Dijo burlona haciendo que a su prima se sonroje siguiendo – ¿A todo esto aún siguen intentando que Taisuke se fije en Hikari? –

\- De hecho Sekai había planeado la salida a la piscina para darle una mano a Hikari no sé qué le vio a Sawanaga en primer lugar –

\- No ha cambiado mucho pero estamos hablando de Sawanaga –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- ¿Recuerdas el problema que hubo con Motoko? – Pregunto entrecerrando la mirada.

\- Fue un milagro que no lo matara pero fue su culpa porque toco sus senos –

\- No entiendo que fue lo que vio Kuroda en el cómo sea es su problema –

\- Si tú lo dices, oye Tatsu ¿Qué me puedes decir acerca del chico que te rescato? –

\- Era alto bien parecido tenía sus músculos bien marcados y usaba una coleta –

(Alto bien parecido y usa una coleta…¿Sera Ranma de quien habla?...No en Hokkaido hay una tendencia de cientos de muchachos con esos rasgos seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar, intentare otra cosa) - ¿Recuerdas alguna otra cosa? – Dijo curiosa a lo que la peliblanca conoce esa mirada de chisme en la cara de su prima lo que indicaba una cosa por suerte en ese momento se escucha un sonido a lo que saca de su bolsillo un celular color verde después presiona un botón llevando el aparato a su oído.

\- Hola Issei-kun...no tranquilo así que no es un secreto…aja…ya sé que es un estúpido…aja…escucha dile a Motoko y Taiki que nos vemos en tu casa mañana…si nos vemos – Dijo cortando la llamada.

\- Bien ya termine deja que descanse esta noche y mañana estará como nuevo –

\- Gracias Dra. Nanami lo hare nos vemos en la cena – Dijo burlona en tanto se aleja cojeando a su habitación-

\- No creas que eso te salvara de contarme acerca de tu novio – Menciono Nanami burlona.

\- Si como sea y no es mi novio – Responde fastidiada una voz desde el pasillo.

-Me pregunto cómo le ira a Sekai con Itou espero que no haya problemas – Dijo a si misma mientras toma su libro reanudando su lectura. Cuando nos dimos cuenta la noche llego a la ciudad luego de que el grupo regreso de su día en la piscina cada uno se dirigió a sus hogares momentos más tarde vemos a la Saionji usando una chaqueta color rosa, una falda corta color azul oscuro y un par de botas blancas sentada en su cama con la luz apagada con la cabeza baja sujetando su celular con ambas manos, en eso recibe un mensaje por lo que abre el aparato.

 **Makoto:**

 _\- Quiero verte –_

En eso cierra el celular sin responder acto seguido cae en su cama de espalda mirando el techo al rato el aparato vuelve a sonar esta vez sin ver el contenido, luego en la estación de _Moteharasakashita_ vemos al joven itou corriendo a la salida vestido con una camiseta color piel con una línea verde en la zona del cuello sobre una chaqueta color verde hoja, unos jeans color azul y calza zapatos casuales y como si no fuera peor comenzó a llover a lo que se detuvo en la entrada.

\- Makoto –

\- Sekai - Voltea a la derecha para ver a la castaña llevando un paraguas color rojo.

\- Eres un verdadero idiota – Dijo burlona mientras el Itou camina hacia su amiga se detuvo mirándose el uno al otro de frente.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Pregunta sollozando.

\- ¿Preguntas porque? –

\- Makoto tu eres el novio de Katsura ¿No es cierto? – Pregunto cercando más a su rostro a punto de llorar, en un instante el joven suelta su bolsa y la abrasa de forma cariñosa.

\- Te amo Sekai – Susurro a su oído a la mencionada.

\- No debes hacerle esto a Katsura – Dice con voz apagada.

\- Kotonoha ya no me importa (Okey comiencen a abuchear) – Responde apoyando sus manos en la espalda de la castaña – Entonces – dijo Sekai a lo que el Itou la ve a los ojos confundido.

\- ¿Por qué te fijaste primero en Katsura? ¿Por qué antes ni siquiera me mirabas? -

\- Sekai…

\- ¿Por qué entonces dijiste que te gustaba Katsura entonces? Yo te apoye…te apoye con todo mi ser –

\- Lo siento – Fue lo único que dijo.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? –

\- De verdad lo siento –

\- Te odio –

\- Yo ahora te necesito a ti Sekai –

\- Todo esto es por tu culpa…Mokoto -

\- Sekai…- fue lo único que dijo para luego besarse a lo que la castaña suelta el paraguas para poner ambos brazos detrás de la nuca del Itou y permanecen debajo la lluvia (Nota del autor: ¿Alguien más quiere golpear al sujeto o solo yo?) En tanto en casa Katsura vemos a la pelipurpura sentada en el sofá observando en su celular la foto de su novio haciendo que su rostro se vea una sonrisa diminuta en tanto su pequeña hermana está a su lado observándola alegre.

\- Oye hermana ¿La próxima vez Makoto se quedara a dormir verdad? ¿Después de todo son novios no? Dijo sonriendo provocando que su hermana se sonroje.

\- Kokoro no debes decir esa clase de cosas – Responde avergonzada.

\- Si se queda jugaremos toda la noche – Dijo con entusiasmo para luego saltar del sofá y correr a la otra habitación dejando sola a su hermana mayor soltando un pesado suspiro para luego poner su atención en la foto de su teléfono con una sonrisa.

En ese mismo instante en la granja luego de una buena cena y ver un poco de televisión vemos que la familia se fueron a dormir en eso en el cuarto de los muchachos vemos al par durmiendo como si no fuera obligación cada uno usando una camiseta blanca y la lluvia seguía sin cesar de repente el chico de la coleta despierta por instinto sentándose en la cama con la respiración acelerada y sostiene las mantas con sus manos.

(Solo fue una pesadilla…creí sentir como si algo estuviera mal no sería la primera vez que ocurren cosas extrañas a mi alrededor, aunque puede ser mi imaginación y se trate de un mal sueño si continuo así me volveré loco) Pensó calmando su respiración segundos después al permanecer con esa duda en la cabeza se levantó de la cama caminando a un espacio vacío del cuarto para ponerse en posición de loto cierra sus ojos concentrando su ki para inspeccionar el terreno como un radar de ondas buscando alguna forma de ki desconocida, con el paso de unos 10 minutos asegurando el perímetro las únicas formas de ki que encontró resultan ser de sus padres y hermanos a lo que decide no tomarle más importancia al asunto regresando a su cama y antes de que se diera cuenta había caído en brazos de Morfeo.

Fin del Capítulo 4:

(Notas: Aquí estoy de regreso tuve un problema con el servicio de Internet tardo un buen tiempo para me regresaran el servicio así que pase el resto de mi tiempo ocupado cuando me di cuenta ya estaba de vuelta trabajando en los fic, no malentiendan en mi tiempo libre estuve pensando ideas y modificando algunas para incluirlas en mis otros fics, ya que ahora que estoy de vuelta me estoy poniendo al día tanto en los fics como el anime, el capítulo de hoy está basado en el capítulo 5 de School days seguro se habrán dado cuenta y aunque soy fan de Katsura a duras penas logre escribir este capítulo por ver lo de Makoto x Sekai y no lanzar el monitor por la ventana en el proceso).

Los personajes Tatsu Mikamashi y su banda son parte de un plan que me reservare para más adelante, por favor dejen sus comentarios con las opiniones y dudas que tengan hasta el cap. 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

Una vez más estoy aquí trabajando me tome un tiempo libre así que lo aprovechare para ponerme al día con los fic a veces me confundo por las ideas y me olvido a que fic tengo que subirlas pero supongo que pasa en este negocio, como sea estamos aquí para divertirnos terminemos con esto.

Pd: Creo que el Crossover puede extenderse más de lo que pensé eso depende solo el tiempo lo dirá.

(No soy dueño de Ranma ½ de Rumiko Takahashi y School Days y el resto no importa).

 **Comenzando de nuevo**

\- Ranma el desayuno está listo – Dijo Hana por la ventana de la casa.

\- Ahora voy – Responde la coleta en el patio terminando su Kata lanzando golpes y patadas en distintos ángulos moviéndose rápido con gracia había despertado muy temprano para repasar algunas técnicas útiles de la formación todo vale y considerando la falta del hombre-panda no era necesario exigirse de forma exagerada pero manteniendo un ritmo sorprendente para no perder la costumbre, cuando se dio cuenta el tiempo se fue como si nada. Al cabo de unos segundo de concluir el ex-Saotome toma un respiro en eso su sentido del peligro se activa buscando con la mirada cualquier indicio de peligro en eso escucha un – _**Achuu**_ – proveniente de una montaña de paja cerca de su posición la cual observa soltando un suspiro.

\- Ren, Mika sé que están ahí – Dijo neutral a lo que de su escondite salen las gemelas Ren es la más astuta color de ojos piel usa gafas de marco rosa color de pelo negro y largo hasta la espalda viste un vestido con tirantes color azul con el dibujo de un mono, Mika es la traviesa del equipo cuando se trata de ser la pesadilla de sus hermanos es mejor pensarlo dos veces a diferencia de su hermana tiene el mismo color de pelo solo que más corto y arreglado con dos colitas atadas con un listón rojo, color de ojos purpura con un lunar en la mejilla izquierda de su cara, viste un suéter color verde mangas largas con el dibujo de un elefante sentado saludando con una pata, pantalones color rosa y al igual que su gemela usa sandalias color café.

\- ¿Ranma como nos encontraste? –

\- Si como lo supiste – Dijo Ren haciendo un puchero.

\- Es una técnica que artes marciales útil –

\- Suena súper ¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez? –

\- ¿Por favor si? – Pregunto Mika.

\- Lo siento pequeñas es peligroso –

\- No es justo – Dicen ambas al unísono.

\- Les enseñare la técnica cuando crezcan –

\- ¿De veras? –Pregunto Mika con entusiasmo.

\- Por supuesto pero mejor vayamos a comer me muero de hambre - Menciono Ranma al escuchar su estómago gruñir entonces los tres se dirigen a la casa. Al entrar en la sala se puede ver que tanto la habitación como el resto de la casa está decorada al estilo de media clase decente, humilde, hogareña los muros cubiertos de pintura color blanco con los bordes clavados con madera como un marco, en uno de los muros está colgado un cuadro del paisaje de un bosque iluminado por los rayos del sol mientras que en un lado se puede ver una cascada en caída moviéndose con la corriente y en los demás muros se puede ver cuadros más pequeños como parte de la decoración junto con los muebles y estantes donde se guardan los recipientes, platos, etc.

\- Ya llegamos – Dijo alegre Mika.

\- Buenos días – Dijo Ranma saludando.

\- Buenos días niños – Dijo Hana con una sonrisa dijo mientras se seca las manos con el delantal.

\- Buenos días Oka-san, Oto-san- Dijo con modales Ren.

\- Buenos días Ren – Dijo Jake sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico en tanto las gemelas se sientan en la mesa y la mujer sirve la comida sentándose en su silla.

\- Ire a tomar un baño – Dijo Ranma.

\- Esta bien pero no tardes la comida se enfría – Menciono Hana a lo que la coleta asiente a lo que al salir de la habitación abre un cajón del que saca una toalla verde cerrando el cajón poniéndola en su hombro para luego subir las escaleras en dirección al baño, en el pasillo cuando estaba a pocos metros de la puerta de repente la habitación contraria se abre la puerta donde ve a su hermano que sale corriendo con su toalla cerrando la puerta en su cara.

\- _El que se duerme pierde hermano_ – Dice burlón Zack desde adentro lo cual claramente hizo fruncir el ceño del artista marcial, de vuelta en la sala vemos al matrimonio conversando y las niñas degustando la comida sin darse cuenta de lo reciente en 5…4…3…bueno ya saben.

\- _**¡Zack bastardo déjame entrar abre la puerta!**_ – Se escuchó un grito poderoso proveniente del piso superior que era de cierto artista marcial agua sexual seguido de unos golpes contra la puerta de madera provocando que las miradas de los presentes se dirigieran hacia la otra habitación.

\- Zack se adelantó en el baño otra vez – Dijo Mika soltando un suspiro.

\- Esos dos están llevándose mejor de lo que pensaba – Dijo el granjero con orgullo paternal al notar la forma infantil en la que pueden actuar el par de jóvenes ignorando el asunto de la sangre podrían pasar como auténticos hermanos.

En otra parte de la cuidad en casa de Issei mejor dicho en su cochera esta la conocida como Tatsu en compañía de otras personas tratándose de los demás miembros de su banda, le tomo media hora explicarles el motivo de su reunón, concluida la explicación no tomo demasiado tiempo para que reaccionen de distintas maneras.

\- _**¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!**_ – Dijo una chica linda de altura normal pelo color verde y largo con rizos, ojos color verde usa labial color rosa dando la imagen de chica mala, su conjunto se compone de una camisa color amarilla suelta una falda larga color purpura unos guantes sin dedos en sus manos de las cuales tiene pintadas las uñas color rojo y usa botas de tacón color negro.

\- Tu eres la baterista puedes canalizar ese enojo con la batería – Responde un joven sentado en uno de los enormes parlantes de estatura normal complexión delgada color de ojos piel viste una camiseta naranja debajo de una chaqueta color gris con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza, pantalones cortos color negro hasta las rodillas y calza un par de tenis deportivos color celeste.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te burlas de mí? – Pregunto volteando su cara al dueño del comentario.

\- Solo decía…Motoko-chan cálmate – Dijo moviendo ambas manos con rapidez.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Ese estúpido nos abandona en un momento como este –

\- Por si no te diste cuenta también somos parte de la banda –

\- No es el momento para alguna de tus deducciones Taiki – Dijo enojada.

-Ya basta chicos – Dijo la peliblanca interviniendo.

\- ¿Cómo te pones de su lado Tatsu? ¿Acaso no estas molesta? -

\- Estoy tan molesta como ustedes pero esto puede ser mi culpa –

\- ¿Eh? – Dicen Motoko y Taiki al unísono mirando a la peliblanca.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Tatsu-san? – Pregunto Taiki arqueando la ceja.

\- ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de nada? – Dijo cruzado de brazos un chico alto de complexión atlética siendo fácilmente considerado un luchador profesional corte de pelo corto y negro, ojos azules viste una camiseta blanca mangas largas con la palabra B enfrente pantalones largos rojos y calza un par de tenis.

\- Deja el suspenso Issei y ve al grano – Dijo Motoko.

\- Saben tan bien como yo que Canno siempre fue un idiota descerebrado cuando se trata de Kai –

\- Si pero ocurría cuando esa perra no dejaba de dar órdenes –

\- También otra de las razones era que se la pasaba coqueteando con todo chico que le atraía causando que se ponga celoso -

\- Eso es correcto dando mala imagen a la banda era cuestión de tiempo hasta que la situación se ponga peor – Dijo Issei.

\- Bueno ¿y ahora qué? – Dijo Taiki.

\- Supongo que hacer audiciones para buscar un nuevo Bajista – Dijo Motoko pensando.

\- Odio admitirlo pero Canno es un gran Bajista será difícil encontrar quien ocupe su lugar –

\- Vamos no exageren si es bueno ¿Y qué? No es el único músico en Japón – Dijo Taiki.

\- Taiki tiene razón ese músico no vendrá aquí por si solo – Menciono Tatsu con confianza acto seguido se le enciende el foco.

\- ¿Que tienes en mente?– Pregunto Issei a la peliblanca.

\- Esto es lo que haremos….Fue lo que dijo para luego contarles su idea a sus amigos que se limitaron a escuchar. Más tarde en un autobús color verde se puede ver a varios estudiantes viajando entre los cuales hablan unos con otros se puede ver a la castaña con el semblante triste en sus pensamientos, en ese mismo instante se puede ver al ex–Saotome corriendo por el barandal y los muros ya que su vía de transporte es más eficiente y con tiempo suficiente para conocer más el área, otro de los beneficios era que de vez en cuando se encontraba con algunos ladrones o abusadores divirtiéndose pateando sus traseros. Entonces llegando a una esquina cerca de una parada donde da un salto cayendo en cuclillas en la acera para continuar caminando directo a Sakakino mientras ve a algunos estudiantes superiores bajando del autobús a lo que solo pasa por donde están ignorando las miradas lujuriosas de algunas estudiantes que le lanzan provocando que algunos de los hombres lo miren con odio como si fuera una amenaza a su territorio. Momentos después en el aula 1-3 encontramos al Itou sentado en su escritorio apoyando su cabeza con el brazo izquierdo sumido en sus pensamientos fue entonces que escucha el ruido de unas hojas acto seguido observa el cuaderno de su compañera al lado.

- _deberíamos decírselo a Katsura –_ Tomando por sorpresa al joven a lo que se acerca un poco a su amiga.

\- ¿Pero porque? – Pregunto sin entender a lo que la castaña borra su comentario para luego mostrarle de nuevo el cuaderno.

\- _Porque hemos llegado muy lejos -_ En ese mismo momento vemos en el aula 1-4 a la Katsura con una sonrisa inocente poniendo su atención en su celular observando el buzón de mensajes la conversación de anoche con su novio, de vuelta con Makoto y Sekai vemos a la última subiendo las escaleras hacia la azotea.

\- ¡Oye espera…espera…oye! – Escucho las palabras del Itou corriendo donde está deteniendo su paso - ¿Enserio se lo vas a decir? –

\- Lo nuestro ya no es entrenamiento está mal –

\- Bueno…puede que ya no pero…

\- Estamos siendo injusto con ella –

\- Si Kotonoha se entera se va a enojar –

\- ¿Pues qué esperabas? – Pregunto la castaña mirándolo a los ojos al Itou –Por eso si no se lo decimos pronto…será mucho peor – Dijo decidida reanudando su camino y el Itou solo observa como idiota. Segundos después los vemos en compañía de quien hablaron sentados en unas bancas en completo silencio mientras la Katsura sirve un líquido en tres vasos pasándolos a sus acompañantes.

\- Toma es limonada caliente –

\- Ah gracias –

\- Gracias Katsura – Menciono la Saionji sintiendo culpa en eso ambos beben la limonada mientras la pelipurpura sonríe contemplando luego ve en sus miradas algo de tristeza - ¿Algo anda mal? –

\- No pasa nada – Dijo Makoto sonriendo.

\- ¿Es acaso que…no te gusta la limonada? – Pregunto sintiéndose decepcionada.

\- No es eso…

\- Lo siento seguí la receta de mama pero puede que me haya pasado con la azúcar –

\- Lo que digo es que…

\- Prometo que voy a practicar mucho para hacerla como te gusta –

(Nota del autor: ¿Soy yo o alguien más se conmovió por su determinación?).

\- No es eso Katsura está muy deliciosa…esta tan deliciosa que hasta Makoto se quedó sin palabras. Menciono Sekai dando codazos al mencionado que se limitó a asentir sonriendo.

\- ¿Enserio? –

\- Si porque tiene el toque justo de azúcar y también está a la temperatura ideal –

\- ¿Lo ves? – Dijo la castaña haciendo que aparezca un rubor en las mejillas de su amiga.

\- Me alegro mucho…bueno es que…mi mama dijo que debía prepararla para ti…es que es una limonada caliente especial – Dijo la Katsura en tanto su novio y amiga comparten una sonrisa. Un rato después en la siguiente clase los dos amigaos se mantienen en silencio y el profesor imparte la lección de repente el Itou saca y abre su celular observando que tiene un mensaje.

 **Kotonoha:**

\- Podríamos ir a comprar algo después de clases -

Leído el mensaje el joven le da su respuesta que no tarda mucho en llegar al celular de su novia.

 **Makoto:**

\- Lo siento, mi hermana se quedara en mi casa esta noche así que tengo que ir a esperarla –

Dicha respuesta hizo que su novia tenga una cara triste, con el curso del tiempo sin detenerse la tarde llego sin esperar a lo que vemos luego de hablar con sus padres diciendo que llegaría algo tarde encontramos a Ranma en el dojo donde el sensei lo presenta a los estudiantes que usan la vestimenta típica de la escuela, camisa mangas cortas y amplias estilo oriental y pantalones holgados de distintos colores según las preferencias de los aprendices y zapatos cómodos y ligeros la ropa de la coleta es igual a la de los estudiantes solo que de color azul. Luego de eso bajo la guía del sensei comienzan con ejercicios para estirar los músculos evitando futuras lesiones seguido de separar en equipos a los aprendices para trabajar en distintas áreas haciendo que Ranma se una a un par de estudiantes los cuales le muestran técnicas básicas mientras toma nota en su mente para después intentar las técnicas mediante la orientación de sus compañeros teniendo algunas complicaciones al principio pero después teniendo éxito y maldiciendo mentalmente a cierto panda por las repentinas veces que decía que un artista marcial no debe perder el tiempo en ejercicios sin sentido, dándose cuenta que el tonto bola de grasa no comprendía el objetivo y era obvio que no cometería el mismo error poniendo lo mejor de si para enorgullecer su nueva escuela.

Mientras tanto en el tren en movimiento se puede ver a la Katsura sentada en un asiento regresando a casa leyendo una revista de tejido a su lado tiene una bolsa color rosa que contiene estambre y un par de agujas había decidido darle una sorpresa a su novio pero la sorpresa se la llevaría ella al poner la vista de frente ve en una fracción de segundo a la Saionji a punto de besar a su novio haciendo que su corazón de un salto de la impresión intentando procesar la imagen vista.

\- Lo imagine ¿No? – Dijo a si misma entonces voltea la página de su revista.

La noche vino como si nada en la granja donde vemos en la habitación de los hermanos a la coleta como su hermano durmiendo, bueno no en ese orden ya que el primero sigue despierto repasando en su mente el día, el problema del baño, el incidente de la leche acabándose tocándole ir a ordeñar a la vaca consiguiendo otra patada del animal aterrizando en el lodo con los cerdos sin mencionar que al llegar fue regañado de su madre por tenerla preocupada, cuando logro calmarla les explico a sus padres el asunto del dojo y a pesar que estaban confundidos le dieron todo su apoyo ya que su amor por el arte no ha cambiado. Con esa parte de su plan hecha debía planear el siguiente paso, en la escuela aunque no lo parezca con la ayuda de su madre su prometió mejora de manera considerable a lo que era en Furinkan notando la diferencia de reputación haciendo ver a su antigua escuela como un montón de vagos perezosos y el actual director es estricto pero cuerdo en comparación a cierto tipo con ropa hawaiana con obsesión con el cabello dando una imagen de dictador, es un alivio no lidiar más con esa rutina absurda de esquivar sus emboscadas con las máquinas del director Kuno con el objetivo de cortarle su pelo concluyendo en numerosos daños a las instalaciones (¿Cómo es posible que ese sujeto en vez de estar en un manicomio siga a cargo?) con ese pensamiento de librarse esa carga podemos ver una sonrisa de tranquilidad en la cara del artista marcial que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

El tiempo se fue volando en Hokkaido y sus habitantes, los estudiantes conversando unos con otros en todos menos cierta peli purpura asustada debido a una enojada chica de estatura media vestida con uniforme escolar, ojos color marrón y cabello castaño atado a una coleta por alguna razón el joven Itou no tenía la cabeza en su lugar a lo que solo las ignoro siguiendo su marcha mientras la chica le da la espalda hablando por celular despreciándola. La siguiente clase siendo de educación física en donde el ex-Saotome mostro sus habilidades en el área sorprendiendo a más de uno presente, el maestro se sorprendió de su destreza y resistencia sobre-humana aunque Ranma había cambiado algunos rasgos de su personalidad no puede evitar sentir su orgullo. Terminado la tortura, digo día de clases vemos al artista marcial de regreso a casa quitándose la corbata poniéndola en un bolsillo pensando en sus cosas uno de los profesores menciono algo sobre la víspera del festival aproximándose sin darle importancia, de repente su sentido del peligro se activa a lo que corre unos metros por la calle a una tienda de música que es asaltada por un par de ladrones con las miradas dentro del negocio.

\- Si alguno mueve un musculo los enviare al infierno – Dijo uno de los ladrones en tanto el y su cómplice cargan el dinero y apuntan a los rehenes en el piso con armas calibre 45, en eso son golpeados detrás de la cabeza por pequeñas rocas acto seguido voltean hacia un lado observando al responsable jugando con otras piedras en la mano derecha sin perderlos de vista.

\- ¿Con que fuiste tú canalla? – Pregunto el cómplice enojado.

\- No quieren saberlo váyanse de aquí o si no –

\- ¿Si no que? –

\- O si no los hare recapacitar a golpes – Dijo lanzando las piedras en sus cabezas fastidiándolos.

\- Vete al infierno bastardo – Grito el ladrón disparándole a lo que Ranma atrapo la bala con una mano.

\- Se los advertí – Dijo crujiendo sus nudillos en tanto los asaltantes dispararon a quemarropa siendo inútil porque de nuevo atrapo las balas con velocidad provocando que los ladrones se queden helados después moviéndose rápido aparece acertando un rodillazo en la cara de uno rompiéndole la nariz nockeandolo luego aparece ante el otro dándole un golpe en el estómago cayendo inconsciente, entonces al ver que los rehenes están a salvo le entrega el dinero al dueño de la tienda.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer este hombre pueda devolverte el favor? – Pregunto el dueño mientras los demás rehenes se habían ido llamado a la policía.

\- No gracias no me interesa sacar provecho –

\- Insisto joven nos salvaste de esos delincuentes…creo que ya sé que puede ser – Dijo dirigiéndose al depósito regresando unos momentos después cargando en su mano un estuche con forma de guitarra abriéndola viendo en su contenido se ve un bajo nuevo de cuatro cuerdas color blanco y negro sorprendiendo a Ranma que al principio se negó al final debido a la terquedad del dueño del local termino aceptando mirando curioso el instrumento fue entonces que el dueño le ofreció unas clases gratis para tocarlo a lo que Ranma se negó, luego de una conversación entre ambas partes llegaron a un acuerdo de que trabajaría en la tienda el tiempo que duren las clases para no abusar de la gratitud del dueño.

Pero como dije antes el tiempo se fue volando de la noche a la mañana llegando a eso el mañana donde en Sakakino los miembros del consejo estudiantil anuncian en sus respectivas clases el tema del festival se trataría de la cultura moderna y general, claro que no todos tienen la misma habilidad de comunicación y cuando digo no todos me refiero a la representante de la clase 1-4 que permanece callada mientras el resto de sus compañeros están conversando sin prestarle atención, en eso la joven levanta la mirada hacia el grupo de chica más cercana a lo que una la observa con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –

\- Ahhh…no nada –

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo otra del grupo volteando sus miradas a la joven.

\- Por alguna razón la delegada no deja de mirar hacia aca –

\- ¿Qué quieres Katsura? ¿Algo de nosotras te molesta?-

\- No es eso…es que…toda la clase es un alboroto – Dijo sin querer molestar.

\- No somos las únicas hablando todos lo están haciendo – Menciono otra chica.

\- Lo lamento –

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esta? –

\- Lo lamento –

\- Creo saber lo que estás pensando ya se la razón por lo que nos estas mirando - Dijo Otome.

\- No fue a propósito…se defendió Kotonoha.

\- ¿Pero sabes? Es muy pesado hacer una casa encantada deberías hacerlo tu sola – Dijo sonriendo con malicia.

\- Eso….es imposible –

\- Pero mira parece que nadie quiere ayudarte –Dijo altanera otra chica.

\- Nadie estaría con una acosadora que seduce a todos los chicos que se le cruzan, solo serias un problema – Sentencio Otome.

\- Yo no hago eso – Se defendió Kotonoha.

\- Es suficiente para mí – Ese comentario hizo que todos los presentes pongan sus miradas sobre el ex-Saotome recargado en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos había escuchado toda la conversación si algo sabía hacer bien era reconocer a un bravucón y esas chicas no eran la excepción claro que durante la conversación pensaba como actuar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Pregunto una del grupo de Otome.

\- Ella dijo que una casa encantada es un labor pesado si Katsura lidia con todo sería imposible que esté listo antes del festival – Dijo mientras camina hacia la Katsura – además necesita ayuda con el proyecto como dije es suficiente para mi ¿Cuándo comienzo? – Dijo a la mencionada la cual sorprendida que la última persona que esperaba sea la primera en ofrecerse.

\- ¿T-te parece bien si comenzamos después de clases? – Pregunto Kotonoha.

\- Me parece genial – Menciono Ranma luego da media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería con ambas manos detrás de la nuca antes de salir se detiene sin voltear - ¿Eres Otome verdad? –

\- Si – Dijo la mencionada.

\- Les aconsejo a ti y tus amigas que dejen esa actitud el Bulling está pasado de moda – Dijo de forma sutil saliendo sorprendiendo a los estudiantes a lo que Otome y compañía fruncieron el ceño por la intervención del Rhose mientras la Katsura parpadea varias veces confundida por lo sucedido, de repente algunos chicos y chicas se ofrecen para el proyecto haciendo que se vea una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la joven, en ese mismo momento cerca de unos casilleros vemos a cierta peli oscuro leyendo un mensaje de su celular.

 **Otome:**

 _\- ¿Conoces a Katsura de nuestra clase? ¿Está saliendo con Itou? ¿Es verdad? ¿También conoces a ese sujeto Ranma? -_

Luego de leerlo la Kanroji se dispone a responder.

 **Nanami:**

 _\- Escuche algo como eso pero no estoy segura ¿Y qué tiene que ver el tal Ranma en esto? –_

Fue entonces que la castaña luego de pensar mejor las cosas le contesta.

 **Otome:**

 _\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_ –

Pregunto a su amiga mientras la peliazul luego de enviarle por mensaje un Si espera pacientemente que le pedirá. Después vemos a la Katsura saliendo apresurada del aula haciendo una parada en donde se reúne el comité entregando los papeles a su superior para luego salir a toda marcha dirigiéndose a la azotea cargando su bolsa de estambre cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras que conducen a la azotea donde la espera su amado nada podía salir mal a o eso pensaba antes de escuchar lo siguiente.

- **¡Me gustas! -**

Al reconocer la voz de la Saionji se quedó helada por un momento antes de mover la perilla al ver por el vidrio de la puerta a su novio y la Saionji en posición intima de la puerta dejando caer su bolsa por la impresión. Más tarde luego de terminar otra jornada de clases vemos en el aula 1-4 a la coleta sentado en su mesa en compañía de los voluntarios en espera de la representante, en cuestión de segundos la Katsura entra a la habitación mostrando una sonrisa en sus ojos se puede ver un ligero color rosa señal de que estuvo llorando pero nadie dijo una palabra relacionado para no incomodar quedando el lugar en silencio sintiendo una enorme tensión.

\- Bien supongo que lo mejor es comenzar – Dijo la Katsura a lo que comenzaron a discutir sus ideas debido al evento.

Fin del capítulo 5.

Tun…tun…tun…aquí está listo y preparado otro capítulo para diversión de ustedes aunque admito sentir un escalofrió en la última parte por la sorpresa de Kotonoha seguro lo habrán visto venir una cosa es cierta esto no puede ser bueno, he planeado muchas cosas pero creo que mejor será dejarlas para más adelante valdrá la pena la espera he visto los comentarios y me alegra ver que les gusta el fic no negare que me cuesta escribir algunas partes pero vale la pena el esfuerzo, les sigo advirtiendo a los que no estén familiarizados con el Anime School Days será mejor no lo vean hablo enserio, en fin ahora que cumplí me pondré al día con mis otros fic hasta el cap. 6.


	6. Chapter 6

(Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueños de Ranma ½ y School Days y el resto…uh no importa).

Capítulo 6:

 **Problemas y disturbios**

Con la víspera del festival acercándose los grupos en Sakakino están en movimiento comenzando con los preparativos entorno al evento tomara varios días para tener todo listo antes de la fecha, siendo una tradición del lugar que ocurre una vez al año también se vuelve exigente en términos con los horarios donde los voluntarios tienen permiso autorizado para trabajar en sus labores.

Terminado los periodos de clase y en los descansos los voluntarios se ocupan en sus tareas todos menos los miembros vinculados a algún club estando exentos porque se enfocan en sus presentaciones.

Otro factor a destacar es el resultado cumpla con las expectativas no solo se trata de un evento común y corriente sino que la reputación de la institución está en juego, tratándose de un asunto relacionado con la posición y credibilidad son puestos a prueba en esta clase de actividades para ver su desempeño y lo mejor que pueden ofrecer de cada área siendo una carrera contra reloj.

Ocupando el lugar 7 de la lista se encuentra Sakakino High School estando detrás de San Hebereke High School para señoritas en el lugar 9 y el instituto Tomobiki está en el 8 entre los mejores en cambio el lugar 1 en el fondo pertenece al Furinkan High School debido a que se sospecha que el área es fuente de ataques donde una parte de los mismos dejaron marcas en el edificio del tamaños de cráteres como si Godzila uso el edificio como su saco de boxeo.

Con el maltrato a la propiedad debería haber suficientes pruebas para despedir a cierto director hawaiano si no fuera porque cubre sus fachadas con dinero mandando reparar el edificio como si nada hubiera pasado, la pésima reputación del maniático de pelo es bien conocida en el sistema educativo siendo otra razón para que los rectores y profesores de Japón sientan lastima por los estudiantes que asisten al Furinkan.

(¿Quién demonios en su sano juicio puso a cargo a ese desquiciado?).

En sus oídos escucharon un rumor casi incierto que una persona se oponía al director Kuno protegiendo a los estudiantes de sus locuras, ese personaje repentinamente desapareció como si se lo trago la tierra dejando asombrados a la mayoría de los adultos ver que había un estudiante que le hizo frente al director maniático.

Si por causa del destino llegaba el día que se toparan con el sujeto sería una gran adición para cualquier instituto.

Clase 1-3

-Al final conseguiste que te lo presten.

Fue el comentario del Itou en compañía de la castaña la peliazul observando con sonrisas un disfraz de dos partes con una cabeza de globo sobre la mesa a lo que la loli hace con una mano el signo de paz con dos dedos.

Luego cierta joven pelos de anillo entra alterada con información.

-Esperen, esperen, esperen….

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Acabo de oír que la clase 1 hace un café de one-chan y la 2 uno de zombis – Informa Hikari.

-¿De one-chan y de zombis? –

Dejando volar su imaginación apareció un cuadro de niñas pequeñas felices usando uniforme de preparatoria y cascos color naranja llevando helados en unas bandejas, acto seguido el cuadro cambia a unos zombis sirviendo diferentes postres.

-¿De qué coño va eso? Pregunto la Saionji ofendida.

-La clase 2 se está copiando de nosotros y la clase 4 están justando nuestro café con su casa encantada.

-Da igual solo quieren que peleemos entre nosotros.

-Deberíamos aceptar su desafío.

-Setsuna…

-Sekai entrena a las camareras sobre como recibir a los clientes. Ordeno la loli.

-Bueno creo que podemos usar el manual de mi trabajo.

-Hasta la fecha entrénalas duro, si podemos atraer más gente con un buen vestido y además darles un buen servicio no podemos perder en cuanto a sex-appel se refiere.

-¡Setsuna!...

-¿No es así clase 1-3?

- _ **¡Hi!.**_ Gritan al unísono.

 **-** _ **¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!**_ _._

-¿Qué ocurre? Ya sabemos lo del café de one-chan y zombis.

 _-¿De que estas hablando? Olvídate de eso, es sobre Tanaka-san._ Dijo Taisuke.

-¿Tanaka-san?-

- _Mientras entrenaba se ha lesionado y tiene que guardar reposo durante 2 semanas-_

-¿Ese tipo que parece un tanque?-Pregunto Makoto sorprendido.

- _Era la esperanza del club de judo y el de muchas otras personas_.

-Pero es un miembro del comité, eso significa que….

-Setsuna estaría sola.

Se produjo un enorme silencio en la habitación analizando la situación pensando en una solución sin ocurrirles nada dicho silencio no duro demasiado.

-Esperen ¿Kotonoha no lo había hecho todo sola?

-No lo creo, vi algunos compañeros de la clase 1-4 trabajando en la casa encantada. Dijo la Hikari.

Uno de los rasgos por los que es conocida la Katsura en Sakakino es su extrema timidez lo que es irónico por su cargo en el consejo siendo responsable, dedicada en su labor y amable con todos sin olvidar por mención de Taisuke su belleza figura dotada y su pelo sedoso lo que la hace por el género masculino una de las chicas cotizadas del instituto, aun así no existe la menor posibilidad que ella hubiera reclutado personal para la actividad en tan poco tiempo ya que ni siquiera se atreve a hablar en público sin ponerse nerviosa.

Clase 1-4

En tanto la clase 1-4 no pierden el tiempo por lo forman equipos de dos para trabajar en distintas áreas las cuales varían, algunos se encargan de la construcción de puestos los demás hacen la preparación de diversas telas, traer los materiales de la bodega, trabajo de pintura, elaboración de comida y bebida tratándose de una casa encantada todo debe combinar con el tema, en tanto un par de muchachos usando una enorme hoja diseñan la escenografía mientras otros se encargan de componer los disfraces.

Por el lado de nuestra querida delegada esta corriendo de un lado a otro sin cesar cumpliendo sus funciones analizando los informes del proyecto, lidiar con el fastidioso papeleo, coordinar horarios con los demás colegas mediante el protocolo, manteniendo control de los materiales, las cosas parecen mejorar para bien común aunque no comprendía una cosa que molesta en su cabeza recordando lo ocurrido hace días.

Al momento de dirigirse al grupo es un desastre, lo que siempre fue un problema debido a su timidez lo que es malo por su cargo siendo el enlace entre ellos y los profesores a la hora que surgen problemas o iniciativas el representante debe anunciar al profesor correspondiente para que puedan encontrar una solución que beneficie a ambos bandos para luego informar la solución a sus colegas y los pasos a seguir.

Después de darle una mano al equipo de escenografía con las palmas de sus manos se apoya en la mesa principal sintiéndose exhausta debido al trabajo intentando poner sus ideas en orden, hubo veces que era difícil lidiar con las obligaciones de su cargo.

Un pensamiento curioso paso por su mente siendo previo a los resientes sucesos, el día anterior toda la clase estaba sumergida en un alboroto para que cuando se dio cuenta tenía un pequeño grupo a su disposición y eso era debido al nuevo el cual en compañía de otros 2 chicos construyen un puesto.

Debido a su timidez en momentos donde tiene que dirigirse a sus compañeros es un completo desastre siendo el obstáculo primordial por lo que en la mayoría de las veces permanece callada apartándose del resto para que de la nada aparezca este individuo anti-social y sin pensarlo dos veces se auto recluta en medio de la clase dejando sin habla a los espectadores sin olvidar las miradas de enojo de Otome y su pandilla dirigidas a la coleta por ponerlas en ridículo, o es un idiota o un fanfarrón.

Siendo honesta consigo misma está más interesada en pasar tiempo con su amado Makoto-kun no había tenido tiempo para verlo por las cosas del festival teniendo fresco el recuerdo de la azotea por lo que se congelo por lo que vio en sus ojos provocando que su corazón diera un salto.

Dicho lo anterior sentía una enorme cantidad de emociones difícil de comprender Confusión, Tristeza, etc. Una parte de si trata de convencerla que lo que vio fue el resultado de una ilusión óptica, que su mente le jugo una broma de mal gusto como lo sucedido en el tren, no es muy allegada a las bromas menos de este tipo lo que solo trajo más confusión a su cabeza, sus pensamientos se cortan volviendo en si al sentir un estruendo sobre la mesa dando un salto por el susto.

- _ **¡KATSURA-SAN ARRIBA!.**_

-K-katou-san ¿Qué sucede? Pregunto nerviosa al ver como Otome y su grupo de amigas Obuchi Minami, Mori Kuni y Koizumi Natsumi siendo el refuerzo de la Katou en los intentos de hacer un infierno la vida de la joven están rodeando la mesa en un intento de intimidación surtiendo efecto.

\- Escucha Katsura este término es durante el festival, tu trabajo como la representante de la clase es organizar los preparativos, si continuas con tu actitud haciendo el vago la clase será el hazmerreír de Sakakino ¿Entendido?

-Ha-hai- Responde la Katsura que volvió la vista a su regazo mirando como sus manos unidas se cierran.

-No te escuche bien. Menciono una de sus lacayos color de pelo castaña con una banda color oro en la frente.

\- Ha-hai no sucederá de nuevo. Responde la Katsura con tono de voz fuerte.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Necesitamos tres piezas de contrachapado.

-¿Qué ocurrió con los materiales que tenían? Pregunto educada.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-Lo lamento. Se disculpó con calma lo que consigue irritar a la Katou por ser tan placida y educada, desde el primer momento de conocerse hubo resentimientos de envidia hacia la pelipurpura debido a su figura desarrollada su cabello sedoso y largo, su amabilidad y respeto despertando el interés atractivo de varios chicos ganando el odio y siendo blanco de burlas de las demás chicas.

-Como dije, necesitamos tres piezas más de contrachapado.

-Es imposible Katou-san, los materiales de la clase se han acabado y no nos van a dar más.

-Probablemente porque has sido muy blanda. Le recrimino de forma sutil una chica color de pelo violeta.

-Puede que sea verdad pero…

-Mira hemos intentado ayudarte todo este tiempo.

-Pero si no puedes obtener los materiales, entonces me temo que no hay salida. Dijo Otome con mirada presumida haciendo que la Katsura se encogiera de hombros.

-Eres el único miembro del comité en toda la clase, solo podemos confiar en ti de verdad. Dijo la peli violeta poniendo una mano en su hombro por lo cual la peli morada cede ante la presión con un semblante triste.

-Entendido. Susurro con tono de voz apagada con la cabeza baja por lo que la pandilla adquiere un semblante arrogante viendo concluido su trabajo.

La presión de grupo hubiera continuado de no ser porque el sensei entro al salón dando comienzo a la clase y los demás estudiantes entran a lo que fueron a sus lugares cuando tomaron asiento vieron entrar a la coleta con sus compañeros al cual observo que la Katou lo ve con desprecio por lo que haciendo caso omiso se dirige a su mesa pasando de largo provocando que la mencionada frunciera el ceño por ser ignorada hasta que el sensei llamo la atención comenzando la lección.

Con el correr del tiempo y el resto de las clases el sol comienza a ocultarse, la mayoría de los estudiantes uniformados al escuchar el sonido de la campana se fueron a sus hogares, mientras dos jóvenes caminan por el pasillo del edificio acto seguido uno suelta un suspiro de pesadez.

-¿Estás preparado?

-Ese no es el problema. Dijo el Itou con flojera.

-Vamos. Ordeno Setsura abriendo una puerta entran a un salón donde se encuentra la Katsura sentada en una mesa en compañía de los demás representantes del comité habían sido convocados para discutir los preparativos del festival y ponerse al día con el progreso de tal evento.

En eso Kotonoha pone la mirada hacia la puerta y una sonrisa de alegría adorna su rostro al ver a su novio, acto seguido con la mirada sigue al pelinegro y la loli los cuales se sientan en una mesa en la última fila detrás de algunos chicos conversando entre sí, en eso la Kiyora dándose cuenta que son observados por la oji-morada por lo que la observa fijamente a los ojos para luego fruncir el ceño haciendo que la Katsura volteara rápidamente.

En otro lado de la cuidad en cierta tienda de música se encuentra Ranma guardando los amplificadores en el deposito por suerte de su mochila había traído su ropa para cambiarse, la clientela es frecuente ya que en Japón les gusta la música y el área es recurrente donde hay varios negocios alrededor por lo que la gente recorre todo el tiempo la zona comercial y varias personas curiosas entran en el lugar para comprar instrumento y partes para los mismos o escuchar música de diferentes bandas desde las antiguas a las recientes por lo que el negocio va bien.

En eso la coleta recuerda lo que paso después en la granja haciendo que se riera de forma cómica, había caído la noche cuando llego donde luego de entrar y anunciar su presencia fue regañado por su madre entre lloriqueo y sollozos como toda madre protectora estando preocupada de que le ocurriera un accidente lo que tomo por sorpresa al artista marcial que no espera esa clase de reacciones, mientras el granjero sentado en la mesa tenia curiosidad sobre el objeto en forma de instrumento que su hijo sostiene en la mano.

Luego de conseguir que la mujer se calmara lo suficiente y de una larga explicación por parte de la coleta de lo que paso y lo del instrumento concluyendo su relato el matrimonio había escuchado cada palabra de su boca por lo que se tomaron unos minutos para pensar la situación, no es que duden de la habilidad de Ranma después de ver lo que puede hacer a pesar de todo su deber de padres esta primero.

El trabajo de la cosecha va de maravilla y los negocios con los comerciantes van bien por no decir que conociendo la terquedad del chico de la coleta les indica que no daría marcha atrás, ( _ **Seamos honestos, es Ranma**_ ) siendo suficiente para el granjero dando el visto bueno, su esposa por el contrario mantuvo el semblante serio si dar respuesta el cual repentinamente cambio por uno dulce mencionando que llamara a casa cada vez que pueda lo que hizo que tanto padre como hijo cayeran al piso estilo anime.

No era nuevo para el lidiar con esto ya que durante los años de formación hacia trabajos pequeños para comer en los lugares donde iban adquiriendo experiencia en diversas cosas, mientras que el panda al descubrir los lugares donde guardaba el dinero lo robaba a sus espaldas para gastarlo en alcohol y burdeles.

Después vemos a la coleta en una esquina pegando anuncios de publicidad para luego ir a otro punto, su jefe le ordeno que recorriera el área esparciendo los papeles no era problema para Ranma debido a su método de transporte saltando entre techos lo que lo hizo incluso divertido.

En eso cuando se dio cuenta de que pego uno de los carteles en la ventana del medio de un auto precisamente siendo el que lo había empapado hace días atrás para luego escuchar unos pasos acercarse entonces dando una salto se esconde en el tejado, acto seguido salió el dueño del coche que al ver eso no hizo más que arrancar el papel mientras busca con la mirada al responsable de la broma.

En tanto arruga la hoja en un bola de papel para luego dar media vuelta y lanzarlo dando directo en la cabeza a una mujer que irónicamente pasaba por ahí la cual no estando en sus cabales no hizo otra cosa que darle una cachetada, acto seguido la mujer se aleja molesta mientras el tipo intentando disculparse la sigue sin darse cuenta que cierto artista marcial hacia esfuerzos sobre-humanos para contener la risa para luego alejarse continuando su trabajo.

Horas más tarde en la noche luego de regresar a su hogar dejo su mochila en el sofá nota un enorme silencio en la residencia.

-¿A dónde se fueron todos? Pregunto a sí mismo al ver que no hay nadie en la casa entonces recuerda que sus padres fueron al cine las gemelas están en una pijamada en casa de una amiga y dedujo que su hermano se encontraría leyendo en la habitación.

Sin pensar más el asunto se dirige a la cocina buscando algo de comer, luego de comer varias galletas y toma un vaso de leche viendo que tenía tiempo y que el cielo está sin nubes con estrellas iluminando su entorno salió al patio a un lugar despejado para entrenar usando unas katas de la escuela todo vale que no practique el estilo no quiere decir que no aproveche su conocimiento, había descubierto que hay puntos ciegos que no se aprovechan por lo que decidió encontrar la manera de cubrir ese punto tomando notas mentales en el proceso mientras repasa en su mente su primer día en el dojo.

Había sido mejor de lo que pensó, después de presentarse ante los demás bajo la guía del sensei comenzaron con ejercicios para la flexibilidad y evitar posibles lesiones los alumnos estuvieron en posición militar para luego poner sus manos en L tocando los hombros, después giraron los brazos en las manecillas del reloj y viceversa, luego tomando un codo con la mano opuesta lo levantan hacia atrás al nivel del rostro estirando repitiendo el proceso con el otro y después en ambos lados, luego de separar ambas piernas estirar ambos brazos por separado subiendo y bajando, calentamiento de rodillas lanzando rodillazos al aire tocando con codos opuestos las puntas opuestas.

Después de poner ambas manos en sus caderas girando en círculos en su eje, con ambas palmas de las manos juntas las subieron y bajaron sin olvidar respirar, entre otros ejercicios de calentamiento para después ponerse a trabajar con algunos movimientos en tanto la coleta siguiendo las indicaciones del sensei debía ponerse al día con el resto de la clase por lo que comenzó con técnicas básicas para condicionar el cuerpo, al principio le costó ya que tenía conocimiento casi nulo sobre el estilo pero no le importó, siendo un nuevo reto pondría todo su empeño en aprender lo que ofrece la escuela.

( _Mierda no es nada comparado con los ejercicios de la escuela todo vale, los ejercicios de flexibilidad son actualizados me doy cuenta porque no son parte del repertorio_ ) Pensó el ex-Saotome haciendo una mueca apoyando su mano sobre el hombro opuesto sintiendo los efectos secundarios en su cuerpo, sintiendo dolor en sus brazos y piernas lo que no pasaba hace tiempo porque no está acostumbrado a los ejercicios por lo que comenzó a girar su brazo de forma lenta en círculos para tener algo de alivio.

Basado en experiencias anteriores aprendió que en la formación se lidia con estas cosas cuando el cuerpo se adapta, lo que le da más motivación para seguir como todo artista marcial haría sabiendo que valdría la pena con el fin de un bien mayor, horas más tarde luego de terminar sus katas notando el sudor corriendo por su rostro por no decir el olor maloliente de su ropa producto de la transpiración se dirige de nuevo a la casa a tomar un baño.

Sakakino high school

Al siguiente día en la clase de educación siendo divididas en turnos separando en géneros donde el profesor pone a prueba a sus estudiantes los cuales usan el uniforme deportivo torturándolos en ejercicios de calentamiento para luego comenzar con la rutina, siendo en este caso inusual donde luego de ser sometidos a correr 20 vueltas, hacer abdominales, sentadillas, dominadas los estudiantes como el maestro están con las quijadas por el piso asombrados observando la complexión atlética de la coleta pasando por los distintos obstáculos demostrando gracia y destreza considerando su rendimiento y habilidad atlética al nivel sobre-humano.

El profesor en si esperaba convencerlo para unirse en sus filas, sería una gran adición para cualquier equipo siendo su pase para que compitan en eventos deportivos, no es que no tengan atletas ni nada cono eso lo que pasa es que no había suficientes y los atletas que hay en la mayoría son miembros de algún club como Gimnasia, Judo y Kendo siendo excusa para no asistir a educación física pero con la adición de la coleta seria la patada de inicio para competir.

En el turno de las chicas varias de ella están estirándose otras aprovechan para conversar entre ellas como si se trata de una reunión social entre las cuales se encuentra la Saionji usando ropa para correr camiseta blanca mangas cortas con líneas color gris en las mangas y hombros, pantalones cortos deportivos color negro y zapatos deportivos color blanco observando algo.

-Sekai- Dijo Setsuna a lo que ambas ven a la Katsura usando la misma vestimenta lejos del grupo sentada en el césped cerca de unos árboles apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas mirando su entorno para luego concentrarse en el par de amigas.

-Ignórala-Menciono la loli seria entrecerrando la mirada a lo que la Saionji asiente para luego se alejen dándole la espalda dejando a la pelipurpura en la soledad sin perder de vista al par. En el fin del siguiente periodo se ve a la Katsura en la azotea sentada en un banco con una cesta de bento a su lado en espera de su novio esperando pacientemente luego de intentar enviar un mensaje al Itou fracasando en el intento recibiendo una notificación mientras ve una foto de su amado.

 _No se ha podido enviar._

Desde que salió de la estación intento comunicarse con su novio sin tener éxito con los mensajes recurrió haciendo una llamada a su número telefónico solo para que escuchar que dicho número no está disponible sin darse por vencida hizo otro intento con el mismo resultado.

( _Debe ser un mal funcionamiento hace mucho que tengo este celular_ ) Pensó Kotonoha recordando el tiempo que tiene el aparato, en tanto sobre el edificio pasan nubes negras que no son alentadoras de la nada una gota callo en el aparato de la Katsura.

-Makoto-kun-Susurro la Katsura para que luego comenzara a llover, cuando se dio cuenta tomo la cesta y se fue corriendo hacia adentro evitando empaparse regresando a sus labores.

Clase 1-3

Mientras tanto dentro del salón 1-3 el grupo se esta moviendo de un lado a otro con prisa en sus funciones asignadas en tanto la Kanroji da los detalles finales de costura al atuendo para el evento para luego ver a la Saionji luciendo un uniforme de Maid color blanco mangas largas con los puños rojos y un moño color morado, dentro de un vestido corto del mismo color con tirantes, en el tirante izquierdo se ve una tarjeta de _hola mi nombre es….,_ un par de zapatos de tacón negros y una cinta Katyusha color blanco en su cabeza, dándole un toque juvenil resaltando su belleza lo que hace que el conocido como Taisuke no le quite los ojos de encima a la castaña con cara de idiota quedando literalmente derretido a sus pies para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza de una Hikari que lo mira con celos y reproche.

Era la segunda vez que la chica Squid rings tiene ese humor en el día ya que la primera fue minutos antes cuando estaban en una esquina del pasillo antes de entrar al salón en el contrario vieron a una chica pelirroja color de ojos azul usando uniforme de hombre mojado frunciendo el ceño caminando irritada y mojada llevando unos rollos de telas entre sus brazos.

La causa de su enojo se debe a que fue a buscar dichas telas que fueron dejadas detrás del edificio encontrando los objetos en el acto, de repente en una ventana del tercer piso arriba un maestro distraído lanzo un cubo de agua fría por la ventana mojando a la coleta ocasionando el cambio por lo que maldijo al olvidar ponerse la barrera de ki, sin importar la distancia gano el interés del Sawanaga que quedo con cara de idiota al concentrarse en la belleza de la ojiazul por no decir que también en su desarrollado cuerpo debajo del uniforme, ocasionando que la Kuroda frunciera el ceño acto seguido le dio un golpe en la cabeza, en eso los tres se dirigen al salón mientras la Kuroda ve molesta a la chica la cual se aleja sin tener idea. (No hace falta decir de quien estoy hablando).

Como sea volviendo a la actualidad la mayoría de los voluntarios están decorando los muros del edificio con adornos con flores haciendo que el lugar comience a tomar color en tanto otros terminan de dibujar a mano los menús de los puestos sin perder detalle, por no olvidar el asunto de las mantas lo que nos lleva a la clase 1-4 donde el grupo se toma un respiro después del arduo trabajo bueno no todos y con decir no todos me refiero a la pandilla de Otome rodeando a la pobre Katsura.

-¿Sabanas? Pregunta Kotonoha.

-Asegúrate de que sean muy resistentes, de esas en la que la gente se puede tumbar sin que se rompan.

-Minami, ¡Estás hablando demasiado. Regaño otra de grupo de amigas!.

-¿Para qué son?

-No preguntes, solo consíguelas. Dijo Otome con autoridad.

-Si no las consigues, no podremos ayudarte más. Agrego otra chica.

-Pero tengo una reunión del comité…Se excusó Kotonoha con calma lo que hizo que el grupo de amigas se irriten frunciendo el ceño.

-Si esperamos, no podremos irnos a casa.

-Por favor, consíguelas ahora. Puedes contactar con el comité. Ordeno la pelivioleta apoyando a sus amigas intimidando a la delegada.

-Nosotras hemos pedido la baja en nuestros clubes.

-¿Eh pidieron la baja para ayudar?-Pregunto Minami.

-Shh Baka. Regaño la pelivioleta mientras la Katsura baja la mirada a sus manos con semblante triste.

-Entendido. Menciono la joven derrotada haciendo que el grupo de amigas compartan miradas maliciosas.

En eso la Katsura emprende el camino hacia el deposito saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás ignorando a cierto artista marcial de la coleta cruzado de brazo y ojos cerrado recargado en el muro, después de salir del baño había vuelto a la normalidad y por coincidencia escucho la conversación viendo que no era su asunto opto por ignorarlo, notando malas intenciones por parte del grupo de amigas por lo que permaneció escuchando en silencio acto seguido ve a la Katsura dirigiéndose al depósito para luego de recorrer un tramo del camino se topó con su novio y la loli.

( _No lo entiendo, hace un momento sentí indicios malignos en su aura cubriendo a Katsura para que luego su ki volviera a la normalidad solo con ver a su novio creo que nadie se dio cuenta, todavía siento una rara presencia dentro de ella siendo más fuerte cuando Otone y sus lacayos la molestaban…¿Por qué me estoy preocupando?…No es mi problema_ ) _._ Pensó Ranma neutral tomando los rollos de tela entrando al salón dejando el tema en el olvido en tanto el Itou ve a la Katsura de arriba abajo como si la desvistiera con la mirada provocando debido a que su camisa esta empapada provocando que se sonroje hasta que la voz de su novia hizo que vuelva a la realidad.

-Makoto-kun-.

-¿H-hi?

-¿Pasa algo malo? Pregunto la Katsura mirando al Itou el cual nota algo inusual.

-No, nada, solo que se me hace raro verte sin la americana. Responde con algunas risas por lo cual la Katsura se encoje de hombros.

-Se ha empapado por la lluvia, se está secando. Dijo con semblante triste.

-Ah, es por eso. Menciono Makoto.

-Itou. Dijo Setsuna sujetando de un brazo al joven.

-Lo se… Dijo mirando serio a la Kiyora para luego poner de nuevo la vista en la Katsura.

-Bueno, voy por los materiales para construir el puesto de bebidas.

-¿Está bien que te saltes la reunión del comité?

-Sí, es urgente.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-¡Itou!. Repitió la loli el comentario con tono alto jalando su brazo en eso la Katsura sin querer causarle problemas retoma su camino con un semblante triste en su rostro.

Después de una improvisada conversación con su camarada dándole la espalda a la loli el muchacho sigue a la pelipurpura hasta el final del pasillo solo para ver a su novia en compañía de su amigo Taisuke Sawanaga el cual se ofreció para ayudar a la oji-purpura por lo que los ambos jóvenes suben las escaleras al piso superior acto seguido entraron al cuarto donde guardan los materiales del evento sin darse cuenta que el Itou los estuvo siguiendo a distancia espiándolos escondiéndose detrás de la puerta sin darse cuenta de lo siguiente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Dijo una voz tomando por sorpresa al adolescente solo para buscar el origen de esa voz resultando ser nada más y nada menos que Hikari Kuroda y Nanami Kanroji cargando unas cajas -¿No se supone que tenías que ir a la reunión del comité con Setsuna?

-No hagas el vago-

-No, es Taisuke. Dijo Makoto señalando dentro del depósito.

-¿Qué pasa con Sawanaga?- Dijo Hikari confundida, entonces los tres observan el interior del cuarto para ver a Katsura subiendo a una pequeña escalera estirándose en punta de pies para tomar una caja que está en el estante alto en tanto Taisuke mantiene una sonrisa de idiota baboso teniendo un buen punto de vista en la falda de la Katsura ocasionando que la Kuroda frunciera el ceño molesta.

-¿Por qué tienen esa cara? Pregunto enojada.

-Shhh. Susurro Makoto para que no los descubran.

-Esto…esto Katsura-san.

-¿Hi?

-Si te parece bien…

-¿Si? Dijo poniendo atención al joven.

-¿Podrías bailar conmigo en el baile folk después del festival? Pregunto Taisuke con una sonrisa gentil para luego ambos escuchen el sonido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo tratándose de cierta chica Squid rings cayendo al piso de rodillas con un aura depresiva mientras su amiga trata de consolarla.

-(¡ _Ese Taisuke!_ )- Pensó el Itou molesto con su amigo por lo general el Swanaga es un buen sujeto con buenas intenciones en quien se puede confiar, claro si no se toma el hecho de que hablamos del mayor pervertido de Sakakino lo cual es el principal obstáculo en su vida amorosa, claro que también es despistado cuando se trata de Hikari sin darse cuenta que la mencionada desde que comenzaron a asistir al instituto tiene sentimientos a su persona lo que en parte explica su depresión.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Ni idea…De todas formas ¿Qué me dices? -

-¿El baile folk? Se preguntó a sí misma.

-Sí, escuche que la pareja que baila en el baile folk después del festival no rompe en todo el curso. Menciono el castaño.

-¿De verdad?

-El día de la piscina, pensé que eras genial, en realidad me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando me entere que estabas con Makoto. Dijo Taisuke haciendo que un rubor aparezca en la cara de la Oji-purpura por la vergüenza lo que no duro demasiado

–Pero ahora que rompieron…

Me preguntaba si tendría alguna oportunidad…-

-No hemos roto. Interrumpió la Katsura luego de soltar su caja de la impresión tomándose unos segundos de procesar en su cabeza la información.

-¿Eh?

–No he roto con Makoto-kun ¿Por qué dices eso? Dijo alterada tomando por sorpresa al castaño.

-Bueno, yo, eh…Dijo Taisuke incomodo por la situación.

-Con permiso. Dijo la oji-purpura para salir corriendo de la habitación apresurada dejando al joven triste, de repente al abrir la puerta se encontró con su novio que escucho la conversación en el momento que hablaría fue interrumpida por Setsuna poniéndose entre la pareja.

-No solo con Itou, ahora también coqueteas con Sawanaga, eres una persona horrible. Dijo la chica con desprecio a la Katsura que intento explicar pero viendo la mirada fría de la chica alta y la confusión en su cabeza hizo que saliera corriendo y llorando del lugar.

En ese mismo momento en la cafetería se encuentra Ranma en su mesa solo comiendo su almuerzo siendo la mejor parte del día mientras varios compañeros de salón conversan entre si habían acabado con algunas cosas del festival siendo agotador por no decir que las miradas de odio de Otome y sus lacayos no eran alentadoras por lo que las ignora yendo a la azotea cuando no hay nadie para tener un poco de paz acostándose sobre el techo repasando en su mente su plan, en el tiempo que estuvo había cambiado varios rasgos de su personalidad como su tacañería siendo una parte fundamental del su antiguo yo que con ayuda de su madre se quitó esa costumbre aunque para tal tarea fueron requeridos bastantes días.

 _Fue hace unas semanas después de que dieron la bienvenida a Ranma en la familia luego de otra sección de entrenamiento la matriarca de los Rhose preparo el desayuno para luego llamar a los demás para comer, cuando la familia se reunió en el la mesa quedaron sorprendidos viendo al nuevo miembro comiendo como un cerdo como si no hubiera mañana a velocidad increíble donde Hana lo regaño preguntando de donde saco esa costumbre a lo que en su defensa respondió que se trata de una técnica de velocidad de supervivencia porque al menor descuido el panda le quitaba su comida._

 _Lo que hizo cortar en seco a la coleta al notar el aura tenebrosa emanando en su nueva madre la cual estando indignada no podía imaginar qué clase de individuo le haría eso a su hijo, es más ni siquiera los animales salvajes harían eso sin ver primero por sus cachorros. Por lo que la mujer le ayudo a mejorar sus modales tal acto puede considerarse una medalla al mérito a lo que Ranma accedió estando seguro que no aceptaría un no como respuesta._

 _El tener fresco ese recuerdo le provoco una risa cómica teniendo en cuenta que en ocasiones su madre puede tener un carácter fuerte, lo que en si fue una bendición disfrazada ahora come de forma más normal pero sin disminuir la profundidad de su estómago. Su costumbre de lanzar insultos con frecuencia había disminuido bastante desde su salida de Nerima comprendió que al momento de los problemas debido su enorme boca antes de pensar era lo que empeoraba los problemas en lugar de resolverlos repasando en su mente las veces que insulto a Akane, Ryoga, Pantimedias Taro, Cologne, etc, su razonamiento así como la diplomacia mejoraron siendo más observador a la hora de intervenir evitando un conflicto sin sentido._

 _Sin embargo una de las cosas que conserva era su hambre por los combates como su código moral siendo demostrado durante su viaje donde se topaba con violadores que abusan de una menor o asesinos y ladrones que asaltan a comerciantes viajeros es donde podía dejar a un lado su problema para divertirse rompiendo sus narices y algunos huesos de los criminales defendiendo a los inocentes._

 _Otro de los cambios en su personalidad fue el cambio de vista sobre su maldición siendo la causa de la mayoría de sus problemas en el pasado había pasado por varias emociones internas sintiéndose molesto por ver que payasos como Ryoga y Mousse usaban su maldición sin asumir consecuencias lo que fue opuesto en su caso siempre tenía problemas personales con su maldición lo que cambio de cierta forma había aprendido a sacar beneficios con su maldición no solo para el arte sino también como persona debido a sus experiencias en Nerima comprendía más el género femenino era como una especie de "sexto sentido"._

 _Debido a su encuentro con Azafran y los eventos mencionados antes hicieron madurar al chico de la coleta a un ritmo avanzado siendo capaz de controlar su orgullo que lo caracterizaba antes a pesar que no le gusta la derrota como artista marcial aprendió que los errores ayudan a mejorar, siendo una herramienta útil. Otro rasgo de su personalidad era que se volvió distante neutral, callado a excepción de su nueva familia donde su personalidad cambiaba relativamente siendo amable, protector, gracioso, el destino le había dado una segunda oportunidad de saber lo que es el cariño de una familia y por nada del mundo iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad._

De la nada siente que es observado por lo que busca con la mirada en su alrededor solo para ver a una chica de ojos rojos y un pañuelo del mismo color en su cabeza observándolo desde la distancia.

-¿Cuál es su problema? Susurro a sí mismo al ver la mirada seria de la Kiyora por lo que haciendo caso omiso regresa a su comida como si nada.

Casa de Makoto

El tiempo siguió su curso cayendo la noche donde vemos al itou su habitación aflojando su corbata con una mano y con la otra pone su mochila en el muro estando en compañía de la castaña la cual está sentada en su cama triste sujetando una almohada entre sus brazos sintiéndose mal lo que el chico noto para luego la castaña le diga que se enteró lo que hizo su amiga acabando su relato con la frase _**Has ido detrás de Katsura-san**_ siendo confirmada su duda al ver la expresión de joven como si lo hubieran atrapado por lo que la Saionji hunde su cara en la almohada-Setsuna dijo que lo sentía.

-Kiyora estaba siendo cruel con Kotonoha. Se defendió Makoto sin éxito-Siempre has dicho que te sentías mal por Kotonoha ¿No?

-Si pero…No pudo terminar su comentario por el ruido del timbre a lo que el Itou abre la puerta para ver Kotonoha usndo un suéter color amarillo sobre un abrigo y pantalón largo color rosa agua y un par de zapatos cómodos color blanco cargan un bolso color rosa.

-He estado pensando un poco, quería hablar contigo. Dijo Kotonoha tomando la iniciativa a lo que su novio asiente en tanto la Saionji oye desde el cuarto en donde la oji-purpura le dijo que por una extraña falla del celular no podía comunicarse a lo que el Itou se disculpa diciendo que era el suyo el que andaba mal pero ahora funciona en eso le vino un recuerdo a la castaña que su amiga le configuro el aparato bloqueando el número de la Katsura para no comunicarse, terminado ese asunto la joven iba decirle el motivo de su visita a lo que el Itou haciendo una actuación finge que no se siente bien a lo que la Katsura nota en la entrada un par de zapatos señal de que no estaba solo por lo que fue al grano.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si…

-¿Después del festival bailarías conmigo? Pregunto sorprendiendo tanto al Itou como a la Saionji.

-¿Después del baile?

-Si Sawanaga-san me invitado a bailar con él.

-Ya veo…

-Sawanaga-san pensaba que habíamos roto ¿Qué raro no? Pregunto Kotonoha mientras su novio la ve con semblante triste-Ya que siempre seré tu novia.

-Entiendo lo pensare. Respondió Makoto.

-¡Qué bien!, entonces es una promesa. Dijo la Katsura con una sonrisa ates de que el itou le cerrara la puerta en un movimiento confuso.

-Yo también me voy.

-Sekai. Dijo Mokoto viendo a la castaña molesta dirigiéndose a la puerta siendo detenida del brazo por el Itou.

-¡No me importa!. Menciono liberándose del agarre para salir de ahí corriendo dejando el sujeto mirando alejarse. Momentos después entrada del edificio la Saionji detiene su marcha topándose con la Katsura que la esperaba luego comenzó a caminar hacia la castaña.

-¡Saionji-san, lo que has hecho es despreciable!. Fue lo único que dijo para luego darle una cachetada.

Fin del capítulo 6:

(Notas: Vaya, ¿Es idea mía o se puede sentir la atención? Perdón por tardarme es que me a veces me confundo con mis ideas que son de otros fics por no decir que estuve muy ocupado en muchas cosas pendientes, ya que hace tiempo que pensé como poner todo en orden fue difícil incluir varias cosas como la participación de Ranma no sé cómo lo hace pero creo que se ganó enemigos en Otome y sus lacayos, bueno es lo de menos con el festival en camino y los recientes cambios puedo decir que se está poniendo feo).

(Tengo en mente muchas cosas para más adelante para no hacer todo como en el anime, creo que me llevara más capítulos de lo que pensé. Como sea ojala les guste cualquier duda o critica déjenla en los comentarios y esta la próxima).


	7. Chapter 7

(Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Ranma ½ de Rumiko Takahashi y School Days y todo eso).

Capítulo 7:

 **Confusión en el Festival: Día 1**

Un nuevo día llego a Hokkaido donde se puede apreciar el sol saliendo en las afueras dando una vista natural y hermosa del paisaje de la granja digna de una pintura de museo, en el interior de la residencia Rhose mejor dicho en el cuarto de los muchachos donde se encuentran los hermanos durmiendo en sus camas plácidamente o eso parecía porque los rayos de sol comenzaron a atravesar la ventana de la habitación dando en la cara del ex–Saotome fastidiando su sueño despertándolo en el proceso por lo que se sienta medio dormido en su cama para después de soltar un bostezo dirige su mirada al despertador dando 7:00 AM provocando que haga una mueca molesto acto seguido tumbándose sobre su cama cubre su cara con su almohada en un esfuerzo para volver a dormir.

Por desgracia no sería tan fácil satisfacer su deseo porque en el instante que caería en brazos de Morfeo repentinamente le dieron ganas de ir al baño por lo que estaba en medio de un difícil cuestión de la cual acabo sucumbiendo a la segunda lo que luego de susurrar un _demonios_ no le quedó otra opción que levantarse haciendo a un lado sus sabanas poniendo ambos pies en el suelo de madera teniendo cara de mal humor parándose donde se ve que usa una camiseta blanca sin mangas y bóxer con líneas blanco y amarillo acto seguido sale de la habitación dirigiéndose al baño sin evitar sentirse exhausto debido a los acontecimientos recientes.

 _Durante el fin de semana estuvieron reparando el granero sustituyendo las maderas podridas en pésimas condiciones por nuevas lo que fue más rápido de lo normal gracias a que ahora hay tres hombres los que hacen el trabajo siendo una ventaja numérica a pesar de que Ranma no entendía algunas cosas al principio pero bajo la guía del granjero fue capaz de entender a pesar que al estar concentrado en sus pensamientos no vio por donde iba lo que hizo que termine cayendo en el lodo de los cerdos asustando a los pobres tocinos los cuales se fueron corriendo por el susto._

 _Luego de tomar un baño deshaciéndose de los restos de lodo continuaron con los siguiente en la lista, reparar el enorme tractor usando herramientas reemplazando las piezas defectuosas por nuevas a lo que luego de encender el vehículo dio la apariencia que ronronea como si fuera nuevo asustando a varios cuervos en el proceso que acechaban la cosecha matando dos pájaros con una piedra en sentido figurado ya que lo siguiente era deshacerse de las fastidiosas aves._

 _Lo siguiente en la lista cortar leña con un hacha en caso de emergencia para el invierno para poner en la chimenea, no era problema para la coleta por lo que tomando varios de ellos los lanzo en el aire cortándolos por la mitad con precisión para luego aterrizar a su lado en orden consiguiendo aplausos de las gemelas que vieron sorprendidas a su nuevo hermano el cual reía nervioso._

 _Con la ayuda de Zack ambos repararan la cerca de madera que cubre el enorme terreno evitando que el ganado se escape o en todo caso mantenerlos a salvo de los depredadores que las acechan, horas después concluido el trabajo el par de hermanos se toman unos momentos para recuperar el aliento y se limpian el sudor de su frente con sus mangas, en tanto cerca de su posición de ahí una jauría de gatos salvajes pasan cerca del lugar donde otro está comiendo un pescado que atrapo lo que ocasionó una pelea entre ellos provocando que sus maullidos aumenten en sincronía llegando a oídos del par, minutos después vemos a Ranma actuando un poco raro caminando en cuatro patas…como un gato uniéndose a la batalla en una nube de gatos donde se ven peleando entre sí como felinos hambrientos mientras Zack observa la situación con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza por suerte para el su madre que les traía el almuerzo fue espectadora de lo que pasa._

 _(Demonios de verdad será un problema) Pensó el rubio apoyando una mano en su barbilla confirmando la fobia de su hermano._

 _Pero lo que supero a todos los acontecimientos mencionados que ocupa el primer lugar fue la recolección de huevos, se habían acabado por lo que Ranma fue al gallinero vestido con una camiseta negra mangas cortas, pantalones largos color gris y sus leales zapatillas kung fu cargando en su mano una cubeta de madera, en el interior las aves tomaban una siesta en sus nidos, en eso una tiene una pesadilla de que una comadreja la persigue por lo que comienzo a cacarear de manera desquiciada provocando que el resto le sigan la corriente ocasionando un escándalo._

 _En ese instante que la coleta abre la puerta solo para ser cubierto por una nube de plumas, no lejos de ahí en el corral vemos a las gemelas sentadas en el césped acariciando a las ovejas que están más preocupadas en su sueño acto seguido las niñas escuchan un fuerte ruido por lo que voltean en dirección al gallinero._

 _-¿Qué sucede en el gallinero?- Pregunto Mika._

 _-No lo sé, vamos a echar un vistazo. Responde Rem curiosa a lo que dejando en paz a los animales corren al origen del problema, minutos después de acercarse solo para ver salir del interior al ex-Saotome con el cuerpo cubierto de plumas color blanco de donde se pueden ver sus ojos abiertos de forma ridícula parpadeando varias veces lo que hizo que las gemelas no puedan contener la risa._

 _Eso y otras cosas sucedieron sin dejar de lado su entrenamiento sacando provecho del enorme espacio abierto concentrándose en la meditación la mejora de su fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, repasando algunas katas y en el proceso verificando sus notas mentales, incluyendo su trabajo el cual inicia su turno después de la escuela donde nunca es aburrido por la siguiente cuestión._

 _La clientela que viene al local donde el dueño y sus empleados los atienden mientras la coleta trae del depósito los instrumentos y demás cosas incluyendo partes de dichos objetos en reemplazo de las que se vendieron a pesar de su falta de experiencia sus compañeros lo ayudan siendo una ventaja de trabajar con un equipo, lo malo es que con el correr de los días el dueño intento convencerlo que acepte un salario como el resto de sus empleados lo que declino el Rhose recordando su trato a lo que luego de discutir el asunto termino aceptando con la condición que la mitad vaya a cuenta del valor económico del bajo_.

Dejando a un lado lo antes mencionado parte de su cansancio se debe a los preparativos del festival aun con la participación de los demás voluntarios del salón tomo más de una semana el tener todo listo requiriendo buena parte de su tiempo y esfuerzo lo que no pensó que fuera tan complicado, sin comprender porque en el Furinkan no permitían hacer esta clase de actividades a lo que inmediatamente de formular la pregunta le pareció estúpida conociendo la tacañería del director Kuno y su falta de sentido común sería una pérdida enorme de dinero.

( _Ahora comprendo porque ese lugar tiene el peor lugar de la lista, Pd: Gota estilo anime en mi cabeza_ ) además que durante el tiempo de construcción algunos compañeros intentaron conocer al ex-Saotome el cual mostrando un semblante frio y callado proyectando con su mirada como si diciendo _ **no me interesa**_ a lo que los jóvenes después de un silencio incomodo regresaron a sus obligaciones dejando a la coleta continuar su trabajo.

Después de que un Ranma más despierto sale del baño viendo que sería inútil conciliar el sueño regresa a la habitación donde su hermano continua dormido viendo en su pequeña mesa apilados unos libros de medicina deduciendo la posibilidad que se quedó leyendo hasta altas horas, por lo que sin despertarlo se pone su ropa una camisa color verde sin mangas, un par de pantalones largos color azul y sus zapatillas kung fu para luego tender su cama pensando que puede hacer tan temprano, el instituto no abrirá hasta dentro de 4 horas y no tenía ganas de entrenar ya que desde que ingreso a su nueva familia estuvo entrenando y sabe que puede haber consecuencias fatales para su cuerpo si no se toma un descanso de la formación. En eso se inclina debajo de su cama buscando algo y toma el estuche del instrumento cargándolo en su hombro sujetándolo con una mano para luego salir de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido.

Después en la cocina luego de un desayuno ligero y con ligero me refiero a 4 tazones de arroz y un vaso de leche para luego de lavar los platos y utensilios de cocina dejando en orden las cosas toma su instrumento abre la puerta de entrada y se dirige afuera buscando un lugar lo bastante lejos para no despertar al resto de su familia. Al rato de encontrar un lugar se sienta en un tronco cortado toma la llave abre el estuche toma el bajo y el instructivo dejando el estuche a un lado pone el cuerpo del instrumento sobre la pierna derecha por donde el brazo pasa sobre el cuerpo y la mano izquierda sujeta el diapasón con las cuerdas mientras abre la guía.

 _ **Lección 1**_ : _Conocer el instrumento_.

( _ **Paso 1:**_ _**Verificar que el clavijero donde están las clavijas donde se ajustan con algo de tención las cuerdas**_ ). Dice el instructivo mostrando una foto del diapasón con el clavijero y las cuerdas a lo que luego de asentir pone su atención en el libro.

( _ **Pasó 2: Conocer las posiciones de mano en el diapasón siendo conformado con espacios y trastes**_ ). Dice el libro mostrando otra foto las distintas posiciones en donde deben ir los dedos. Entonces Ranma coloca sus dedos en los espacios donde se tocara la nota evitando tocar los trastes como señala el instructivo.

( _ **Pasó 3: Conocer el cuerpo del bajo**_ ). Entonces ve otra foto del mismo señalando distintas partes del instrumento siendo formado por capsulas que están debajo de las cuerdas, en el extremo del cuerpo se ve el puente por donde pasa las 4 cuerdas conectando con el clavijero en el otro extremo del instrumento, y los potenciómetros que son unas perilla que están un poco más debajo del cuerpo indicando que potencialmente las perillas son importantes porque tiene que abrirlos para que se amplifique la señal del bajo para que suene.

( _ **Paso 4: La posición del instrumento: A asegúrate de estar sentado cómodamente, B deja descansar el cuerpo del bajo sobre tu pierna derecha**_ )Menciono el instructivo mostrando los pasos a seguir y la posición que debe mantener el instrumento lo que no fue problema para la coleta en comprender sosteniendo el mango con la mano izquierda en posición un poco baja cerca del hombro en tanto el antebrazo derecho descansa apoyado sobre el cuerpo del bajo haciendo contrapeso.

 _ **Lección 2:**_ _Afinación_.

En eso el Instructivo explica que para saberlo debe saber que nota emite cada cuerda, a lo que muestra en una foto las distintas cuerdas de la más delgada a la más gruesa y sus nombres, comprendido eso pone su atención en el siguiente paso.

 _ **Lección 3:**_ _Técnica_. __

( _ **Paso 1: Técnica mano derecha**_ ).

El libro muestra que para tocar el instrumento se requiere los dedos índice y medio con sus yemas indicando la regla de nunca repetir dedos indicando que debe comenzar primero con el índice y luego el del dedo del medio, seguido de la posición de la mano y la posición donde debe tocar indicando en medio de las capsulas sin olvidar el apoyo del pulgar poniendo como ejemplo cuando toque la primera cuerda el pulga debe esta apoyado en la tercera cuerda a su ver apañar la cuarta para no dejar cuerdas abiertas cuando está tocando después indica otra manera con las demás cuerdas.

( _ **Pasó 2: Técnica mano izquierda**_ ).

El libro muestra la misma técnica que la mano derecha excepto que la izquierda sostiene el mango por debajo mientras el pulgar se apoya detrás del mango los demás dedos permanecen abiertos siendo paralela al mango.

( _ **Pasó 3: Ejercicios básicos cuerdas de aire**_ ).

Ya antes mencionado el ejercicio consiste en tocar cuatro veces cada cuerda comenzando de la primera a la cuarta al momento de escuchar el sonido agudo tomo por sorpresa a Ranma al no esperar ese sonido continuando el ejercicio lo cual con el tiempo comenzó a gustarle en coordinación con la mano izquierda que con suavidad debe apañar la cuerda que deja de tocar a lo que en las primeras veces de intentarlo susurro un demonios por equivocarse o era difícil luego de un rato de practicar la coleta comenzaba a dominar el ejercicio.

Unas horas después de continuar con el resto de las instrucciones y de practicar los ejercicios que con el tiempo comenzaba a entender su nuevo desafío, de lada escucho gruñir su estómago dándose cuenta que el tiempo se fue como si nada sin darse cuenta por lo que guardando el instrumento y el instructivo dentro del estuche para después cargarlos sujetando con una mano de un agarre poniendo sobre su hombro el estuche detrás de su espalda en tanto se dirige a la casa silbando una melodía de las cuerdas.

 _Sakakino High School: Clase 1-3_.

Antes de comenzar la clase vemos a cierto pelinegro sentado en su mesa muy pensativo esperando a la Saionji que todavía no apareció fue entonces que el Sawanaga hace acto de presencia.

-¡Makoto!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Es cierto que sigues saliendo con Katsura-san?

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho? Pregunto Makoto entrando en pánico.

-Me lo ha dicho ella misma, dijo que nunca rompieron ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-"La conexión de una pareja nunca llega a desaparecer, lo que se refiere a un hombre y una mujer supongo". Dijo el Itou en modo filósofo impresionando a su amigo.

- **Menudo discurso ¿Cuándo me has dejado tan atrás en la escalera hacia la madurez?** -Pregunto conmovido para después salir corriendo buscando novia.

Después de seguir la rutina de siempre con las clases en menos de lo que se esperó vino la tarde a pocas horas de terminar se requirió de la presencia de los miembros de consejo en una junta de emergencia en la que se anunció que en la tarde se suspenden las clases por los preparativos del festival que será dentro de dos días por lo que les entregan programas impresos anunciando como será programado el evento y por pedido de los maestros la fecha del festival se ampliara por dos días más ya que el año pasado no se superó las expectativas deseadas, concluida la reunión los miembros abandonaron el salón poniéndose en marcha dirigiéndose a sus distintos grupos o eso parecía.

En el tramo la Katsura se encontró con su novio preguntando si regresaran a casa juntos debido a que Itou temporalmente tomo el lugar de Tanaka siendo una excusa perfecta para que pasen algo de tiempo juntos lo que inmediatamente fue descartado por la intervención de la loli de moño rojo informando que tienen mucho trabajo como lo acaban de decir en la conferencia provocando un enorme silencio en el pasillo para luego los miembros de la clase 1-3 retomen su camino dejando a la Oji-purpura con un semblante triste dando media vuelta se pone en marcha de vuelta a su salón a informar a su grupo de las noticias.

En el salón 1-3 Luego de un rato que el Itou ve por la ventana observando la puesta de sol en espera de que su camarada termine de verificar el papeleo exigió a la loli una explicación de tu comportamiento a su novia, fue entonces que la loli le respondió sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción sobre que ahora está saliendo con Sekai dejando perplejo al Itou que no responde provocando que comience a tener dudas por lo que responde que esta con la peli-purpura por antes le gustaba pero es diferente con la Saionji sintiéndose "mejor" a su lado a lo que Setsuna le dijo que fuera a ver a la castaña que ella haría todo el trabajo por lo que el Itou se limitó a tomar su mochila y se fue dejando a la Loli en privado dejando esa pregunta en su mente

 _-¿Sekai o Katsura ¿A quién amas?_

En el momento que Setsuna lo ve alejarse puso la mirada baja debido a que en secreto tenía un flechazo hacia el Itou no solo porque este años atrás la salvo de un niño que la acosaba por su altura comparándola como una niña sino porque fue el mismo que la motivo a unirse al consejo provocando que desarrollara sentimientos hacia él, por si fuera poco durante el reordenamiento de asientos donde se iba a sentar con Makoto le cedió el lugar a la castaña porque esta le rogo cambiar de asientos por lo que ella accedió y conociendo los sentimientos de la Saionji opto por no decir nada.

 _Apartamentos de Hokaiido: Zona media_.

La noche cayo en la ciudad cubriendo todo a su paso incluyendo la zona media de la cuidad, siendo más específico en el hogar de la castaña horas más tarde de despedirse de su amiga quien luego de tener una conversación sobre el asunto de la relación entre Makoto y la Katsura dejo muy pensativa a la Saionji al punto de no poder conciliar el sueño su madre después de volver del trabajo le ofreció preparar su platillo favorito al ver que se encuentra deprimida ( _Si hablamos de la misma Sekai_ ) pero le dijo que no tenía hambre, al rato suena su celular de color rosa para ver que recibió un mensaje por lo que lo abre para ver de qué se trata.

 **Makoto:**

\- _Quiero estar contigo_ –.

Después de leer el mensaje la Saionji se queda observando en la comodidad de su habitación por la ventana hacia el cielo mirando la luna y las estrellas sintiendo una gran confusión en su cabeza.

Así como acabo el día otro más llego a sus puertas por consiguiente la tan esperada fecha del primer día del festival se hizo presente en Sakanino, han estado desde temprano preparando todo para el evento por lo que se suspendieron las clases por hoy, no tomo mucho tiempo para que llegaran los invitados siendo una gran cantidad de gente entre ellos civiles, estudiantes superiores, padres y parientes de los estudiantes, conocidos de la ciudad incluso algunos turistas que por mera coincidencia fueron invitados por los estudiantes que semanas atrás recorrían la cuidad repartiendo volantes del evento a las personas, se puede ver que el instituto fue adornado para el acontecimiento, con la cooperación de los estudiantes la entrada del edificio se ve que esta arreglada con varios arreglos florales, serpentina, varios globos colgados de los arboles por hilos, muchas pancartas de bienvenida con colores alegres dando el toque pintoresco.

En el momento que los invitados entraron en el edificio sus miradas de asombro y curiosidad iban no tardaron en aparecer al ver los distintos kioscos y puestos en todas partes dando la apariencia de un carnaval donde son recibidos por diferentes personajes disfrazados siendo parte de ellos Kuroda Hikari y Kanroji Nanami vestidas con atuendos de maid recibiendo a los visitantes con una sonrisa dulce por lo que entran en uno de los salones convertido en restaurante buscando una mesa acto seguido son atendidos por la mesera que les presenta el menú con postres y bebidas calientes para luego ir a la cocina con la orden pidiendo dos cafés y un crepes de plátano donde el equipo de cocina atienden las funciones del área..

En ese instante en la casa embrujada la Katsura se encuentra sentada en una mesa de recepción en espera de su relevo que viene con atraso de tiempo y teniendo esperanza que la clientela aumente solo unos pocos han visitado la casa embrujada lo que no era tan alentador, tenía ganas de ver el resto del festival teniendo curiosidad sobre los otros temas en lo que pusieron empeño y si es posible pasar el evento con su novio pero no podía moverse de su posición hasta que aparezca su reemplazo por otro lado debía admitir que su grupo hizo un gran trabajo en sus áreas de trabajo, en eso ve que el grupo de amigas se acercan.

-Disculpa ¿Has visto a Mori-san? Pregunto Kotonoha.

-¿Kumi? No, no la he visto.

-Se supone que se debería encargar de la recepción.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo si no lo sé? Encárgate tú ya que eres miembro del comité. Dijo la peli-violeta.

-T-tienes razón Katou-san si no te importa, ¿Puedes encargarte tu un momento? Menciono la delegada.

-Solo venimos a ver cómo iban las cosas, nos vamos ya. Dijo Otome con desprecio aunque por dentro se regocija de la desgracia de la Oji-purpura que baja la cabeza con tristeza perdiendo toda esperanza o eso parecía hasta que su salvación apareció en forma de artista marcial.

-Lamento la demora. Dijo el recién llegado interrumpiendo a las chicas.

-R-Ranma-san ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me pidieron que tome tu lugar en la recepción. Informo a la delegada entregando un papel verificando.

-D-de acuerdo e-entonces te lo encargo mucho. Dijo poniéndose de pie para después retirarse en tanto la coleta toma su lugar de espera en el puesto, la Katou y sus amigas lo ven con desagrado curiosamente en ese momento algunos estudiante aparecieron.

-Bienvenidos a la casa encantada disfruten de las atracciones. Dijo neutral entregando los boletos a dos chicas superiores.

-Oh… gracias. Dicen al unísono las colegialas superiores con un rubor en sus mejillas admirando al joven para luego dirigirse al interior de la casa mientras la coleta atiende a los demás clientes entregándoles entradas y le entregan el dinero que guarda en una maleta en la mesa entonces nota que el trio de amigas siguen ahí– ¿Se les ofrece algo?-

-Nosotras solo vinimos a ver cómo van las cosas. Dijo la Katou con desdén.

-Todo está bien. Responde Ranma con actitud seca lo que molesto a la Katou que iba a responder si no fuera por una pareja en la fila -¿Dos entradas?-

\- No…nosotros…-Dijo el muchacho de su edad.

-¿Quieres ir a la habitación? Dijo la peli violeta tirando detrás una tela donde hay una habitación donde la pareja entra lo que a Ranma no le gustó nada.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-No es de tu incumbencia-Dijo Otome.

-Lo es, no creo que sea parte del festival-Dijo la coleta separando las cortinas entrando a la habitación sin permiso interrumpiendo a la pareja en acción–Largo-

- **¿Qué te pasa idiota? No puedes entrar así y** …

-Dije que se larguen. Dijo Ranma subiendo el tono de voz a la pareja que sin pensarlo dos veces se fueron rápido lo que no fue bien visto por Otome y sus amigas.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que hiciste?-Exigió la Katou molesta.

-Si no ganar dinero con esta basura. Dijo Ranma regresando con la clientela.

-No eres nadie para espantar a nuestros clientes.

-Responde ¿Acaso no tienes el valor?

-Solo alguien patético hace esto con tal de conseguir dinero. Dijo Ranma haciendo una mueca de enojo invisible recordando los chantajes de Nabiki.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para decidir eso?-

-El encargado de la recepción por lo que si no van a entrar a la casa encantada pueden irse. Dijo Ranma dando la espalda al trio de amigas las cuales optaron por irse molestas del lugar para evitar un escándalo delante de los visitantes en tanto atiende a los clientes, del grupo la Katou es la más irritada prueba de su eso es el ligero ceño arrugando su frente en parte porque organizaron eso precisamente para conseguir ingresos extra, si hay algo que le molesta es que las cosas no se hagan a su manera.

No hay estudiante en Sakakino que no conozca la reputación de Otome Katou siendo una chica testaruda y de baja tolerancia a las sugerencias externas que no sean de su pandilla siendo una persona de carácter duro y autoritaria con sus compañeros de grupo como si tuviera un rango de autoridad, o eso aparenta delante de todos en especial de la Katsura que es el blanco de sus agresiones debido a que cree que usa su cuerpo para conseguir lo que quiere por lo que ve justificadas sus acciones.

Dichas acciones aumentaron al enterarse por boca del Sawanaga que es oficial su relación con Makoto lo que le dio otro motivo para odiar a la delegada ya que Otome porque había otro motivo más profundo el cual se trata de que está enamorada del Itou y que espero a la fecha del festival para invitarlo a ir con ella para que de la nada se entere de esto, no podía ser cierto, debe tratarse de una broma y si lo es no tiene gracia.

Por no olvidar el inconveniente hace un momento con el nuevo estudiante, no paso más de un mes de su transferencia a Sakakino y en dos ocasiones se interpuso en sus planes sin olvidar el primero fue donde se divertían al ver el inútil esfuerzo de la Oji-purpura en conseguir ayuda para el festival para que de la nada sea el primero en unirse a la causa dejando al grupo con la boca cerrada presenciando su acto para después dirigirse a la Katou poniéndola en ridículo enfrente de sus camaradas y sus compañeros, causando que no mire con buenos ojos a la coleta consiguiendo un lugar en su lista.

Un par de horas más tarde en el café madi de la clase 1-3 después de que los últimos clientes pagaron la cuenta y se fueron apartando al personal no había nadie en el lugar lo que no les beneficia al notar la falta de clientela.

-No parece que vaya a venir mucha más gente. Dijo Sekai aburrida.

-Es mediodía, ¿No debería ser hora punta? Menciono Nanami dudando al momento que se oyen ruidos provenientes del pasillo por lo que fueron a ver observando la causa de eso en un cruce del pasillo un embotellamiento de niñas menores, zombis de las otras clases y algunas maid intentando cruzar territorio enemigo en eso uno de los payasos se acerca al par de chicas.

-Esto no funciona-Reporta Daisuke quitándose la cabeza del disfraz en tanto Makoto sale del salón uniéndose a ellos-La popularidad de las clase es demasiado grande, van a robarnos a todos los clientes.

-Déjalos estar, cuantos menos vengan, menos trabajo. Sugirió Makoto.

-Eres un miembro del comité ¿Qué estás diciendo? Regaño la Saionji buscando una solución lo que menos esperaban, a lo que luego de consultar la situación con Setsuna quien hizo una reunión de emergencia tomando cartas en el asunto se dirigió a unos casilleros los abre para ver varios disfraces de payasos y cabezas de globo impresionando a su grupo que no sale de su asombro acto seguido les cuenta su plan, acto seguido se ve divididos en tres filas militares.

- _A todos los miembros vamos a dar comienzo a las operaciones especiales de atracción de miembros, dividirlos en grupos que contengan tres mascotas y una sirvienta demuestren lo que valen, rompan filas_. Ordeno la loli usando un altavoz a sus tropas. Minutos después se ve un grupo de payasos corriendo por los pasillos llamando la atención de los visitantes y estudiantes.

-Increíble.

-Supongo que atraeremos más atención con eso.

-Yo también voy. Anuncio la loli usando un disfraz.

-¿Eso no te iba muy grande la última vez? Pregunto el Itou.

-Acción 2: tomar el mando. Menciono dirigiéndose al campo de batalla. Al rato en dominios de la clase 1-4 se ven las caras las tropas de la clase 1-3 y los invasores- _Cuenta atrás de la operación A:3…2… absoluta._ En ese momento las maid se ponen un par de medias largas color negro dando una apariencia sexy ganado el corazón de varios muchachos a lo que los de la clase 1 comienzan a movilizar a los zombis para conseguir más clientes lo mismo va para la clase 2 aumentando el número de hermanas menores, debido al cambio de planes se produjo un descontrol haciendo que los bandos en el proceso se mesclaran tomando rumbos diferentes por lo que una parte se dirigió corriendo hacia el territorio de la clase 1-3.

En ese mismo momento en la recepción la coleta se encuentra dormido en su asiento cruzado de pies, la clientela había alcanzado las expectativas planeadas lo que se puede considerarse un éxito lo raro de eso es que antes de irse un par de chicas escribiendo sus números en una servilleta entregándola a chico de la coleta que no hizo más que reír nervioso para después ver a una de las chicas usando su mano como teléfono susurrando un– _llámame_ -mientras se iban por lo que luego de un rato de irse los visitantes todo permaneció tranquilo hasta que cierta peli-purpura entro en el local.

( _Oh…todavía sigue aquí)_ -Dijo la Katsura que regreso a ver cómo van las cosas encontrando a su compañero tomando una siesta por lo que se acerca y con una mano apoya su hombro moviendo su cuerpo un poco-R…Ra…Ranma-san,…Ranma-san despierta.

-Ugh… ¿Ya es hora del almuerzo? Pregunto algo somnoliento el mencionado estirando sus brazos quitándose el sueño acto seguido abre sus ojos y lo primero que captan son unos ojos color purpura observándolo-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Siento interrumpir tu siesta, solo venía a ver cómo te fue. Dijo la mencionada con timidez.

-¿Okey? Todo salió bien mucha gente quedo impresionada con la casa encantada. Menciono con tono frio para luego mostrarle la lista de visitantes y por si fuera poco la ganancia de los boletos sorprendiendo a la delegada.

-Increíble no sé qué decir.

-Olvídalo ¿Sabes a qué hora es el almuerzo?

-Bueno…será dentro de...No pudo terminar de hablar porque el sentido de peligro de Ranma se activó haciendo que su rostro cambie a serio a lo que sale del local en compañía de una confundida Katsura para luego ambos sientan un pequeño temblor sacudiendo el piso-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregunto serio en eso ven un derrumbe de payasos, hermanas menores y zombis se acercan en dirección hacia ellos en descontrol, acto seguido Ranma toma en brazos a la Katsura y salta por una ventana abierta del pasillo a su lado poniéndola a salvo aterrizando en cuclillas mientras varios estudiantes y civiles que pasan por ahí se sorprenden ante tal hazaña, luego de que ambos están en el suelo escuchan unos estruendos proveniente del edificio.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Pregunto Ranma para sí mismo.

-No lo sé… ¿Ranma-san puedo pedirte un favor? Contesto una voz que hizo despertar al ex-Saotome

-¿Eh?…

-¿Si no es problema puedes bajarme? En eso Ranma se da cuenta que carga a la Oij-purpura en posición matrimonial.

-Oh lo siento. Dijo el mencionado bajando a la chica de sus brazos poniéndose de pie.

-Saltaste desde el tercer piso ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Dijo asustada.

-Mucho entrenamiento. Se limitó a decir regresando al edificio escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, la Katsura por su parte está procesando la reciente información en su cabeza estando confundida y algo nerviosa por lo que vio o lo que no vio, todo sucedió muy rápido, en un momento estaban a punto de ser aplastados por la avalancha y de la nada estaba en brazos de la coleta en el patio de la escuela no tardo mucho para volver a la realidad a lo que emprendió su camino al instituto olvidando lo sucedido en tanto la gente en su mayoría pensó que se trataba de un truco de teatro como entrenamiento.

Con el sitio fuera de peligro se declaró el fin del día uno del evento para que los grupos planeen su estrategias, reparen los daños de sus lugares y disfraces, reponer materiales y puedan recuperarse un poco del acontecimiento, obviamente el incidente de la avalancha provoco bajas en los grupos de las clase por lo que les dieron como mínimo un par de días antes del segundo día del festival para recuperarse por quedarse en 2 lugar en la competencia siendo superados por las hermanas menores de la clase 2 y detrás de ellos los sigue la clase 3 quien a pesar del incidente causaron furor en los visitantes creyendo que lo que paso se trataba de una película de terror donde los zombis cazan a las niñas y los payasos ( _Que mala película_ ). Aun con la clasificación no podían confiarse ya que la situación repentinamente puede cambiar.

Horas más tarde luego de que la clase 1-3 lograron preparar todo para mañana vemos al grupo de Kiyora guardando todo por desgracia la Saionji tenía que irse a su trabajo no sin antes pedirle a Makoto que vigile a su amiga que la nota desanimada por el incidente a lo que el Itou asiente después de la partida de la castaña fue molestado por Taisuke susurrándole sobre lo hermosa que se ve la Saionji con su uniforme para luego ser regañado por cierta chica rings squard celosa al notar la idiotez del Sawanaga sin darse cuenta que ella uso el mismo uniforme.

En otra parte de la ciudad vemos a Ranma que salta entre los techos regresando a la granja acaba de terminar su jornada de trabajo y de por si olvido llamar a casa seguro que recibirá un regaño de su madre por lo que haciendo una mueca de dolor apresuro el paso, de repente su sentido del peligro se activó por lo que con la vista busca por el área desviándose al lado derecho localizando el peligro, en un callejón cerca se encuentra la castaña que fue acorralada por una banda de ladrones en eso dos de ellos la sujetaron por lo que la Saionji le dio una patada baja en la zona baja de uno haciendo que caiga retorcido del dolor para luego acertar un codazo al sujeto en el estómago detrás para luego otro le dé una bofetada haciendo que caiga en el piso luego de eso asco una navaja acercándose a la joven deteniendo su camino por la aparición de la coleta poniéndose entre la castaña y los sujetos.

-Déjenla ir.

-¿Y si no que imbécil? Pregunto uno de los ladrones.

-Les daré una oportunidad será mejor que se larguen.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto? Pregunto el líder a la coleta que frunció el ceño sutil provocando las risas de los bandidos-Tengo tanto miedo…por si no te das cuenta nosotros somos 6 y tú eres 1-

-( _No por mucho tiempo_ ).

-Basta de tonterías, luego de matarte nos divertiremos con tu novia.

-¿Entonces porque tienes miedo?-Pregunto Ranma sin perder de vista las gotas de sudor corriendo a través del bandido y sus rodillas tiemblan como gelatina.

- **Córtenle la lengua a este bastardo.** Ordeno el líder cableado a lo que sus subordinados sacando unos garrotes y nudillos de acero para luego correr hacia la coleta con intención de herirlo.

-No digan que no les advertí. Susurro para sí mismo acto 2 de ellos iban a golpearlo solo para en una fracción de segundo reciban una patada en su espalda estrellándose contra un muro asombrando a la Saionji como a los bandidos por la velocidad fue tan rápido que no lo vieron moverse, en eso los sujetos retomaron el ataque se lanzan por distintas posiciones, en eso la coleta desaparece a la vista de los bandidos y apareciendo a un lado tomando de en la camisa de uno de los bandidos dándole golpes en la cara rompiéndole la nariz, en eso otro cruza un brazo sobre su cuello y el resto se acercan, en eso la coleta da un golpe seco con la mano abierta en el cuello del sujeto de la izquierda para luego tomar el brazo en una corredura de muñeca pasando detrás de él y con la otra mano lo toma de su cara y con un fuerte tirón lo hace girar en el suelo.

Después voltea su mirada al lado derecho hacia otro sujeto que lo ataca deteniéndolo con una patada en el estómago haciendo que caiga de rodillas al piso, luego otro lo ataca a traición con un garrote evadiendo los golpes moviéndose en lados opuestos, en eso el sujeto iba a lanzar un golpe de hacha con el objeto a lo que Ranma usando la técnica de punto de quiebre desintegra el garrote en astillas para luego golpearlo en la zona media del cuerpo rompiéndole varias costillas en el proceso.

Aprovechando la situación el líder lanza un golpe a su rostro a lo que Ranma sin problemas lo sujeta de la muñeca con su mano para después girarla hacia el lado opuesto pateando la pierna del sujeto haciendo que su rodilla toque suelo acertando un golpe en la cara del sujeto el cual besa el suelo acto seguido ve que en la chaqueta del tipo se encuentra una insignia de la policía por lo que lo sujeta del cuello de la chaqueta mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eres policía, se supone que debes proteger a la ley _patán_. Dijo molesto para después nockearlo de un golpe después se acerca a la castaña.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto Sekai sin entender lo que sucedió.

-Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo. Dijo Ranma haciendo un rápido análisis para ver si no está herida.

-Estaba de camino a casa de mi trabajo cuando me topé con estos sujetos…por cierto ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Andaba por aquí. Dijo Ranma cortante ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-Creo que alguien me está siguiendo. Se burlo Sekai

-Como sea Saionji no deberías andar sola por las calles por la noche.

-Entonces acompáñame a mi casa.

-¿Qué dijiste? Pregunto Ranma arqueando la ceja.

-Si te preocupa que deambule a estas horas lo menos que puedes hacer es llevarme a casa una chica no puede estar sin protección. Menciono Sekai con expresión burlona acercando su cara a la de la coleta.

-No es lo que estaba hablando.

-Demasiado tarde acepto que me acompañes. Dijo Sekai con una sonrisa haciendo que el artista marcial suelte un suspiro de fastidio para después los dos comiencen su ruta por la acera en cierta manera la Saionji se sentía más segura recorriendo acompañada las calles de la ciudad, después de un rato de silencio de parte de ambos por lo que la castaña comenzó una charla.

-Dime Ranma ¿Qué te parece la escuela?

-Aburrida.

-Que aburrido eres, escuche que te uniste al grupo de Katsurra-san en el festival. Dijo Sekai picando con un dedo la cabeza del joven que se podía ver una ceja temblando mientras coloca sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Ah sí.

-¿Y qué te parece?

-Nada del otro mundo. Dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-No eres de hablar mucho ¿Entonces puedo acerté una pregunta?

-No veo porque no.

-¿Por qué eres así?

-¿Perdón?

-Si eres tan reservado con tu entorno cualquiera diría que esperas que un monstruo te ataque.

( _Mierda_ ) No quiero hablar de eso.

-Vamos Ranma somos amigos.

-¿Desde cuándo somos amigos? Pregunto Ranma con tono frio.

-Se que se siente ser nuevo y lo difícil que es que te acepten. Responde la Saionji con expresión triste lo que no pasa desapercibido a la vista de la coleta recordando la vez pasada en la tienda por lo que en su mente recuerda algo por lo que suelta un suspiro.

-Mi nombre es Ranma Rhose, tengo 18 años y acabo de transferirme a Sakakino. Dijo con tono neutral volteando la cabeza en sentido contrario por lo que la castaña parpadea varias veces a lo que luego una pequeña sonrisa adorna su rostro.

-Soy Sekai Saionji tengo 15 años vivo en la zona media de Hokkaido es un placer. Responde la castaña.

-Igualmente.

-Bien ahora se mas de ti y tu más de mi desde ahora somos amigos. Dijo observando al artista marcial de la coleta que opto por quedarse callado lo que no duro mucho-Tu también te uniste al grupo de la clase 3.

-Es correcto mis amigos y yo queríamos ayudar a nuestra amiga Setsuna.

-¿Setsuna?

-Seguro la viste en el incidente de hoy, usa un moño rojo en su cabeza.

-Ah la loli. Dijo Ranma haciendo memoria provocando una risa de la Saionji por el nuevo apodo de su amiga, al poco tiempo llegan a la residencia de la castaña-bien yo vivo en el segundo piso aquí nos separamos gracias por acompañarme a casa Ranma.

-No es nada Saionji.

-Dime Sekai como todos mis amigos después de todo Sekai significa "el mundo".

-Eso explica por qué eres escandalosa. Dijo Ranma neutral.

-Oye-Se quejó Sekai haciendo un puchero inflando sus cachetes consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa adornara el rostro del ex-Saotome para luego golpear cómicamente su brazo-Como sea nos vemos mañana.

-Si como digas. Dijo sin emoción para después emprender el camino hacia la granja saltando entre los techos sorprendiendo a la chica para luego subir las escaleras de concreto entrando a su apartamento.

Fin del capítulo 7:

(Notas: Bueno ya está, por fin después de un mes logre subir el capítulo, hace mucho tiempo que me molestaba no acabar con esto me tomo demasiado tiempo reunir información de lo que necesitaba para el capítulo, sé que tarde más lo pensado también tuve problemas personales con mi trabajo pero mi jefe es terco como una mula, como sea volviendo a lo importante recibí comentarios sobre que no tiene sentido un crossover lo que pensé que son dos anime de géneros completamente opuestos pero me gustan los retos, en fin con la actualización hecha me concentraré me tomare un tiempo para actualizar los otros fics).

Pues bien dejen sus comentarios buenos o malos y nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

(Nota: Lamento la demora, mi cpu murio por lo que perdi toda la información de todos los capitulos de mis fic, habia muchos puntos de en los que estaba trabajando, es culpa del estupido tecnico que se tomo el tiempo para aparecer es la última vez que contrato sus servicios. Debi hacerle caso a la gente que me aconsejo que no lo contrate cometi el error de ignorar su advertencia pagando un precio alto, no puedo evitar sentirme tonto, apesar de mi estado de animo segui el consejo de un conocido y me dedicare a actualizar nuevos y mejores capítulos).

(Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Ranma 1/2 y School Days y todo eso).

Capitulo 9:

 **Confusion en el festival: Dia 2**

Sakakino High School.

El segundo dia del festival se hizo presente por lo que los miembros de los respectivos grupos listos para lo que se viene, habian ido mas temprano de lo usual teniendo la suerte que es un dia soleado sin rastro de nubes en kilometros para prepararse para la jornada para luego en los delegados en sus respectivos salones las anunciaron que suspendieron las clases para que se consentren en el evento, tuvieron que admitir que los sucesos del dia anterior no pasaron desapercibidos.

Despues del accidente los delegados involucrados fueron convocados al despacho del director donde fueron regañados por el antes mencionado por inmaduros como si se trataran de niños que rompieron una ventana con un balon, sin comprender como permitieron que la situación llegara a tal punto. Para luego el lider del consejo presente un informe que fue un milagro que no sufrieran daños graves, aunque al principio los implicados estaban avergonzados por sus acciones no les quedo de otro que asumir la responsabilidad.

Dejando el tema del accidente actras el rector los obligo a firmar un tratado de paz con las clase donde los obliga que hasta que concluya el evento van a comportarse de acuerdo a sus cargos, para luego abandonar la oficina retomando sus obligaciones.

Como costumbre del instituto los participantes de cada grupo intercambiaron sus tareas siendo reasignados en otras areas, siendo un acuerdo conseguido por el cuerpo estudiantil por las quejas de varios miembros que no les parece justo que permanezcan en los puesto mientras los demas presencian el festival a lo que luego de un reñido debate la victoria fue para el cuerpo estudiantil, claro que tambien esta la opción de no querer cambian de area si no era necesario, _**nunca entendere la politica**_.

Al rato de que los delegados pongan al dia sobre las noticias a sus camaradas la conocida como Setsuna se retiro dejando el resto a su grupo los cuales ven estraña su reacción.

\- Esa penumbra siempre va con ella...Dijo Makoto con pesadez a lo que su amigo asiente de acuerdo.

\- Si. Y eso que ayer estaba muy interesada.

\- Eso fue porque destrozaron todo. Regaño la Kuroda sorprendiendo al Sawanaga.

\- Lo siento. Dijo apenado.

\- Pues supongo que ya no tendremos mas publicidad extravagante.

\- Setsuna se esforzó mucho ayer, dejemos que descanse por hoy, somos capaces de encargarnos de los clientes de hoy. Dijo la Saionji animando a su equipo a lo que volvieron al trabajo.

En tanto pasando por el terreno del instituto la coleta carga tres cajas dirigiendose al edificio silbando una melodia, habia estado moviendose de un lado a otro haciendose cargo de los materiales de adornos sin siquiera tener oportunidad de ponerle las manos encima al delicioso almuerzo que su madre le preparo.

Como si no fuera la unica novedad tambien esta el hecho de que en mitad del camino se topo con sus padres y las gemelas dando un paseo por los alrededores tomando por sorpresa al artista marcial aquasexual a lo que las niñas corren hacia el dandole un abraso a lo que corresponde con una sonrisa, luego pone su atención en los adultos aun sin entender la sorpresa a lo que su madre le dijo que por nada del mundo se perderian el evento, sin dejar el hecho que les da gusto ver a su hijo causando que el ex-saotome suelte una risa rescandose la parte posterior de la cabeza, luego de los saludos la coleta se dirige hacia un negocio cerca de su posición y la familia continua su paseo por los alrededores.

Por el lado positivo es una oportunidad para observar el festival, las atracciones, los puestos de comida los las personas moviendose, sin olvidar a los miembros del club de fotografia que hacen su parte fotografiando las atracciones o tomando fotos de una familia como recuerdo. En eso voltea hacia un puesto cercano donde esta llorando un niño de 8 años en una mano sosteniendo una pequeña red de papel mojada en el juego "Atrape al pez dorado, si atrapa a todos puede llevarselo" notando que el sujeto a cargo tiene cara de estafador por lo que camina hacia su dirección.

\- ¿Porque estas llorando?

\- Es que...la red se rompio y no puedo atrapar al pez...Responde sollozando el niño.

\- No te preocupes. Dijo sacando de su bolsillo 300 yens apoyandolos en el mostrador a lo que el sujeto confiado le entrega una red - Debes hacerlo mas rapido antes que se rompa el papel.

-Exactamente. Menciono el dueño del puesto acto seguido Ranma se pone en cucliyas enfrente de la pecera y en cuestion de milisegundos habia capturado 35 peces, por el ritmo era como si estuviera cortando el agua soprendiendo al niño y dejado al sujeto con la mandibula por el suelo como si fuera poco se habia creado una pequeña multitud creando conmosion sin dejar un solo pez terminando.

\- Bueno aqui tienes. Dijo Ranma dandole en una bolsa con agua los peces capturados.

\- Muchas gracias señor. Agradecio el niño con una sonrisa para luego irse en tanto se pone de pie.

\- ¿C-como hiciste eso? Pregunto el sujeto aun en shock.

\- Solo dire que se lidiar con los de tu tipo. Dijo dandole la espalda regresando a su puesto ignorando entre la multitud a dos chicas, después ve un cartel anunciando el Baile folk lo que un pensamiento aparezce en su mente siendo mas reciente en donde varias chicas se acercaron con la intención de invitarlo al baile Folk que se celebraria esta misma noche en la última semana.

Habia escuchado rumores acerca de esa festividad resultando ser una tradición del instituto la cual se trata de que la chica se enfrenta al chico que le gusta extiendiendo su mano en señal de confesión, si el chico acepta la propocision tomara su mano formalizando su relación, lo que faltaba mas problemas relacionados al compromiso (Nota: Para los que no entendieron estoy siendo sarcastico), basado en experiencias anteriores no dudo amablemente en rechazar sus ofertas, lo último que necesita es meterse en otro problema de esa magnitud.

En su delirio se topa con otra persona resultando ser la oji-rojos notando que tiene un destello de emosion en su cara como si fuera conmovida por el ensayo del club de teatro, lo cual duro poco al ver que el ex-saotome la observa estaba a punto de hablar por lo que repentinamente retoma su semblante frio.

\- ¿Que estas mirando?

\- No es nada, pense que te paso algo.

\- Pues pensaste mal, no pasara lo que sucedio ayer tenlo por seguro. Dijo la loli.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Me refiero al festival, no les sera tan facil derrotarnos como la vez anterrior .

( _¿Cual es su problema?_ ) - Okey. Responde Ranma arquendo una ceja para luego seguir su camino.

( _¿Porque se quedo mirando? ¿Que ocullta este sujeto?_ ) Penso seria la joven acto seguido saca su celular enviando un mensaje.

En eso en otro lado del edificio la kanroji observa que tiene un mensaje.

 **Setsuna:**

- _¿Conseguiste algo de informacion acerca de nuevo estudiante?_

 **Nanami:**

\- _Averigue que se unio al grupo de Katsura y de repente algunos de sus compañeros se unieron en el proyecto, también que es un asesino de damas debido a que varias de ellas lo invitaron al baile folk, por lo visto parece que le cae mal a Otome no me quiso decir pero al escuchar sobre el se puso molesta_.

 **Setsuna:**

( _No hay que perder de vista a este chico, es muy raro espero que no se convierta en un obstaculo_ ) -No podemos confiar en el, menos ahora que Sekai esta saliendo con Itou.

Cafe 1-3

En ese instante la mencionada estornuda.

\- Alguien debe estar hablando de mi, me pregunto quien sera. Dijo a si misma volviendo al trabajo, el Itou por su parte dando pequeños saltos salio del lugar retorciendose del dolor debido a que se queria pasar de pervertido, por fortuna la Saionji logro "convencerlo" de que no era el momento aplicando un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Area del festival.

\- Joder, todo el mundo...no me gusta esto - Se lamenta un joven cargando cajas obserbando a las parejas conviviendo alegres entre ellas - es tan triste estar solo en momentos como este...Dijo mientras se acerca a la casa encantada donde se topo con Otome y su pandilla que pasan a su lado frunciendo el ceño haciendo caso omiso al joven para luego ver en el interior a la Katsura sentada en la mesa de rescepcion escribiendo en su celular.

\- ¿Que te cuentas?

\- Sawanaga-san. Dijo asustandose sin darse cuenta de la precencia del mencionado mientras entra.

\- ¿Estas ocupada?¿A quien le escribes?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Responde con educación.

\- Supongo que no, oye ¿No llevas en la recepcion desde ayer?

\- Parece que todo el mundo anda ocupado, no han tenido la oportunidad de relevarme excepto por Ranma-san.

\- ¿Ranma? ¿Quien es Ranma?

\- Hi, vino a relevarme cuando pense que tendria que quedarme.

\- Me parece justo eres demaciado amable ¿Por que simplemente no le dices a una amiga que te cambie el puesto?

\- No puedo hacer eso soy un miembro del comite y la delegada de la clase.

\- ¿Te gustaria recorrer el festival hoy? No he quedado con nadie asi que estoy libre, y si te parece bien ¿Bailarias conmigo en el baile folk? Dijo Taisuke con una sonrisa de esperanza a lo que en un movimiento repentino la peli-morada se levanta de su silla después hace una reverencia.

\- Lo siento, como te dije soy la novia de Makoto-kun.

\- ¿Eh? Pues parece como si estuviera saliendo con Saionji.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho el? Pregunto Kotonoha algo alterada al Sawanaga.

\- ¿Eh? No pero lo parece...

\- ¡Soy la novia de Makoto-kun, no pienses cosas raras!. Declaro la Katsura a lo que el joven que al sentirse incomodo ante la situación se disculpo para luego salir corriendo a lo que la delegada pone su atención a su telefono.

\- Esa Katsura no me cae bien.

Esas palabras provenientes del interior del edificio, cruzando por el pasillo a la izquierda se encuentran nada mas y nada menos que Otome Katou y sus coristas...quiero decir sus amigas teniendo una conversación alentadora sobre la joven delegada y cuando digo alentadora me refiero a que no tiene nada que ver a lo antes mencionado siendo completamente opuesto.

\- ¿Es por su actitud de "Soy mas descente que todos ustedes?"

\- Eso es, como "Soy mejor que ustedes?" ¿No es cierto?

\- ¿Verdad? Repiten al unisono con tono burlon para luego las 4 acaben concluyendo en risas como todo bravucon, entonces sus risas se desintegran a lo que una ve en su celular recibio un mensaje.

\- ¿Pero que? No me digas que tu...

\- Gomen, pero parece que mi novio ha llegado, me voy bye.

\- ¡Dejanos verlo!. Exigio la Katou.

\- Es vergonzoso. Menciono entusiasmada para después salir corriendo sin darles oportunidad alguna.

\- ¡Traidora!.

\- Otome, no es el momento de hacer eso.

\- Vas a invitar a Itou de la clase 3 ¿No?

\- Tienes que convertirte en una traidora también. Dijo burlona la peli-violeta burlona.

\- Este tipo de oportunidades no se suelen dar. Dijo la chica a su lado acto seguido un rubor aparece en las mejillas de la Katou - Por cierto ¿Que vamos a hacer con el nuevo?

\- ¿Que?

\- Hay que darle una lección.

\- ¿Quien se cree que es para meter sus narices en donde no debe? Esa pregunta hizo que la expresión de Otome cambiara a una de irritacion recordando las humillaciones.

\- Esto no puede quedar asi, hay que ponerlo en su lugar.

\- ¿Que tienes en mente?

\- Lo tengo, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Dijo la Katou contandoles su plan - ¿Entendieron?

\- ¿Crees que funcionara?

\- Solo un idiota con pesimo sentido de orientación seria bastante estupido para no comprender.

 **En un sitio lejano:**

Estornuda un joven caraterizado con una bandana color amarillo con puntos negros sobre su cabeza encerrado en prisión, durante la caza de su rival en uno de sus descuidos acabo perdiendose denuevo, por no decir que al estar tan concentrado en deducir su mapa no se dio cuenta hasta último momento que entro en un edificio de lujo chocando con un muro a lo que sin pensarlo dos veces uso el _**Bakusai Tenketsu**_ provocando un enorme agujero en el muro.

\- Es un malentendido, mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki saquenme de aqui.

\- Silencio a callar, ¿De verdad crees que podias robar el banco de California sin sufrir las consecuencias? Pregunto un oficial.

\- ¿California? ¿No estamos en Amagasaki?

\- **¿Acaso parece Amagasaki?** Pregunta enojado su compañero oficial.

\- Ademas tu tuviste la culpa por demoler el muro.

\- ¿Y como iba a suponer que era un banco?

\- ¿Acaso no era obvio? Pregunto su compañero mirandolo como si fuera estupido.

\- Maldita sea Ranma esto es tu culpa.

\- Suficiente ¿Como diablos puede ser culpa de ese tal Ranma que te metieras en este lio?

\- Tiene la culpa de todo lo malo que me sucede. Menciono el Hibiki apretando sus puños de enojo.

\- Ya callate, nuestros amigos de imigración confirmaron su cuartada mañana lo deportaran de regreso a Japon, tienes suerte que permaneceras aqui hasta mañana. Dijo el oficial en tanto el y su compañero se fueron dejando al Boy perdido en la celda.

\- Ranma ten por seguro que es tu culpa maldita sea, pagaras por esto. Gruño el Hibiki con dientes de tiburon al aire.

 **De regreso a Hokkaido:**

Segundos mas tarde el sol se estaba poniendo y se ve a Makoto saliendo del cafe Maid apurado o por lo menos lo parecia hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

\- Itou.

\- ¿Katou?

En ese mismo momento los prefesores, el director, estudiantes de distintas clases se encuentran reunidos en el patio teniendo todo listo para la fieste que se celebra después del festival mediante la tradición, siendo el momento esperado por muchos de la emosión, teniendo preparadas las mesas con diferentes platillos y bebidas para pasar el rato entre conocidos, fue entonces que el Director se puso de pie llamando la atención de la multitud.

\- Su atención por favor, antes de comenzar con la celebración quiero darles las gracias a los miembros del consejo estudiantil y sus respectivos voluntarios por el enorme esfuerzo que dieron en los últimos dias, han traido honor a su escuela y lo que representa, sin mas que decir que comience la fiesta. Menciono el director a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo y mientras se enciende una enorme fogata simbolizando lo antes mencionado.

En otra parte de la ciudad el ex-saotome camina por el barrandel murmurando cosas por debajo regresando a casa llevando en su espalda la mochila habia olvidado empacar su ropa para cambiarse cuando llegara a su trabajo, aunque todo no fue tan malo porque al llegar se da cuenta que la tienda de musica estaba cerrada recordando al instante que su jefe les dio el dia libre mientras iba a hablar con sus socios sobre temas de negocio. Por lo que suelta un suspiro emprendiendo el camino a casa.

( _Bueno que deberia hacer, talvez algo de formación el sensei nos enseño varios puntos importantes que me quiero repasar, también pueda tomar una siesta antes que este lista la cena, ya vere cuando llegue_ ) En eso sus pensamientos se interrumpen al oir un tono musical que reconoce por lo que poniendo su mano en el bolsillo saca un celular color negro (Imaginen el celular de Itou pero color negro) siendo un regalo de sus padres para que no se preocupen, en parte es un beneficio ya que no quiere lidiar con la furia de su madre sobreprotectora, con solo apretar un boton lleva el aparato a su oreja.

\- Hola...hola Okasan, olvide que Dashi nos dio el dia libre.

\- _Gracias por ponernos al tanto cariño ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?_

\- Me dirijo a casa llegare antes de la cena.

\- ¿ _Ranma no iras al baile Folk?_ Pregunto Hana.

\- No lo se.

- _Trabajaron demasiado ve a divertirte_.

\- Si tu lo dices.

\- _No suenas muy entusiasmado._

\- La verdad no. Responde Ranma cerrando sus ojos, su madre desde el otro lado de la linea de alguna manera fue capaz de notar su estado de animo.

\- _¿A que te refieres?_

\- No creo que sea buena idea.

\- _¿Porque?_

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- _Sino estas en la escuela estas en la formación, no es sano que estes apartado del mundo_.

\- Lo se pero de verdad no estoy de humor. Dijo el ex-Saotome neutral.

\- _Hijo tu padre y yo sabemos que no es facil lo que viviste pero no permitas que controle tu destino, tienes el derecho de elegir tu camino._ Dijo impartiendo su sabiduria.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- _Piensalo bien hijo_. Dijo para luego cortar la llamada dejando a la coleta pensando en su consejo, no habia que ser un genio para deducir que tiene mucho sentido, no hizo mas que pasar tiempo con su familia o concentrarse con la formación, sin duda no habia equilibrio. Luego de un rato de meditar en la cuestion supuso que un poco de diversion no le haria daño acto seguido se pone en marcha dirigiendose a Sakakino, después de todo ¿Que puede salir mal?

Sakakino High School.

Al rato de cerrar la casa encantada la Katsura se pone en busqueda de su novio no habia sido una buena noche para la joven desde el comienzo de la jornada no encontro a nadie que la relevara también que antes de la caida del sol no hubo mas visitantes por lo que paso horas en aburrimiento sin poder disfrutar del festivar, falto a una reunión de emergencia del comite, mando varios mensajes a su novio sin respuesta, si pasar por alto los intentos de intimidación por parte del grupo de Otome no son alentadoras provocando que su estado de animo este por el suelo. Al notar el inicio de la fiesta y ver que necesitaba interactuar con otros seres humanos cerro el puesto para recorrer los pasillos en la busqueda de su amado Makoto-kun hasta llegar al territorio de la clase 3 notando que se apagan las luces acto seguido ve dentro de una de las aulas siendo la del maid cafe topandose con Taisuke acomodando los manteles de las mesas.

\- Makoto-Kun...

\- ¿Katsura-san?

\- Sawanaga-san ¿Sabes donde esta Makoto-kun?

\- Makoto ya se ha ido.

\- ¿Que dices? Ibamos a irnos juntos.

\- Si lo buscas, se ha ido al baile con Saionji.

\- ¿Porque? Soy la novia de Makoto-kun. Dijo la Katsura caminando hacia el.

\- No parece que el piense lo mismo.

\- ¡Eso es mentira!.

\- ¡No lo es!.

\- ¿Porque?¿Porque te inventarias algo asi? Dijo sin ver la realidad.

\- No miento, el ha...te ha traicionado. Dijo Taisuke con un nudo en la garganta a lo que Kotonoha abre los ojos pudiendose notar lagrimas salir de ellos, después de juntar valor para lo siguiente el Sawanaga se acerca a la joven determiado - Yo...yo te amo, ¡yo te amo!. Dijo dandole un abraso a lo que sin saber como demostrar sus sentimientos solo le queda una opción acercando su rostro al de una shockeada Katsura intentando besarla dispuesto a ir mas lejos sin esperar lo siguiente.

\- Oh lo siento ¿Interrupo algo?

\- Ranma-san.

continuara...

Fin capitulo 8:

(Notas: Justo en la mejor parte ¿No odian eso? Detesto cuando sucede, bueno lo logre, me tomo tiempo y investigación pero aqui esta, disculpen la tradanza pero es que comence a escribir con un nuevo formato que me complica el número de palabras y no se cuantas van. Se los repito, si hay fans joveneso Otakus que no conozcan School Days les advierto que esto puede ponerse feo, el que avisa no traiciona).

(Tenia mas ideas para este capitulo pero creo que con esto sera suficiente, hace mucho queria hacer la segunda parte pero perdi toda la información ni modo ojala les guste la nueva actualización, quiero aclarar que no subo capitulos hasta ver que estan listos por lo que me puedo tardar un tiempo en subir capítulos nuevos).

Eso es todo, dejen sus opinones y comentarios buenos o malos y nos vemos, hasta el capitulo 9.


	9. Chapter 9

(Notas: Después de tiempo de investigación y compararción con mis notas al fin esta listo, he hecho algunos cambios en el trama original para hacerlo mas entretenido, por algún tiempo no estare por equivocarme con las cuentas por lo que me tomara un tiempo regresar por lo que me propuse a dejarles esto como adelanto).

(Todavia hay varios puntos que tengo que lidiar por lo que investigo sobre los personajes involucrados para evitar la mayor cantidad de errores, hay veces que detesto esto pero como Otaku debo seguir adelante, en fin basta de nolstalgia asi que terminemos con esto).

(Descargo de reponsabilidad: bla...bla...bla No soy dueño de Ranma 1/2 de Rumiko Takahashi, bla...bla...bla y School Days...y todo lo demas bla...bla...bla...

Capitulo 9:

 **Encuentro con la Yandere**

Si habia un mejor momento en donde se puede conseguir amistades obviamente no era ese y me refiero a la coleta en cucliyas apoyado en el marco de la ventana inclinado topandose con la Katsura y el Sawanaga ambos preplejos al mirar su ubicación compartiendo el pensamiento de asombro, saltando entre los tejados para recuperar tiempo siendo un metodo de viaje util durante la noche aprobechando que no hay nadie en la acera por lo que puede usarla con total libertad notando que su velocidad y gracia mejoraron en el camino.

\- Oh lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- Ranma-san. Dijo la Katsura todavia en shock por la declaración.

\- Ahhh...no ¿Cuando llegaste? Dijo Taisuke alarmado.

\- Estaba aburrido asi que vine al festival.

\- No me referia a eso ¿Como hiciste para entrar sin hacer ruido?

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- **¡** _ **No es posible**_ **!.** Grito el Sawanaga con ambas manos sujetando su cabeza de manera comica sin comprender mientras sus compañeros observan la payasada del joven con una gota estilo anime sobre sus cabezas.

\- Sawanaga-san. Dijo Kotonoha llamando su atención.

\- ¿Hi?

\- Me tengo que ir. Menciono para luego irse corriendo dejando al par de jovenes solos acto la vista de la coleta se pone en Taisuke cayendo de rodillas al piso soltando un pesado suspiro con un dedo dibujado un circulo en el suelo.

\- ¿Que te pasa?

\- ¿Como que "que pasa"? Lo heche todo a perder.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Bueno...es que...le declare mi amor a Kotonoha y estuve a punto de demostralte que mis sentimientos eran reales por lo que iba a hacerla mia.

\- En resumen, eres un pervertido.

\- ¿Que? Pregunto sorprendido Taisuke.

\- Dejame darte un consejo, no puedes obligar que alguien te ame sin tomar en cuenta su opinión no seria justo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, ahora que lo dices creo que me engañaron. Menciono deprimido con la cabeza baja.

\- Una vez conoci a un tipo que le sucedio lo mismo.

\- ¿Que paso con el?

\- Murio por las acciones egoistas de los demas.

\- Lo siento por tu amigo.

\- Sino quieres acabar como el deja de sentir lastima de ti mismo. Menciono la coleta serio aunque no lo pareciera le estaba haciendo un favor para después meter ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos y irse caminando por la puerta dejando al Sawanaga que se limitaba a verlo alejarse.

( _¿De manera que ese sujeto es Ranma Rhose?_ _Vaya, es tan frio como los rumores dicen_ )Penso Taisuke para luego escuchar gruñir su estomago por lo que fue hacia afuera por algo de comer.

 **Baile folk:**

En el terreno del instituto se encuentra todos celebrando algunos comiendo otros se encuentran conversando unos con otros disfrutando de su mutua compania en tanto las parejas del baile folk se encuentran bailando alrededor de la fogata iluminando el area en tanto algunos estudiantes desde la distania los observan.

Acto seguido la peli-purpura después de llegar al patio comenzo a buscar con la vista a su novio por todas partes con la esperanza de que fueran falsos los comentarios encontra de cierto azabache, no duro mucho su busqueda encontrando al Itou bailando con la Saionji con el resto de las parejas ignorando la mirada de tristeza en el cara de la Katsura que comezaba a sollozar al notar las miradas de enamoradados reflejadas en sus caras negandose a creer sintiendo como si todo su mundo se derrubara frente a sus ojos sin dejar de lado las miradas de celos y enojo de Otome al precenciar la misma escena después de "declarar su amor" al Itou habia esperado por mucho tiempo la oportunidad de que fuera sea con ella quien participara en el baile folk siendo un colosal fracaso para después ir en busca de su pandilla.

Entre la multitud negandose a creer lo que ve la delegada sintiendose destrozada al recuperar el control sobre sus estremidades y con la adrenalina al maximo sin pensar da media vuelta para luego salir corriendo a cualquier parte llorando solo para acabar chocando con otra persona en terminando sentada en el suelo resultado del impacto.

\- Oye ten mas cuidado.

\- Ran...ranma-san go...go...men. Dijo al notar de quien se trata.

\- Ah eres tu Katsura la proxima vez mira por donde vas. - ¿Que estas haciendo sentada en el piso? Pregunto extendiendo su mano ayudandola a ponerse de pie.

\- Gomennasai no me di cuenta por donde iba.

\- No es nada. Responde neutral y un tanto molesto al poner su vista en la mesa para ver a unos compañeros acabandose los dangos sintiendose frustrado por no probarlos para después dirigirse a la delegada.

\- ¿Que te pasa?

\- No es nada, no me hagas repetirlo. Dijo con la cabeza baja sollozando.

\- De acuerdo. Dijo notando que estuvo llorando sin tener idea del porque comprediendo que no tendria sentido preguntar por lo que cambia de tema - ¿Que haces aqui?

\- Soy la delegada de de clase 1-4...debo estar presente en los eventos del instituto.

\- Entiendo, pensaba que habias venido con Itou. Dijo sin pensar en eso la delegada adquiere un ceño de tristeza pero se mantuvo como si no paso nada - ¿Dije algo malo?

\- No ¿Que hay de ti? No sabia que alguien te habia invitado.

\- Vine solo.

\- Lo s-siento.

\- ¿Porque te disculpas? No tienes nada que ver.

\- Gomen.

\- Como sea, no deberias estar bailando con tu novio. Dijo la coleta notando la mirada de tristeza de la Katsura la cual sin dar respuesta alguna esta mirando en dirección a la fogata a lo que el azabache voltea la mirada hacia ese punto encontrando la causa de todo, no habia que ser un genio para entender que algo esta sucediendo por lo que penso en ignorarlo despues de todo no era su asunto para después poner su mirada en la peli-purpura, le parecia extraño pero de alguna manera le recordaba a su antiguo yo, por lo que sin darle mas vueltas al asunto opto por hacer algo.

\- ¿Quieres bailar?

\- ¿Q-que dijiste? Pregunto Kotonoha levantando la mirada.

\- Que si quieres bailar conmigo, no soy muy bueno pero es mejor que nada. Responde la coleta extendiendo su mano con modales a la peli-purpura que permanecia desorientada a lo que después algo timida acepta sujetando la mano con la suya para despues dirigirse hacia la fogata comenzando la danza a un ritmo mas lento causando miradas de enojo de parte de los hombres por la suerte del ex-Saotome y las miradas de celos e envidia de parte de las estudiantes entre ellas superiores a la Katsura deseando estar en su lugar.

Y de acuerdo con lo mencionado por la coleta la danza no es su fuerte, una prueba de eso son los movimientos torpes aparte de que se siente incomodo, sus experiencias con la brigada prometida le hacia dificil lidiar con este tipo de cosas, fue un golpe de suerte que dias atras observo a varios compañeros ensayando los pasos por lo que tenia una idea de como moverse.

Kotonoha no era la excepción y no lo digo porque sus padres la inscribieron en clases de baile cuando era una niña, su timidez se apoderaba de si misma la mayoria de veces, tampoco ayudo que se ubicaran cerca de donde se encuentran el Itou y la castaña sin quitarle la mirada de encima por lo que su tristeza era de esperare distrayendola de cualquier cosa. Entonces en un tropiezo suyo aterrizo en el pecho de la coleta que no esperaba eso, cuando levanto la vista se encontro con un par de ojos color azul obserbandola, los mismos ojos contemplan un par de ojos color purpura pertenecientes a la Katsura acto seguido un rubor aparece en las mejillas de la joven por lo que sintiendo una gran preción se desmayo y se cae a lo que Ranma la sujeta por la espalda evitando la caida.

\- Katsura reacciona...Katsura. Dijo la coleta dandole debiles cachecatas sin exito por lo que se creo una gran conmoción.

\- ¿Que paso? Pregunto Sekai acercandose.

\- Kotonoha-chan ¿Que diablos le hiciste? Dijo Makoto preocupado.

\- Se desmayo ¿Saionji donde se encuentra la enfermeria?

\- En el 2do piso.

\- Entendido. Asitio la coleta cargando a la Katsura en posición matrimonial lo cual no fue bien visto por Makoto.

\- Disculpa es mi novia y - no pudo terminar su oración al ver que la coleta lo ignora dandole la espalda dirigiendose hacia el edificio acto seguido son seguidos por el Itou y la Saionji mientras la situación regresa la normalidad.

 **Enfermeria:**

\- ¿Como esta? Pregunto Sekai sin recibir respuesta de la coleta recargado en un muro cruzado de brazos debido a que se consentraba en un sueño que tuvo donde vio una imagen de su forma femenina viendolo firme a los ojos sin mostrar ninguna clase de emosión permaneciedo neutral mostrando una densa oscuridad cubriendo sus ojos color azul sin brillo.

( _Talvez fue un mal presagio es como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, con mi suerte debo esperar lo que sea_ ) Penso la coleta.

\- Oye, oye pon atención. Dijo una Sekai irritada con una maño pelliscando la mejilla de su cara despertandolo en tanto Makoto se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano.

\- ¿Porque hiciste eso? Pregunto molesto sobandose el area afectada.

\- Es tu culpa por no prestar atención cuando te estan hablando.

( _Definitivamente es escandalosa_ ) - ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?

\- Que como se encuentra Katsura.

\- Esta siendo atendida pero no es grave.

\- Menos mal. Dijo Makoto soltando un suspiro apoyando una mano contra su pecho, con el correr de tiempo hubo un silencio incomodo en el pasillo por lo que la castaña intento hacer una conversación.

\- De acuerdo llenare las presentaciones, Makoto el es mi amigo Ranma.

\- Encantado Ranma-san. Dijo el mencionado.

\- Lo mismo digo, Saionji nunca dije que eramos amigos.

\- ¿Ah no? Bueno desde ahora lo somos. Menciono con una dulce sonrisa.

( _¿Que demonios pasa con esta chica?_ )- Eso no lo desides tu.

\- Yo creo que si.

La discusión se ve interrumpida cuando ven salir a la enfermera.

\- ¿Como esta?

\- No se preocupen solo esta dormida ¿Alguno sabe si estuvo bajo presión?

\- Supongo que fue por el festival, debe haber pasado por mucha presión. Dedujo Sekai para luego de unos minutos el par de adolecesntes salieron de la enfermeria con Makoto cargando en su espalda a la delegada en dirección a casa, en eso notan que Ranma se habia ido sin que se dieran cuenta a lo buscandolo con la vista solo se ve una ventana abierta en el pasillo.

Al dia siguiente.

Casa de Kotonoha:

Un nuevo dia llego a Hokkaido, el sol brilla, los pajaros cantan y en hogar de la familia Katsura madre y una pequeña niña esta en la sala tomando el desayuno en la mesa disfrutando de la compania de la otra entonces la mujer adulta dirige su mirada hacia el reloj colgado sobre un muro.

\- Kokoro querida ve a despertar a tu hermana se le hara tarde para ir a la escuela.

\- Hi mama. Dijo la menor de las Katsura dirigiendose al cuarto de su hermana, en eso la bella durmiente se encuentra moviendose en su cama teniendo una mueca de dolor teniendo una pesadilla tratandose de la noche anterior en tanto se escucha unos ruidos provenientes de la puerta.

\- Toc, toc, toc ,toc.

\- _¡MAKOTO-KUN!._ Grito Kotonoha despertando de golpe tomandose unos monentos para respirar recuperando el aliento sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerando, después de recuperar el aliento observa a distintas direcciones dandose cuenta que esta en su cuarto entonces ve a Kokoro abriendo su puerta.

\- ¿Onne-chan te encuentras bien?

\- Si, solo fue una pesadilla. Dijo Kotonoha a lo que su hermana entra a su cuarto caminando dirigiendose a su cama.

\- Mama dijo que te despertada, te quedaste dormida desde que regresaste del festival folk.

\- Oh ¿Como fue que regrese? Pregunto Kotonoha.

\- Ni-san te trajo le dijo a mama que te desmayaste.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y que?

\- ¿Como te fue en el festival? ¿Besaste a tu novio? ¿Enserio lo hiciste? Pregunto Kokoro lo que hizo que su hermana se sonroje.

\- Esos son temas para mayores.

\- Siempre tienes secretos.

\- Si quieres saber deberias consiguirte un novio. Dijo Kotonoha provocando un puchero en la cara de su hermana.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien? Te ves algo aturdida. Dijo Kokoro.

\- Ya te dije que estoy bien, por cierto ¿Que hora es?

\- Las 9:55 Am.

\- _¿QUE? OH NO, LA ESCUELA...VOY A LLEGAR TARDE_. Dijo alterada la mayor de las Katsura saliendo rapido de su cama tomando su toalla corriendo al baño dejando a su hermana viendo con asombro acto seguido se escucha un el sonido de un golpe seco indicando que choco de frente con la puerta del baño.

\- Hace tiempo que no veo a Onee-chan con tanta energia. Dijo Kokoro con una sonrisa divertiendose de la payasada de su hermana.

\- Te dije que me dejes en paz.

\- Ah vamos Ranma deja esa actitud después de todo somos amigos.

( _Maldición, si encuentro al que se esta burlando de mi le pateare el trasero tan fuerte que sus ancestros lo sentiran_ ) Maldijo Ranma mentalmente mientras camina por la bardas teniendo un mal comienzo su dia, después de desayunar fue sorprendido por las gemelas que vieron en la mesa una servilleta con dos números telefonicos lo que les genero curiosidad a lo cual intentaron averiguar si su hermano tuvo suerte con las chicas por lo que poniendose firme la coleta se nego a hablar cometiendo un grave error, minutos después se lo ve salir de la casa corriendo dandose a la fuga siendo perseguido por las niñas exigiendo que les diga despertando a los pobres cerdos que se limitaron a ver la escena.

Como si no fuera poco luego de tomar una ducha se lo ve salir del dojo, por fortuna los baños cuentan con duchas para que los estudiantes puedan aliviar sus musculos de la tensión y dolor para después emprender su camino hacia la escuela, habia salido mas temprano debido a que las lecciones se dan un par de horas antes por lo que listo se dirigio al instituto, para su mala suerte en el camino se topo con la castaña que por azar del destino pasaba por ahi la cual lo observa caminando sobre la barda como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

\- No me interesa.

\- Uh ¿Y eso por que?

\- No es de tu incumbencia Saionji.

\- Si lo es cuando se trata de mis amigos.

\- Yo no tengo amigos.

\- Eso duele, por cierto un pajarito me dijo que un par de las superiores se fijaron en ti, eh pillin. Dijo Sekai.

\- No se de que hablas.

\- Vaya de verdad eres aburrido.

\- Me gusta ver la vida desde otra perspectiva.

\- ¿Donde te fuiste anoche? Cuando nos dimos cuenta desapareciste ¿O es otro secreto?

\- Me dio hambre asi que fui a comer, no hubo razón para quedarme.

\- De cualquier forma fue descortes. Dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

\- Como si me importara ¿A todo esto porque vienes por este camino?

\- Es muy tranquilo a estas horas en especial en dias como este se puede apreciar el paisaje, las personas vienen y van no hay trafico por lo que no es problema venir sola.

\- Sera por eso que te atraparon esos idiotas. Dijo la coleta para si mismo.

\- Te escuche.

\- Nos vemos. En eso la coleta aumento la velocidad.

\- Vuelve aqui y disculpate. Dijo Sekai persiguiendolo.

 **Sakakino High School**

Después de ser llamados a una junta de emergencia por los miembros del consejo en sus respectivas aulas, estando todos siguiendo la costumbre los miembros del consejo dieron las gracias por el buen trabajo durante el festival para después mencionar un informe del director sobre el desempeño acerca de los resultados en cuanto a credibilidad y prestigio entre otras cosas anunciando que fueron promovidos en el lugar 9 compitiendo cabeza a cabeza con _San Hebereke High School_ siendo un motivo de orgullo y honor para el instituto por no decir felicidad haciendo que los jovenes adquieran un brillo en sus ojos contentos por la noticia.

Terminada la reunión venia la parte mas fastidiosa por la que nadie de la clase 4 se ofrecian de voluntarios: **la limpieza** , siendo la parte fea por no decir agotador de ese trabajo lo que implica deshacerce de la escenografia, la decoración, los adornos, disfraces por no decir los disfraces y los que fueron dañados en el incidente del platano, tardando varias horas en el proceso de quitar todo lo relacionado resultando un trabajo mas pesado de lo que imaginaban siendo requeridas una basta cantidad de bolsas dejando todo en el basurero.

Aunque no comenzo bien no fue una mala noche para Taisuke Sawanaga por un motivo inesperado, luego de coquetear con varias chicas usando su estilo humoristico conseguiendo resultados poco alentadores por no decir patetico, estaba por emprender el camino de regreso a casa cuando de la nada se topo con cierta chica pelirroja mojada en la cabeza color de ojos azules, vistiendo uniforme para varon quedandole un poco grande resaltando sus pechos copa c debajo de la camisa blanca, según el propio Sawanaga contempla la perfección de una diosa de cabello rojo quedando totalmente enajenado de la felicidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces intento tomarla en sus brazos solo para ser nockeado parmeneciendo en el piso entrando en el mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa adornando su rostro en tanto la belleza de ojos azules se fue en busqueda de un poco de agua caliente, no lejos de ahi una chica con peinado de anillos se encuentra con la cabeza baja y de rodillas tocando el suelo sufriendo una gran depresión siendo testigo de lo sucedido.

A pesar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior no se daria por vencido tan facilmente en conquistar el corazón de peli-purpura por lo que se propuso a hacer las cosas bien, por lo que en medio de la limpieza de la sala 1-4 le pidio a la peli-purpura si podian hablar en privado donde el joven hablo con la Katsura acto seguido saco dos entradas color naranja con pequeños pinos en el centro invitandola a la cena especial de navidad, repentinamente su estado de animo literalmente se fue al caño al ser rechazado por Kotonoha de manera monotona diciendo que es la novia de Makoto por lo que fue en busqueda del Itou por una explicación fue tanta la prisa de Taisuke que iba corriendo por el pasillo que no vio a la Katou y sus amigas dando los toques finales a su "sopresa".

\- ¿Ya tienen todo listo?

\- Si.

\- Perfecto, con esto lo pensara dos veces antes de meterse en lo que no debe.

\- Cuidado ahi viene. Dice la peli-purpura por lo que se pusieron en sus lugares actuando normal en eso la coleta recorre en silencio el pasillo entonces se detiene al ver una puerta con una nota pegada en el vidrio llamando su atención.

\- _Pastel gratis del festival entre y podra llevarse todos los que quiera._ Lee el letrero en eso su sentido del peligro se activa por lo que cierra sus ojos consentrandose localizando firmas de ki en forma de huellas en el piso por lo que guiandose por las mismas busca el origen lo que lo lleva a donde se encuentran la Katou y sus amigas las cuales estan conversando sobre cualquier cosa por lo que se le ocurre darles una lección.

\- Genial pastel me muero de hambre. Menciono girando con una mano la perilla de la puerta abriendola de la cual salen disparados descenas de pasteles con crema por lo que se hizo aun lado esquivando el ataque causando que los postres pasen de largo para acabar estrellandose en el rostro y cuerpo de la Katou y sus amigas ocasionando una risa al unisono de los estudiantes presentes.

\- Mi peinado y mi uniforme estan arruinados.

\- Olvida tu peinado ¿Como lo supo? Dijo la peli-purpura frunciendo el ceño a la coleta que haciendo caso omiso del escandalo toma un pastel que sobrevivio en plenas condiciones para ir al patio a almorzar.

\- Esto no ha terminado idiota, pagaras por esto. Declaro Otome a regañadientes a lo que se dirigen al baño a limpiarse, es algo que no podia comprender, era el plan perfecto no entiende como hizo para darse cuenta de la broma y salir de ella impune es como si estuviera un paso adelante, una cosa es mas que obvia para la Katou esto significa la guerra.

En la puerta de entrada se ve saliendo la delegada de la clase 4 dirigiendose al basurero cargando unas ramas de decoración y una sabana enbuelta que contiene los restos de la casa encantada y adornos siendo todo lo que quedaba desde lo sucedido en el festival folk se sentia un poco preocupada y confundida ante lo que vio habian pasado varias cosas por lo que sentia un gran estres eso y el hecho de que en sus hombros cargo con el peso de la responsabilidad de su grupo no era muy saludable, en el transcurso del evento habia intetado hacer un espacio en su agenda para tiempo de calidad con el Itou pero por azar del destino no fue posible.

En eso se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la declaración del Sawanaga lo que la tomo desprevenida, por lo que sin dudar repitio el mencionado mas calmado pero que sin dudarlo lo rechazo, no es que tuviera algo contra Taisuke ni eso, después de todo el sujeto siempre fue amable con ella aunque no entendia porque se fijo en ella si es la novia de su amigo.

Fue entonces que recuerda lo que paso esa noche por lo que después de la declaración habia entrado en shock temporal, despues le parecio ver a la coleta entrando por la ventana del tercer piso sin hacer el menor ruido como si fuera un ninja lo que le parecio ridiculo ya que seria imposible, solo para terminar encontrando al Itou bailando con la Saionji frente a la fogata con las demas parejas y como dicen el resto es historia.

( _Lo mas probable fue que haya sido un mal sueño por la perdida de energia_ ) Penso la Katsura sin darle mas importancia consentrandose en lo que le sucedera con su relación pensando que estraron en crisis y ni se dio cuenta por lo que le envio un mensaje a Makoto para que se vean en el Gimnación y hablar de la situación como adultos teniendo esperanza de que solucionar el problema, al llegar el sitio esperado se encuentra con el Itou y Setsuna conversando.

\- Mokoto-kun. Dijo la Katsura a lo que el mencionado camina hacia siendo detenido por la loli - Ustedes dos son miembros del comite, por eso estan limpiando aqui ¿No?

\- Kotonoha-chan no me digas que lo estas haciendo sola.

\- No te preocupes, no es mucho.

\- No puedes lleva todo eso tu sola, dejame ayudarte. Se ofrecio Makoto cargado la basura poniendola con el resto en tanto Setsuna ve la situación notando la sonrisa en la cara de la Katsura.

\- Muchas gracias, bueno, entonces...Makoto-kun ¿Estas libre mañana?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mi yate esta en mantenimiento, asi que estara atracado pero si quieres...

\- Mira Kotonoha...Dijo el Itou siendo interrumpido por Setsuna.

\- No, tiene planes conmigo para mañana.

\- Eso es, lo siento.

\- Es muy repentino y ya habias hecho planes ¿Que tal la siguiente semana?

\- Esto...no se como decirlo, pero...creo que no deberiamos vernos mas, la gente empezara a pensar mal si nos seguimos viendo. Dijo el Itou dejando sin habla a la oji-purpura.

\- Kiyora-san te ha obligado a decirlo, ¿Verdad? Esta conspirando con Saionji-san.

\- Sekai no tiene nada que ver. Dijo Setsuna.

\- No te creo ¿Saionji-san te ha hecho decirlo?

\- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- ¿Entonces te parece bien? A lo mejor deberia contar el accidente del festival.

\- ¿De que accidente habla? Pregunto el Itou a la loli que inclino hacia adelante la cabeza.

\- Seria un problema si Saionji-san se enterase ¿verdad? Saionji-san no tiene idea de lo que sientes, por eso te ha dado una oren tan insencible.

\- ¿Lo que sientes? ¿De que habla? Dijo Makoto confundido.

\- En el primer dia del festival, mietras dormias Kiyora-san te...No pudo terminar su oración porque la mencionada sin dudar tomo de los hombros al Itou dandole un beso en los labios

\- Besó. Termino la Katsura en shock sin creer lo que ve en eso la loli interrumpio el beso.

\- ¿Y que? No haces mas que molestar por cosas como esta. Dijo sujetando del brazo al joven.

\- Es mentira.

\- ¿Nunca notaste nada durante las reuniones del comite? A lo que la Katsura responde no moviendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Y que pasa con Saionji-san?

\- Lo que pase entre ella y yo no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Pero...

\- No te acerques mas a nosotros.

\- Es mentira ¿No Makoto-kun? Es decir, esta mañana tu...

\- Solo me disculpe por no aparecer, entiendelo yo...ya no te amo. Dijo Makoto volteando la mirada a un lado acto seguido la Katsura devastada inclina la cabeza hacia adelante y cae de rodillas a lo que luego de zafarse el Itou se fue seguido de Setsuna dejandola sola.

 **Parque de Hokkaido:**

Ya en la tarde en una banca en el parque la coleta se encuentra tomando un helado, las clases terminaron mas rápido tenia tiempo libre hasta mañana, por lo que desidio dar un paseo por el parque para distraerse disfrutando de un poco de paz mientras ve a la gente recorrer el lugar, la mayoria parejas jovenes tomadas de la mano, después de dar otra probada a su helado se detuvo soltando un suspiro voltea su cabeza hacia un arbusto cercano.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahi todo el dia? Pregunto con tono de voz aburrido a lo que del arbusto aparece la loli.

\- ¿Como supiste que te estaba siguiendo?

\- Eso es lo que iba a preguntarte. Respondio para luego saborear su helado en tanto la oji-rojo se acerca a donde esta con calma sentandose a su lado.

\- Sekai me dijo lo que paso y que la ayudaste. Dijo Setsuna sin mostrar ningún tipo de emosion - ¿Porque?

\- ¿Porque que?

\- ¿Porque la salvaste?

\- No te lo dire.

\- Mira te agradezco que salvaras a mi mejor amiga pero eso no quiere decir que me agradas.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo.

\- No te imterpongas en la felicidad de Sekai.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? Pregunto observandola con un ojo.

\- Ya oiste, su felicidad con Itou es importante.

\- ¿Y que tengo que ver con eso?

\- No se te ocurra interponerte entre ellos. Dijo Setsuna.

\- En primer lugar lo que haga Saionji no es mi problema, en segundo lugar lo que estes insinuando me tiene sin cuidado. Menciono Ranma neutral.

\- Supongo que no hay mas que decir. Dijo Setsuna para luego irse caminando dejando a la coleta en tanto la ve alejarse.

\- ¿Tu nombre es Setsuna cierto?

\- ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

\- Saionji lo nombro cuando me tope con ella ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres?

\- ¿Porque te comportas de esa manera?

\- ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Tu personalidad no es compatible contigo.

\- Metete en tus propios asuntos.

\- Pues es una lastima, una chica linda con ese caracter en verdad es un desperdicio.

\- Eres un...No pudo terminar su comentario al darse cuenta que Ranma desaparecio como si se lo tragara la tierra en tanto procesa la información repasando una y otra vez en su mente sus palabras, causando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un ligero color rosa, ¿Quien demonios se cree que es? Por lo que aumento su interes en descubrir lo que oculta.

( _Ahora que recuerdo la hermana de Hikari dijo que una de sus compañeras tenia contactos para conseguir información lo malo es que cobra demasiado_ ) Penso Setsuna emprendiendo su camino mientras hace una llamada telefonica.

 **Universidad de Tokyo.**

\- _¿Hola?_

\- Hola Asami-san soy yo Setsuna.

\- _Setsuna-chan casi no te reconozco tu voz cariño, ha pasado tiempo_.

\- Asi es, mira queria pedirte un favor.

\- _¿Que se te ofrece?_

\- Necesito que me des el número de Nabiki Tendo.

En ese momento Ranma camina con el ceño fruncido a lo que se detiene permaneciendo solo con sus pensamientos.

( _¿Que habra querido decir con eso? Aqui hay algo raro, aunque...eso explicaria lo del baile folk por lo que veo Saionji no es la única parece que la loli siente algo por Itou, hombre que situación mas completa_ ) Penso Ranma atando cavos sueltos.

Debido a los comentarios de un par de estudiante sobre la Saionji indicando que es de las chicas mas populares en todo Sakakino describiendola como la persona mas burbujeante y alegre por no decir belleza a los ojos de los muchachos que de acuerdo con su categoria pervertida de ellos tiene una figura y medida de sus pechos rango b formando parte de la lista broken corazones de los muchachos.

También es conocida por ser la causante de la relación entre la Katsura y Itou es donde surge la duda _¿Porque ayudar a un chico a conseguir novia si la misma tiene un agolpamiento hacia el?_

Aparte de eso se suma a la causa Setsuna Kiyora, miembro del consejo estudiantil, teniendo una personalidad impasible siendo raramente emosional, como se ha visto parece tener un cierto problema con su tamaño porque hace unos dias un par de estudiantes superiores se burlarón de la joven y como ha mencionado recientemente no es la fan número 1 de la coleta y el sentimiento es mutuo, no sabe porque pero si hay algo que le hizo no tiene la menor idea de lo que fue.

( _Por el amor de Kami ¿Porque el destino siempre me involucra en estas cosas?_ ) Penso soltando un suspiro de fastidio para luego voltear su cara hacia el extemo sur del parque observando sentandos en otra banca cercana a una pareja joven enamorados, el chico rodea su brazo alrededor de su novia y ella se acomoda sobre su hombro con un rubor en sus mejillas como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas.

( _Supongo que eso es una pareja ideal, el tipo tiene modales y la chica es linda_ ) Penso mirando a la pareja fue cuando otra chica aparece enfrente a la pareja.

\- ¿Que significa esto? Dijiste que hoy tenias que trabajar ¿Que haces con otra chica? Dijo la recien llegada.

\- ¿Quien es esta persona Aki-kun? Pregunto la primera chica la cual llamaremos Yuka aferrandose al brazo de su pareja.

\- Yo jamas la he visto en mi vida. Responde desviando la mirada a un lado.

\- No puede ser, me diste este brazalete en mi cumpleaños. Dijo mostrando el objeto en su muñeca.

\- Es identico al que yo tengo. Dice la novia alarmada.

( _Viejo esto no puede ponerse peor_ ).

\- _AKI-KUUUN_.

\- _¿QUIERES ESPLICARTE?_

\- Dijiste que estarias visitando a tus padres.

( _Me equivoque, definitivamente se puede poner peor_ ).

\- Suficiente, paren de discutir. Dijo el joven levantando una ceja llamando la atención del cuarteto de mujeres para luego acomodar sus hombros sobre la parte superior del asiento poniendose comodo - Eran felices de salir conmigo ¿No? Da igual, nos divertimos, todos ganamos algo. Dijo con arrogancia en sus palabras haciendose el genial acto seguido se pone de pie para que Yuka le de una bofetada lastimando la mejilla.

-Eres muy cruel.

\- Eso dolio...maldita seas. Dijo el sujeto enojado listo para devolver el golpe por lo que Ranma estaba por intervenir deteniendose al ver al Sawanaga apareciendo de quien sabe donde poniendose entre ellos sujetando con una mano la muñeca del sujeto.

\- Detente ¿Que se te ocurre levantando la mano a una chica? Pregunto Taisuke frunciendo el ceño listo para darle una lección.

\- ¿Quien eres tu?

\- Eres de lo peor, disculpate con todas o...No pudo terminar su oración porque fue empujado por Yuka detras de el causando que golpee su cabeza con la del otro sujeto ambos cayendo al piso con un chichón en sus cabezas.

\- ¿Quien te crees que eres? No subestimes a las mujeres **¡Desgraciado!.** Dijo Yuka crujiendo sus nudillos.

\- Te equivocas, para estar contigo me hacia la mujer debil, ahora ponte de rodillas y pide disculpas. Sentencio la mujer sujetandolo por el cuello de su camisa.

( _Pobre diablo_ ) Penso Ranma moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados con lentitud caminando hacia una enorme nube de polvo creada por las violentas mujeres que castigan al sujeto al puro estilo verserkel y al pobre Sawanaga que quedo atrapado en el fuego cruzado - Oigan.

\- **¿QUEEEEE?** Preguntan las 4 al únisono mirando fijamente a la coleta.

\- Uno de ellos es un idiota pero no tiene nada que ver. Responde señalando al Sawanaga inconsiente en el piso con la cabeza cubierta de chichones ojos de espiral y algunos moretones en su cara por lo que sin decir mas lo carga en su hombro dando unos pasos sintiendo un enorme instinto asesino enamar de los cuerpos de las chicas lindas.

\- Continuen. Dijo Ranma dirigiendose al hospital en tanto las mujeres reanudaron la paliza al sujeto que intenta escapar por lo que lo una lo toma de la cabeza metiendolo denuevo en la nube suplicando por piedad.

Luego de una visita al hospital dejando a Taisuke el ex-saotome recorre las calles dandose cuenta que se esta poniendo el sol por lo que estaba por volver a casa cuando de repente un viento resoplo y con el un pedazo de papel lo golpeo en la cara con lo que una mano se lo quita dandose cuenta de que tiene una algo escrito.

 _Se solicita bajista para una banda de rock._

 _\- Tiene que ser bueno._

 _\- Debe tener su propio instrumento._

 _\- Menor de de 25 años_

 _\- Disponibilidad de horario._

 _\- Trabajar en equipo._

Audiciones abiertas.

 _ **¿Estas listo para el reto?**_

Una sonrisa de confianza e interes se torno en la cara de Ranma al tener una oportunidad de poner a prueba su habilidad y mas porque tanto al nuevo como el viejo Ranma no se opone a un desafio lo que le da un toque de sabor, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a la granja a prepararse sintiendo en su interior entusiasmo al ver que un nuevo desafio se presenta.

En ese mismo instante del otro lado de la ciudad la castaña subia por un puente apurada dirigiendose a casa de Itou, habia sido convocada por estudiantes superores en la sala del club de electronica en compania de su amiga Nanami, Katou y varias de su generación ahi presentes compartiendo la duda de que sucede, en eso las luces se apagan dando inicio a la "presentación especial" a lo que ponen su atención en la enorme pantalla hd.

La miradas maliciosas de las superiores hablan por si mismas dando un mal presentimiento de que tienen algo entre manos, cuando la imagen se dio clara todas las de la nueva generación quedan en shock al ver que se tratan de ellas por separado en el cuarto secreto de la casa encantada estando con sus novios en privado apareciendo en diferentes momentos resultando una mala jugareta de las superiores que escondieron una camara dentro de la casa encantada por lo que las jovenes sienten humillación al ver la maldad de las superiores.

Pero la Saionji sufrio el peor golpe al ver que su novio aparece en el video con la Katou en forma intima sintiendo que su corazón se rompia en mil pedazos al ver lo que sus ojos observan por lo que furiosa sale corriendo del edificio dirigiendose a casa del Itou.

Lo que nos lleva a la actualidad donde cruza el puente solido del tren deteniendose en medio del camino topandose del otro lado del mismo con la Katsura caminando a donde esta.

\- ¿Katsura?...Katsura.

\- Saionji-san...¿Sabes donde se encuentra Kiyora-san?

\- N-no.

\- Deberia estar hoy con Makoto-kun, no esta en su casa ni tampoco en la de Makoto-kun lo mas problable es que fueron a algún lugar.

No dio tiempo a la castaña en responder a lo que la mencionada ve a la Katsura levantando la cabeza a su nivel lo que le hizo sentir un escalofrio correr por su espalda al ver la mirada vacia y fria de la Katsura como si fuera de una pelicula de terror fijando su atención en los ojos sin brillo llenos de oscuridad de la joven.

Fin del capítulo 9:

Nuestros temores se hicieron realidad para los que conocemos el genero gore, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, finalmente la Katsura perdio la cabeza, salvese quien pueda si se topan con una Yandere lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta ¿Quien sera el hombre muerto que se pondra en su camino?

Por motivos como estos fue que deje las advertencias esto puede ponerse intenso no es broma, el que quiera seguir con esta historia esta bajo su propia responsabilidad, creanme que se pondra peor asi que los que no puedan con esto por favor busquen otro fic.

También me esforce en modificar un poco las cosas con Taisuke como la aparición inesperada de Ranma sera de gran importancia en la trama, me cai de la risa en la escena donde el queda en medio de la golpiza de las mujeres, me inspire en la idea de un anime que vi me parecio divertido. Pobre Taisuke, eso debio doler.

Pido disculpas si me pase de clasificasió en algunas partes, no soy muy bueno con esto por lo que puedo equivocarme, me vendria genial una segunda opinión asi que pueden dejar sus comentarios y reliews asi que den su mejor golpe.

Agradezco a mis amigos con quien puedo contar cuando necesito ayuda sobre mis fics les agradezco, eso es todo hasta la proxima.


	10. Chapter 10:

(Nota: A pasado tiempo, la ùltima vez dije que por un tiempo no estaria en contacto por problemas tecnicos, si se lo que piensan tambièn estuve ocupado en algunas cosas. Da igual lo importante es que estoy de vuelta poniendome al dìa con el anime y con mis fics trabajando en los detalles, es bueno ver los comentarios que les interesa lo que hago bien terminemos con esto).

(Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Ranma 1/2 de Rumiko Takahashi y School Days...ya me aburri).

Capìtulo 10:

 **Comienzan los problemas**

La noticia del traslado de Setsuna no tardo en correr por Sakakino siendo inesperado para la clase 1-3 resultando un duro golpe para sus compañeros, en especial a la castaña que fue la mas afectada con la noticia lo que hizo que sufriera una depresiòn provocando que faltara a clases poniendo en riesgo su promedio, permaneciendo en su departamento sin querer hablar con nadie sin olvidar que hace un par de dias durante la hora del almuerzo la Saionji le reclama al Itou exigiendo una explicaciòn de lo ocurrido con Otome a lo que el azabche permanece en callado confirmando sus sospechas.

En ese mismo instante en otro sector del instituto Otome intenta ponerse en comuniciòn con su adorado azabache fracasando a lo cual sus amigas notaron su repentino cambio de actitud volviendose mas irritante, por lo menos tiene la satisfacciòn de que Kotonoha esta fuera de su camino.

En momentos como este donde la delegada sirve como su chivo espiratorio para sacar a plena luz sus frustraciones, lo que se puso dificil por culpa del nuevo estudiante dejando a mas de uno sin habla entre sus compañeros por ver que alguien no se somete a los caprichos de la Katou cuestionando si esta loco ya que el ùnico chico que podia hacerla cablear a tal punto es Makoto ya que al resto de los chicos los trata como inferiores o eso era antes, simplemente no podia soportarlo, debia darle una lecciòn para que sepa quien manda en Sakakino.

 **(Time Skip).**

 **Una semana despuès:**

La semana se fue como si nada llegando el Sabado con el paso del tiempo llego la tarde cerca de las 4:00 Pm en donde el ex-Saotome salta sobre los tejados contemplando la belleza de la ciudad durante el dia. Luego de tanta espera al fin vino el dia tan esperado por lo que iba vestido con una camisa color azul mangas largas abotonada con botones blancos, pantalones negros que guardaba para una ocasiòn especial y calza un par de zapatos negros, en el trayeccto del camino recuerda como fue que acabo entrometido en la situaciòn actual.

(Flash back):

 _ **Casa de Issei.**_

 _Habia sido un momento poco alentador para cierta banda que estan sentados sobre sillas frente a una mesa en la cochera de Issei, en las ùltimas horas estuvieron ocupados con las audiciones recibiendo a varios aspirates al puesto demostrando su habilidad pero ninguno con el nivel requerido resultando en un conflicto._

 _\- Esto apesta. Se quejo el luchador._

 _\- Puedes decirlo denuevo._

 _\- Esto apesta._

 _\- Dejamos anuncios por toda la ciudad se necesitaria estar ciego para no darse cuenta. Dijo la belleza de ojos verdes amargada apoyando su menton con una mano apoyando su brazo sobre la mesa mientras que con la otra gira con dos dedos una baqueta._

 _\- ¿Cuantos vinieron? Pregunto la peliblanca al Tecladista en tanto pone unas monedas en una maquiña de bebidas de la cual saca una lata de refresco._

 _\- 15 musicos y ninguno es tan bueno como Canno._

 _\- Bien, supongo que es todo por hoy. Dijo Mokoto a lo que en ese momento ven entrar a un joven con una coleta cargandoen su mano un estuche._

 _\- Disculpen ¿Es aqui donde hacen las audiciones? Pregunto el joven a lo que su voz le parece familiar a la peliblanca por lo que voltea hacia el origen de la voz._

 _\- ¿Ranma?_

 _\- ¿Tatsu? ¿Que haces aqui?_

 _\- ¿Ustedes se conocen? Pregunto Taiki en tanto el Mokoto y Issei ven confundidos._

 _\- El es quien me salvo de esos idiotas. Responde Tatsu a lo que recuerdan el relato de su amiga._

 _\- En ese caso muchas gracias por salvar a nuetra amiga. Dijo Taiki._

 _\- No es nada, vine por las audiciones._

 _\- Bien preparate veamos lo que tienes. Dijo Motoko para luego susurrarle al oido de su amiga que no exagero sobre lo bien parecido que es la cual como respuesta le lanza una mirada fulminante haciendo que suelte una risa, en tanto Issei como Taiki ven la escena con una gota estilo anime en sus cabezas._

 _\- Ya estoy listo. Menciono la coleta dando el visto bueno._

 _\- De acuerdo comienza._

 _Al momento de comenzar Ranma dio inicio a su audiciòn con su bajo tocando el opening de_ _Trigun_ _demostrando habilidad,sin perder de vista la concentraciòn mientras con el pie izquierdo da pequeños pisadas sobre el piso manteniendo el ritmo, desde que Zack le enseño en su computadora un sitio web con el opening quedo fascinado al punto de practicarlo en su tiempo libre._

 _Los musicos permanecian concentrados en la audiciòn sin perder el minimo detalle, claro no todos los dias se presenta un individuo como si nada y se pone a tocar un opening complicado como ese, se requiere de habilidad y experiencia para no perder el ritmo por no decir que concentraciòn a la hora de hacer los cambiòs._

 _Aparte de su amor por el arte se siente a gusto por tener la posibilidad de hacer algo mas que le apasiona, no es la primera vez que toca, no claro que no habia dado pequeños conciertos para su familià aunque su orgullo se hacia presente al equivocarse por accidente varias veces pero desde su enfrentamiento con Azafran habia adquirido mas control sobre el, con el tiempo habia mejorado siendo un hobbie para entretenerse de vez en cuando no tenia que trabajar/ir a la escuela o ayudar a su padre (el granjero) y su hermano con las tareas de la granja._

 _Se sentia como si un nùevo mundo se hubiera abierto ante sus ojos, contando al reves d en su mente cambio la velocidad intensificando la melodia estilo solo de bajo, en el momento crucial pasa su mano sobre el brazo del instrumento deslizando sus dedos sobre las cuerdas poniendo fin._

 _Terminando su presentaciòn los mienbros de la banda reuniendose en un circulo de 4 discuten sobre su desempeño cada uno con su punto de vista sin hechar el brazo a torcer, como si se tratara de un jurado de show reality. La situaciòn requieria dialogar ya que de su desiciòn depende el rumbo que tomara la banda, en tanto la coleta se encuentra esperando pacientemente razonardo sobre que demonios sucedio, en eso una diminuta sonrisa maliciosa aparece en sus labios imaginando la reacciòn en las caras del panda y su perro faldero Soun estando 100% seguro que no estarian nada felices mandando al diablo sus quejas._

(Fin del flash back).

De regreso al presente se dispone a aterrizar de cucliyas en un callejon vacio acto seguido de su bolsillo saco el estuche con su instrumento agradeciendo mentalmente a Kami por la tecnica de armas ocultas, a lo que luego lo carga detras de su espalda sujetandolo de su agarre con una mano para luego salir caminando a la via publica mezclandose entre la gente.

Despuès de esperar que el semaforo se ponga en rojo causando que los vehiculos se detengan cruzo a la esquina topandose con la peliblanca que se habia arreglado para la ocasiòn dejando su peinado lizado libre al viento sin usar mucho maquillaje, sombra de ojos y algo de rubor en sus mejillas, cargando en su mano izquierda un estuche con forma de guitarra, su atendo se compone de un vestido color lila largo hasta las rodilas sobre una chaqueta de quero blanco y calza un par de zapatos deportivos.

\- ¿Estas listo?

\- Siempre estoy listo. Asintiò la coleta en eso ambos caminan hacia un local llamado _The game_ siendo conocido por su reputaciòn de ser el trampolin de varios artistas, tras banbalinas en su interior se encuentran los demas esperando su turno, bueno no tan asi ya que Motoko mira la hora en su celular nerviosa mientras Taiki y Issei observan detras del telòn a otra banda en el escenario.

 _Taiki viste una camiseta mangas cortas color negro con el nombre y simbolo del "Bullet club" escrito en color blanco, pantalones largos deportivos color azul y calza zapatos deportivos color verde._

 _Motoko viste una blusa suelta color blanco usando un collar de varios colores vivos, en su rostro usa maquillaje sombra de ojos colos verde hoja labial color rosado y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, en sus manos usa sus clasicos guantes sin dedos en los cuales tiene pintadas las uñas color purpura, usa jeans nuevos y calza zapatos de tacòn negro._

 _Issei viste una camisa color naranja sin mangas sobre una camisa abierta de cuadros color rojo y negro, unos jeans color negro rotos en la rodilla derecha y calza zapatos deportivos color gris._

\- Sin duda son muy buenos.

\- Igual que nosotros Aniki. Dijo el tecladista a lo que luego ven a sus amigos llegando.

\- Ya era tiempo de que llegaran. Regaño Motoko a lo que los antes mencionados que la miran feo.

\- Recuerdenme porque me uni a ustedes.

\- Porque sino Nanami-san y Kuroda-san se enteraran de que te uniste a la banda, en mi opiniòn puede irse al diablo la sutilidad porque estan en medio del publico. Menciono Taiki.

\- ¿Que? Pregunto la coleta sorprendido a lo que detras de la cortina ve entre el publico a las mencionadas en compania de Taisuke, Otome y su pandilla vestidos de forma cotidiana a lo que susurra un _Este no es mi dìa_ , en eso siente una mano sobre su hombro a lo que voltea a ver a sus amigos.

\- Bien demostremos porque somos los mejores. Dijo Issei en tanto la otra banda termino su interpretaciòn y se dispone a salir del escenario, tomando una respiraciòn profunda la coleta levanta una mirada de confianza, en eso juntan sus manos al centro.

\- A las tres.

\- 1...2...3...¡Listos!. Dicen los cinco al ùnisono para despuès salir al escenario, mientras tanto entre el publico el grupo de estudiantes no estan en su mejor momento por no decir que algunos se sienten avergonzadas sin querer mostrar la cara en publico si tener mucho entusiasmo, despuès de que Setsuna les dijo que se mudaria con sus padres para estudiar en Francia debido a que su padre fue transferido hacia el otro lado del mundo despidiendose de sus amigas no sin antes explicarles acerca de su investigaciòn sobre la coleta, habia conseguido ponerse en contacto con Nabiki Tendo para que averigue todo acerca del joven resultando de sumo interes para la Tendo del medio.

Desde la desapariciòn de su ex-cuñado se puso en contacto con su red de informaciòn para rastrear su paradero fracasando en la terea, en lo personal no le importaba lo que sucedio con su hermana ya que podria pasar cualquier cosa si no afectaba sus intereses economicos, ahora semanas despuès se pone en contacto con un nùevo cliente de nombre Setsuna Kiyora que le hablo acerca de un tal caballo salvaje sin embargo este usa otro apellido.

¿Sera una concidencia o habra conseguido una pista acerca del paradero del ex-Saotome?

Era obvio para la loli que obtener la informaciòn le costaria volviendola 2.500 yens mas pobre siendo un precio pequeño por la felicidad de su mejor amiga, debido a la mudanza puso al margen a Nanami poniendola al tanto de sus sospechas.

Nanami al principio no queria involucrarse, sin embargo era tal la frustraciòn que setia por dentro ante tal invasiòn de su privacidad que termino aceptando la solicitud de la loli, aunque no lo admitiera tampoco le caia bien el nùevo estudiante en parte porque desde que se unio al equipo de baloncesto masculino habia despertado el interes de varias compañeras del equipo ocacionando que tenga una opiniòn negativa clasificandolo como un mujeriego desagradable y haria lo que tuviera en sus manos para desenmascararlo.

La Kuroda fue la que propuso la salida pensando que levantaria el animo del grupo por lo que fueron a un local popular donde se presentan diferentes artistas, desde bandas hasta comediantes con talento, habia logrado convencer a Otome y sus amigas para que vinieran con ellas, el Sawanaga por su parte sin tener planes con su amigo que por alguna razòn estaba distante acepto unirse, no era un gran fanatico de la musica pero la idea de salir no era mala.

\- Oye Nanami. Menciono Hikari rompiendo el hielo.

\- ¿Que quieres?

\- He escuchado que las bandas que pasan por aqui tienen un futuro prometedor.

\- Pienso lo mismo debo admitir que fue una buena idea venir la banda de mi prima se presentaran.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Al parecer consiguieron a un nùevo bajista en su grupo que reemplaze a Canno, me pregunto de quien se trata.

\- Debe de ser muy bueno solo espero que sea apuesto. Dijo Natsumi (Pelivioleta) con una mirada soñadora.

\- ¿Han a visto a Saionji-san? Me parece raro que no este. Pregunto Taisuke.

\- Baka ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de nada? Dijo la pelipurpura.

\- No es necesario que te molestes Otome. Se defendio el Sawanaga.

-No tiene sentido discutir con un cabeza hueca como tu, lo ùnico que falta que digas es que...

\- Ranma esta aqui.

\- No era lo que iba a decir Hikari. Dijo Otome frunciendo el ceño a su amiga.

\- No Otome miren en el escenario. Mencionado alterada la cabeza de anillos señalando con el dedo a lo que el resto ponen sus miradas sobre el escenario quedando sin palabras al ver al ex-Saotome, en especial Nanami que no esperaba algo asì ya que su prima se habia negado a decir quien es el nùevo integrante de la banda y Taisuke que se encuentra con ojos de corazones con la mirada puesta sobre Tatsu y Motoko para luego con cara de idiota comenzar a babear.

Otome por su parte fruncio el ceño sin dejar de lado la sorpresa, desde el accidente de los pasteles ha puesto a la coleta en su lista de enemigos y sus amigas no estan mejor que ella ya que les costo quitarse los restos de pastel de su pelo y ropa teniendo razones de sobra para hacerlo pagar.

Despuès de probar los instrumentos y hacer los ajustes dando el visto bueno la peliblanca sintiendo las conocidas "mariposas en el estomago" se dirige ante el publico con ambas manos sujetando el microfono observando a los espectadores.

\- Hola a todos...la primera canciòn se llama " _Kanashimi no mokuo he"_ espero que les guste.

El sonido del bajo se hizo presente acompañando con lentitud a la peliblanca dando profundidad y misterio al ambiente a lo que luego se les unio el teclado y la guitarra y por ùltimo la bateria.

 _ **Kanashimi no mokuo heto tadoritsu kenunara**_

 _ **Boku wa mou iranai yo nuku morimo ashita mo**_

 _ **Seijaku no yami ni maiorita yume wa**_

 _ **Who tsukanoma koboreta hoho no hikari**_

 _ **Why morosugita sekai todomeru sobe wo shirazu ni**_

 _ **Tada boku wa mou kore ijou nanimo kanji nakuteii**_

 _ **Kanashimi no mokuo heto tadoritsu kerunara**_

 _ **Boku wa mou kore ijou nanimo kanji nakuteii**_

Se produjo un silencio donde Taiki demuestra su habilidad en el teclado tocando las teclas con sencibilidad en compania de Motoko golpeando los platillos seguido de los tambores creando un ambiente de suspenso _._

 _ **Why...? kurikaesu kotoba tsuieta yakusoku wa**_

 _ **Hitokiwa utsukushiku hibiki ima togireta**_

 _ **Setsubouno mukou heto kiwi wa kaeru no ka**_

 _ **Shijyouno ai yuukyu no ho ni kegare naki mi wo yudane**_

 _ **Kanashimi no mukou heto tadoritsu kerunara**_

 _ **Boku wa mou osore nai kodoku na nemuri sae...**_

Mientras la voz de Tatsu se desvanecia en tanto ponia cabeza baja los demas miembros continuan por un tiempo considerable encargandose de mantener el ambiente sombrio, no tardaron mucho en imitarla dando fin a la canciòn.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del sitio, es como si fuera eterno o eso parecia hasta que el publico comenzo a aplaudir y ovacionar a la banda los cuales recuperan el aliento como si se hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima.

\- Muchas gracias somos _The Yang,_ en el teclado tenemos a Taiki Uzuki - El mencionado hace un saludo genial con dos dedos cerrados - en la bateria Motoko Ryota - Poniendose de pie de la bateria usado una mano lanza un beso haciendo que vuele con un suplido - en la guitarra se encuentra Issei Misaki - el mecionado se dispone a tocar algunas notas estilo rock para luego mostrar su pulgar en alto - en el bajo nuestro nùevo miembro Ranma Rhose - Dicho eso la coleta extiende su puño al frente con una mirada fria - y por ùltimo soy Tatsu Mikamashi. Dijo la peliblanca haciendo un guiño con su ojo y con una mano hace el signo de paz.

Las peticiones del publico no se hicieron esperar anciosos por escuchar mas de su repertorio, Nanami y las demas solo se quedaron atonitas por ver que tenian preparado, en tanto Taisuke se solto en llanto tipo cataratas conmovido por la canciòn pero mas lamentando su suerte de no poder estar cerca de sus queridas Tatsu y Motoko, en tanto en el escenario la peliblanca habla con sus amigos.

\- ¿Que dicen chicos? ¿Vamos con otra canciòn? Pregunto Tatsu.

\- Hay que hacerlo. Menciomo Taiki a lo que el resto asintieron dicho eso la cantante volvio hacia el microfono quitandolo de su base.

\- Okey la siguiente canciòn es algo vieja, esto va en memoria de _Judy &Mary_ esto es "Sobakasu" 1...2...3...4...

El sonido de la guitarra de Issei se oye estilo rock n roll seguido de Motoko con los platillos siguiendole el paso a lo que se sumaron el bajo y el teclado dando impulso a la peliblanca que hace su entrada.

 **Daikirai datta sobakasu wo**

 **hitonadeshite tame iki hitotsu**

 **hebi ikkyuu no koi wa migoto ni**

 **kakuzatou to issihoni toketa.**

 **Mae yori mo motto yaseta mune ni chotto**

 **"chiku" tto sasaru toge ga itai**

 **hoshiuranai mo ate ni naranai waaaaa**

 **Motto touku made isshoni yuketara neeeee**

 **ureshikute sore dakedeeeee.**

 **Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedooooo**

 **sore dake ja onaka ga suku wa,**

 **honto wa setsunai yoru nanoniiiii**

 **doushite kashira? ano hito egao mo omoi dasenai no**.

El trabajo de equipo de la coleta y el luchador es notoria ya que durante los primeros ensayos se la pasaban discutiendo sobre quien tuvo la culpa o quien estuvo fuera de lugar, lanzandose insultos como ciertos espedachin y cocinero del anime One piece, con el tiempo se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

 **Kowashite naoshite wakatteru noni**

 **sore ga atashi no seikaku dakara**

 **modokashii kimochi de ayafuyana mama de**

 **soredemo ii koi wo shitekitaaaaa**.

 **Omoikiri aketa hidari mimi ni piasu ni wa nee**

 **waraenai episoudooooo woooo woooo.**

De la nada hubo un cambio repentino en la musica que se tornea mas calmado donde debian estar coordinados ya que el minimo error podria resultar en el fracaso en tanto en su mente cuentan los segundos para el cambio de ritmo.

 **Sobakasu no kazu wo kazoetemiru**

 **yogoretanui gurumi daiteeeee**

 **mune wo sasu toge wa kienai kedo**

 **kaeru-chan mo usagi-chan mo**

 **waratte kureru nooooo**.

La potencia de la bateria se intensifico en compania del resto que respetando los tiempos fueron uniendose colaborando cada uno con su parte.

 **Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedo**

 **sore dake ja onaka ga suku no**

 **honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni**

 **doushite kashira? ano hito no namida mo omoi dasenai nooooo**?

 **omoidasenai no**

 **doushitenanooooo?**

 **Un par de horas despuès:**

Luego de despedirse de sus compañeros la coleta camina por las calles terminano de comer una hamburguesa, la presentaciòn habia resultado todo un exito por lo que los chicos fueron a festejar a lo que Ranma declino la oferta mencionando que tal vez la proxima, si algo aprendio es que era mejor mantenerse distante. Debia admitir que esa sensaciòn de formar parte de un equipo que no intenta matarlo a la primera oportunidad de darles la espalda se siente bien, entre la multitud de aplausos lograron escuchar a una de las personas mencionando lo sencasionales que eran con su musica dandole un tema que hablar con su familià adoptiva.

Eso y otras cosas en su mente no se dio cuenta hasta ùltimo momento cuando llego a una esquina chocando con otra persona a lo que nota que se trata de una niña de unos 10 años color de pelo y ojos color violeta el ùltimo arreglado con dos hebras de cabello color perla llegando hasta los hombros, piel palida, viste un vestido de niñas mangas cortas color amarrillo y blanco atado al frente con pequeños moños color turquesa y calza zapatos blancos.

\- ¿Que fue eso? Pregunto la niña sentada en el piso apoyando una mano sobre la cabeza.

\- Lo siento fue mi culpa. Responde Ranma ofreciendo su mano a la niña la cual acepta en tanto se pone de pie - De todas formas no deberias diambular por aqui sin compania.

\- Es que fui a visitar a una amiga y cuando regresaba a casa me perdi. Explico la niña al ex-Saotome a lo que busca algo de su bolsillo para despuès prestarle su celular.

\- Llama a tu casa deben estar preocupados por ti. Dijo sin mostrar interes.

\- Hi gracias - En eso la pequeña marca el nùmero de su casa.

 **Horas despuès:**

En su camino de regreso a la granja la coleta se traslada saltando sobre los tejados molesto por lo que ocurrio, no tuvo problemas con Kokoro de hecho le caia bien al punto que durante el camino le conto una de las tantas veces que enfreto a Mousse donde en medio del ataque el amazon miope se le cayeron los anteojos culo de botella quedando ciego por lo que dando un paso adelante acabo cayendo dentro de una alcantarilla provocando risas de parte de la niña.

El problema fue que antes de llegar a la manciòn Katsura se toparon con la peli-violeta que salio corriendo en busca de su hermana acto seguido no tardo en regañarla por preocuparla en tanto la coleta observa con asombro el parecido mutou de las hermanas que si no fuera por la diferencia de edad diria que esta viendo doble.

Cansado de la discuciòn le dijo a la peli-violeta que estaba exagerando un poco a lo que la Katsura le contesto que no es de su incumbencia para luego acusarlo de intento de secuestro, lo que fastidio a la coleta a pesar de su apareciencia neutral no pudo evitar ofenderse, minutos despuès la coleta se dio cuenta que se habia metido en una discusiòn sin sentido sin olvidar que noto que la delegada actuaba algo estraña con la mirada algo perdida con sus ojos sin brillo lo que le dio mala espina a Ranma por lo que tomo la situaciòn con calma, por suerte Kotonoha recupero el sentido al notar que su pequeña hermana esta a salvo la cual le dio un abrazo.

De repente su sentido del peligro se activa por lo que frunciendo el ceño se detiene sobre el tejado, en eso con la mirada busca el origen del peligro en distintas direcciònes a lo que segundos despuès ve a la amazona caminando por la calle a lo que sin pensarlo mucho se esconde detras del tejado ocultando su ki.

\- ¿Shampoo esta aqui? No puede ser...¿Pero como? ¿Habra sido Nabiki? No...Nabiki no se involucraria a menos que fuera por dinero conociendo a Nabiki es capaz, maldita sea todavia no estoy listo necesito tiempo, debere pasar al plan B tardare mas en llegar pero no tengo opciòn. Pensò serio por lo que retrocediendo baja de la casa del lado contrario de la amazona, despuès de mezclarse entre la gente corre a la estaciòn alejandose del area, en tanto Shampoo sigue su busqueda sin darse cuenta de nada en absoluto.

Al siguiente dia en Sakakino la castaña determinada entra a la salon 1-3 dirigiendose al lugar donde se sienta desde el comienzo del año encontradose con Makoto el cual de su celular envia un mensaje a una de sus "amigas", segundos despuès el azabache se lleva una inesperada sorpresa mientras ve a la castaña tocando su vientre con su mano, no queriendo estar involucrado retrocede un poco a lo que luego de una corta discusiòn entre ambas partes la paciencia de la castaña llega a su limite.

\- ¡Es tu hijo Makoto, madura de una vez!. Grito la castaña para luego sentir ganas de vomitar dejando sin habla al azabache que se pone de pie completamente rigido.

El resto del dìa sigue su curso, por las festividades la gente iba de un lado a otro durando hasta la noche que repentinamente llego en tanto la ciudad se encontraba iluminada por las luces, en especial la del enorme arbol de navidad que se encuentra en el centro del parque iluminando el area por kilometros siendo una zona especial para las parejas dando un buen ambiente de ensueño, entre la mulitud esta el azabache saliendo de la estaciòn con prisa, su madre esta en su turno en el hospital por lo que decidio ir a casa de Taisuke que se ubica en el centro vistiendo un sueter cuello de tortuga color gris sobre una chaqueta color piel, pantalones largos color negro y calza zapatos casuales.

Habia intentado comunicarse con la Katou desde que salio de su casa solo para que el buzòn de voz conteste por ella, despuès intento con Hikari teniendo el mismo resultado a lo que despuès de intentar llamar a otra de las chicas con las que repentinamente frecuentaba sin tener suerte, no entendia que esta pasando ¿Porque le suceden estas cosas? Si hace poco todo iba bien hasta el momento que la coleta llego a sus vidas culpandolo de sus problemas (Que novedad).

Sentandose en una banca saco su telefono para contemplar la foto de la Katsura usando su uniforme para despuès encontrarse con la mencionada que a primera vista no razonaba sino que parecia que su mente reiniciaba las cosas quedando en el pasado (Ya saben los buenos momentos) a lo despuès de presenciar eso un desdichado Makoto la rodeara con sus brazos en un abrazo pidiendo perdòn arrepentido provocando que la Katsura salga del trance a lo que ambos se quedaron bajo la nieve para despuès de que la delegada cerrara sus ojos con calma proyecto una imagen de dos caminos separados, en uno se encuentra el Itou mientras que el otro se encontraba otra presencia que despuès hacerse visible era nada mas y menos que la coleta.

Fin del cap 10:

Que dramatico, esto se complica cada vez mas incluso me asuste con la mirada de nuestra yandere co-protagonista al menos consegui poner la escena de la banda, hace mucho que queria ponerla en acciòn los themes elegidos _Kanashimi no mutou he_ y _Sobakasu_ son propiedad de los anime _School Days_ y _Ruroni Kenshin_ incluido el del anime _trigun_ que es de mis favoritos.

Al parecer Ranma se ha ganado enemigos no importa donde este su suerte maldita lo sigue, Shampoo y hasta ahora Nabiki estan tras el ¿Que sigue Azafran? ¿Herb? ¿Pantimedias Taro? Pero en fin, solo podemos seguir la historia, les pido perdòn por tardarme es que tube problemas tecnicos con mi cpu por lo que tuve que dar un beso de despedida a los capìtulos que tenia en el archivo, eso si es cruel, que mas da espero que les guste la actualizaciòn, hasta el cap 11.


	11. Chapter 11

(No soy dueño de los personajes de Ranma ½ y School Days y ya saben el resto).

Capítulo 11:

 **En el ojo de la tormenta Parte 1**

Otome se encuentra en su habitación usando un piyama de cuerpo entero color amarillo sentada en su cama poniendo ambas manos en su rostro poniendo en orden sus ideas, en eso su atención se concentra en su móvil abriendo el aparato viendo que tiene un mensaje.

 _Hikari:_

-¿Cómo te sientes?

 _Otome:_

Confundida y decepcionada no pensé que Makoto fuera capaz de algo como eso ya ni lo conozco antes era una persona amable y gentil.

 _Hikari:_

Te entiendo yo también me siento culpable prometí no involucrarme de nuevo con él.

La Katou blanquea los ojos desplomándose sobre su cama avergonzada, tenía una confusión en su cabeza sobre lo ocurrido recordando su pasado con el Itou, los buenos y malos momentos como si todo fuera producto de un sueño ¿Cuándo fue que todo dio un cambio tan repentino?

 _Otome:_

 _¿Qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió?_

 _Hikari:_

 _No lo sé, todo ha cambiado tan rápido y justo en la fecha del festival de verano._

 _Otome:_

 _Al menos algo bueno necesito distraerme de tanto estrés._

 _Hikari:_

Estuve esperando ese momento todo el año, lo mejor del festival es la presentación de una banda sensación me pregunto cuál será la escogida este año.

Otome:

 _Mientras no sea la de Tatsu por mi está bien._

 _Hikari:_

 _¿Sigues con lo mismo? Fue tu culpa que no te uniste porque no te agrado que el Tecladista criticara tus opiniones._

 _Otome:_

 _No solo por eso sino porque Rhose se unió, no es justo dejan que el se uniera pero no a mi._

 _Hikari:_

 _Te dije que ese sujeto era extraño._

La frente de la Katou se arruga imaginándose a la coleta burlándose de ella y sus amigas resultando ser más hábil de lo que pensaba, no entendida como siempre está un paso delante de su pandilla convirtiéndose en la orna en sus zapatos, entonces una idea se formuló en su mente con tal de ponerlo en su lugar la próxima vez que se encuentren haría que les pagara todas juntas.

Dejando sus problemas en el pasado la reconciliada pareja se dirige a la casa del Itou ya que su madre no está porque había tomado el turno de la noche en el hospital y su hermana pequeña se encuentra en casa de su padre tendrán la casa para ellos solos, sin interrupciones la pareja camina disfrutando de la mutua compañía en tanto la nieve cae delicadamente dando un ambiente romántico.

Fue entonces que el azabache siente el frio acumularse en sus manos a lo que usa su aliento para acumular algo de calor en ambas manos, sin decir nada Kotonoha tomando sus manos con las suyas las apoya sobre su pecho trasmitiendo su calidez a su novio.

De repente un pensamiento ronda por su mente relacionado con su visión de su novio y la coleta sin entender porque había pensado en el último si se trata de un desconocido sin saber mucho sobre la coleta basándose en lo poco que sabe cómo su comportamiento es diferente dedujo como que se trata de un delincuente.

Aunque pensando desde otro punto de vista en el fondo resultaba ser un buen sujeto porque se tomó la molestia de traer a su pequeña hermana a salvo por no decir que fue el causante de la participación de la clase 4 en el festival que hubiera terminado en fracaso ya que pudo conseguir voluntarios quitándole un enorme peso de encima, sin darle más importancia dejando a un lado sus pensamientos la Katsura opto por dejarlo en la nada, no quiere arruinar el momento romántico ya que esta con su amado Makoto deseando que el momento se congelara para que dure por siempre.

Granja Rhose:

En compañía de su padre adoptivo la coleta camina a su lado ambos cargando leña dando los toques finales en sus obligaciones diarias incluyendo asegurarse que los animales permanezcan dentro del granero, las gallinas están a salvo y con la caída de la noche y la noticia de la nevada pasarían la velada en familia.

La semana fue interesante en el dojo las secciones de entrenamiento resultaron interesantes, luego de acabar con los ejercicios de calentamiento el sensei les enseño a sus pupilos diferentes técnicas y los pasos para realizarlas bajo su supervisión a lo que se ponen marcha, en su trabajo las cosas seguían normales haciendo su parte ganando la amistad y respeto de sus compañeros y el jefe que hablan cosas buenas sobre su persona.

Después de llegar a la casa del concierto fue regañado por su madre sobre protectora por olvidarse de llamarlos poniéndola preocupada a lo que pidió disculpas por no darse cuenta para después contarles la causa de su retraso lo que sus padres comprendieron para luego hablarles con lujo de detalles de cómo le fue en el concierto aun si creerlo el mismo, era una sensación diferente de lo que conoce, aunque no podía quitarse de la mente su encuentro con la Katsura.

Era algo desconocido y conocido a la vez, por alguna razón el patrón los indicios comienzan a entrelazarse entre sí vinculado a sus sueños esa mirada sin alma como si sus sueños y esperanzas fueran destrozados delante de su presencia, había notado que la Saionji no se presentó a clase no le tomo demasiado tiempo para ver que está relacionado con el Itou ya que comenzaron a esparcirse rumores por el instituto sobre el antes dicho interactuando con algunas chicas lo que no entiende porque el novio de la Katsura haría algo así.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que deducir con toda lógica que la está engañando a sus espaldas, basándose en experiencias anteriores tomándose unos momentos para pensar optando por no involucrarse después de todo no era su asunto, si había algo más extraño que eso es la mirada de la Katsura se hizo presente en su cabeza en forma de flash back, de seguro la Katou y sus coristas estuvieron fastidiándola ya que con el pasar de los días observo a la pandilla molestando a la delegada como bravucones.

\- Ranma…oye Ranma.

\- Ugh…- Dijo despertando de golpe viendo al granjero - Lo siento ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

\- Últimamente estas más reservado – Dijo arqueando una ceja - ¿Ocurre algo hijo?

\- No es nada solo estoy cansado.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- No te preocupes. Menciono restando importancia entrando a la casa seguido por su padre donde el resto de los integrantes de la familia se encuentran en diferentes lugares, Hana está preparando la comida las gemelas preparan la mesa en cuanto a Zack se encuentra sentado en el sofá de la sala mirando televisión, minutos después de ayudar al granjero a poner leña en la chimenea y encender el fuego entra en la sala se desploma sobre el sillón a lo que poniendo la vista sobre la pantalla después de tanto tiempo con asombro abre los ojos.

Su hermano al ver su reacción aunque se había formulado una teoría en su cabeza no pudo evitar confirmarlo.

\- ¿No es la chica con la que te topaste? Pregunto Han ( _El nombre japonés de Zack debido a que su padre es americano_ ) señalando a la televisión en tanto el par observa el aparato donde ven a la amazona siendo arrestada por dos policías metiéndola dentro del patrullero con una audiencia observado alrededor lo ocurrido.

\- No puedo creerlo. Fue lo único que Ranma pudo decir mientras se sienta en el sofá.

\- Eso fue lo que dije la detuvieron por exhibicionismo porque acorralo a otra chica que se parece a ti con tu maldición la situación se estaba volviendo intima cuando comenzó a seducirla frente al público..

( _Definitivamente suena como algo que Shampoo haría_ ) – Pensó Ranma cerrando los ojos soltando un suspiro de fastidio, aunque por otro lado mentalmente agradece a Kami sintiendo alivio de tachar a la amazona de su lista, debido a sus papeles inmigración la enviara de regreso a China pero conociendo a la amazona sabe que no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente para dar con él no deberá preocuparse por ella en un tiempo.

\- No puedo creer que haya sido una de tus prometidas no se ve tan feroz.

\- Tú no la conoces tanto como yo maldita sea su ley amazona solo es un dolor en el trasero.

\- Ya olvidado si lo que dijiste es cierto a menos que quiera que pongan su trasero en prisión no le conviene poner un pie de nuevo en Hokkaido. Dijo Han dándole una palmada amistosa en su espalda.

– De cualquier forma vamos a cenar me muero de hambre. Menciono el artista marcial ganando un asentimiento de su hermano apagando el aparato a lo que ambos dando por terminado el asunto se dirigen con los demás uniéndose a su familia en la mesa.

Días después en el Instituto la coleta se dio cuenta que los maestros en Sakakino son más exigentes que en el Furikan en lo que respecta al asunto de la disciplina, eso se debe a que lo atraparon tomando una siesta por el maestro en el periodo de clases, después de ser regañado por el maestro se encuentra fuera del aula sosteniendo un cubo de agua.

El motivo porque lo atraparon fue que el aumento de trabajo en la tienda de música inesperadamente fue invadida por clientes llenando el lugar donde el personal tuvieron que combatir contra la amenaza, sin olvidar el hecho que tuvieron que reponer los instrumentos, discos, cd y demás elementos por lo que tuvieron que hacer más de un viaje reuniéndose con el proveedor ya que el mencionado no hacia entregas por lo que tenían que ir hasta Kobe por ellos.

Había veces que ese trabajo podía volverse agotador, pero no podía quejarse ya que gracias al trabajo da una ayuda económica a sus padres cubriendo sus gastos agradeciendo a Kami que no hay bola de grasa reclamándole que se concentrara más en su entrenamiento, también siente que es otro paso que da estando más cerca de su objetivo.

El resto del día sigue como de costumbre en el instituto claro si se deja a un lado cuando el ex –Saotome se dirigía a comer su almuerzo en la azotea se topó con la Saionji en compañía del Itou y la Katsura sentados en las bancas almorzando, la coleta estuvo a punto de irse pero una fuerza conocía como Sekai Saionji lo sujetándolo del brazo notando al instante lo duro que tiene los brazos lo arrastro hacia donde están sus amigos.

Makoto tenía una mirada sospechosa y envidiosa como si se hubieran metido en su territorio Kotonoha por su parte observa algo nerviosa, sin tener opción la coleta se sentó para disfrutar de su almuerzo limitándos conocerlo a lo que responde de forma distante, en medio de la charla Sekai no pudiendo contener su curiosidad comenzó a presionar a la coleta con sus preguntas.

En medio de la "conversación" del artista marcial y la castaña rompiendo el hielo la delegada abre una enorme cesta ofreciendo sándwiches mencionando que preparo más de lo come acto seguido Makoto y Sekai comen uno deteniéndose con ceño asqueado observando a la Katsura que lo mira con la esperanza de no haberse equivocado en los ingredientes.

Negando lentamente con la cabeza Ranma se limitó a observar la escena observando aburrido aunque tenía un extraño presentimiento a futuro como si en su ubicación fuera a ocurrir algo, no tenía la menor idea de que pero tal acontecimiento afectaría en gran forma a mucha gente por lo que con la vista comenzó a buscar señales de peligro sin tener éxito.

Dándose cuenta que todavía tiene hambre tomo un sándwiches y lo come sin problemas tomando por sorpresa al Itou y Saionji que no tuviera problemas por lo que continúo comiendo con lentitud resultando un manjar a su paladar en comparación con las creaciones de Akane que culminaron en intoxicación.

Cabe decir que se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de la delegada por la satisfacción.

Entrando en la biblioteca la coleta en busca un libro para un trabajo se puso a recorrer los distintos libreros en su búsqueda, de repente a sus oídos llega un sonido que conoce por lo que de su bolsillo saca su celular viendo que recibió un mensaje.

Taiki:

"Reunión de la banda en casa de Issei-san dentro de un par de horas para hablar sobre el concierto"

En el mismo pasillo cerca de su posición una peli purpura camina por el estrecho pasillo cargando una pila de libros acercándose los cuales cubriendo su vista hacen imposible que vea el camino provocando que sin darse termine chocando con otra persona cayendo ambos al piso.

Lo que no sabían es que la delegada aterrizo sobre el cuerpo del artista marcial.

¿Qué paso? Sabía que era una mala idea llevar tantos libros.

Lo mismo digo. Responde la coleta adolorido, segundos después de reconocer la voz del otro ambos abren los ojos.

Ra-ran…ranma-san. Dijo Kotonoha.

Katsura.

Al darse cuenta ambos de la posición que se encuentran estando literalmente frente a frente a centímetros uno del otro el rostro de la delegada se pone tan rojo como un tomate lo mismo que con Ranma solo que tuvo más control sobre sus emociones por lo que sin dudarlo ambos se separan a pocos metros ambos permaneciendo sentados en el suelo.

Lo…lo siento no me di cuenta por donde iba. Se disculpó la Katsura nerviosa.

No fue mi culpa estaba buscando un libro para la clase de historia por cierto ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

Vine a devolver estos libros que tome prestados.

Con una mano la coleta toma un libro tirado llamando su atención - No sabía que te gustan las novelas románticas. Dijo leyendo su portada.

¿Qué tiene de raro?

No nada solo que una conocida también le gusta este tipo de lectura.

Oh, eso tiene sentido.

Durante el momento de silencio la Katsura recuerda lo sucedido en su último encuentro sintiéndose culpable de lo ocurrido, no comprendía muy bien lo que paso el otro día teniendo la duda que estuviera molesto con ella por tratarlo de esa forma, por algún motivo la idea que la odiara no le agrada en lo absoluto por lo cual si había una oportunidad de disculparse no la desperdiciara.

\- Creo que te debo una disculpa.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Por lo que paso el otro día cuando acompañaste a Kokoro a mi casa. Dijo Kotonoha achicándose de hombros.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte.

\- ¿Eh? Pregunto Kotonoha abriendo los ojos confundida.

\- Ya olvídalo no sirve de nada recordar esa ridiculez. Dijo aburrido el artista marcial.

\- Pero…yo…lo que hice estuvo mal.

\- Di lo que quieras pero no importa.

\- ¿No estas molesto?

\- Te preocupaba que le ocurriera algo a tu hermana – Dijo con voz neutral sin perder su ceño frio - es normal que estuvieras desesperada.

En eso ve que la delegada se pone a recoger los libros por lo que la ayuda poniéndolos sobre la mesa acabando en poco tiempo poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Pregunto a la Katsura en el piso ofreciendo su mano.

\- Gra-gracias. Responde estrechando su mano poniéndose de pie.

Makoto pasa por ahí cuando sin previo aviso por la ventana observa al nuevo estudiante junto a su novia tomándola de la mano provocando que se ponga celoso.

Ella es mi novia – Dijo alejando a la Katsura mirando fijamente a la coleta de forma sospechosa.

Espera Makoto-kun no es lo que piensas – Dijo interponiéndose - Ranma-san me estaba ayudando con los libros.

¿Eso fue lo que paso?

Fue un accidente vine en busca de un libro cuando choco conmigo por cargar todos esos libros. Comento la coleta mirando fijamente al Itou.

¿Y porque estás aquí?

No lo sé…será porque es una biblioteca. Dijo la coleta mirándolo como si fuera tonto causando que Kotonoha se cubriera su boca con una mano conteniendo una pequeña risa.

Eso no tiene sentido.

Como sea es pérdida de tiempo – Dijo cambiando de tema - ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar información sobre la era Tokugawa? Dijo Ranma con tono despreocupado.

Esta la sección D junto al área de física. Dijo Kotonoha.

Gracias. Se limitó a decir la coleta marchándose por alguna razón Makoto no le agrada nuevo estudiante ya que lo hizo quedar en ridículo enfrente de la oji-purpura por lo que deberá hablar con Sekai para encargarse de él.

 **En ese mismo momento en otro continente.**

 _¿DONDE ESTOY? Rugió el chico perdido intentando descifrar su mapa._

 _Después que inmigración lo trajo de vuelta a Japón en el trayecto del viaje por lo bajo murmuro cosas como que es culpa de la coleta o que fue el causante de sus desgracias, no le tomo demasiados días a Ryoga para volver al camino dirigiéndose en busca de la casa de los Tendo. Ya que con la ausencia de su rival tiene el camino despejado para acercarse a su amada Akane._

 _Si había una cosa en el mundo peor que la estupidez de Ryoga seguro era su mal sentido de la orientación siendo la causa de su paradero actual, intentando confirmar su ubicación_

 _Ladeo con la cabeza en varios lados solo consiguiendo ver nieve extendiéndose por kilómetros y unos extraños sujetos enanos vestidos de gala caminando de manera ridícula._

 _Segundos después poca distancia consigue ver un enorme letrero deseando que le indique que tan lejos está de su destino._

" _Bienvenido al polo South"._

Terminado el di escolar los estudiante se disponían a salir del lugar rumbo a sus hogares, todos menos cierta chica de nombre Katou Otome y sus amigas que se encuentran cerca de la entrada mientras la Katou les cuenta su plan.

Lo seguiremos para ver qué lugares frecuenta.

Ya entiendo si lo que dices es cierto tendremos la oportunidad de atraparlo con las manos en la masa.

\- Correcto bien apáguense al plan. Dijo Otome mientras el grupo ve salir a la coleta del distrito caminando a paso normal sin prestar atención dirigiéndose hacia al centro de la ciudad, tomándose unos momentos para que se alejara a una distancia considerable comenzaron a seguirlo.

Desde que se unió al equipo de baloncesto Otome se dio cuenta de las miradas de algunas chicas puestas en el joven como si se lo comieran con la mirada de ahí se le ocurrió que con lo misterioso que es lo más probable es que ira a reunirse con su amante cuarentona por lo que a la primera oportunidad le tomarían unas foto comprometedoras y las usarían para chantajearlo de lo contrario subirían las fotos a internet para que todos lo descubran como es. Es un plan brillante que sería imposible que algo saliera mal.

Más tarde en el centro Ranma sigue caminando por las calles en dirección al punto de encuentro acto seguido pensando que alguien lo persigue se detiene volteando su cabeza atrás mirando su entorno sin encontrar nadie ya que antes de que volteara las chicas se escondieron detrás un negocio.

Supongo que es mi imaginación. Susurro la coleta achicándose de hombros retomando su camino.

Eso estuvo cerca.

¿Creen que nos vio?

No digas tonterías es demasiado Baka para que se diera cuenta.

Miren está entrando en ese callejón. Menciona la peli violeta señalando.

Andando. Ordeno Otome a lo que la pandilla corre hacia el callejón tomando su tiempo para atraparlo a él y la zorra acto seguido se meten al callejón solo para toparse con un pasillo vacío solo con tres padres de concreto sin lugar donde esconderse.

Ahora sí que el grupo de chicas no entienden como lo hizo si lo vieron entrar y resulta que no hay nadie al menos que pudiera atravesar las paredes como un fantasma no encontraban respuesta alguna de su paradero sin darse cuenta que desde el tejado son observadas por cierto artista marcial agua sexual.

Mejor suerte para la próxima vez aficionadas. Susurro burlón para sí mismo para luego irse saltando entre tejados.

 _Continuara…_

 _Fin de la parte 1:_

 _(Aquí esta lo que esperaban hace tiempo, perdón si no es largo es que estoy haciendo una reorganización sobre mis fic y tengo todo desordenado, me da igual lo que importa es que cumplí, tuve que empezar de cero porque no quiero que sea tan apegado al anime eso lo haría aburrido, las cosas comienzan a calentarse para Ranma sin darse cuenta está ganando enemigos como Makoto y Otome después de todo no sería Ranma sin problemas a su alrededor cortesía de su suerte maldita)._

 _Nos vemos en la parte 2 dejen sus comentarios y hasta la próxima._


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

( _Notas: Este capítulo puede ser algo pesado por lo que les vuelvo a repetir a los jóvenes lectores que no lo lean y si lo hacen no seré responsable de sus acciones_ ).

En fin terminemos con esto.

( _Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Ranma ½ y School Days y todo lo demás_ ).

 **En el ojo del huracán parte 2**

 **Guarida de The Yang:**

En la guarida de la banda los miembros se encuentran en distintas cosas, la peliblanca practica con su guitarra algunos acordes, Iseei se ejercita lanzando golpes a un saco de Boxeo en tanto en el área de descanso Motoko se encuentra acostada en un sofá leyendo una revista de moda. Haciendo esfuerzos para contener su risa Taiki se encuentra trabajando en una broma colocando una cubeta de agua sobre la puerta de la cochera entre abierta, no había tenido oportunidad de probarlo por lo que no vio mejor oportunidad para intentarlo, en ese entonces Motoko estirando hacia arriba sus brazos quitando rastros de flojera voltea para ver con curiosidad al peliverde haciendo otra de las suyas.

¿Qué estás haciendo?

Preparando una sorpresa para nuestro amigo no sabrá que lo golpeo.

No creo que sea una buena idea.

Te preocupas demasiado. Dijo ignorando a la baterista terminando su labor se acerca al sofá donde está su amiga –Conozco esa mirada, seguro piensas en nuestra actuación en el concierto.

No puedo negar que siento curiosidad pero no es para tanto. Responde la baterista volteando la página.

De seguro todas las chicas quedaron fascinadas con mi estilo y personalidad. Dijo tomando una pose genial.

Con tu ego lo dudo.

Mira quien habla señorita popular porque si hablamos de ego del grupo eres tú la que ganas por mucho. Dijo sobreactuando.

Repite eso baka. Ladro la baterista frunciendo el ceño a lo que ambos comenzaron una discusión típica de ellos ignorando que sus amigos ven la discusión para luego ambos suelten un pesado suspiro, había veces que el par se pasaban el tiempo discutiendo, lo que no duro mucho a lo que los cuatro al oír el sonido de la puerta siendo el integrante que faltaba donde la cubeta cayó sobre la cabeza de la coleta causando una risa de sus compañeros de banda que en cuestión de segundos las risas se apagaron a lo que los cuatro abrieron los ojos en shock al ver en su lugar a una hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules usando su ropa provocando una hemorragia nasal del tecladista seguido de un golpe seco donde el grupo vio que el peliverde se desmayó con una sonrisa pervertida.

Supongo que esperan que les dé una explicación.

¿Tú qué crees? Pregunto Tatsu cruzada de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

Mierda. Murmuro Ranko haciendo una mueca.

Minutos después de una resumida explicación de la belleza pelirroja y de que despertaran a su compañero se mantuvieron callados para no interrumpir su historia escuchando cada palabra que salía de su boca, Tatsu no podía creer lo que lo que escucha de niña su abuela les contaba a ella y Nanami historias sobre los manantiales malditos pero siempre pensó que eran solo eso historias, sintiendo algo de envidia Mokoto se mantenía picando uno de los pechos de la pelirroja provocando una vena notoria de parte de Ranko.

De regreso de la cocina el guitarrista siguiendo las instrucciones trajo un termo de agua caliente entregándolo a su amigo agua regresando a la normalidad, era un verdadero golpe de suerte que sus padres estuvieran de viaje por su aniversario porque no entenderían la situación, luego de un rato de silencio y de aclarar todas sus dudas como si había otros con su….problema o si la maldición tenia efecto reversible a lo que sus amigos prometieron guardar el secreto.

Dando por concluido ese tema las miradas del grupo se tornaron serias poniendo su atención en la cantante.

Que. Pregunto Tatsu confundida causando que sus compañeros caigan estilo anime.

¿Cuál es el asunto tan importante Tatsu-san? Pregunto Taiki mientras los demás miembros observan a su líder.

Si para que nos hiciste venir.

Sera mejor que les muestre por aquí por favor – Dijo la peliblanca haciendo que la siguieran a la zona de descanso que se compone de una pequeña mesa de madera con una laptop rodeada por un sofá y un par de sillones, al sentarse el grupo la peliblanca se puso a oprimir las teclas del aparato rápidamente acto seguido gira el aparato sobre su eje – Nuestro querido representante Yuu me envió el video del nuestra participación en el concierto, somos una sensación las visitas siguen en aumento. Menciono con una sonrisa.

Eso provoco gran interés en los demás miembros que observan con asombro acercándose más con interés al aparato.

Miren los comentarios, _EvilCroos dice "Hola chicos he visto muchas bandas pero ustedes son algo fuera de lo común"._

Vaya… enserio nos adorar. Dijo Issei chocando puños con el peliverde.

Escuchen este otro comentario – Dijo Motoko que se dispone a leer - _DemonGirl dice: Son muy talentosos quede fascinada les diré a mis amigos que escuchen su música._

Y no son los únicos – Dice Tatsu apunto de leer – _BabyY2J dice: ¿Cuándo saldrá su nuevo sencillo?_

¿Saben lo que esto significa? Pregunto Taiki a lo que los demás lo observan confundidos haciendo que golpeara su frente con una mano – No me digan que ya se olvidaron de la "regla".

Dicho eso el par de mujeres y el luchador asienten entre sí ahora entendiendo de lo que está hablando.

" ¿Regla?" Pregunto Ranma todavía confundido - ¿Qué regla?

Oh es cierto, olvidamos decirte acerca de lo que significa. Dijo Motoko calzando tacones caminando en dirección a la máquina de refrescos.

Veras es una tradición de la banda que comenzó cuando nos conocimos en la preparatoria, hicimos la promesa de celebrar si nuestro primer concierto resultaba un éxito. Dijo la Mikamashi.

Cierto yo también lo recuerdo – Asintió el Guitarrista sentándose en el sillón subiendo los pies en la mesa poniendo ambas manos detrás de la nuca - ¿Por qué dejamos de hacerlo?

Porque el desgraciado de Canno nos abandonó para ser el perrito faldero de Kai – Dijo Taiki frunciendo el ceño cerrando una mano en forma de puño enfrente de su cara tosiendo recuperando la compostura – Resumiendo no veo un motivo en especial para no traer esa tradición de vuelta.

Por mi está bien. Dijo la belleza de ojos verdes regresando lanzando 4 latas de refresco a los demás integrantes que las atrapan con una mano para después sentarse junto a la coleta cruzando sus piernas – Después de todo guapo de no ser por ti estaríamos en problemas. Dijo simpática pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de ex–Saotome acto seguido el grupo se pone de pie formando un círculo.

Propongo un brindis – Dijo Tatsu tomando la palabra extendiendo su brazo que tiene su brazo el cual sostiene su refresco – Por nuestro nuevo miembro.

\- No – Intervino la coleta serio cambiando drásticamente su expresión mostrando una sonrisa – Por The Yang somos un equipo. Dijo alzando su lata.

\- _KAMPAI_. Dicen al unísono chocando sus latas acto seguido beben el líquido refrescante – De acuerdo equipo tengo un anuncio que hacer.

Eso llamo la atención los integrantes de la banda en espera de lo que diga su líder.

¿De qué se trata Tatsu? Pregunto Motoko a lo que el resto asintieron.

Nuestro amado representante nos consiguió una presentación. Dijo la peliblanca sin poder contener más la sorpresa.

Eso es genial. Menciono la belleza de ojos verdes en tanto los chicos celebran chocando los cinco entre sí.

Significa que sería otro paso en nuestro camino. Dijo el luchador serio.

Pero solo tocamos solo una vez. Pregunto la coleta.

¿Y? Dicen los 4 el unísono sin entender.

¿Y no debería pasar algo de tiempo antes de que ocurra algo así?

Supongo que tiene razón nos falta practica, es un largo camino. Razono Taiki achicándose de hombros – Por cierto Tatsu-san ¿Donde será el lugar donde nos presentaremos?

En el festival de verano de Sakakino. Dijo la peliblanca.

¿Qué? Pregunto la coleta aun por su semblante serio la noticia lo tomo con la guardia baja.

Si no más recuerdo ese es tu instituto. Dijo la Mikamashi pensativa recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la coleta.

Pero el festival será dentro de un mes tiempo suficiente para adquirir experiencia tocando en otros lugares.

Es un buen plan, ganamos algo de reputación y haremos escuchar nuestras voces. Menciono Motoko analizando las opciones.

¿Todos están de acuerdo? Pregunto Tatsu seria a lo que sus compañeros asintieron con la mismo estado - Okey entonces a trabajar, tengo una idea para trabajar en nuestro siguiente sencillo. Anuncio la peliblanca.

¿Ah sí? Pregunto Issei arqueando una ceja.

Solo es una parte pero es suficiente con el tiempo algo saldrá. Dijo achicándose de hombros.

Eso es suficiente para mí – Dijo Taiki – De hecho estuve trabajando en algo especial que puede ser de ayuda.

¿Este es el proceso creativo del que me hablaste?

Nunca dije que fuera tan sofisticado. Dijo la oji-verde ladeando la cabeza en no con lentitud en tanto ven a sus compañeros discutir ambos con gotas tipo anime en sus cabezas.

 _ **Nerima:**_

 _En región de Nerima el lugar se encuentra sumido en el caos, el porcentaje de crimen y delincuencia obtuvo un aumento considerable con el correr el tiempo los rumores de la desaparición de la coleta muchas pandillas se acercaron apoderándose de varias zonas, los robos y pandillas se hicieron presentes en gran medida, la policía prefería mantenerse al margen de la situación la mayor parte del tiempo debido al miedo impuesto por las pandillas además que no cuentan con suficiente apoyo en hombres en la fuerza, varios de ellos temen por lo que pudieran hacer las pandillas._

 _Cabe decir que en el hogar de la familia Tendo sigue todo igual, después de la renuncia del artista marcial de la coleta Akane siguió con su vida si se le puede llamar a eso vida, (Igual que al principio de la historia original) todos los días cuando se dirige a la escuela tiene que lidiar con el desafío impuesto por Kuno al resto de los jóvenes que deberán derrotar a la peli azul para declararla su novia a lo que los estudiantes la esperan en cada jornada en la entrada del instituto._

 _Para agregarle sabor a la lista como si eso no fuera suficiente los comentarios por lo bajo de sus compañeros y demás estudiantes del Furinkan no se hicieron esperar entre los cuales no eran para nada alentadores la mayoría implicados con que la coleta se fugó para reunirse con una antigua novia entre otras cosas provocando que los celos de la Tendo más joven se apoderen de ella saliendo a flote como en otras ocasiones sintiéndose humillada por no decir avergonzada y más molesta de lo acostumbrado teniendo arrebatos de cólera hacia objetos inanimados como bloques y otras cosas sólidas._

 _Una de las pocas ventajas es que se quitó el peso de Shampoo de encima ya que al siguiente día la joven amazona fue a la finca Tendo llevando un pedido especial de ramen para Ranma no sin antes colocar un hechizo para que caiga perdidamente enamorado, luego de un rato de llegar al hogar entrando con su inusual estilo creando un enorme agujero en el muro se comenzó a buscar a la coleta fracasando en la búsqueda acto seguido se dispuso a interrogar a los integrantes de la familia incluyendo al matrimonio Saotome, luego de unos segundos Kasumi con ceño triste le dijo que la coleta partió sin dar mucha información un par de días más tarde la joven amazona abandono Nerima, el motivo más lógica seria para ubicar su paradero._

 _Habria resultando un gran alivio sino fuera porque el factor fastidio fue cubierto por Kodachi que visitaba frecuentemente el hogar Tendo reclamando una y otra vez que le digan que le hicieron a su amado ocasionando más problemas que soluciones, Kuno no era diferente ya que lanzaba ovaciones al cielo hablando como el idiota que es sobre que el hechicero Saotome sintió temor de que la espada de la justicia cayera sobre su cabeza liberando a su tigre feroz Akane Tendo de su vil hechizo y escapo en medio de la noche cual cobarde volviéndose más molesto con la antes mencionada siendo peor de lo que recuerda._

 _Con los acontecimientos actuales no podemos ignorar el hecho que Happosai estaba más que contento recorriendo las calles de Nerima escapando con su botín de ropa interior de una turba de molestas mujeres, sin nadie que se interponga en su camino puede realizar todas sus artimañas con total libertad sin la preocupación que se metan en su camino, haciendo corta la historia de cierta forma Ranma era como el alguacil que impartía el orden y protección._

 _En el Nekohanten había cerrado porque Cologne se encuentra en un viaje a China llevándose a Mousse convertido en pato y encerrándolo en una jaula para hablar con el consejo sobre las novedades para que decidieran sobre la situación reciente, solo se fueron sin dar el menor aviso conociendo a la anciana seguro que estaría trabajando en un plan usando su estado de vulnerabilidad a su favor necesitara de consuelo de consuelo femenino donde Shampoo es fundamental en su brillante plan._

 _Ukyo que no estaba mejor que la peli azul, al momento de enterarse de la partida del artista marcial de la coleta no tenía ni idea de cómo localizarlo por lo que se quedó atendiendo su puesto de Okonomiyakis con la esperanza nula que la coleta volviera con el tiempo._

 _Con la disminución de su mercancía en fotos Nabiki se puso en contacto con su red de contactos para hallar cualquier evidencia que la conduzca a su ex-cuñado sin tener éxito alguno, comenzando a sentir la presión de haberlo dejado escapar sin tomar precauciones en tan solo unos pocos días y no había rastro de su paradero en la región._

 _Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la misma tierra se estaban quedando sin dinero y recursos después de todo gran parte de sus ingresos venían del negocio que hacia vendiendo fotografías de Ranma en sus dos formas hombre/mujer, sin aprovechar la situación para chantajearlo como una alternativa para mantenerlo a mano siendo la otra el seguro que su difunta madre dejo a su cargo ya que Soun en la materia es un completo inútil a lo que Nabiki tuvo que tomar el cargo._

 _No solo eso ya que con el tiempo de vez en cuando comenzaron a llegar retadores lanzando retos a la escuela vale-todo exigiendo enfrentarse a lo mejor que la escuela podía mostrar, debido a los rumores que se esparcieron por todo Japón sobre un misterioso artista marcial que mato al dios fénix Azafran resultando una gran hazaña era demasiado tentador para ser verdad por lo que escucharon la residencia de ese individuo era Nerima por lo que fueron en su búsqueda para comprobar si era cierto._

 _Para su suerte lo mejor que la escuela puede ofrecer es Akane que sin pensarlo dos veces aceptaba cada desafío estando segura que no sería un desafío lo cual termino siendo un grave error ya que cada retador le pateo el trasero sin ningún esfuerzo al principio tomando como una broma las limitadas habilidades de la peli azul cosa que no le agrado haciendo que su temperamento se apodere de si entorpeciendo sus movimientos, con el avance del combate los retadores quedaron decepcionados viendo que su nivel no pasa de principiante por lo que después de derrotarla sin problemas exigieron la presencia del auténtico heredero del estilo._

 _No hay que dejar más que claro que al enterarse que se había ido los retadores sin más se fueron decepcionados ladeando la cabeza en No con lentitud menospreciando las habilidades de la Tendo siendo un duro golpe a su orgullo._

 _Si había alguien que aún se preocupaba por la coleta era Kasumi ya que lo considera como un hermanito menor ya que había traído mas alegría y movilidad a su vida que no hubo desde que murió su madre donde las cosas cambiaron incluyendo al patriarca de los Tendo para mal, si no fuera por su relación con el su vida se atascaría a la de una ama de casa, había veces que deseaba poder ayudar al ex–Saotome pero por desgracia no pudo, de cualquier forma donde quiera que este deseaba que estuviera bien y que hiciera algo bueno._

 _Nodoka continúa con su vida mecánicamente no le importaba mucho el comportamiento de su ex-hijo sin agradarle su berrinche y sin encontrarle algún sentido, no lo entiende aunque no puede negar que no esperaba su reacción, en el poco tiempo que se reencontraron y descubrir la maldición de él y su esposo había sido más estricta con la coleta para que se convierta en un hombre entre hombres sin darle tiempo a diera su opinión ya que su sueño era verlo casado con Akane ya que a su vista le parece una chica sensible, con tacto y frágil (Nota del autor: Ya pueden quejarse)._

 _Aunque no puede evitar sentir que en la parte más recóndita de su mente algo le indica que careció de algo crucial en su relación madre/hijo descuidando ese factor crucial, sin darle interés en lo que sentía con respecto al compromiso entre otras cosas. De cualquier forma debe cumplir con sus responsabilidades por el bien del honor de ambas familias, como sea cuando este de regreso tendrán una larga conversación sobre su comportamiento infantil después de todo ¿No pudo haberse ido para siempre cierto? ¿No podrá estar realmente enojado por mucho tiempo cierto?_

 _Por su lado los patriarcas Tendo y Saotome no dejan de quejarse sentados frente a la mesa de Shogi en su partida diaria intentando hacerse trampa mutuamente, estando enojados e irritados con la coleta por su actitud, desde su llegada con el panda había dicho que uno de estos días se largaría conforme pasando el tiempo las amenazas se esfumaron._

 _Sin embargo las cosas no salieron bien, lo fastidiaron, abusaron de su generosidad, lo presionaron al punto de la desesperación y en su desesperación acabo estallando debido a todos los problemas acumulados (La mayor parte de los problemas por culpa de Genma) sino eran peleas y discusiones con Akane eran problemas con la brigada prometidas o eran más prometidas apareciendo repentinamente exigiendo su legítimo derecho al compromiso por culpa del hombre-panda o era gente que los localizo reclamado a Genma por robarles rollos de técnicas de sus respectivas escuelas o las deudas del pasado. Sea una cosa o la otra se las arreglaba para que su hijo pagara siendo un circulo interminable sin importarle a Genma en lo más mínimo por que se libra de sus problemas cual cobarde._

 _Y Soun…veamos ¿Qué se puede decir sobre él? Además de que es un vago, llorón, inútil, tonto, raro (y aquí entre nosotros algo afeminado) entre muchas cosas resumiendo todo en una frase: el perro faldero de Genma no está muy contento sobre la situación._

 _\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Saotome? Hace dos semanas ese irrespetuoso de tu hijo no ha regresado._

 _\- Lo se Tendo me deshonra que no quiera asumir sus responsabilidades con la escuela. Responde el calvo serio._

 _\- Encima de todo tuvo el descaro de gritarle a mi hija hay que darle una lección de modales._

 _\- Lo se solo se trata de una fase…eso una fase lo que hizo no tiene nombre pero en algún momento tiene que volver dándose cuenta que su berrinche infantil no fue la gran cosa y será ahí viejo amigo cuando veremos realidad nuestro sueño de ver unidas las escuelas se haga realidad._

 _\- ¿Y qué sucederá sino regresa? Sera mejor conseguir un empleo._

 _Esa última frase hizo estremecer al patriarca de los Saotome, durante sus años en el camino se las arreglado para no trabajar odiando la idea ya que con solo pensarlo le desagrada (Como le hizo para conseguir a Nodoka es un misterio que nunca lo sabremos), además que resulta contradictorio a su brillante plan de que cuando se unieran las escuelas tendría un retiro tranquilo viviendo del trabajo de su hijo gastando su dinero en salidas de borrachos, mujeres y demás parrandas._

 _Estaba seguro que podría someter a la coleta imponiendo su autoridad lo que sería inútil ya que el panda ignoraba desde hace mucho tiempo Ranma lo había superado por mucho estando en otro nivel diferente superior por lo que la última vez que lo vieron lo que hizo fue una muestra de lo que pudiera hacer si se lo proponía, no importaba como se sintiera nada impediría que su plan se llevara a cabo._

 _¿Y si era cierto lo que dijo esa noche y realmente su fe? Siempre podía acudir al plan B de tener otro hijo con su esposa, y esa vez conseguiría su pasaporte para vivir sin problemas, en todo caso solo sería cuestión de tiempo para cuando estuviera en edad lo comprometería con Akane o Nabiki condenando…digo sellando la unión entre las escuelas. Por otro lado si tenían una niña solo debería esperar para comprometerla con algún conocido suyo (Siento lastima por los mocosos, ese destino es demasiado cruel)._

 _Pero la duda permanece en el aire y la mente de todos ¿Dónde está la coleta?_

 _ **De regreso a Sakakino:**_

 _Kachu Tenshi amaguriken_ –

Ese grito fue de la coleta que se encuentra entrenando desde muy temprano en un sector despejado en lo profundo del bosque contra un clon que creo manipulando su ki para conseguir mejores resultados, ambos combatientes se encuentran a la par sin ceder ambos usando la misma técnica.

En medio de la batalla el clon detiene ambos puños del Ranma original con las manos desnudas en tanto lanzan rodillazos colisionando con los de su oponente varias veces, en eso el clon le propina un cabezazo en su frente haciendo que retroceda unos pasos, entonces el clon se lanza al ataque siendo detenido por un rodillazo del Ranma original seguido de una patada con giro en el estómago terminando con un con un codazo en la cabeza del clon enviándolo al piso.

Se produjo una colisión de golpes, patadas y bloqueos al puro estilo Dragón ball para luego de 2 dos horas de entrenamiento ambos combatientes se conectaron un golpe en la cara cayendo ambos al suelo jadeando acto seguido el clon se desvanece dejando al original en medio del bosque.

Mierda eso dolió – Dijo con una mano sobándose el área afectada para después sentarse con lentitud en el césped haciendo una nota mental de la próxima vez no entrenar por más de dos horas sin haber desayunado antes, es eso mira su celular la hora dando las 8:00 Am.

Había pasado otra noche con la misma pesadilla sobre el en su forma femenina, por lo sin poder conciliar el sueño decidió por aprovechar el tiempo para entrenar, con todo no pudo quitarse de la mente esa imagen deprimente provocando que comenzara a cuestionar su sueño ¿Qué significa esas imágenes? ¿Por qué siente que está involucrado con ese extraño sueño?

A causa de la flojera se deja caer de espalda en el césped con la mirada contemplando el cielo ya más calmado reflexiona en algunas cosas que sucedieron en los últimos dos días, desde su repentino encuentro en el tejado con el par de chicas y el Itou aunque no lo pareciera había sentido algo de tensión entre los tres en especial en la castaña que se veía con una mirada con una sonrisa diminuta dirigida a la pareja.

No le tomo tiempo a Ranma para deducir que algo extraño sucede dándose cuenta que se trataba de una máscara recordando las veces que Kasumi usaba el mismo método, sospechaba que algo ocurre entre la castaña y el azabache por no decir que detecto signos de depresión en su aura de ki, sin duda algo le pasa pero como no era su asunto opto por no meterse.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir como si algo estuviera mal en el grupo teniendo la sensación que estaba en medio del fuego cruzado ¿Acaso hay problemas? Y si los había ¿Están vinculados con Makoto?

Sabe que presionar a una chica hasta cierto punto es peligroso, una de las ventajas de su maldición con el paso del tiempo lo ayudo a entender y por esas mismas experiencias anteriores lo lógico es no involucrarse nunca entendería como pero siempre acaba siendo el culpable.

Esto es una mierda. Dijo Ranma para sí mismo con mirada aburrida fue entonces que un recuerdo le vino a su mente involucrando a la Kuroda y su maldición jugando una parte esencial aunque inesperada resultando confuso ( _Dependiendo del punto de vista de ustedes los lectores_ ).

(Flash back):

 _ **Sakakino High School.**_

 _En medio del pasillo se puede ver a una coleta usando su uniforme barriendo el pasillo al igual que el resto de los hombres de la clase 1-4 esparcidos en otras áreas del edificio, por orden del director se les ordeno que limpiaran siendo el turno de la clase en cumplir los quehaceres, no tenía problemas si con eso evadía a la Katou que al inicio del descanso le exigió que le diga cómo hizo para desaparecer en medio el callejón causando que una diminuta sonrisa burlona se formara en su cara, si había algo mejor que sabotear las trampas de Otome y su pandilla era que ellas mismas caigan en las mismas, sin duda podría acostumbrarse a su nuevo pasatiempo favorito._

 _En ese mismo instante el Sawanaga pasaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose el club de teatro cargando en una mano una cubeta con agua una vez más lamentándose de su suerte con el género opuesto, al estar tan concentrado en su vida amorosa que sin ver por dónde iba termino chocando con el artista marcial y en su descuido se derramo el líquido sobre la cabeza del mencionado._

 _Después de sobarse la cabeza con una mano el Sawanaga abre sus ojos solo para captar a su ángel de pelo rojo sentada en el piso a pocos metros de su posición aturdida por el golpe por lo que se lanza sobre la pelirroja rodeando su cuerpo en un abrazo embarrando su rostro en sus atributos, no creo que sea necesario decir que como premio recibió un puñetazo en la cara del pervertido de parte de una molesta Ranko con una vena notoria en su cabeza._

 _Para su mala suerte Hikari andaba por ahí observando lo sucedido entre los jóvenes por lo que dejándose manipular por los celos interrumpe en la escena._

 _No lo toques es mío. Dijo Hikari molesta con una mano sujetándolo del cuello del uniforme quitando al joven enviándolo de cara contra el muro._

 _No es lo que estás pensando - Menciono Ranko neutral siendo interrumpida por la joven._

 _Oye tu tengo algo que decirte. Anuncio una molesta Hikari señalándola con una mano -Escucha bien en este instituto solo asiste gente decente para que una come hombres venga a interrumpir la paz de Sakakino._

( _Mierda no otra vez) Te digo que es un malentendido. Se defendió la pelirroja mirándola como si fuera tonta._

 _Eres de lo peor deberías avergonzarte de tus acciones._

 _Espera un momento tienes que calmarte._

 _Que ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?_

 _Que no me gustan los hombres._

 _¿Qué? Pregunto la rollings squar abriendo bien ambos ojos sorprendida._

 _Me gustan las chicas. Dijo Ranko poniendo ambos brazos como vasija._

 _Ante tal declaración luego de procesar la información la Kuroda temporalmente se sintió como una presa acorralada por lo que tragando grueso dio unos pasos atrás retrocediendo para luego salir corriendo._

 _¿Cuál es su problema? Pregunto para sí mismo/a con una mano rascándose la parte superior de la cabeza pensando si está tomando algún medicamento para luego de unos segundos poner la vista en el nockeado Daisuke a lo que suelta un suspiro – Parece que olvido a su novio hombre nunca entenderé las relaciones – Dicho eso en su hombro carga el cuerpo inconsciente del Sawanaga dirigiéndose a la enfermería._

(Fin del flash back).

Ve a Hokkaido decían, tendrás una vida normal decían. Menciono la coleta con una mano masajeándose las sienes con una mano en tanto se pone de pie – Sera mejor que vaya a casa a prepararme para la escuela sino Oka-san me dejara sin comer. Dicho lo anterior comenzó el recorrido a la granja.

 _Después de abandonar la estación con una diferencia de dos horas de adelanto la coleta recorre las calles en compañía de las gemelas en una de las tereas más complicadas hasta ahora en su vida...llevar a sus hermanas a la escuela, su madre le pidió que las llevara con el granjero que fue a hablar de negocios con sus socios y Han que fue a visitar a unos amigos de la Universidad no le quedó otra opción que aceptar, tampoco era tan malo ya que se encariño con las pequeñas cuando tiene oportunidad les contaba historias sobre sus aventuras ganado la atención de las pequeñas._

 _Con eso no pudo evitar las miradas de lujuria de las mujeres jóvenes dirigidas al joven de la coleta que se ve tan tierno en compañía de las gemelas mostrando una sonrisa burlona dándole un aire más atractivo derritiendo el corazón de algunas mujeres que rondan por su edad comenzando a emanar feromonas, era difícil encontrar esa clase de especímenes compartiendo la duda de si estará disponible._

 _(¿Por qué tengo la sensación que me encuentro en peligro?) Pensó Ranma sintiendo que lo observan con malas intenciones lo que no duro mucho ya que los hermanos llegaron a la escuela – Bien pequeñas ya aquí es donde nos separamos._

 _¿Ni-san como hiciste para derrotar al malvado duende Happosai? Pregunto Ren con curiosidad._

 _Déjame ver…no fue fácil al principio pero aprendí una técnica especial con la cual lo vencí gracias a la vieja bruja._

 _Las brujas me asustan. Menciono Mika temblando asustada acto seguido la coleta poniéndose en cuclillas para luego poner ambas manos sobre sus cabezas a lo que las niñas lo observan sin entender._

 _No hay nada que temer eso fue hace mucho tiempo de cualquier forma no permitiré que les hagan daño. Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a sus hermanas para después de despedirse las niñas fueran a reunirse con los demás niños acto seguido retomando su semblante frio la coleta se fue caminando rumbo al instituto._

 _En el trayecto aprovecha para ver la zona y sus alrededores siendo una parte que no tuvo oportunidad de conocer siendo interesante con los negocios, en eso se detiene dando una rápida observación del entorno para asegurarse que no hay nadie entonces se dispone a activar su armadura de ki._

 _Varios metros de camino después de cortar por la esquina cerca de una parada de autobús en la calle de enfrente cerca de la playa algo llama su atención tratándose de un restaurante pintoresco de aspecto humilde y novedoso paredes color piel en la parte derecha del negocio sobre el corto escalón de concreto contra el pasamanos esta la puerta, del lado izquierdo donde se expande la pared se observan una hilera de tres ventanas techo de aluminio reforzado donde se muestra el letrero del restaurante RADISH en tamaño normal._

 _(Rabano eh, suena conocido, creo que alguna vez escuche de este lugar, ahora que lo recuerdo Taiki siempre dice que ahí hacen una buena tarta de queso de ricota) Pensó la coleta poniendo su mano debajo de su mentón pensando algo que su madre le dijo sobre intentar probar cosas nuevas como socializar para luego ver la hora en su móvil descubriendo que todavía es temprano – Que diablos todavía tengo tiempo – Dijo para sí mismo a lo que se acerca al restaurante._

 _Luego de entrar en el establecimiento observa los alrededores observando la decoración detallada dando un aire de recibimiento frente a él se encuentra el área de la caja registradora sin nadie a cargo en tanto observa a varios clientes ocupando algunas mesas en tanto están comiendo y charlando, si lo que dijo el tecladista es verdad no tendría problemas en venir de vez en cuando solo esperaba que en un descuido no le agreguen hechizos a su comida._

 _Bienvenido a Radish - Dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Va a sentarse en la terraza? Pregunto una chica de su edad y estatura bastante hermosa color de pelo café y largo con dos mechones sobre sus hombros con un pañuelo decorando la parte superior de su cabeza, de mirada relajada color de ojos violeta cutis perfecto nariz y labios perfectos usando un traje de Maid que lo distingue del resto es la corbata color rojo que usan._

 _No me sentare en la barra._

 _Adelante por favor pase._

 _Muchas gracias es usted muy amable. Asintió la coleta dirigiéndose a la barra sentándose en un asiento entonces toma el menú poniéndose a ver los platillos._

 _¿Puedo tomar su orden? Pregunto otra camarera color de pelo verde y corto saliendo de la cocina con su libreta en mano lista._

 _Si 4 hamburguesas, 3 Okonomiyaki de mariscos y 2 Helados doble. Responde Ranma sin quitar su vista del menú buscando que más pedir._

 _La camarera al escuchar eso se quedó con la quijada abierta, no había forma en el mundo que lo diga enserio pensando que le estaba jugando una broma._

 _Disculpe – Dijo subiendo su tono de voz - creo que no escuche bien su orden._

 _Eso fue lo que dije. Menciono Ranma quitando la vista del menú mirando a la joven._

 _Oiga si esto es una especie de broma le advierto que no es divertida. Dijo la peliverde frunciendo el ceño._

 _Si es por dinero no se preocupe. Dijo sacando algo de dinero poniéndolo en la mesa._

 _No me refiero a eso ¿Acaso espera a alguien para pedir semejante orden?_

 _No es para mí solo. Dijo mirando aburrido a la camarera._

 _Espere un momento. Dijo la joven entrando a la cocina para después regresar con su jefa una mujer en sus 30 color de pelo castaño oscuro y se cae, rostro natural color de ojos violeta de buena figura de acuerdo a su edad su atuendo consta de un delantal color lila sobre una blusa blanca mangas largas pantalones largos color negro y calza zapatos de tacón blancos._

 _Disculpe joven. Dijo la mujer con amabilidad a lo que la coleta quita su vista del menú poniendo atención en el origen de la voz._

 _Sekai. Menciona parpadeando varias veces extraño._

 _¿Eh? ¿Cómo conoces el nombre de mi hija?_

 _(¿Su hija?) Pensó Ranma al ver el increíble parecido con la Saionji notando algunos rasgos diferentes (Se nota que son parientes) Lo siento es que se parece a una conocida._

 _Me han dicho que hizo una orden bastante inusual._

 _¿Enserio?_

 _Eso fue lo que me informo mi empleada._

 _Si ese el problema entonces solo quiero los 3 Okonomiyaki._

 _No es ningún problema a propósito no me ha contestado mi pregunta._

 _Es que se parece mucho a Saionji._

 _Oh ya veo ¿Y qué tipo de relación tienes con mi hija?_

 _Ella es una conocida del instituto. Dijo extrañado sin saber cómo explicar._

 _Me parece bien tu orden tomara un momento. Dijo la madre de Sekai con una sonrisa._

 _Muchas gracias Saionji-san._

 _Por favor dime Youko Saionji-san es algo exagerado me hace sentir vieja. Dijo soltando una ligera risa cubriéndose con una mano mientras entra en la cocina dejando al chico de la coleta teniendo la mala sensación que en un futuro lamentara haberse metido en el establecimiento_.

 **Sakakino High School**

 **Clase 1-3.**

…Y con ese método se resuelven las variables. Dijo el profesor impartiendo su clase a sus estudiantes en tanto escriben en sus cuadernos, durante el periodo los estudiantes se mantenían concentrados aunque hubo ocasiones que el tiempo no avanzaba como debería era común que los jóvenes se mantuvieran más concentrados ya que un evento tan especial está cerca y por nada del mundo iban a perdérselo.

No olviden hablar con tiempo anticipado con su delegado si quieren unirse para hacer los preparativos para el festival de verano, eso es todo. Anuncio el maestro al sonar el timbre indicando el almuerzo, los estudiantes comenzaron a salir durante el receso al poco tiempo de no haber nadie a excepción de Hikari, Nanami y algunos compañeros la castaña se acercó al Itou que se encontraba con centrado en su móvil enviando mensajes.

Por algún motivo durante un tiempo la castaña había estado experimentando extraños síntomas que comúnmente no debería sentir eso incluyendo Nauseas.

Cabe decir que Makoto la observa con cara de idiota teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo ¿Está bien? Dijo Sekai con tono serio lo que fue una sorpresa para los presentes ya que no es de la Saionji mostrar ese estado.

¿Q- que ocurre? Pregunto el azabache en eso la castaña tomo asiento.

¡Es algo importante! Dicho eso la Saionji le susurro en un oído lo que ocurre.

Lo que le haya dicho debió ser inesperado porque dejo en shock al Itou provocando que abra los ojos.

Con eso…no querrás decir…No consiguió a terminar su oración al observar que la castaña con una mano se toca el vientre a lo que mecánicamente retrocede - ¿Estas bromeando verdad?

¡No puedes mentir o bromear con algo como esto! Responde la castaña arrugando la frente y subiendo su tono de voz consiguiendo la atención del resto de los estudiantes presentes poniendo su atención en el par – No lo he hecho con nadie aparte de ti, solo contigo.

Así… ¡¿Estás diciendo que es mío?!

¡No hay otra opción!

Pero, solo somos estudiantes…- Intento mencionar palabra el Itou.

Es verdad, pero… - No consiguió terminar su oración al ver que el azabache pone cabeza baja.

¿Puedes hacer algo con eso? Pregunto Makoto con mirada sombría provocando que la castaña comience a irritarse.

¡Es por eso que quiero discutirlo contigo!

Si me dices algo como eso, no sé qué hacer. Dijo el Itou frunciendo el ceño siendo el punto de ebullición para Sekai que se pone de pie de golpe.

¡Es tu hijo, tómalo seriamente! Dijo cableada la castaña sin darse cuenta que literalmente lo admitió delante de toda la clase.

Acto seguido con ambas manos se cubrió su boca evitando que algo salga para después salir corriendo del aula llegando hasta una esquina del pasillo a lo que apoya su espalda contra el muro cayendo sentada al piso.

En ese mismo instante en el pasillo contrario.

Maldito Sawanaga lo juro si vuelve si me pone la mano encima prometo que lo hare talco. Murmuro la coleta para sí mismo crujiendo sus nudillos, había pasado un rato desde que dejo a Daisuke en la enfermería fue un golpe de suerte que tuviera a mano una botella de agua calentándola con su ki regresando a la normalidad, a su regreso fue que llegando a la esquina del pasillo dejo sus quejas en la nada al ver a la Saionji sentada en el piso contra el muro inconsciente a lo que rápidamente se pone en cuclillas a su lado.

Sekai… reacciona Sekai di algo. Dijo preocupado intentando hacerla reaccionar – Mierda su ki ha disminuido, que suerte solo está dormida será mejor que la lleve a la enfermería. Dijo sin más cargando a la Saionji estilo nupcial corriendo con prisa hacia la enfermería.

 **Enfermería.**

Minutos después la castaña despierta en una cama.

¿Dónde estoy? Pregunto la joven en eso observa a la enfermera entrando.

Que bien que despertaste nos diste un buen susto.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Te desmayaste en el pasillo por suerte un joven con coleta y de mirada fría te trajo. Dijo la enfermera.

Ranma… ¿Dónde está?

Esta afuera esperando tu novio no se ha movido del mismo sitio, le diré que entre. Menciona la enfermera saliendo.

( _¿No-novio?_ ) Pensó Sekai aturdida procesando el comentario.

Por fin despiertas. Dijo la coleta entrando.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Eso debería preguntarlo yo. Responde Ranma neutral teniendo silencio como respuesta lo que fue extraño ya que en las interacciones que tuvo con la castaña ella es alegre y de actitud burbujeante - ¿Todo está bien?

¿Puedes guardar un secreto? Pregunto la Saionji sin pensarlo.

Eh…si claro ¿Sekai qué demonios ocurre?

Estoy embarazada. Dijo con una diminuta sonrisa.

¿Q-QUE?

Fin del capítulo 2:

( _Notas: Vaya que drama, está comenzando a tomar forma esta historia en varias cosas, sé que dirán que nadie lo vio venir pero es School Days no debería decir más que eso aunque tampoco Ranma no sería Ranma sin problemas en su vida parece que los problemas lo buscan a nuestro héroe es un ciclo interminable, lamento la demora es que estoy comenzando con un curso y estoy reorganizando mi tiempo_ ).

Pido disculpas por si me pase de rango T pero desde el comienzo de la historia les advertí que se pondría feo en fin nos vemos en el cap. 13.


	13. Chapter 13

(Nota: _Me han llegado comentarios sobre que nadie pensaba que la idea de poner Ranma y Kotonoha no servía para trabajar desde el primer momento, fue un factor que pensé analizando a profundidad antes de comenzar el proyecto, como Otaku entiendo la confusión pero rompería mi regla de tener creatividad, se lo que estoy haciendo he leído fics de ambos géneros la mayoría sin terminar siendo un desperdicio que lata tenían potencial_ ).

( _Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Ranma ½ y School Days y todo lo demás_ ).

Capítulo 13:

 **La peor pesadilla**

Si ha habido una constante en la vida del chico de la coleta más allá de la formación y de su afán por las bromas es que su vida ha sido un ciclo interminable de problemas en los que por azares del destino termina involucrado, había oído por boca de la propia Saionji que está esperando un bebe lo que fue un golpe inesperado.

En su vida había visto cosas extrañas desde monstruos gigantes de ocho cabezas, fantasmas de la antigüedad hasta mascotas con nombres inusuales resultando enormes cocodrilos pero ser confidente de la castaña sin duda era nuevo.

 **Clase 1-4:**

Luego lo vemos sentado en su mesa con los pies sobre la mesa y ambas manos detrás de la nuca pensativo mientras ve a los estudiantes entrando no comprende porque Sekai le había revelado algo como eso, en su pasado había temido que alguna vez Shampoo intentara eso como chantaje siendo otro de sus trucos mentirle para tenerlo atado no dudaba que fuera a intentarlo conociéndola a la amazona y sus recursos sin duda era capaz de todo incluso si ese chico era de Mousse.

En todo caso lo que Shampoo no logro fue Sekai quien se lo dijo aunque en ambos casos no tenía que ver, luego que la enfermera les informo que solo se trata de una falsa alarma causada por no alimentarse de forma adecuada dicho eso salió de la habitación no sin antes observar al par de jóvenes con una sonrisa creyendo que se trata de una pareja.

Segundos después de asegurarse que ambos solos le había dicho la verdad mencionando que él bebe es de Itou lo que sorprendió a la coleta ante la revelación tenía sus dudas desde lo sucedido en el festival había tenido suficientes experiencias que le indican que las apariencias engañan, por otro lado no descartaba la idea porque varios compañeros mencionaron que el azabache tenía más interacciones con la castaña y otras chicas pero tambien sería un grave error sacar conclusiones.

No sabe si es ironía o algo cercano, al principio le pareció como una especie de universo alterno donde Makoto sería su yo opuesto siendo lo que Akane con constancia lo había acusado por años un pervertido y mujeriego, como si fuera una visión alterna de sus errores de su pasado lo cuales se restriegan en su cara. Solo con recordar las veces que injustamente fue inculpado por la peliazul sin pruebas provocando que su sangre hierva, requiriendo de todo su autocontrol para no decir lo que piensa de ella enfrente de la castaña.

Con sus errores y problemas con el paso del tiempo había comenzado a poner sus esperanzas que el compromiso saliera adelante tal vez no fue tan obvio ¿Pero cuándo lo fue en Nerima? Pero el daño ya está hecho dejando sus secuelas en el interior del ex-Saotome no solo akane, sino también la brigada prometida y otros implicados por Kami. Debido a la aparición de Shampoo dedujo que tarde o temprano llegaría la hora de pelear con los demonio no sabe el momento estando al 100% seguro que es inevitable.

También había notado algo diferente en la castaña la cual había estado algo incomoda cerca de su presencia cuando estaba a su lado a lo que dedujo que era uno de los síntomas ya que se encuentra más sensible, no sabía cómo actuar ante este tipo de situaciones pero el punto culmine es que no tiene la menor idea de cómo fue que termino involucrado.

(Flash back):

 _¿Q-que?_

 _Ya te lo dije no me hagas repetirlo. Responde la castaña mirándolo como si fuera tonto._

 _Escuche lo que dijiste solo que no entiendo porque ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa?_

 _No tienes que decírmelo._

 _¿Sabe Itou acerca de esto?_

 _Si…para ser exacto no lo tomo tan amablemente._

 _Lo que no entiendo es porque me lo dices a mí en vez de decirle a tus amigas._

 _Tenía que hablar con alguien acerca de esto Setsuna se fue y a Makoto lo estoy perdiendo._

 _(Eso explica porque no estuvo vigilándome) Esto no es una broma Sekai no sabes cómo cambiara tu vida._

 _No hables como si fueras mi padre no tienes idea de lo que significa._

( _Tienes que estar bromeando_ ) _Pensó Ranma llevándose una mano a su frente masajeándose a cien intentando mantener la calma – ¿Que harás al respecto? pregunto sentándose a su lado en la cama_

 _¿Cómo que voy a hacer?_

 _Sera mejor que hables con alguien acerca de esto._

 _¿No es lo que estoy haciendo? Pregunto con mirada aburrida._

 _Quiero decir alguien que sepa del tema como tu madre._

 _Lo hare pero te pido que guardes esto del embarazo en secreto._

 _¿Y porque yo? – Pregunto mirándola incrédulo arqueando una ceja - Hasta donde se no tengo nada que ver._

 _Por favor si eres mi amigo promete que no dirás nada de esto._

 _Pero…_

 _Promételo._

 _(Maldita sea) Está bien, está bien lo prometo pero si quieres mi opinión es un gran error._

 _¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _Se razonable no están listos además son demasiado jóvenes. Dijo serio y con tono de voz neutral mirando directo a sus ojos color azul._

 _No necesito tus regaños. Respondió Sekai con ceño fruncido._

 _Si te lo digo es porque tengo razón no es un juego._

 _Sé que esto fortalecerá el amor entre Makoto y yo._

 _Despierta Saionji esto es algo muy serio no son niños lo que suceda será un gran cambio._

 _Sin no vas a ayudarme déjame sola. Dijo acostándose de lleno en la cama en eso Ranma resignado se dirigió a la puerta deteniéndose sin voltear._

 _No voy a decirte que haría lo que si diré es que no es justo que un niño sufra por las estupideces de sus padres Sekai te lo digo como tu amigo tanto Itou como tu son responsables de sus acciones. Dijo con veneno en sus palabras para luego seguir su camino dejando a la castaña recostándose en la cama._

 _Un hijo de Makoto. Dijo con voz dulce con una mano sobándose el vientre cariñosamente._

(Fin Flash back).

 **Clase 1-4:**

Mientras los estudiantes entraban al salón para comenzar el siguiente periodo la mente de la coleta se centra en el asunto en cuestión que lo mantiene fastidiado no importa lo que hiciera no deja de molestar provocando que tenga una mueca de enojo.

( _Esa Sekai no entiende lo que hace con un demonio, genial ahora soy su cómplice esto es una mierda, ni hablar ya es tarde para retractarme_ ) Pensó el artista marcial sentado en su mesa con ambas manos detrás de la nuca y las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa, no puede evitar pensar sobre la conversación que tuvo con la castaña, a pesar de su actitud realmente no estaba molesto solo que de la noche a la mañana enterarse de algo así no es algo fácil de tragar.

Con la delicadez del tema y lo que puede ocasionar sabe que mantenerse alejado era la mejor opción ya que la gente puede malentenderlo no le agrada el Itou pero si lo juzgara por sus problemas sería lo mismo que le hicieron en su pasado.

De repente sus pensamientos se cortan al ver quien se encentra del lado opuesto de la mesa no es nada más y menos que Makoto Itou acercándose con cara de pocos amigos.

Sera mejor que no digas nada a Kotonoha o si no te las veras conmigo. Dijo firme apoyando ambas manos sobre la superficie de la mesa consiguiendo la atención de los demás alumnos presentes.

¿Ugh? ¿Me estabas hablando? Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con tono vago.

Ya deja ese estado anticuado que a mí no me engañas sé que intentas algo con Sekai.

No se dé qué estás hablando.

¿Entonces porque la estabas cargando tan cariñosamente? Pregunto Makoto frunciendo el ceño.

La encontré desmayada en el pasillo tenía débil él pulso así que la lleve a la enfermería.

No te creo será mejor que no le hayas hecho nada.

No sé qué estarás pensando pero si quieres ve a verla dijo que quiere hablar contigo.

¿Sobre qué?

¿Yo que se? Solo dijo que necesita hablar contigo.

Si me entero que le hiciste algo - No pudo terminar su frase el azabache porque el ex -Saotome levanto una mano haciendo que se calle.

Ahórrate la amenaza Itou lo que Saionji tenga que decirte es entre ustedes por lo que si no tienes nada que decirme tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Dijo Ranma con mirada seria dándose cuenta de sus intenciones tras un rápido análisis lo ignora mientras escribe en su móvil algo en lo que está trabajando en su tiempo libre.

Esto no ha terminado.

Si como digas. Responde sin darle importancia cerrando los ojos como si fuera a tomar una siesta.

( _Maldito lo odio se cree la gran cosa le pediré ayuda a Sekai juntos nos libraremos de él_ ) Pensó el azabache molesto cerrando sus manos en puños dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería pensando en cómo deshacerse de él.

La Katou no era diferente desde lo sucedido con Itou quedando decepcionada de ver lo mucho que ha cambiado pero no se disminuyó su flechazo por lo que se sentía con enormes ganas de desquitarse con algún idiota, irónicamente su víctima se hizo presente en forma de Katsura entrando cargando algunos papeles correspondientes al siguiente evento por lo que sin pensarlo con una sonrisa malvada asiente dando la señal a sus cómplices que se encuentran en medio de su camino por lo que con el codo hacen contacto golpeando a los papeles que carga la delegada haciendo que se esparcieran por el piso.

Ten más cuidado por donde vas Katsura. Dijo la pelivioleta burlona con seño malvado como el resto de sus amigas como todo bravucón compartiendo su expresión, obviamente no fue un accidente, en tanto Kotonoha sin decir una palabra se pone de rodillas recogiendo las hojas esparcidas.

Desde su punto de vista Ranma no comprendía cual es el motivo en contra de la delegada si ve que no se mete con nadie, varios maestros la clasificaron como una de las mejores estudiantes, miembro del comité y futura integrante del cuadro de honor por lo que vio no había ningún motivo para causarle tantos problemas, no tomo tiempo para notar que los demás estudiantes se ríen de la suerte de la delegada.

Sin decir nada se acerca a ayudarla recogiendo las hojas entre los dos sorprendido por la falta de respeto por parte de los estudiantes a su delegada pero lo que más lo sorprendía era que Kotonoha no reclamaba estando en su derecho haciendo que su respeto por la ella se eleve por su astucia dándoles el beneficio de la duda.

Ese mismo silencio provoca que la Katou y sus cómplices lanzaran miradas de enojo al par de jóvenes en especial Otome que sentía algo de enojo al ver que esa inútil opto sigue sin dar la cara irritándose con esa rutina de la débil y frágil haciéndolas quedar como perdedoras que necesitan arruinarle la vida a una persona para llenar el vacío.

Ranma no está lejos de su lista negra durante la semana pasada en el periodo de descanso en la cafetería le exigió que le diga como hizo para que lo perdieran de vista recibiendo como respuesta el silencio haciendo que una vena aparezca sobre la cabeza de la Katou ante su insolencia, en cuanto se dio cuenta vio que su sospechoso se encontraba en otra mesa hablando con otro chico mientras comen dejándola hablar sola, lo hizo de nuevo no importa lo que haga lo haría caer.

 **Con Sekai.**

( _¿Cuál es su problema?...como si supiera de lo que está hablando…sin embargo ha sido más tolerable que Makoto cuando se enteró ¿Por qué hace un momento me sentí diferente?_ ) Pensó confusa recordando su mirada tonta de sorpresa causándole una diminuta pero divertida sonrisa pensando que se ve tierno dicha sonrisa se hizo más obvia al pensar en que todo saldrá bien.

Su mente se puso a divagar pensando que cuando hablo con su amigo le pareció que hablaba con un adulto experimentado, siendo honesta consigo misma mientras se encontraba inconsciente pensaba que era el Itou quien la cargaba, no esperaba que el azabache reaccionara de esa manera aunque ve que pudo haber manejado la situación de otra manera.

Sin importa lo que sucediera a futuro con tal de estar cerca de Makoto no le importaba, estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo ahora que tenía una razón importante para luchar por él, no podía dar marcha atrás debería enfrentar la realidad estando segura que el azabache estará a su lado.

 _ **1 semana después:**_

 **Radish:**

 _Horas después en la tarde en el restaurante la coleta está en una mesa junto a Taiki y Motoko esperando sus órdenes mientras conversan sobre los siguientes acontecimientos, uno de los temas a disposición es que durante la última semana tuvieron que organizar sus horarios para ensayar preparándose para la noche posterior donde tuvieron un concierto en otro local y como resultado sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano teniendo éxito._

 _Otro de los cambios en la banda es que la baterista había teñido su color de pelo a rubio una ventaja de tener padres que son dueños de una peluquería donde están al tanto de las últimas tendencias de la moda, era más una costumbre que tenía ya que se habría criado en ese entorno._

 _Para colmo no pudo evitar toparse con Nanami y Hikari sentadas en otra mesa a poca distancia mirándolo feo acertando en su predicción lamentando venir al establecimiento, la peliazul se puso en contacto con una tal Nabiki Tendo poniéndola al tanto sobre la coleta o ex-coleta ya que se la había cortado de cualquier forma eso fue una pérdida de tiempo y dinero ya que la red de contactos de Nabiki estaba fuera de su limites sin conocer a nadie y por la falta de información y datos del sujeto y de la región el trato quedo en la nada._

 _Otro de los motivos de sus problemas tiene que ver con Hikari relacionado con una pelirroja que según ella la está acosando apareciendo y desapareciendo causando un estornudo de parte del ex-Saotome interrumpiendo su charla._

 _Cuando la camarera les trajo sus órdenes repentinamente las miradas de la rubia y el peliazul se tornaron serias lo cual confundido a la coleta al notar las miradas de enojo de sus amigos las cuales son dirigidas a la entrada del establecimiento solo para ver a un chico de su edad y tamaño de complexión normal color de pelo castaño y corto, usa lentes para el sol, viste una camisa color azul mangas largas, jeans largos rotos en la rodilla izquierda y calza zapatos comunes color blanco._

 _A su lado se ve a una chica linda de estatura que compite con Tatsu, bastante hermosa color de pelo negro y largo atado a una cola de caballo usa aretes pequeños en sus orejas, cutis perfecta color de ojos ámbar nariz y labios perfectos, su atuendo se compone de una blusa color azul haciendo notar su figura cuidada resaltando un poco su busto copa b sobre una falda corta color negro dando imagen de sus torneadas piernas y calza zapatos de tacón._

 _Vaya, vaya miren quien trajo el gato pero si son Taiki y Matoko hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. Dijo el sujeto sonando altanero mientras se acercan a su mesa a "saludar"._

 _Infeliz debes tener suficiente valor para dar la cara Canno. Dijo Taiki haciendo una mueca de enojo._

 _Eso me recuerda ¿Cómo esta Tatsu ahora que no estamos en su patética banda? Esta vez dijo la chica._

 _Está muy bien, según recuerdo fue Tatsu quien los echo por ser la causa de problemas entre nosotros pero veo que Canno sigue siendo el perro faldero de ti Kai. Responde Motoko con tono sarcástico cruzada de brazos._

 _Veo que sigues molesta por que me uní al equipo ganador de seguro habrán visto a nuestra banda tocar, me entere que consiguieron un nuevo integrante para llenar mis zapatos._

 _Así es además y no solo es bueno Ranma es el mejor. Dijo el tecladista causando una risa arrogante de sujeto._

 _No digas tonterías Taiki todo el mundo sabe que yo soy el mejor bajista de la ciudad dudo que ese idiota me llegue a los talones._

 _Desde mi punto tú eres el único idiota. Menciono Ranma llamando la atención del par de individuos._

 _¿Así que tú eres el nuevo miembro? Pregunto Canno._

 _¿Algún problema con eso?_

 _No eres lo que esperaba me sorprende lo bajo que han caído. Dijo Canno con arrogancia._

 _Lo dice alguien que abandona a sus amigos de dónde vengo los cretinos como tu abundan. Dijo Ranma neutral._

 _¿Acaso sabes con quien hablas? Pregunto Canno frunciendo el ceño._

 _Un favor._

 _¿Qué?_

 _Cállate. Responde la coleta con ingenio dando una mordida de su hamburguesa ganando una risa de parte de sus amigos ganado una mirada fea del mencionado como Canno arrugara su frente y una de curiosidad de su amiga._

 _Aparte de apuesto eres gracioso. Dijo la chica inclinándose hacia la coleta con mirada provocativa apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa presionando sus atributos contra la superficie – deberías venir con nosotros necesitamos a gente como tú._

 _(Sin remedio) Pensó Motoko ladeando la cabeza con lentitud._

 _Gracias pero no gracias. Responde la coleta – no me interesa._

 _¿Qué has dicho? Pregunto la chica sorprendida de ver que la rechazaron._

 _Muestren algo de respeto estamos comiendo. Menciono Ranma dando otra mordida a su comida._

 _Aclaremos algo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Dijo indignada mirando a la coleta con malos ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior._

 _(Ya lo escuche antes) Pensó ignorando a la joven._

 _No esperaban que tuvieran a un comediante en su equipo que patético ¿Cómo se llama su banda?_

 _The yang. Dijo Motoko seria._

 _¿The yang? Que nombre tan ridículo para una banda. Menciono Canno soltando una risa._

 _Es mejor que Metal dog porque en lo que a mí respecta el único perro que conocemos lo estoy viendo. Dijo Taiki golpeando la mesa poniéndose de pie frente a él._

 _Suficiente chicos venimos a comer no vale la pena. Interrumpió la coleta – en cuanto a ti – Señalando a Canno – Nada está dicho._

 _Hablas mucho para ser un novato no tienes idea de lo que te estas metiendo. Responde el antes mencionado – Da igual algunos nacimos con talento ustedes son solo aficionados. Dicho eso la pareja dándoles la espalda se fue a otra mesa en tanto la chica conocida como Kai ve con curiosidad al ex-Saotome antes de alejarse._

 _Luego de explicarle quienes eran la pareja a lo que Ranma debía admitir que no fue una gran sorpresa ya que Issei le había contado cosas por lo que más o menos tenía una idea de su descripción, dejando ese inconveniente atrás retomaron su charla de amigos mientras comen su comida hablando sobre sus planes para las vacaciones de verano._

 _En medio de su charla no se dieron cuenta que Nanami y Hikari vieron lo ocurrido malinterpretando la situación sacando sus propias conclusiones._

 **Zona alta**

 _ **Casa de Kotonoha**_ **:**

Con el correr del tiempo la semana paso rápidamente llegando el sábado, con eso en mente los rayos del sol iluminan la ciudad y alrededores. Si nos concentramos en la casa de los Katsura vemos a cierta pelipurpura cerrando la puerta de su habitación luego de tender su cama y dejar ordenado inmediatamente fue baño por lo que tomándose el tiempo de cepillarse los dientes y su pelo para después bajar por las escaleras usando un vestido casual color rojo.

El silencio es recurrente en su casa a horas tempranas pero era sospechoso por lo general su madre es la primera con quien se encuentra, sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto se dirigió a la sala para comenzar el día, en el instante de hacer acto de presencia se encuentra a su versión en miniatura arreglada usando un vestido amarillo y blanco terminando de desayunar en tanto la criada se aleja llevándose los utensilios para lavar.

\- …Buenas. Saludo Kotonoha.

\- Onee-chan ya es tarde, te quedaste dormida. Reclamo Kokoro.

\- Cállate ¿Eh? ¿Y oka-san?

\- Oka-san ya se fue de viaje de negocios.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué no había dicho que iba a trabajar aquí? Pregunto abriendo ambos ojos ante lo mencionado.

\- Había dicho que se iría a parís por algunos días por asuntos de Radish.

\- Es verdad.

\- Ay Onee-chan no te acuerdas de nada. Dijo ladeando la cabeza con lentitud.

\- Eso había dicho…

\- Onee-chan cuando leas libros hazlo de izquierda a derecha. Dijo burlona Kokoro - ¡Otra cosa! ¡No dejes nada para mañana!.

\- ¿Qué no deje nada…? Pregunto la delegada sin comprender.

\- _Ah…¡Otra vez lo olvidaste!_ – Recrimino su versión más joven mirándola con reproche -¡El festival de verano será dentro de tres semanas! ¡Te dije que eligieras un yukata que te quede bien y que vayas a la peluquería…!

\- Ah no te preocupes por eso, voy a ir ahora.

\- Si no haces eso con anterioridad vas a estar en problemas para cuando tengamos que irnos.

\- ¿Qu-qué dices? No presumas.

\- Onee-chan este año es diferente, este año nuestros padres se irán a su viaje de aniversario, será más difícil.

\- …entonces no voy.

\- ¿Eh? Pregunto Kokoro abriendo ambos ojos.

\- Si sigues diciendo esas cosas no voy a ir. Responde Kotonoha a su hermana con sencillez.

\- ¿¡Ehh!? ¿Por qué? Vamos también deberías avisarle a Makoto ni-san para que nos acompañe. Dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- No.

\- ¿¡Porque eres tan terca!? ¡Lo planee para ti…!.

\- ¿Para mi…? Pregunto su hermana mayor a lo que la joven Katsura se da cuenta que hablo de más.

\- No dije nada.

Kotonoha se quedó observando a su hermana sin entender nada.

\- ¡Como sea…! Ve a la peluquería, usa el yukata que te dio mama.

\- Si si.

\- Otra cosa.

\- ¿Todavía no terminaste?

Minutos después de una ligera conversación que tuvo con Kokoro era de esperarse que le pidiera al Itou que las acompañe al festival, lo que al principio la mayor de las Katsura no entendió muy bien fue cuando descubrió la treta de su hermana menor siendo una excusa para que haga una visita a la casa de su novio lo que después de insistir tanto acabo cediendo ya que durante la última semana el azabache no interactuó con la mayor de las Katsura.

Cambiando de tema Kokoro comenzó a averiguar preguntándole sobre qué tipo de chicos le gustan a su hermana tomando como modelo al Itou ( _Limiten los insultos y abucheos, okey si pueden abuchear_ ) lo que tomo desprevenida a Kotonoha provocando que incline la cabeza hacia adelante avergonzada con un rubor invadiendo sus mejillas.

En ocasiones detestaba lo entrometida que su pequeña hermana podía llegar a hacer.

 **Noche:**

 **Apartamento de Makoto**

 _Sekai había terminado de servir la cena en la mesa preparando una velada con el azabache para hablar del asunto del bebe, se había esmerado preparando sus platillos favoritos por lo que planea recibirlo con una sorpresa, tomando su móvil mira la hora 20:11 comenzando a preocuparse teniendo un mal presentimiento._

 _-Makoto. Susurro la Saionji tocando su vientre con una mano._

 _Después de una conversación por teléfono donde hubo una controversia de parte de ambos, fue entonces que la castaña menciono a su retoño en camino para después quedarse en silencio por un breve momento al entender que esta con la delegada seguido de una corta discusión como si fuera una pelea de novios, una parte de ella se sentía vulnerable al escuchar las quejas del azabache terminando con el Itou cortando la llamada causando que en la castaña molesta desquito su frustración con la comida provocando un tiradero en la cocina._

 **Restaurante Rhapsoby.**

Makoto se encuentra con una mano despeinándose sin saber que hacer acerca de la situación, ¿Cuándo su vida se puso de cabeza? En eso detiene su berrinche al ver que recibió un mensaje.

 **Sekai**

Lo siento, ya me voy a casa.

Justo en ese instante la Katsura observa sin decir una palabra.

 **Estación Motehara**

Durante el camino del departamento a la estación la castaña realizo el camino de vuelta a su casa la caída de la nieve era lenta y a la vez hermosa lo que hizo que se calme lo suficiente intentando distraer su mente se puso a buscar otra cosa con que distraer su mente habia pasado tiempo arruinando sus manos preparando la cena siendo una pérdida de tiempo, saliendo del tren en la parada se tomó unos segundos cuando voltea en dirección al otro tren se congelo al ver dentro del tren al Itou con Kotonoha, por un momento pensó que era una ilusión no estando convencida regresa al apartamento del azabache ansiando que no sea verdad lo que vio.

Después de tocar el timbre se queda en helada al ver quien abre la puerta se trata de la Katsura a lo que sin pensarlo dos veces hace lo inesperado.

 _Bofetada._

¿Por qué Katsura ha abierto la puerta? Pregunto enojada.

Sekai ¿Por qué estás aquí? Pregunto Makoto notando la mejilla colorada de la delegada.

¿Eso que importa? ¿Por qué estas con Katsura?

Pues…-No termino su oración al ver que la castaña con ambos brazos sujeta por los hombros a la delegada y la zarandea.

Vete, te lo suplico ¡Deja de ver a Makoto!.

No es lo que parece Sekai. Interrumpió el Itou poniéndose en medio mirando fijamente a la Saionji.

¿Qué es lo que no parece? ¿No habías roto con ella? Así que ahora me toca a mí que me abandones cuando me quedo embarazada?

Eso…

Makoto, ya no quieres a Katsura ¿No?

Ah…esto…

No la has invitado tu ¿Verdad? Ha debido de hacerte algo ¿No?

Kotonoha…no ha hecho nada.

Mentira, ¿Le has hecho algo a Makoto ¿Verdad? Vete vete ahora. Esta vez le pregunto a la peli-purpura.

Fuiste tú la que sedujo a Makoto-kun. Responde la Oji-purpura seria – Con el fin de que rompiéramos lo hiciste.

Te equivocas nos amamos el uno al otro. Se defendió la castaña.

Eso es lo que te gustaría creer ¿No? En eso la castaña ve al Itou volteando la cabeza a un lado sin intervenir como cobarde – Probablemente le pediste ayuda a Kiyora-san.

¿Setsuna? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Ayuda? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ya veo ¿Nunca lo has sabido Saionji-san?

¿El qué?

Kiyora-san también quería a Makoto-kun. Declaro Kotonoha.

 **En ese momento en Francia.**

Una loli de ojos rojos y moño en su cabeza suelta un estornudo.

Al parecer alguien está hablando de mí. Dijo retomando su lectura de libro.

 **De regreso a Japon**

No lo hizo para que me rindiera ¿no? Pero de hecho es como se sentía.

No digas cosas tan estúpidas…Setsuna es mi mejor amiga.

Aunque no lo parezca soy muy generosa – Dijo volteando hacia el Itou con una diminuta sonrisa – Te perdono por lo que has hecho tu misma lo dijiste que Makoto-kun me amaba de verdad.

¿Por qué dices eso ahora?

Por fin lo entiendo, Makoto-kun estaba esperándome.

Kotonoha…-Dijo el azabache al ver que se apoya sobre su hombro de forma cariñosa para después verlo con ojos de enamorada.

Por eso no me dejara aun lado otra vez. Dicho eso ambos comparten un beso delante la castaña que sentía como si estuviera en medio de una pesadilla.

 **En ese mismo momento en el granja.**

\- _¡NOOOOOOOOO!_.

-¿Que rayos? Pregunto Ranma despertando de golpe sobre el tejado del granero estaba mirando las estrellas para de repente sentir como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica con lo que con una mano toco su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerando, le tomo unos segundos y unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmarse fue entonces que observa algunas nubes negras rondando el cielo.

\- Malos augurios…tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo va a ocurrir al parecer está vinculado a mis pesadillas. Dijo para sí mismo frunciendo el ceño, no había sentido nada igual desde que se enfrentó a Saffon ¿Acaso será él? Eso es imposible, considerando su estado actual no tiene sentido desde su anterior encuentro no está en condiciones para un combate.

Algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que dentro de poco tendría en sus manos la pista que resolverá el misterio por lo que desde ahora deberá mantenerse alerta.

Fin del capítulo 13:

( _Notas: No hay palabras suficientes para describir este capítulo se está saliendo de control, todas las piezas están cayendo en sus lugares tal como lo pensé, lo que vieron aquí solo es una anticipación del encuentro Ranma vs Makoto todavía falta para ese momento pero trabajo en eso, sé que se quedaron con las ganas de ver a Ranma barriendo el piso con Makoto no hay otra cosa que me gustaría pero aun no es el momento tengo mis motivos para eso también Sekai tiene sus dudas no es bueno se está poniendo_ __ **Obsolete** ) _._

( _Estoy trabajando en el festival de verano por lo que necesitare planear todo bien ya dieron las caras Canno y Kai otro problema para a banda como si no fuera poco con Nanami, Hikari Otome y sus coristas, aparte de eso creo que el momento de la verdad está cerca de descubrirse, todo esto se está volviendo confuso no estaba seguro pero creo que es inevitable tanto drama y triangulo amoroso me molesta, siendo honesto cuando escucho la música de fondo del capítulo 12 es como si algo se hubiera quebrado y al decir eso digo la cordura de la castaña ¿Quién será capaz de detener esta locura?_ ) _._

( _Dejen sus opiniones y reliews sobre su opinión para ver nos vemos en el capítulo 14 hasta entonces_ ).


	14. Chapter 14:

Advertencia: A todos lo que ignoraron en el pasado mis anteriores advertencias les digo que esta vez va enserio…especialmente a los jóvenes lectores este capítulo puede será intenso, si van a tomar el riesgo no seré responsable de su decisión, **hablo enserio.**

( _Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes del Crossover Ranma ½ y School Days y el resto no importa_ ).

Capítulo 14:

 **Caballo salvaje Vs Yandere**

 **Casa de Sekai**

En el cuarto de la Saionji la misma permanece en su cama intentado conciliar el sueño con su madre que se fue a su trabajo y sin tener ganas de asistir al instituto por medio de un mensaje mando decir con Hikari que está enferma, lo menos que quería era cruzarse con la feliz pareja teniendo la esperanza que lo sucedido la noche anterior fuera producto de un mal sueño.

De repente observa en su móvil que recibió un mensaje repentinamente su entusiasmo se desvaneció lo mismo que su sonrisa recibiendo una inesperada sorpresa.

 **Makoto:**

 _Kotonoha puede recomendarte un hospital que conoce, asa la carga de tu cuerpo sería menor al hacerlo lo antes posible._

No podía creer lo que sus ojos están contemplando quedando momentáneamente congelada leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje.

 **Al día siguiente:**

A pocas calles de Sakakino el artista marcial aqua sexual deambula por las calles de Haramihama caminando sobre las vayas tranquilamente distraído en sus cosas, era demasiado tranquilo, en momentos como estos es donde la Saionji lo hostiga con preguntas interrogándolo como si fuera un delincuente como otros días, por un momento la coleta había pensado que es abierta en cuestiones de amoríos.

Odiaba admitirlo pero no podía evitar preocuparse escandalosa o no se había acostumbrado a su compañía, no es que tuviera problemas con la soledad ni mucho menos desde la última vez se quedó expectante sobre lo que le sucediera.

( _Debo estar volviéndome loco_ ) Pensó irritado golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano, buscando poner la mente sobre otra cosa comenzó a ver los negocios trabajando, las personas yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro los buscapleitos que molestan a niños pequeños… ¡Un momento!

En eso la mirada de Ranma se torna hacia los sujetos golpeando en grupo a unos niños de no menos de 12 años superándolos en números 3 a 11 haciendo que una sonrisa de gusto se formara en los labios del joven.

En el preciso momento de saltar de las vayas dirigiéndose a la acción recuerda una canción por recomendación de su amiga Tatsu ocasionando que termine gustándole dicha canción que comienza con un solo de bajo.

Justo se para delante de la pandilla.

-¿Qué se supone que eres?

-Tienen dos opciones, se van por las buenas o por las malas.

-Si fuera tú me iría de aquí o lo lamentaras. Declaro el líder de los buscapleitos lo rodean para después mandarse en grupo al ataque.

( _Bien vamos a bailar_ ) Pensó el ex-Saotome con una mirada que prometía dolor en un nuevo nivel.

 _-Sucia, sexy, seductora._

 _Energizado con todo el amor que traes._

 _Saliendo de tu control mental._

 _Arrastrándome alrededor de este_

 _Profundo hoyo._

 _Todo lo que realmente_

 _Quise y nunca obtuve._

 _Todo lo que realmente_

 _Pensé y nunca dije._

 _Embriagándome con whiskey y vino_

 _Para olvidarlo._

 _Nena, no me dejes solo._

 _ **¡Eres el único!**_

 _Que me hace gritar y gritar._

 _Tengo algo para ti._

 _No puedo competir_

 _¿Por qué aun resistes?_

 _Tengo algo para ti._

 _Estoy incompleta,_

 _Hasta tenerte._

 _Eres mi sangre y cariño…_

 _Tengo algo para ti._

 _Tengo algo para ti._

El sonido del bajo sumado a la batería y la guitarra es de estilo rock por alguna razón le parece como si hablara sobre él lo que le pareció una coincidencia.

En el trascurso de la canción les torció el brazo a dos como si nada haciendo que chocaran de cabeza el uno al otro, para luego bloquear los golpes de otro y las patadas de otros 3 con una pierna poniéndolos a dormir, luego de esquivar los golpes con los brazos con una mano sujeta el brazo de uno girándolos sobre su eje golpeando con él a sus compañeros.

 _Nunca pareció_

 _Que me tuviste cuidado._

 _Vagando por el mundo_

 _Como si no fuera justo._

 _Algo vas a tener que dar._

 _Porque no voy a dejarte sola._

 _ **¡Eres el único!**_

 _Que me hace gritar y gritar._

 _Tengo algo para ti._

 _No puedo competir._

 _¿Por qué aun resistes?_

 _Tengo algo para ti._

 _Estoy incompleta,_

 _Hasta tenerte._

 _Eres mi sangre y cariño…_

 _Ven a mi camino._

 _No te pases conmigo._

 _Tengo algo para ti._

 _Tengo algo para ti._

 _Tengo algo para ti._

-Eso fue patético ni siquiera sirvieron para entrenar. Menciono el oji-azul frustrado con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos tomando su mochila delante de los adolescentes rodeados sobre unos bravucones fuera de combate esparcidos por el terreno.

-Muchas gracias señor. Dicen los jóvenes con destellos en sus ojos.

-No es nada me gusta sacar la basura. Responde su héroe dándoles la espalda en tanto se aleja despidiéndose levantando la mano dirigiéndose al instituto.

 **Sakakino High School**

 **Clase 1-3**

Después de escuchar el timbre de entrada y los estudiantes entrara a sus diferentes aulas cierto azabache entra notando que en su lugar la Saionji no estaba presente por lo que suelta u pesado suspiro.

Acto seguido recibe un mensaje de la castaña.

 **Sekai**

 **-** _Tenemos que hablar, estaré en tu casa nosotros dos juntos._

( _¿Qué será lo que quiere hablar? Solo espero que olvide todo este asunto ridículo_ ) Pensó Makoto preguntándose cuando todo se puso fuera de control.

 **Hora del almuerzo:**

 **Azotea**

-¿De verdad? ¿Así que Saionji-san de verdad fue al hospital?

-Sí, probablemente, esto también es gracias a ti. Responde el Itou a su novia.

-No, en absoluto. Menciona sirviendo limonada caliente en una tasa.

-Esto está muy bueno. Dijo Makoto bebiendo el líquido ( _Espero que este envenenado_ ) - Lo has hecho especial ¿Verdad?

-Sí, es la receta de mi madre. Responde la Katsura con una sonrisa.

-De ahora en adelante, me gustaría pasar los días así contigo – Dijo Makoto.

Kotonoha tiene un recuerdo de la coleta cuando paso lo del festival _(¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué estas imágenes aparecen en mi cabeza?_ ) Pensó ladeando la cabeza repetidas veces borrando esa imagen -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada estoy bien. Asegura con una sonrisa.

-Te he hecho cosas malas, no habrá ninguna otra chica aparte de ti.

-Makoto-kun. Dijo con una sonrisa cálida para luego la pareja compartan un beso.

( _No lo comprendo, tengo todo lo que quería para ser feliz ¿Por qué no puedo quitarlo de la cabeza?_ ) Pensó la oji-purpura comenzando a intrigarse sintiendo que el beso no es como lo imaginaba.

En el periodo de descanso los estudiantes salieron al patio para interactuar entre los cuales están la Kanroji hablando con la Katou intercambiando información.

-¿Tuviste suerte?

-No al parecer ese contacto de Setsuna resulto ser un estafador. Responde Nanami seria con un brazo tipo vasija.

-Es imposible que no haya información de este sujeto.

-No fue tanto así, cuando le dije su nombre me dijo que le parecía familiar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Te acuerdas de la noticia de lo sucedido en China?

-Si pero eso solo fue un rumor Nanami ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con eso?

-Nabiki menciono algo sobre un sujeto que estaba comprometido con su hermana y que no pudieron dar con el hace unos meses.

-Y tú piensas que puede ser la misma persona. Dijo pensativa Otome a lo que la chica alta asiente.

-Solo piénsalo por un momento, en el momento que desapareció ese tipo apareció el tal Ranma ¿No te parece sospechoso?

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la Katou pensando por unos momentos en lo dicho por su compañera de equipo, si la información resultaba cierta tenía una oportunidad de oro para chantajear al sujeto que le hizo pasar por varias humillaciones.

-¿Algo más dijo tu contacto?

-Solo que ese chico tenía algunos rasgos, ronda por nuestra edad años, casi tan alto como yo, bien parecido, tiene una coleta y un cuerpo tonificado.

( _Ahora si te atrape insolente_ ) Pensó Otome trabajando en su plan para exponerlo como es y esta vez no fallara.

 **En la tarde**

 **Apartamento de Makoto**

 **Zona media**

Así como el sol se está ocultando la noche viene a relevarlo, las estrellas comienzan a aparecer iluminando el cielo.

-Bueno siéntate. Dijo el Itou a lo cual la castaña toma asiento en la sala.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo en la sala por parte de ambas partes.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? Pregunto Makoto rompiendo el hielo –preparare te.

-Yo lo hare. Dijo Sekai poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Makoto podía sentir la tensión acumulada en el lugar, a falta de palabras sin entender la mirada de culpa que proyecta la castaña.

En eso desde la cocina la Saionji puso a calentar el termo para después poner la mirada en el bote de basura viendo la comida que había preparado con tanto cariño la noche anterior puesta en el bote.

Eso fue el punto de quiebre por lo que usando su aparato escribe un mensaje, entonces el azabache fue a su habitación para ver en su móvil recibió un mensaje de la castaña.

Sin darse cuenta de un castaña observándolo desde la cocina tomando un cuchillo afilado.

Acto seguido Makoto lee el mensaje.

 **Sekai**

 _-Lo siento_.

-¿Sekai?

… _Adiós._

No termino de voltearse que la castaña lo apuñala en el estómago causando que retroceda con una mano tocando la zona afectada, entonces cae al piso buscando escapatoria.

-Eres despreciable…queriendo la felicidad para ti solo, con Katsura – Dijo dando otra puñalada

De nuevo en el estómago deteniéndose como si no pudiera moverse en tanto Makoto mientras ve su vida pasando por sus ojos termina desmayado.

En eso la castaña sin darse cuente que sigue con vida se fue corriendo del lugar llorando. Segundos después Kotonoha entra y viendo lo sucedido a causa del shock suelta la bolsa con los comestibles.

 **En ese momento en la Granja**

-¿Qué demonios? Pregunto Ranma del interior del granero interrumpiendo su meditación usando una camisa color negro estilo americano y el resto de su ropa sigue igual que siempre sintiendo la misma sensación teniendo una descarga de la pasada noche haciendo que su sentido del peligro se active por lo que sale rápido del granero buscando señales de peligro – Siento dos ki enormes uno maligno el otro de Saionji, algo sucede tengo una mala sensación. Dijo serio comenzando a correr.

-¿Qué sucede Ranma? Pregunto Han interrumpiendo la lectura de su libro preocupado por su hermano desde el interior de su casa mirándolo por la ventana.

-Hay problemas en la ciudad iré a echar un vistazo.

-De acuerdo solo ten cuidado.

-No hay problema Responde con una sonrisa de confianza con una mano levantando su pulgar enfrente para luego dirigirse a la ciudad saltando de árbol en árbol por el bosque.

-No son los únicas presencias siento el ki de un tercero, proviene de más cerca de la zona media cae exponencialmente, nada de esto tiene sentido, mierda ¿Cuál es el problema esta vez? Sera mejor no confiarme quien sea resiste voy en camino. Dijo Ranma para sí mismo acelerando el paso.

 **Minutos después**

 **Apartamento de Itou.**

Después de llegar al lugar indicado y de haber burlado la seguridad del edificio, guiado por el aura de ki usando su velocidad en cuestión de segundos subió las escaleras hasta que se pone frente de la puerta y de un golpe la hizo añicos, sin problemas fue corriendo a un cuarto repitiendo el proceso anterior para luego abrir los ojos de par en par ante lo visto.

Ahí estaba Makoto Itou tirado en el piso (Con cabeza unida al cuerpo) sobre un charco hecho de su propia sangre.

Oh mierda. Dijo Ranma perplejo ante la escena.

 **Sakakino High School**

 _La castaña entra a la azotea en medio de la noche usando una chamarra color rosa tapándose del frio con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos llevando el cuchillo dentro del izquierdo, de acuerdo al mensaje no sabía como pero pensó que el Itou sobrevivió al ataque dándose cuenta de su error sintiendo arrepentimiento y por ende queriendo arreglar las cosas, dando unos pasos a las bancas con la vista se puso a buscar al azabache._

 _Había mucho silencio en la oscuridad de la noche teniendo una sensación de que esta en el lugar y momento equivocado, sintiendo que se encuentra o eso pensaba hasta que una voz hizo que volteara encontrándose con la persona que menos espera._

 _¿Fuiste al hospital? Pregunto una voz que conoce provocándole un escalofrió recorriendo a través de su espalda haciendo que rápidamente volteara topándose con la última persona con la que menos esperaba encontrarse._

 _Kotonoha Katsura._

 _Es un buen doctor. Dijo la oji-purpura con voz apagada con la oscuridad cubriendo la parte superior del rostro y con la mano izquierda sujetando el móvil del azabache._

 _-No he ido. Responde Sekai._

 _-¿Y eso porque?_

 _-No voy a ir a un hospital que tú recomiendes._

 _-Mientes – Menciono Kotonoha con la luz dejando ver su rostro iluminando sus ojos color purpura sin brillo ni vida y entrecerrados como si fuera un muerto saliendo de su tumba - ¿Era por eso verdad?_

 _\- ¿Ugh?_

 _-Para quitarme a Makoto-kun, te has inventado la historia esa del embarazo, ¿No?_

 _-Te equivocas – Responde la Saionji con una mueca de enojo._

 _-¿En qué me equivoco?_

 _-De verdad estoy…_

 _-Entonces, le habrías enseñado al bebe en el hospital, probablemente no hay un bebe ahí dentro ¿No? Porque soy la novia de Makoto-kun ¿No es así?_

 _-Yo también…-Dijo Sekai sucumbiendo a las lágrimas subiendo su tono de voz –_ _ **Yo también quería ser su novia, por esa razón soporte y deje que todo esto ocurriera ¿Por qué? ¡¿Con que razón?!**_

 _-Si es por Makoto-kun sobre lo que has dicho veamos si es verdad. Sentencio la Katsura quitando el paño que cubre la enorme hoja de la cuchilla de carnicero que sujeta en su mano derecha lanzándose al ataque, la castaña saca su cuchillo pero la peli-purpura anticipándose sujeta su muñeca con su mano libre haciendo que suelte el arma._

 _La mirada diabólica en el rostro de la Katsura hizo que la castaña sienta el miedo correr por todo su cuerpo y sus ojos temblaran viendo su vida correr ante los mismos esperando la muerte._

 _En el momento que Kotonoha iba a lanzar el golpe de gracia una mano alterna la detiene firmemente sujetando su muñeca por lo que ambas buscan con la mirada al dueño de esa mano._

 _-Ranma/Ranma-san. Dicen a unísono notando al antes mencionado saliendo de la nada compartiendo la pregunta de cómo llego aquí._

 _-Al parecer mi presentimiento era cierto ¿Katsura que demonios estás haciendo?_

 _-Esta perra intento interponerse entre Makoto-kun y yo y ahora por su culpa está muerto. Responde con tono de voz apagado mirando a los ojos al artista marcial._

 _(Esos ojos de nuevo…son como los de mi sueño, la misma mirada) Pensó para sí mismo sin quitarle la mirada de encima – Te equivocas encontré a Itou lo lleve al hospital a pesar de las puñaladas se recuperara._

 _-Eso no importa pagara por lo que nos hizo sufrir, fuera de mi camino o serás el siguiente. Amenazo zafándose del agarre dando unos cuantos atrás retrocediendo extendiendo al frente la enorme cuchilla apuntando a la castaña acto seguido la coleta se puso en medio de su camino mirando fijamente y frunciendo el ceño a la peli-purpura._

 _-No me importa lo que haya hecho ese idiota pero no permitiré que nadie salga herido si quieres una batalla yo seré tu oponente. Dijo adoptando una pose de pelea (Como en la Ova el cambio repentino de Shampoo)._

 _-¿Tú también estas en mi contra? Entonces no me das otra opción que liquidarte._

 _-Muchos lo han intentado y sigo aquí – pero ya no soy el mismo – Susurro lo último para sí mismo sin evitar sentirse emocionado de ver lo que Katsura puede hacer teniendo curiosidad._

 _-Acabare con ella y con quien sea que se interponga en mi felicidad con Makoto-kun._

 _-Para eso tendrás que derrotarme. Responde serio pero desafiante._

 _Dicho eso Kotonoha se lanza al ataque lanzando cortes desde diferentes ángulos estilo samurái mientras Ranma lanza golpes y patadas usando el 40 % de su capacidad para limitar el daño lo menos posible en tanto ambos bloquean o esquivan los ataques del otro, el intercambio de ataques era seguido hasta que la Katsura lanzo un corte horizontal a lo que la coleta con facilidad lo esquiva agachándose para después barrer sus piernas de una patada haciendo que cayera al piso a lo que rápidamente se pone de pie retrocediendo._

 _(Su velocidad y precisión son disciplinados, su técnica es buena al momento de atacar lo hace con gracia sin dudar, hace mucho tiempo que no enfrento a un experto en Laido el estilo está hecho para combatir ejecutando estrategias contra más de un oponente manteniendo la inclinación en la batalla, sin embargo se necesita de control y por lo que veo en su mirada no está como para razonar, eso significa que debo estar listo para cualquier cosa, sin duda derrotaría a Kuno y su club de kendo sin problemas) Pensó estudiando sus movimientos._

 _Otro intercambio de ataques se produjo la Katsura no duda en ejecutar sus movimientos a la coleta que los anticipa sin problemas llevando la pelea lejos de la Saionji que quedo en shock cayendo de rodillas intentando procesar lo ocurrido, no había estado tan cerca de la muerte nunca pensando que no viviría para contarlo sintiendo su corazón latiendo con desesperación al punto del ataque cardiaco._

 _Fue entonces donde su cerebro dio reinicio recordando los últimos momentos, cuando menos esperaba Ranma salió de entre las sombras interviniendo el intento de asesinato como si fuera una especie de ángel guardián evitando que se cometa una barbaridad._

 _Todavía en shock observa el encuentro parpadeando varias veces seguidas sin moverse del piso, la coleta se mantiene a la par con la delegada y ni siquiera se ve cansado, de no ser por él hubiera acabado muerta, sin duda el artista marcial de la coleta se había vuelto más varonil y apuesto siendo un lado oculto y a la vez interesante._

 _Entonces un recuerdo le viene a la mente había leído en el periódico algo sobre un artista marcial perteneciente de Nerima que misteriosamente desapareció de la noche a la mañana sin dejar rastros describiéndolo como "caballo salvaje"._

 _No…eso no tiene sentido, ya que el sujeto era descrito como arrogante, irresponsable y grosero, ahí es donde su teoría pierde fuerza ya que su amigo es lo contrario a todo lo dicho, aunque no lo descartaba de todo si no hubiera visto de primera mano lo que podía hacer cuando enfrento a esos gorilas._

 _De regreso al combate la oji-purpura lanza estocadas a buena velocidad donde Ranma los esquiva de un lado a otro y bloquea consiguiendo una cortada grande en el brazo izquierdo de la enorme cuchilla, la Katsura comenzaba a sentir dolor en la parte superior de cuerpo teniendo complicaciones intentando seguirle el ritmo._

 _Siendo el turno del ex –Saotome contraataca lanzando varias combinaciones estando en su elemento combate a media distancia, su experiencia en el arte es más que útil intentando no dejar incapacitada a la delegada si perder de vista sus ataques esquivándolos sin perder su atención en sus ojos sin vida mientras nota que su aura de ki había cambiado de nuevo pasando de alguien amable, gentil y educada a una psicópata dispuesta a todo._

 _(Genial lo único que falta enfrentarme a una psicópata, maldita sea mi suerte maldita eso significa que debo estar preparado para lo que sea, ahora que lo pienso este es el sitio de mis sueños, esto parece una extraña conexión, no es el momento para sacar conclusiones necesito respuestas) Se regañó mentalmente a lo que ambos combatientes retroceden cada uno por su lado._

 _En eso Kotonoha ataca lanzando un corte de hacha a lo que Ranma poniendo fin atrapa el filo con ambas manos desnudas deteniéndola en seco para luego de agregar algo de presión rompe el filo desarmando a su oponente acto seguido con sus manos sujeta a la Katsura de ambas muñecas deteniéndola para que no haga daño, de repente la peli-purpura alzando la cabeza en alto suelta una carcajada como loca maniática._

 _-Lo admito tu técnica es increíble pero en tu estado actual haces más daño que bien, en otra circunstancias hubiera disfrutado tener un partido contigo – Dicho eso así como desaparece aparece tipo DBZ detrás de la Katsura conectando un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente causando que caiga al piso siendo detenida por el ex-Saotome atrapándola con sus brazos dejándola con cuidado en el piso._

– _Ni siquiera lo intentes Sekai. Advirtió Ranma al escuchar que la castaña toma su cuchillo del suelo adivinando sus intenciones._

 _Intento matarme a mí y al hijo de Makoto es una niña malcriada que se preocupa solo de sí misma._

 _Ya me tienen harto con su Makoto-kun esto… y Makoto-kun aquello… ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de la locura que iban a cometer? Matarse entre ustedes por un bastardo._

 _No lo entenderías no entiendes lo que significa sacrificarse por la persona que amas. Termino diciendo para luego entrar en el mundo de los sueños quedando dormida cortesía de Ranma que la golpeo detrás de la nuca._

 _Sé más de lo que piensas. Menciono la coleta cargando a ambas chicas en sus brazos a lo que de un salto desaparece en medio de la noche antes que llegue la policía._

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Granja/Casa de la familia Rhose**

Un nuevo día se produce en Hokkaido iluminando la ciudad, por suerte es fin de semana con la sorpresa que por la televisión dieron noticia que hubo un asalto en el instituto Sakakino, a falta de pruebas fue declarado como vandalismo, la policía había buscado pistas en la azotea y el terreno antes que el área se contaminara permaneciendo en la nada sin tener idea de quien fue, los televidentes ignoran que el responsable esta exhausto en su cama durmiendo como bebe junto a su hermano adoptivo, durmiendo cálidamente como si se hubiera quitado una enorme carga.

Después de llevar a la castaña a su casa dejándola en su cama tuvo que pasar por un interrogatorio de parte de Youko que se rompió en llanto a lo que después de lograr que se calmara lo suficiente le explicando lo sucedido incluyendo lo de Makoto para después mostrarle en su móvil un video de lo ocurrido dejando sorprendida a la matriarca de la Saionji por no decir aterrada sin poder créelo, segundos después la mujer estaba agradecida que evitara un desastre dándole un abrazo haciendo sentir incomodo un poco al joven al notar que lo mira con ternura.

Viendo que esta ajena al asunto y además que no quiere estar ahí no le quedó otra opción que contarle la noticia del embarazo a la castaña mayor, no quería hacerlo pero esta locura fue demasiado lejos que no podría seguir en pie y debía terminar sorprendiendo una vez más a Youko que se quedó sin habla procesando la información pensando cómo o cuando comenzó revelando la verdad dándose cuenta que Sekai se había metido en algo grave, fue entonces que la mujer le aseguro que tomaría cartas en el asunto estando agradecida porque la pusiera al tanto del problema.

Su talento natural para meterse en estar en el lugar equivocado se hizo presente una vez más sintiendo peligro en gran escala, no fue tan fácil decirle lo mismo a la matriarca de las Katsura sorprendido del parecido que tiene con su hija mayor como si se tratara de su versión del futuro, apartando su carácter estricto su madre lo condujo a su habitación en tanto la carga estilo nupcial a su habitación, luego de que su madre la cubrió con sus mantas y salió fueron a la sala exigiendo una explicación con ceño intimidante Ranma le dijo lo que paso en la azotea cabe decir que al enterarse de la verdad la mujer no podía creer lo que escucha, fue un alivio que Kokoro se encontrara dormida esquivando una bala de escándalo.

Como si no fuera poco mucho unas horas antes su esposo había llegado a casa de un bar sucio apestando a alcohol y a perfume de mujer provocando una pelea entre los adultos

Se tomó unos segundo cayendo sentada sobre el sillón de la sala con ambas manos masajeándose las sienes pensativa, no podía creer que su hija era capaz de algo así.

Sin nada más que decir la coleta se retiró del lugar no sin antes recibir las gracias de parte de la matriarca de las Katsura asegurando que tomara el asunto en sus manos.

-Debí suponer que este día llegaría.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Cuando Kotonoha era niña la molestaban debido a que su cuerpo se desarrolló más rápido que las niñas de su edad siendo el blanco de burlas del resto de las niñas.

( _¿Por qué me parece que sigue con el mismo problema? Por el contrario explica porque Katou y su sequito de marimachos la molestan a diario, lo único que falta es un imbécil con una espada diciendo tonterías_ ).

En ese momento en Nerima en la finca Tatewaki cierto kendonista suelta un estornudo en su habitación deduciendo que hablan sobre su persona mientras contempla dos fotos tamaño grande de la Tendo más joven y la otra sobre una cierta pelirroja.

 **De vuelta en la casa de los Katsura**

-¿Estas bien?

-Ugh…no no es nada como sea me voy.

-Espera por lo menos me gustaría saber tu nombre.

-Me llamo Ranma Rhose.

-Encantada soy Manami Katsura una vez más gracias.

-No es nada le dije lo mismo a Youko-san.

-¿Conoces a Youko?

-Podría decirse de cualquier forma el problema está en sus manos ahora. Dicho eso se fue caminando cerrando la puerta detrás de sí dejando a la mujer sin darse cuenta que lo observa alejarse por la ventana teniendo la sensación que no será lo último que sabrá del misterioso joven.

En eso una sonrisa misteriosa se muestra en los labios rojos de la matriarca de las Katsura.

Cabe decir que luego de levantarse y la sección matutina de entrenamiento para tomar el control de su mente su puso a trabajar en sus katas para poner las cosas en su lugar, lo bueno es que siempre lo calmaba pensando en los acontecimientos, estaba satisfecho con los resultados de la formación su encuentro lo habría disfrutado de no ser porque su oponente todo el tiempo trato de matarlo siendo nueva integrante de la enorme fila,

No pudo evitar que su mente divagara en su imaginación pensando en lo que habría motivado a la Katsura para intentar matar a la Saionji, no se esperaba tener que meterse en el camino de una demente dejando a Kodachi como si fuera una niña, de alguna o de otra forma le emociono ver esa parte de Kotonoha, cuando se dio cuenta vio que su concentración se puso en la joven Katsura lo que le pareció raro.

Su rutina se vio afectada cuando el rugido de su estómago se hizo presente dándose cuenta que literalmente el tiempo se fue volando al ver que cumplió las dos horas de entrenamiento diario, después de entrar a la casa y tomar una ducha bien merecida bajo con un cambio de ropa a la sala, una camiseta sin mangas color azul, muñequeras color negro, pantalones largos color blanco y sus siempre confiables zapatillas kung fu uniéndose a su familia en el desayuno, estaba a punto de emprender su camino yendo al dojo y de ahí a su trabajo deteniendo su paso al notar que su madre le entrego su almuerzo.

Después de despedirse de todos se fue con una venda en el brazo lo que fue otro enorme problema considerando lo sobreprotectora de su madre al ver una cortada profunda haciéndolo sentir culpable.

No importa que tan frio sea Hana tenía un talento natural para hacerlo sentir culpable pero supone que así es el amor de una madre.

Hay cosas que nunca entenderá pero no podía quejarse, siendo honesto consigo mismo le agrada por ese tiempo podía recuperar algunos rasgos de si amable, amistoso con su familia, ser infantil con sus hermanas y algunas ocasiones recuperando su lado bromista con su hermano cuando la vez que uso un marcador pintando unos bigotes tipo villano de comedia antigua causando risas de parte de las niñas al momento de bajar a la sala, su círculo de confianza se limita a sus amigos/compañeros de la banda, en medio de sus pensamientos se enciende un foco sobre su cabeza.

( _Creo que ya lo tengo_ ) Pensó Ranma tomando su móvil llamando a Tatsu para ponerla al tanto de su idea estando feliz – Tatsu… nos vemos en Radish en la tarde dile a los demás que he "despertado".

 _Fin del capítulo 14:_

( _Notas: Debo admitir que fue difícil pero lo logre, después de tiempo de planearlo al fin pude escribir el capítulo que quería, me tomo tiempo preparar todo para que no hubiera errores hice lo posible para serlo lo más normal posible del genero Shonen, parece que Ranma ha "despertado" ¿Qué será lo que tendrá en manos? No, no se ha vuelto loco, sino enloqueció con ese infierno llamado Nerima les aseguro que en Hokkaido no lo hará, al contrario esto es mejor_ ).

( _Seguro deben odiarme por dejar vivo al Itou créanme que voy a odiarme por esto, si fuera por mi habría dejado que siguiera como en la historia original pero necesito que viva (Al menos por ahora_ ) Les prometí un encuentro de la vieja escuela vs la nueva escuela Ranma y Makoto son dos caras de una moneda creo que lo notaron en el capítulo anterior saben que no miento.

Ya me estaba aburriendo así que agregue la escena donde nuestro protagonista patea traseros de buscapleitos, necesitamos algo de acción la canción _Somethinng for you_ ( _Tengo algo para ti_ ) de la superestrella de Ring Of Honor y ahora de NXT Adan Cole es de mis favoritas, tenía la intención de usarla en el festival de verano pero de ninguna manera me quedaría con las ganas de agregarlo. De seguro no esperaban esta pelea, nuestra yandere co-protagonista comienza a dudar de lo que quiere.

(Dejen sus reliews en los comentarios y hasta la próxima).

Hasta el capítulo 15.


	15. Chapter 15

( _Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes del Crossover Ranma ½ de Rumiko Takahashi y School Days y el resto no importa_ ).

Capítulo 15:

 **El engaño parte 1**

 **Hokkaido**

 **Dos semanas después**

 _ **Martes en la Tarde**_

El cansancio no tardo en producir sus efectos en los músculos de nuestro artista marcial aqua sexual que dejaron séquelas como la mueca de dolor en su hombro derecho a las causas de que los últimos días estuvieron muy difíciles por varias razones:

 _(Flash back):_

 _ **Casa/Granja Rhose**_

 _Con el accidente de la escuela se anunció que suspenderán las clases por varios días hasta que se hiciera una completa y profesional investigación, anunciando por televisión en las noticias que hay serias sospechas que los delincuentes siguieran por el área, tiempo suficiente para no arriesgar la seguridad de los estudiantes y posiblemente atrapar a esos vándalos._

 _Alrededor de la primera semana el granjero en compañía de sus hijos varones se encuentran trabajando en el cultivo y siembra del terreno trabajando la tierra, Jake le enseño a su hijo adoptado a usar el tractor a lo que después de varios intentos fallidos comenzó a tomarle más dominio._

 _Solucionado ese inconveniente el grajero y su hijo caminan dirigiéndose al granero por unas herramientas dejando al oji-azul haciendo su parte trabajando soltando un bostezo del aburrimiento, en eso capta que el motor comienza a sufrir desperfectos comenzando a dar pruebas de ruidos extraños seguido de pequeñas nubes negras surgiendo de la maquina como si no estuviera en buenas condiciones._

 _La curiosidad del artista marcial se hizo presente arqueando una ceja para después se escucha una explicación proveniente del terreno causando que Jake y Han empiecen a corren directo al área donde ocurrió, deteniéndose al llegando al lugar indicado para observar al oji-azul de pie completamente quieto sobre el lugar de la explosión con una capa de polvo tipo caricatura cubriendo todo su cuerpo, con ambos ojos abiertos de par en par de forma ridícula y con ambas manos sujetando el volante._

 _-Creo que tu madre tenía razón sobre que era una verdadera chatarra. Dijo el granjero con hombros caídos y mirada aburrida._

 _-Te dije que ese viejo motor no duraría mucho tiempo sin aceitarlo. Agrego Han mirado a su padre considerado que debía advertirle antes de permitirle conducir ese montón de chatarra._

( _Fin flash back_ ) _._

 _Otro de sus problemas paso un par de días después en su trabajo en la tienda de música, a falta de personal tuvieron que cargar con las pesadas cajas cargándolas desde la sucursal de su proveedor acomodándolas dentro del depósito, hicieron varias paradas debido a que los empleados necesitaron recuperar el aliento a causa del enorme esfuerzo._

 _Terminando su turno en su trabajo salió del establecimiento rumbo al restaurante por algo de comer con mirada pesada susurrando cosas sobre clientas groseras que provocaron un disturbio, culminando con su jefe que regaño al personal a lo que después una empleada le explico que paso, debido a lo ocurrido el resto de los empleados mostraron un pesado suspiro como respuesta._

 _Lo que sucedió fue que los empleados se encuentran trabajando ocupándose de atender a los clientes, algunos mostraron algunos instrumentos, parlantes y discos cd desde los antiguos hasta los más actuales y modernos, otros venden ropa de rockero y accesorios del tema como borceguíes, chaquetas de cuero, crestas, pantalones ajustados y otras cosas relacionadas al rock._

 _El ex-Saotome en compañía de uno de sus compañeros están detrás del mostrador lidiando con los muchos clientes tratando sufriendo una invasión en el negocio en donde se ocuparon de calmar las cosas tomando control de la situación, luego de unas tres horas consiguieron calmar las cosas y la clientela se disminuyó exponencialmente por fin pudieron tomar un respiro, en eso un par de clientas que por el aroma a alcohol era obvio que bebieron demasiado teniendo a Ranma en la mira comenzaron a insinuársele en medio del negocio acto que hizo que los empleados hombres (Apartando a Ranma) se desmayaran cada uno con su respetiva hemorragia nasal._

 _Uno diría que es debido a la mala suerte del joven y en parte si, siendo la causa de con una mano golpeara su frente, había confirmado que sus compañeros resultaron un montón de pervertidos deteniéndose por un momento al pensar que pasaría si supieran en caso de que Ranko apareciera, en eso sus compañeras molestas con venas notorias tomando la iniciativa corrieron a las mujeres, sin embargo eso no lo salvo de tener que explicar lo sucedido confirmando por las cámaras de seguridad que no tenía la culpa siendo inocente._

 _Dando el relevo a su compañera la cual menciono que necesitan más ropa en la sección de vestimenta ya que falta recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del joven Rhose dirigiéndose hacia el depósito, al rato regresa cargando unas cajas de ropa solo para ver a Nanami, Hikari con otras chicas dos gemelas de 15 años delgadas compitiendo en estatura con la Kuroda, corte de pelo castaño de tazón. A pesar de su parecido tienen ciertas características que las diferencian, una tiene puesta una vincha color vino en la cabeza y viste un traje de marinera mientras que la otra usa un vestido casual color naranja con bordes color blanco en puños y cuello ambas calzando sandalias._

 _Pasando desapercibido por las cajas se pone detrás de un mueble donde coloca la ropa y accesorios poniéndose a trabajar, no sabía porque pero tenía la duda que no les caía bien a la chica alta y la Rings Squard aunque le daba igual, en medio de su conversación Hikari dice que recibió un mensaje de la Saionji indicándole que había perdido al bebe producto de pasar por emociones fuertes causándole un daño emocional por lo que no volvería por unos meses yendo a una institución mental en Kobe justo en la zona viven unos parientes lo cual no pasó desapercibido de las orejas del ex–Saotome que se detuvo en silencio escuchando cada palabra a ver que podía averiguar._

 _Lo mismo fue para la Katsura solo que su destino era desconocido ya que se fue como si nada, solo enterándose que en un par de días empaco y se fue sin llamar la atención, Ranma se le ocurrió que lo más lógico fue que Manami era la causa por lo que no querría hacer un escándalo, no entiende que ocurrió con la peli-purpura ni su estado a lo que la respuesta resultaría la misma que la Saionji._

 _No era de creer en las coincidencias pero con base a lo ocurrido cualquiera diría que no se trata simplemente de una pelea de novios, aunque si también tomamos en cuenta su vida amorosa no sería nada nuevo._

 _Temprano en su casa mientras estaba en su cama luego de una noche de sueño estudio en su mente su encuentro con la peli-purpura pesando toda la noche sin quitarse el recuerdo de su mente buscando una explicación, una cosa es verdad su batalla pudo notar que era una persona completamente diferente de lo que fue en los días anteriores, era gentil y amable teniendo serias dudas de que fuera bipolar._

 _La conclusión más lógica seria lo que dijo Sekai esa misma noche, señalando que la situación en su relación se volvió desesperada al punto de llegar a la locura siendo la explicación más razonable, aun así era una locura. Por otro lado no sabía si frustrarse porque la castaña ignoro su advertencia o sentir lastima de ella, por kami, sus experiencias en Nerima le indicaron que un triángulo amoroso era un grave error pero esas dos llevaron las cosas demasiado lejos._

 _¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Itou? ¿Acaso esta demente al jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de las chicas? Sin duda debió ser algo grave que hizo para merecer eso, en realidad tenía sentido ya que las sospechas hablaban por si solas, es un milagro que siguiera convida aunque no le agrade nunca fue de dar la espalda a los que necesitan ayuda ni el nuevo ni el viejo Ranma lo hacían aunque ahora al momento de ayudar lo hacía de manera más sutil._

 _Una prueba de eso fue que lo dejo en la entrada del hospital escondiéndose entre los arbustos del hospital observo a los enfermeros salir rápido acudiendo en auxilio del azabache para después de asegurarse que estaría en buenas manos desapareció en medio de la noche moviéndose en las sombras._

Otra de las novedades ocurrió en medio de la tarde en Radish, los integrantes de la banda se reunieron en la mesa de siempre para discutir la idea del oji-azul acto seguido la mecerá les trae una pizza y unos refrescos mientras comen escuchan atentamente, a lo que después de terminar su relato no pueden evitar quedar perplejos ante lo mencionado por el artista marcial.

Al principio pensaron que se trata de una broma pensando que se volvió loco pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su compañero comenzaron a reconsiderar la situación, tenían un gancho donde comenzar lo malo está en el hecho que significaría reinventar su estilo al menos por esta vez.

Haciendo un recuento necesitaban cuatro canciones en la lista por no olvidar que unos días atrás tuvieron otra presentación en otro sitio gracias a su amado representante, en el trascurso habían trabajado en nuevas canciones por lo que solo necesitaban una para completar la lista.

Cada integrante tiene sus opiniones respecto a lo que propone, en medio de la controversia Issei menciona que estuvo trabajando por su cuenta en un solo de guitarra que hace tiempo anda deambulando por su cabeza, con todo aun había detalles que debían cubrir por lo que después de hablar y dar sus puntos de vista el asunto se organizaron de la siguiente forma Tatsu y Ranma se harían cargo de la letra mientras que Issei y Taiki y Motoko se encargaran de la melodía, de cualquier forma con sus horarios y obligaciones tenían suficiente tiempo para trabajar.

En medio de su charla un sonido de música es oye donde Motoko pone su atención en su móvil sacando el aparato del bolsillo de su chaqueta abriéndolo observando que recibió un video mensaje de parte de su primo/representante consiguiendo el interés de sus compañeros que la observan incrédulos a lo que pone la función de reproducción deja el aparato en medio de la mesa para que puedan ver de qué se trata, después de terminar de cargar el video quedan perplejos al ver que es su antiguo compañero junto a su novia y su banda en medio de su presentación causando que fruncieran el ceño.

Por lo que ven su género de música se centra en Heavy metal, con todo no podían negar que son muy buenos en su estilo. No era novedad que la aparición de otras bandas compitiendo en sus respectivas áreas dándose a conocer en las redes sociales pero no esperaban lidiar con esto con lo del festival. Para los miembros más antiguos conociendo a Canno sabían que intentaría intimidarlos siendo su estilo aunque no era tan listo por lo que en un intercambio de miradas se inclinaron a la idea que Kai está detrás de todo pensando que lo manipulo, por su parte Tatsu de hombros caídos suelta un suspiro de fastidio.

Ranma está confundido trato de saber que sucede por lo que el resto de los integrantes solo ladearon la cabeza en no con lentitud ocurrido, entonces el tecladista se puso a contarle su historia _._

 _-En los comienzos de la banda tanto ella como la Mikamashi tenían sus puntos de vista acerca del rumbo que debía tomar la banda, eran buenos tiempos con sus alto y bajos todo lo demás el futuro sonada prometedor, bueno…eso y que durante uno de los ensayos en un error de su parte Kai comenzó a hacer un berrinche de niño pequeño._

 _-Y a causa de ese inconveniente nos culpó a nosotros – Refiriéndose a él y Iseei- a lo que ambos en eso Motoko con su poca tolerancia salga en defensa nuestra diciendo que fue su culpa. Dijo a lo que la baterista murmura cosas sobre que la detesta._

 _-Lo malo fue lo que sucedió después. Dijo Issei ladeando la cabeza en no con lentitud._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

 _-Ofendida por lo que dijo Motoko-chan- Menciono Taiki señalándola con un dedo - enojada Kai le dijo que guarde sus comentarios agregando que no puede oírla por su enorme culo causando que se pongan a discutir. Termino el relato Tatsu en tanto Issei y Taiki hacen esfuerzos para no romper en risas de lo contrario deberán lidiar con la furia de la hermosa baterista._

 _Ahora Ranma se encuentra más confundido y a la vez desorientado, en el momento que iba a decir algo dentro de sí, y cuando digo algo me refiero al aura que emana del cuerpo de la baterista de si le decía que le ira mal por lo que se tomó unos segundos para pensar mejor su argumento._

 _-¿Hubo peleas antes?_

 _-En parte si, podría decirse que nunca se llevaron muy bien que digamos pero los problemas eran con Tatsu-san ya que le tuvo envidia._

 _-Fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que Tatsu mostraba dotes de liderazgo por lo que la elegimos como nuestra líder. Termino de decir Motoko frustrada apoyando su cara con ambas manos apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa._

Regresando al tema pusieron su atención en el problema actual, arrugando el ceño serio se concentran en la reciente situación, se nota que lo tienen todo el aspecto, los movimientos, no hay duda que tienen el talento para respaldar las palabras de Canno en su anterior encuentro, con eso en mente los 5 tenían en claro que lo mejor era que se preparen para no quedarse atrás.

 **En la actualidad**

 **En la zona comercial**

Se ve a Ranma cargando unas pesadas bolsas deambulando por la zona comercial acompañando a su madre comprando los comestibles y ropa entre otras cosas, su madre quería pasar un poco de tiempo madre-hijo con él por lo que le dijo que la acompañe en las compras, a pesar de lo que molesto que resultaba de sus experiencias cargando las bolsas de kasumi acabo aceptando, el granjero que se fue temprano a hablar de negocios con sus socios, las niñas estaban en la escuela y Zack fue a visitar a unos amigos de la universidad.

Terminando su práctica matutina de la formación y desayunar con su familia pasando un buen rato, era raro que se acostumbrara rápidamente al nuevo entorno cada uno se separaron dirigiéndose a sus respectivas actividades, una de las ventajas de ser su día libre ya que antes del encuentro de la azotea los representantes de diferentes clases (cambiando a Kotonoha por Otome) hicieron el anuncio que se aproxima la época de las vacaciones de verano y por ende el festival deberán preparar a lo que fue reclutado con los demás voluntarios para que tuvieran todo listo por lo que en horarios de escuela los convocados se dirigieron hacia el santuario Haramihama que está cerca del restaurante.

De vuelta al presente madre e hijo entran por las puertas entrando al mercado, en eso su madre le dijo que lo espere en tanto busca los ingredientes por lo que teniendo cerca las bolsas observa los alrededores viendo a la gente ir y venir interactuando entre sí.

Durante la espera el aburrimiento no tardó en llegar a lo que después de bostezar de su bolsillo sub-dimensional saco un manga de Ruroni Kenshin poniéndose a leer.

Su lectura fue interrumpida por una voz femenina.

-Disculpa- Dijo la misma voz poniendo la mirada en dirección hacia el origen con la mirada ve a una chica color de pelo castaño oscuro hasta los hombros arreglado en una trenza descansando sobre su hombro derecho y con dos mechones cayendo adelante, color de ojos ámbar, nariz y cutis perfectos labios finos, su conjunto se compone de un vestido color aguamarina hasta las rodillas mangas largas hasta donde terminan los codos ajustado cubriendo su figura desarrollada con un cinturón azul sobre su cadera como accesorio, en su brazo izquierdo carga un par de bolsas con un pequeño bolso color rosa y calza zapatos de tacón.

-¿Te refieres a mí? Pregunto Ranma con tono de voz aburrida poniendo la mirada en la mujer para ser más exacto en sus ojos ámbar teniendo la sensación de que se vieron en otro sitio.

-Sabía que te había visto antes eres el chico que estaba en el parque hace unos días.

En ese momento la mente de nuestro héroe hizo clic ya recordando.

-Te recuerdo eres una de las chicas que golpearon a mi compañero por intentar defenderlas, por cierto buen antebrazo. Elogio neutral escondiendo el tono burlón al recordar lo sucedido.

-Gracias. Responde soltando una risa algo apenada tras recordar la escena – Dile a tu amigo que lamentamos haberlo golpeado él no tenía que ver con lo que nos hizo ese cretino.

-Descuida no tienen de que preocuparse.

-¿Lo dices enserio? Pregunto la chica abriendo ambos ojos de par en par totalmente confundida.

-Si no fue nada de lo que su novia le hubiera hecho, además tiene la costumbre de meterse en donde no debe. Menciono achicándose de hombros cerrando sus ojos recordando su conversación con la Hikari pensando en la actuación de la chica, de por si le parecía raro su comportamiento sin comprender muy bien pensando que esa chica tenía un grave problema con su autoestima.

-De todas formas nunca pensé que ocurriera algo tan ridículo.

( _No tienes la menor idea_ ) Pensó el artista marcial con un pequeña sonrisa viniendo a su mente el recuerdo de la vez que el Hibiki en otro de sus viajes su sentido de orientación lo llevo a deambular por los alrededores de la finca de la familia Kuno mientras trataba de descifrar el mapa, decidió tomar un descanso sentándose cerca de lo que parece un lago preparando su caña de pescar.

De dicho lago surge nada más y menos que la mascota de Kodachi el el enorme cocodrilo abriendo sus enormes fauces asustando al chico perdido que por la mirada filosa del gran reptil sentía como si estuviera en su forma maldita, si pensarlo mucho tomo su mochila dándose a la fuga como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Por casualidades del destino el ex-Saotome se encontraba cerca viendo lo que ocurre acto seguido Ranma no resistió en romper en carcajadas al presenciar el espectáculo.

-De hecho no fue la primera vez que las chicas nos vimos hace unos días te vimos tocar en un local tocando en una banda son sensacionales.

-Gracias eres muy amable. Dijo poniendo su mano detrás de su nuca.

-Tu novia debe ser afortunada.

-No tengo novia. Dijo con tono frio y montono aunque no pudo evitar elevar su ego.

-En ese entonces ¿Sabes acerca del festival de la próxima semana? Pregunto la chica con entusiasmo recibiendo un asentimiento del artista marcial – Me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de la escena que viste.

Arrugando su ceño extraño Ranma no era ningún tonto, una parte dentro de sí le decía que podía ser una trampa, tomando en cuenta su expediente lo último que falta es que esta chica fuera tras el comenzado de nuevo la rutina pareciéndole fastidioso o en su defecto sospechoso, por otro lado está la opción de que este sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo y que todo sea un malentendido.

-Si claro no hay problema. Acepto el artista marcial con una sonrisa sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Grandioso- Responde la castaña con una sonrisa acto seguido toma un brazo del joven y con un marcador escribe su nombre y número telefónico en el reverso de su brazo – Este es mi número háblame en unos días para arreglar.

-De acuerdo hablamos por la noche me llamo Ranma Rhose por cierto.

-Soy Kaede Kusanagi mucho gusto. Menciono la conocida como Kaede dando una cálida sonrisa extendiendo una mano a lo que Ranma corresponde extendiendo su mano en un apretón de manos para luego dadas las presentaciones se despide dirigiéndose a donde está su madre levando algunas bolsas ayudándola con las compras.

Segundos después viendo que esta sola Kaede cambiando su mirada a una seria saca su móvil apretando un botón haciendo una llamada acto seguido se lleva el aparato a su oído – Soy Kaede todo salió de acuerdo al plan.

 _-"Buen trabajo, lo siguiente es que ganes su confianza cuando te lleve al festival es donde lo pondremos en ridículo"._

-Katou-san yo todavía no entiendo que tienes en su contra sigo pensando que un trozo tan apuesto es un desperdicio".

 _-"Se te pago por un trabajo es todo lo que debes saber"._ Menciono Otome del otro lado de la línea con su usual humor finalizando la llamada.

( _Qué más da, pero nadie dijo que no puedo divertirme con él_ ) Pensó Kaede observando a lo lejos al joven con una sonrisa provocativa.

 **Nerima**

 **Finca de los Kuno**

Sasuke el ninja y sirviente fiel de la familia Kuno camina por los pasillos de la casa entrando entra a la habitación de Kodachi arrodillándose la cual le da la espalda mientras trabaja con su equipo de química mezclando químicos y plantas en lo que parecen tubos de ensayo.

-Bien dime tu informe.

-Lady-Kodachi mis contactos me informaron que el joven Ranma fue visto rondando por varias áreas, su última aparición fue el Hokkaido y – No pudo terminar su relato que fue interrumpido.

-Después de tanta espera por fin se dónde está mi amado Ranma-sama Sasuke prepara las maletas nos vamos.

-¿Irnos? Pregunto confundido el Ninja/sirviente a medio tiempo - ¿A-a dónde?

-¿Adónde va a hacer? A Hokkaido no puedo esperar hasta tener en mis brazos a Ranma-sama, sé que estará sufriendo debido a esa vulgar Tendo, pero lo arreglare cuando regresemos a Nerima.

-No es todo lo que me informaron al parecer no se quedó mucho tiempo ya que dio indicios señalando que se dirigía hacia el este en Wakkanai. Declaro el ninja.

-En ese entonces empaca las maletas nos dirigiremos a Wakkanai-Ordeno la gimnasta a lo que Sasuke asiente retirándose dejándola sola-Solo espera amado mío muy pronto hare que me ames olvidándote para siempre de esa cruel Akane Tendo y de esas plebeyas sin valor de Shampoo y Ukyo, es cuestión de tiempo hohohohohoho. Menciono Kodachi usando su típica risa maquiavélica.

Dicho momento fue interrumpido por Kuno que entra por la puerta.

-¿Adónde crees que iras Hermana?

-Hare un pequeño viaje para encontrar a mi amado Ranma y lo convenceré para volver a casa sano y salvo. Responde con altanería.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Iras en busca de Saotome? ¿Acaso has perdido la razón? Recrimino Tatewaki enojado.

-Al contrario querido hermano nunca estuve más razonable el solo hecho de ver que tengo la oportunidad de hacer mio a Ranma-sama es una oportunidad perfecta para conquistarlo.

-No lo acepto, me niego rotundamente no pienso permitir que traigas de vuelta a ese vil hechicero, al fin mi tigre feroz la tengo donde la quería, Akane tendo será limpiada de la oscuridad y lujuria de ese villano.

-Ah hermano nunca entenderás que cuando se tratan de asuntos del corazón no puedes, iré a Wakkanai y no hay nada que puedas hacer que lo impida. Dijo sacando de su Kimono listón lista para la batalla.

-Si puedo iré contigo en busca de ese hechicero para dejar caer la espada de la justicia sobre su cabeza, librare de sus manos a la doncella pelirroja, estoy seguro que la rapto cuando escapo cual cobarde raptándola, mis ancestros serán testigos de que impartiré justicia noble por mis propias manos librando a mis cabellos de fuego. Anuncio dando un grito de guerra levantando su espada de madera.

-Eso lo veremos esa bruja pelirroja seguro lo engaño aprovechando su vulnerabilidad para obligarlo a escapar de mí, no sé qué le ves a esa vulgar cualquiera pero si alguien hará justicia seré yo rescatando a mi amado de sus sucias garras. Declaro la gimnasta a lo que después de una discusión de parte de ambas partes Kuno se retiró mientras Kodachi se prepara para el viaje preparando sus mejores venenos y somníferos y gas paralizante, dispuesta a hacerlo suyo a cualquier precio.

 _ **De regreso a Hokkaido:**_

 **Hospital de Hokkaido**

 **Habitación 306**

-Ya te dije que no sé cómo fue que termine aquí después de quedar inconsciente.

-Todavía no puedo creer que Sekai fuera capaz de algo así. Responde Taisuke sentado en una silla frente a su cama dando una visita a su amigo, todavía en shock de que la alegre Sekai Saionji atentara en contra de su vida, Makoto podía decir vio su vida correr por sus ojos no, por fortuna el médico y enfermeros entre los cuales su madre que por casualidad tomaba su turno curaron sus heridas y su madre les llevaba comida que ella misma prepara agradecida de que este cada vez mejor, se quedaría en vigilancia en observación vigilando su progreso.

No entendía cómo fue que termino en ese sitio pensó que iba a morir, quizás solo fue un golpe de suerte no había logrado ponerse en contacto con Sekai y Kotonoha resultándole raro que no se tomaran la molestia de ir a verlo, claro estaba molesto con Sekai no había motivo para intentar matarlo.

Con todo eso a pocos segundos de caer inconsciente después de quedar solo en su habitación fue que escucho que su puerta fue destruida y aunque debido a que estaba casi muerto pudo escuchar susurrar un –Oh mierda – fue todo lo que escucho para luego ceder a la inconciencia.

Lo primero que pensó era que fue solo su imaginación, olvidando sus problemas no puede esperar hasta que le den el alta médica para ir al festival.

-Makoto.

-Ugh.

-¿Con quién iras al festival?

-Creo que iré con Katou o Karen cuando vinieron insistieron tanto también el doctor dijo que poder salir unos días antes del día.

-¿Katou-san y su hermana menor? Esas bellezas destellantes. Dijo como si nada emocionado con estrellas en sus ojos y con envidia al ver la suerte de su amigo.

-No es para tanto ¿Qué me dices de ti?

-¿Yo?

-¿Qué hay de Kuroda?

-¿Qué pasa con ella? Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Sería mejor que la lleves al festival.

-Tiene que ser una broma, preferiría ir con alguien con más curvas.

-No me digas que no pensaste en ella.

-Puedo decirle que vaya conmigo aunque sabes de mi gusto en cuanto a chicas lindas. Dijo con un pesado suspiro a la vez fastidiado con todas las chicas lindas del colegio tenía que llevar a la menos atractiva.

 **En ese mismo instante en una confitería y cafetería**

 _Una chica peinado de anillos estornuda._

 _-Alguien de estar hablando de mí, me pregunto quién será. Menciono sin tener respuesta alguna volviendo a sus labores._

 **De vuelta al hospital**

-Escuche que el festival habrá una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa?

-Si muchos dicen que una banda que es sensación se presentara dando un concierto.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién crees que será?

-Todavía es un misterio, los rumores dicen que el director hablo con un representante haciendo los arreglos aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes se inclinan por The Yang.

-¿The Yang? Ahora que lo dices esa banda salió de nada y ahora son la novedad con futuro prometedor.

-Eso no es todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La razón por la cual los rumores se inclinan a ellos, uno de los motivos se debe a que uno de los integrantes va a nuestra escuela. Informo el Sawanaga dejando tildado al Itou ante la sorpresa.

-¿Dices que un músico va a Sakakino? Pregunto Makoto recibiendo un asentimiento de su amigo – ¿Entonces de quien se trata?

-De Ranma de la clase 1-4.

-¿Qué dices? Pregunto Makoto abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Tal como lo oyes, no lo creería si no lo hubiera visto por mi cuenta en el momento que tocaron sus temas dejaron a todos con la boca abierta, daría lo que fuera por estar en sus zapatos cerca de bellezas como su cantante y la baterista. Dijo con cara de pervertido comenzando a babear pensando en Tatsu y Motoko guiñándole un ojo y con un dedo de sus manos indicándole que fuera con ellas.

Makoto por otro lado no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al enterarse de la noticia como si hubiera recibido un cubetazo de agua helada y con sus manos sujeta firmemente sus sabanas del enojo, es que no había lógica parece que todos se volvieron locos, el anti social se movió rápidamente haciendo hervir su sangre pensando en su actitud de chico popular arrogante con signos de superioridad, no era suficiente que aceche a su novia para ahora enterarse que ahora es parte de la banda que causa sensación.

Simplemente no podía soportarlo ¿Qué es lo que lo que se cree ese sujeto? ¿Acaso se trata de una fachada para llamar la atención? Definitivamente no le agrada el oji-azul, desde el momento que llego a sus vidas fue el momento donde las cosas empeoraron, sin duda alguien debe ponerlo en su lugar.

 **En un sector despejado del bosque**

Un intenso entrenamiento lanzando combinaciones de golpes y patadas en varias direcciones por cierto artista marcial adaptando su estilo junto al nuevo moviéndose a gran velocidad por varias partes del sector usando pesas de 50 kilos en brazos y piernas, al principio le tomo tiempo adaptar su cuerpo al régimen de su entrenamiento, con el paso de tiempo y sus esfuerzos combinados consiguió llegar al nivel suficiente para eso, con su nivel actual podría estar a la par con Pantimedias Taro en su forma maldita a pesar de ser in-humanamente rápido con la formación del dojo mas la suya su velocidad, agilidad, resistencia, defensa incrementaron exponencialmente.

Su cuerpo anteriormente delgado con músculos ahora esta con músculos bien marcados no demasiado para el movimiento libremente en cuanto a evasión, agilidad, destreza y más flexible, en sus ratos libres ayudo a su hermano enseñándole artes marciales pero sin pasar del nivel básico suficiente para defenderse.

Su meditación no fue lo contrario siendo lo bueno de vivir cerca de un bosque, si necesitaba tiempo a solas solo iba al sitio pareciéndole un lugar agradable donde practicar, incluyendo los animales silvestres que deambulan por el enorme bosque.

Su forma femenina también había notado los resultados de la formación su cuerpo era más desarrollado y tonificado para una adolescente normal con su cuerpo que sería envidia de las mujeres poniéndose más hermosa Ranko, y hablando de Ranko /Ranma durante el comienzo de su viaje hasta la fecha Ranma hizo las paces con su maldición volviéndose otra habilidad en su repertorio manteniendo su mentalidad de hombre.

Al sentir tanta paz regañándose a sí mismo por no haberse ido de haber sabido que la libertad se sentía tan bien habría hecho que le patearan el trasero desde el primer momento, aunque el antiguo Ranma no le agradara la idea que sería un golpe a su orgullo lo que recibió un ligero cambio. Su nivel de irresponsabilidad cambio debido al amor de su nueva familia.

Una parte de si repetía una y otra vez su antigua vida sus errores y fracasos haciendo que se detenga inclinando la cabeza apretando ambas manos en forma de puños recordando cómo fue usado, no lo admitiría por su orgullo pero toda esa locura consiguió quebrado en especial Akane dándose cuenta de la verdad sin evitar derramar lágrimas por los ojos al recordarlo, no importa lo fuerte que sea, teniendo entendido sus limitaciones no puede evitar culparse por fracasar usando su frustración como motivación regresando a la formación.

Con lo sucedido con Shampoo dejo gran controversia en su mente por no decir de que hace unos días leyó en el periódico una noticia acerca de un sujeto con las características del chico perdido rondando por los alrededores del océano Antártico refuerza su teoría de que lo están buscando, la pregunta es quien será el próximo en hacer su movimiento.

 **China:**

 **Tierras de la tribu de Joketsuzoku**

Decir que los jefes de la tribu no se encuentran contentos sería decir poco, especialmente Cologne que fue la que más molesta se encontraba, luego de recibir una llamada proveniente de inmigración tuvo que dar acto de presencia en la comisaria donde tenían a su bisnieta encerrada, siendo su familiar más cercano tuvo que pagar su fianza y arreglar demás asuntos.

El consejo de la tribu está inconforme con lo sucedido, que un espécimen como Ranma se hubiera escapado frente a sus narices es inaceptable, no conformes con el bochorno de inmigración, su as bajo la manga se desintegro delante de sus caras de por si Shampoo siguió toda información que consiguió siguiendo sus pasos sin entender cuando llego a punto muerto en su búsqueda.

No comprendía como o cuando fue que perdió su rastro ¿O es acaso que se habrá equivocado tomando el camino equivocado? De ser así entonces Ranma ya estaría en otra Región muy muy lejos o peor….en otro país.

Odiaba admitirlo pero sus esfuerzo por localizarlo fueron los mejores, es más hubo ocasiones que se molestaba porque no acudió a ella siendo una oportunidad de oro para ponerlo en sus garras como si fuera su posesión, a pesar de sus sentimientos las leyes de su tribu sobre el dominio de la mujer sobre su marido eran inamovibles y esa era la cuestión donde Ranma entra su linaje seria invaluable en sus fuerzas, aunque conociendo su orgullo sería imposible de que lo doblegaran al ser considerado inferior sirviendo solo para producir bebes sin importarle lo que pensara.

Sin duda demostró su enorme espíritu de batalla y fuerza de voluntad en sus enfrentamientos despertó su interés ya que si consiguen que se uniera sería una gran adición en el bando que estuviera. No solo escapo de manos de la propia Shampoo sino de Ukyo que no estaba por lo mucho lejos ya que sus planes no incluían lo que pudiera opinar el artista marcial en cuanto a lo que la cocinera considera como una relación.

Por supuesto que Ukyo tenían su propia red de contactos conocido como clan de ninjas/cocineros donde su padre y cabeza del clan no estaba contento con la noticia maldiciendo al Panda y su linaje por no cumplir con su arreglo por lo que pusieron sus recursos en la búsqueda de su paradero.

Akane no era ni por mucho igual ya que en su casa la cantidad de prometidas siguió acumulándose perdiendo la cuenta exigiendo al Panda, eso y sus problemas en su vida aumentan su racha de derrotas permanece invicta en cuanto a derrotas con 0 victorias. Los lloriqueos de su padre exigiendo que vaya a traer a su prometido de regreso para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, pero la triste realidad era que ni siquiera sabe por dónde comenzar, no tenía con quien desquitarse cuando está molesta, no tenía a nadie que comiera su comida (Si a eso se le puede llamar comida), no tenía a quien culpar estando molesta por que tuvo el descaro de mandar al diablo su compromiso y todo lo que seguía dejando a clan Tendo y Saotome en ridículo.

En un arrebato de cólera hizo lo más lógico que se podía ocurrir, echándole la culpa de la ola de problemas ocurrentes y la cereza del pastel fue que la pensar que se habrá ido con alguna pussy su enojo iba en aumento lanzando un rugido al cielo gritando su nombre molesta haciendo estremecer la casa.

¡RANMA NO BAKA!.

No importa cuántas veces gritara y pataleara o golpeara cosas no tendría al chico de la coleta bobo y grosero que golpeara e insulta que se burlaba el cual la insultaba como marimacho o tomboy, el mismo que no se esforzaba en sus encuentros derrotándola sin considerarla un desafío ya que por sus acciones y las del resto de los habitantes de la casa (Apartando a Kasumi) hicieron que su paciencia llegara a la gota que derramo el vaso y simbólicamente mataran al que una vez era el protector de Nerima quien iba al rescate cuando la secuestraban, aquel que hacia frente a Happossai.

Por sus acciones ingratas y violentas causaron que el Ranma que conocían haya muerto.

Fin capítulo 15:

(Notas: _No hay mucho que decir creo que el capítulo habla por sí solo ¿Quién será esta misteriosa Kaede? ¿Y cuál es su papel/relación con Otome?_ ).

No dudo que tendrán preguntas sobre que paso con el capítulo luego de pensarlo vi que no era el momento aun al menos por un par de capítulos.

 _Seguro estarán molesto por ver que Makoto sigue y seguro desde hace tiempo estuvieron lanzando insultos, se puede sentir que el odio aumenta pero necesito esto, el momento del festival llego incluyendo que Kodachi está acechando como si fuera suficiente con Canno y Kai otra que lo tiene en la mira, en el próximo capítulo veremos las nuevas canciones tan esperadas por la banda, por ahora les dejo este capítulo nos vemos en el cap. 16._


	16. Chapter 16

( _Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Ranma ½ y School Days, canciones y ya conocen el resto_ ).

Capítulo 16:

 **El engaño parte 2**

 **Hokkaido**

 **Estacion Haramihama:**

 **Salida**

-Oh, vamos maldita sea.

Maldijo Makoto saliendo de la estación con su teléfono celular en mano intentando comunicarse con Sekai y anteriormente Kotonoha sin éxito mostrando una mueca de enojo ante la frustración, todo eso sucede mientras camina por las escaleras de la estación.

Era evidente que no querían hablar con él, de otra forma no hubieran configurado sus móviles bloqueándolo de su lista de contactos indicando _que el numero al que intenta comunicarse no está disponible_ ¿Qué era lo que está pasando? Es obvio que algo anda mal sino no lo estarían ignorando.

Durante su estadía en el hospital tuvo un extraño sueño donde viajaba sobre el jate de Kotonoha estando solo con la hermosa peli purpura, solo ellos y el tranquilo océano, en el transcurso del sueño observa a la Katsura acostada con una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, bastante aterrador para su gusto sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda, no le tomo mucha importancia al asunto después de todo solo era un sueño ¿Cierto?

No recuerda como había terminado en el hospital, ni siquiera os doctores supieron explicarlo, lo último que recuerda es que despertó en una de sus camas y lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue a su madre irónicamente fue a parar al hospital donde trabaja de enfermera.

Con el tiempo el doctor le dio el visto bueno para participar en el festival de verano, no le agrada la idea teniendo flojera en todo caso su obligación como miembro del consejo lo obliga por lo que su presencia era más que requerida.

Su curiosidad no era de menos recordando lo que dijo Taisuke en su visita hablando sobre una chica pelirroja describiéndola como atractiva, candente y al mismo tiempo angelical, en palabras de su amigo su belleza y atributos son suficiente para rivalizar con Kotonoha y las superiores consiguiendo su interés.

Makoto en si no lo podía creer, han estado en el instituto desde sus inicios y ni siquiera tuvieron la posibilidad de haberse cruzado en alguna circunstancia, al menos que se trate de una nueva adquisición reciente no recuerda ninguna estudiante con esas características pero conociendo los gustos del Sawanaga lo más probable es que sea verdad.

….

 **Paris**

-Entonces así fue como ocurrió. Dijo la Loli del moño rojo en su conversación telefónica desde Francia con su amiga Nanami por su tono de voz podía decir con facilidad que estuvo llorando, durante los últimos diez minutos la Kiyoura estuvo compadeciéndola por su sufrimiento, siendo una persona de personalidad impasible la loli raramente demostraba sus emociones.

Sin embargo no fue excusa para la mueca de enojo en su rostro la delata por enterarse, durante los preparativos del festival las funciones de los voluntarios se vieron interrumpidas por un fuerte grito femenino tomando por sorpresa a los jóvenes, todas las miradas se posaron en la Kanroji en estado depresivo dejando caer de su mano el móvil de su mano, saliendo corriendo a la entrada del santuario sentándose en las escaleras formando una bola sujetando sus piernas hundiendo su cabeza contra sus rodillas.

La confusión y el silencio se apodero del lugar, por un breve tiempo nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna, Hikari junto a otras chicas preocupadas fueron tras la chica atlética la cual rompio en llanto mencionando que su novio rompió con ella mediante una llamada agregando que sospechaba que tarde o temprano sucediera viniéndole a la mente que la engañara con Chie Ashikaga de tercer grado compañera en el equipo de baloncesto femenino ( _Y la persona que tenía resentimientos contra Nanami no solo por su atletismo sino también por tomar su lugar como regular en el mismo equipo_ ).

Lo curioso de todo es que ella en compañía de algunas compañeras fueron las causantes de lo relacionado con el cuarto secreto, cabe destacar que se enfureció al enterarse que desmantelaron sus planes de poner en ridículo a las novatas, no sabía quién fue el estúpido que se metió en su camino, quien sea el que interrumpió su diversión se había ganado una enemiga.

Luego de minutos de escuchar el dolor de parte de la atleta por fin logro calmarla, a pesar de los sollozos Nanami le contó lo sucedido con Sekai dejando sin palabras a la Loli por la sorpresa abriendo los ojos más de lo normal procesando la información.

Fue requerido un largo tiempo donde la Kanroji le decía todo lo que sabe desde el otro lado de la línea Setsuna se limitó a escuchar oyendo atentamente cada palabra, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, desde un principio sabía que irse fue un error.

Debido al trabajo de su madre con todos estos asuntos del restaurante debieron de mudarse temporalmente a Paris por negocios relacionados con el mismo, era una de las desventajas de este negocio, de vez en cuando debían viajar para realizar trámites y conferencias con los asociados sobre distintos asuntos, dependiendo del panorama eso podría llevar días incluso años.

Por suerte no fue el caso esta vez, su madre cerró los negocios con las oficinas sobre una sucursal informándole que estarían de regreso en Japón en poco tiempo animando de esa forma a su hija. La Loli le dio la buena noticia de su regreso diciendo que llegaría dos días antes del evento acto seguido le pidió a su amiga que corra la voz entre su círculo social.

Dadas las despedidas después de cortar la llamada se deja caer sobre su cama mirando al techo sumida en sus pensamientos.

Setsuna no esperaba el giro de los acontecimientos, a primera vista sabía muy bien que Kotonoha era el mayor obstáculo en la felicidad de su mejor amiga con Itou, lo entendía bien a pesar de su agolpamiento por Makoto no puede evitar sentirse decepcionada por su inmadurez.

Es por cosas así que ama a Makoto ya que es amable, gentil, de buen corazón entre otras cosas, de entre las mencionadas es una persona de voluntad débil fácil de manipular haciendo simple que cualquier chica lo haga caer bajo su control, de cualquier forma no puede esperar su vuelta para que todo regrese a la normalidad.

…

 **De regreso a Japon**

 **En la tarde**

 **Santuario Haramihama**

-Por dios… ya es tarde. Se quejó Otome arrugando su frente poco a poco perdiendo la poca paciencia que tiene en espera del grupo que le toca ayudar, siendo la primera en llegar en espera del resto de la asociación de jóvenes usando una camisa verde mangas cortas diseño ígneo exponiendo su estómago, unos jeans cortos color blanco sobre ellos tiene un paño rosa-naranja atado a su cintura y calzado zapatos casuales.

-Onee-san tranquilízate. Responde su hermana menor a su lado una chica idéntica a la Katou a excepción de un año de diferencia resultando más joven, estatura más bajita que su hermana, color de ojos y pelo marrones los últimos atados con cintas peinado con dos colitas, su vestimenta se compone de una camiseta con capucha color durazno sin mangas una falda color azul hasta las rodillas y calza zapatillas casuales - no te preocupes tanto por Yamagata-san.

-Cállate.

-No te preocupes tanto por ella, hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¿De que estas hablando Karen? No hay nada más importante que esto.

-Si lo hay.

-Que no, no lo entiendes.

-Si lo entiendo, por eso te lo digo.

-¿De qué hablas…?

-Estas vigilando a Yamagata-san para que no invite a sempai ¿No? Como no tienes el valor para hacerlo tu estas evitando que alguien más lo haga, que tonta eres.

-Cállate.

-¿Vas a invitarlo o no?

-Es que, tal vez tenga algo que hacer con alguien más.

-¿Te vas a rendir por eso? Cuestiono Karen segura de lo que hacía- ¿Qué tal si dice que va a ir con Yamagata-san?

-¡No voy a dejar que eso pase! Dijo Otome determinada con mirada seria, algunos días antes se enteró que su vieja amiga de ella y el azabache de su época del secundario regreso a la ciudad siendo rivales por el amor de Makoto lo que en si la molestaba.

Y ahora, años después con su regreso los celos de la Katou no tardaron en aparecer, sin Kotonoha en su camino tendría carta blanca de hacer su movimiento por lo que de ninguna forma no se daría por vencida.

Durante un encargo de su hermana la menor de las Katou deambula en compañía de sus amigas Futaba y Kazuha Nijou cerca de la estación de tren en busca de los materiales, en el camino se encontraron con el azabache que salía de la estación, resulto un completo alivio para ellas que Makoto este a salvo.

Sin pensarlo mucho velozmente Karen les cedió el encargo a sus amigas no sin antes regañarlas por acercarse demasiado al Itou como si fuera de su propiedad, las gemelas en si permanecieron perplejas, sabían con antelación que Karen no desperdiciaría su oportunidad para intimidarlas, por temor a la Katou las chicas rápidamente se disculparon recibiendo de esta una amenaza a lo que inmediatamente fueron a cumplir con el encargo.

De regreso al santuario el Itou y una feliz Katou se acercan a la entrada del lugar viendo con asombro el progreso de los preparativos, en eso ve a su vieja amiga revisando unos papeles.

-Onee-san ya lo traje. Dijo a su hermana mayor con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?

-Hola. Saluda el azabache.

-¡H-hola! Le regresa el saludo algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué con esa voz?

-M-me sorprendiste al venir tan pronto.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si había prometido ayudar ¿No?

-S-si es verdad…Balbuceo la mayor de las Katou con tono de voz tímida.

-¿Qué sucede? Si no querías que viniera, me voy.

-¡Espera! No dije que no quería que vinieras.

-Ya lo sabía -Dijo Makoto burlón- bueno ¿Dónde ayudo?

-Ummm… mi grupo casi terminaron de preparar los negocios y conseguir los premios, el resto se encargan de la iluminación casi todo está cubierto aún está en duda el asunto de la vestimenta, los demás están construyendo la torre, ellos necesitan una mano ¿Ahí está bien?

-Si yo me encargo. Responde el azabache con una sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia el grupo de construcción.

-Itou…-Susurro Otone ruborizándose.

-Onee-san reaccionaste rápido. Dijo Karen observando divertida la escena.

-Cállate.

…

( _En ese mismo momento_ )

 **Radish**

-¿Y qué es lo que querías? Pregunto la Kuroda incrédula sentada en una mesa frente a una conocida que recientemente regreso a la ciudad.

-Lo que quería… es que me hicieras un favor. Responde su acompañante con tono de voz tímida, una chica de su misma estatura y edad, bastante hermosa corte de pelo corto color purpura llegando al nivel de su cuello a centímetros de sus hombros medio esponjoso, mismo color de ojos usa lentes finos, su atuendo consiste en una blusa color lila sin mangas, pantalones cortos color gris hasta las rodillas y calza zapatillas casuales color rosa.

-Un favor ¿Eh?...Bueno a ver de qué se trata.

-S-si… bueno…-Dio inicio de lo que sería su problema siendo interrumpida por el sonido de su celular observando en la pantalla el nombre de Katou Otome a lo que un tanto nerviosa – Ah…aguarda un momento, Hola.

\- _Ah ¿Yamagata?_

\- Si.

\- _¿Dónde estás?_

\- Eh… estoy… en R-rábano. Menciono la Yamagata dudando sobre su argumento sabiendo que se llevaría un regaño de parte de la Katou por cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente, no sería la primera vez conociendo a la castaña sin darse cuenta de cuánta razón tenía.

-" _¿Qué? ¿Estás perdiendo el tiempo en vez de venir?"_

-Ah…es que he tenido algo que hacer… lo siento.

- _Bueno, no importa… Ah, Yamagata_.

-¿Si?

- _Hoy no hace falta que vengas._

-¿Eh? Pero ya iba a ir dentro de un rato….

- _No, hoy ya somos suficientes._

-Pero ayer no había suficientes…

 _-No, mira…_

- _Oye Katou, ya está lista la torre_. Exclamo Makoto desde el otro lado de la línea dando informe de cumplida la labor.

 _-B-bien…espera un segundo, ya voy a ir._

Yamagata reconociendo al dueño de esa voz de inmediato comprendió las intenciones de su vieja amiga.

- _C-como sea, ¡Hoy no vengas! ¿Entendiste?_

-Bien…

- _¡Ni se te ocurra!, Chau_. Exclamo la Katou con énfasis en sus palabras cortando la llamada a lo que la peli-purpura suelta un pesado suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde es? Pregunto la Rings Squar confundida al ver su estado de ánimo –No es nada, me cambiaron de planes por hoy.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué, de una cita?

-¡N-no! Solo tiene que ver con un chico…

-Eh… ¿Un novio? Ah ya entiendo, lo que quieres tiene que ver con eso ¿Eh?

-Que no… no es sobre…un novio. Responde Ai un tanto avergonzada.

-¿No?

-Es… alguien que me gusta.

-No sabía que era tan interesante, cuéntame. Menciono la Kuroda emocionada inmiscuyéndose para saber más sobre el asunto.

-Bien mira, lo que quiero pedirte es… Dijo continuando con su relato.

….

( _Time Skip: Dos días después_ )

( _Noche_ )

 **Santuario Haramihama**

Con la puesta del sol dio comienzo al festival de verano, la muchedumbre se divierte sin dejar de llegar con el propósito de divertirse con las atracciones yendo y viniendo, se ve el espléndido trabajo de los voluntarios sintiéndose orgullosos de sí mismos, sin duda merecen una palmada en su hombro por el trabajo bien hecho.

En la festividad los invitados son conducidos a la sala de la fiesta donde se celebra el espectáculo de tambores como centro de atracción del evento junto a su danza tradicional Bon Odori alegrando a la gente como estipula la tradición.

Entre los presente se encuentran los miembros de la banda llegaron más temprano para dar los últimos detalles preparando sus instrumentos, las chicas se tomaron más enserio su vestimenta manteniendo el nivel mínimo de maquillaje arreglándose mejor en vestimenta que sus compañeros.

Tatsu usando su típico peinado libre al viento con rulos en las puntas, viste una blusa color rosa sin mangas ajustadas mostrando sus curvas, en su cuello cuelga un collar con una joya en combinación con su blusa debajo de una chaqueta color morado con falda del mismo color hasta los pies y calza botas largas de piel. Motoko arreglo su peinado atando su pelo en cola de caballo manteniéndose lizo con una cinta color azul, su conjunto se compone de una blusa naranja ajustada mostrando su ombligo, tiene sus aretes de flores rojas colgando de sus orejas, una falda blanca hasta las rodillas y usa calzado de tacón negro. Mientras Taiki viste su camiseta de los jóvenes Bucks mangas cortas, pantalones largos color negro gastados en los puños y usa calzado normal por su parte Issei usa una camiseta gris sobre una camisa verde mangas largas abierta, unos jeans largos y calza zapatos casuales.

Con todo no podían negar que sienten nervios por la asistencia de tanta gente en comparación de los lugares donde tocaron resultando diferente, tomando una respiración profunda la sensación se evaporo, de cualquier forma se han preparado para este momento estando más que listos.

Fuera del santuario en medio del silencio Ranma permanece recargado contra el marco de la entrada de brazos cruzados esperando a alguien vistiendo una camiseta color blanco y negro sin mangas sin sus muñequeras, pantalones largos color azul y sus zapatillas kung fu. Les dijo a los demás que se adelanten que debía esperar a alguien recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de sus amigos retirándose.

Al poco tiempo se topó con las amigas de la castaña llegando a la entrada en compañía de Setsuna vistiendo sus yukatas las cuales se limitaron a verlo con cara de pocos amigos como si lo hicieran responsable de la partida de la Saionji, a lo que sin pronunciar palabra alguna continuaron su camino.

Para ponerse mejor el azabache hizo acto de presencia en compañía de la Katou y su hermana Karen, la primera mirándolo con desagrado a lo que se limitó a observarlos con mirada aburrida para luego cerrar sus ojos por completo por lo que dejándolo solo el trio continuo su camino.

Ranma se limitó a ladear la cabeza en no con lentitud escogiéndose de hombros, en el menor de los casos esperaba no tener que lidiar con las quejas del Itou sobre la Katsura y la Saionji, ya había tenido suficiente de eso con el trio de idiotas aunque le da igual lo que diga.

Por lo antes visto en la habitación del Itou vio que no se trató de un simple malentendido con las chicas, sin duda la cosa se salió de control, por lo visto el azabache no aprendió la lección, ojala que a su regreso las chicas puedan resolver sus problemas entre ellas como adultos, de lo contrario el Itou no vivirá para contarlo.

-Aquí estoy. Dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos, con su mirada ve a la Kusanagi subiendo los últimos escalones vistiendo un yukata color rosa con bordados de flores blancas con su pelo recogido estilo japonés, bastante hermosa y elegante en su opinión regañándose a sí mismo avergonzado por lo que dando unos pasos se acerca.

-Lamento la demora espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

-Descuida apenas llegue te ves muy linda. Alago Ranma con una sonrisa genuina proyectándola a través de sus ojos azules.

-Oh gracias. Responde Kaede con una sonrisa amable mirando fijamente a sus ojos pensando en lo atractivo que se ve, en eso observa el interior del festival – Hicieron un gran trabajo se ve fabuloso.

-Eres muy amable – Responde el ex-Saotome ofreciendo su brazo en forma caballerosa - ¿Me permites?

-Con mucho gusto. Asintió la Kusanagi enrollando su brazo con el suyo para luego ambos se dirigen al interior del evento ignorando a las lacayos de Otome viéndolo todo escondidas entre los arbustos esperando el momento oportuno para salir con una cámara en manos.

-Creo que no nos vieron.

-Me doy cuenta de eso se dirige directamente a la trampa.

-Detesto su cara de tonto pienso que es de esos. Dijo la peli purpura a pesar de quejarse en su interior siente envidia de la Kusanagi deseando cambiar de lugares.

-Recuerden después del concierto Kaede lo llevara a los bosques sagrados del santuario de acuerdo a la tradición de las parejas donde le tomaremos fotos de esa forma lo extorsionamos diciendo que lo exhibiremos sino cumple con nuestros pedidos, es a prueba de tontos.

-Basta de charla, recuerden que estamos en una misión especial. Ordeno Mori inmediatamente el trio de secuaces fueron tras ellos.

….

 **En medio de la feria.**

-Entonces las chicas y yo nos hicimos amigas.

-Vaya es sorprendente que estén en el club de periodismo en la universidad.

-Revivimos el club para mejorar las actividades por todo salió para bien.

-Tienes mucha razón.

-Okey basta de mi ¿Qué puedes contarme acerca de ti?

-Nunca salí de Japón pero estuve en varios sitios, vine con unos amigos en grupo, dentro de un rato haremos nuestra presentación. Dijo mirando la hora en su móvil.

-De manera que hoy es el esperado concierto me gustaría ver que tan buenos son con su música. Dijo dando un guiño con su ojo.

-Te fascinara somos los mejores. Dijo seguro con una diminuta sonrisa deteniéndose frente a un puesto – Dos algodones de azúcar por favor.

-De inmediato. Responde el dueño del puesto entregándoles los dulces esponjosos a lo que Ranma pago con su dinero, en eso los jóvenes siguen su ruta comiendo la golosina siguiendo con su conversación, el oji azul no pudo evitar pensar en la cara de cierta marimacho peliazul malentendido el asunto causando que suelte una risa diminuta.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? Pregunto Kaede incrédula.

-No es nada solo es una tontería. Responde con sencillez haciendo que la joven haga un puchero sin disminuir su curiosidad, todo lo contario aumentando.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos se la pasaron charlando de cosas sin sentido, como la historia detrás del evento y sus comienzos el oji-azul debía admitir que el relato de la chica resulto interesante asintiendo solo para que continúe, en cierta manera se sentía cómodo disfrutando de su compañía, era como si supiera mantener su atención lo que al principio le pareció extraño rápidamente mandando al diablo sus dudas.

Las chicas presente no pudieron evitar enojarse al ver la chica que acompaña al ex-saotome, reconociendo que se trata de una belleza nivel universitario, habían hecho esfuerzos para invitarlo a lo que en ciertas ocasiones incomodaron al joven a lo que después de rechazarlas su autoestima fue en caída libre, al notar eso Ranma agrego que hace poco salió de una mala relación y se está tomando un tiempo lo que hizo entender sentir mejor a las chicas si dejar sus esperanzas.

...

 **En otra parte del globo terráqueo:**

-¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTOYYYYY?

Grito al apodado chico perdido corriendo junto a muchos hombres con vestuario idéntico entre ellos por las calles de una ciudad siendo perseguidos por una estampida de toros, de alguna forma milagrosa logro salir del polo sur, una vez más su sentido de orientación le jugó una mala pasado terminando en otro sitio, en esta ocasión España.

Los siguientes cuatro días los paso preguntando a las personas el camino hacia el dojo Tendo o a la granja de Hikari sin entender el idioma de las personas, no sabía que tan lejos está de Japón esta vez cargado de frustración, su depresión no pasó desapercibida porque la lluvia no tardó en convertirse en un cerdo teniendo que escapar de los humanos hambrientos otra causa que aumenta su depresión.

La cacería de su rival no va en esta en las mejores condiciones solo impulsado por sus ansias de resolver cuentas pendientes, su impulso de tomar venganza por hacer sufrir a Akane lo impulsa a seguir adelante, si eso implica recorrer todo el mundo no le importa con tal de verlo de rodillas humillado como el pero que es.

En su viaje de entrenamiento han surgido dificultades, intento recolectar alguna prueba que lo lleve un paso más cerca de su rival sin éxito, sin rastros del antes mencionado solo hacia crecer su enojo a niveles que no se puede imaginar.

Por fortuna la gente de inmigración tuvo la amabilidad de llevarlo de vuelta a su casa sano y salvo siendo recibido por su perra Shirokuro y sus cachorros, el Hibiki noto que su familia no está suponiendo que no tardarían en regresar encogiéndose de hombros, durante su muy corto tiempo de permanecer por no decir cinco minutos después de reabastecerse de alimentos y ropa retomo su ruta a lo desconocido jurando a los cielos capturar a su enemigo.

Su sentido de orientación lo había llevado a España, mientras camina por las calles intentando descifrar el mapa se detuvo en medio de un calle, en eso comenzó a sentir un enorme temblor en aumento a lo que pone su atención a un sentido de la calle donde ve una nueve de humo acercándose a gran velocidad.

Colocando una mano en su frente enfocando su vista sin entender que pasa al ver a la gente entrando apresuradas a sus casas para luego adquirir un notable color blanco pálido y una cara ridícula al ver una estampida de toros persiguiendo a varios hombres que escapan de los enormes animales, sin dudar ni un segundo se puso a correr con los demás como si no hubiera mañana.

…

 **De regreso al festival**

Entre la muchedumbre.

-Ya será el turno de ellos en el escenario.

-Me pregunto que se traerán entre manos para presentarse en este evento. Pregunto Nanami confundida, en las semanas anteriores intento averiguar con su prima la unión del nuevo estudiante en su banda a lo que en respuesta la peliblanca no doy información relevante, frustrando a la chica atlética que precisamente no es su fan, incluso comenzó a pensar que él y la misteriosa pelirroja están confabulados de alguna forma, era más una suposición que un hecho.

Lo mismo estaba pasando en las mentes de sus amigas, de por si no le agradan en lo más mínimo por su actitud sádica y solitaria, no tenía sentido que alguien antipático encaje en un grupo.

Entre las chicas Setsuna le pareció un mal chiste, debido a su partida anticipada se perdió la oportunidad de verlo con sus propios ojos, a pesar de lo mencionado por Hikari quería ver si es verdad lo que dice.

Sawanaga por otro lado permanece ansioso, en medio de acomodarse entre la gente él y la Kuroda se encontraron con su amigo y las chicas propinándole codazos en las costillas diciendo cosas pervertidas al azabache de tener diversión recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de la Kuroda haciendo un puchero, manteniéndose en grupo no deja de hablar de la posibilidad de conseguir un guiño de las chicas de la banda avergonzando a los presentes.

La curiosidad de Makoto pudo más que él, le gusta la música si claro, lo malo es que su gusto se vio en riesgo siendo uno de los motivos ocultos para asistir, no le bastaba ir tras Sekai y Kotonoha ahora debería lidiar con su enorme ego, es que todos se volvieron locos ¿que lo hace tan especial para atreverse a tomar riesgos? ¿No le importa que los ponga en vergüenza a todos? En lo personal espera que fracase para que sentirse mejor consigo mismo al ver que el Sr. Popular fracaso.

En eso la muchedumbre observa el escenario construido al aire libre, en eso miran a los cinco adolescentes tomando sus posiciones con sus instrumentos escuchando algunos abucheos del público, todo iba bien pero ¿Quién era esa chica que sube con los integrantes de la banda?

Las mandíbulas de Makoto y Taisuke quedaron por los suelos al ver a la sexy pelirroja vestida con la ropa que le trajo sus amigas una camisa blanca abotonada con botones gris sin mangas con bordados celeste en el cuello, con su pelo rojo libre al viento y sus ojos color azul dando una lida apariencia angelical y flagil, unas mangas sueltas color negro con empuñaduras celeste, una falda larga hasta los muslos color negro y verde y usa calzado casual.

Ranko en parte esperaba algo como eso, resultado una idea de las chicas para usar su maldición, no estaba muy de acuerdo al principio pero qué diablos, si los demás sacaban provecho de su maldición porque no él/ella, necesitaba un nombre y una fachada para pasar desapercibido bautizándola como Natsumi Kyoka la corista personal de la banda.

Dicho eso no tardo en admitir la derrota sabiendo que no conseguiría nada con discutir sin tener opción.

Hikari no tardo en fruncir el ceño reconociendo esa cabellera roja, si era la misma chica descarada que según ella coqueteaba con su Sawanaga, la misma que se atrevió a decirle en su cara algo tan aterrador que la asusto sin moral, su rival por el amor de Taisuke había dado la cara en el momento menos esperado.

Las amigas de Otome estaban desorientadas y a la vez confundidas, se supone que seguían al ex-Saotome pensando que a la menor oportunidad lo perdieron de vista, lo había hecho de nuevo, ¿Pero cómo? Si estaban al pendiente de sus movimientos, es imposible que desapareciera.

Olvidando lo antes dicho tenían sus ojos en la mira directo a la chica radiante sobre el escenario, aparentemente los rumores sobre una come hombres rondando por los alrededores de su escuela eran ciertos, sin duda la Katou debe enterarse acerca de esto, no puede repetirse la misma historia de Kotonoha y eso era inaceptable.

…

-Buenas noches ante todo gracias por la oportunidad, sin más que decir esto es Usotsuki. Declaro la Mikamshi haciendo un gesto con su cara dando la señal, comenzando con una entrada sensible de Taiki de su teclado a lo que después de unos segundos la peliblanca con su dulce voz hace su entrada.

 **Kimi no koto wo omou sono tabi**

 **Umaku ikigate kinai**

 **Hontou no jibun wo kakushite**

 **Nani ga hoshi n darou.**

 **Ichiban no nikaisha nante**

 **Egao miseru kara**

 **Hitotsu mata uso ga koboreta**

 **Kimi ga suki nano ni…**

En medio de eso Ranko en su papel de corista hizo su entrada siguiendo la voz de su amiga seguida por los demás integrantes respetando sus tiempos.

 **Kono koe ga kakeru made**

 **Kotoba ni shitai ienai mama**

 **Osaeteta kodou e to namida afureteku**

 **Itoshisa ga tsuyogari ni kowatte shimau**

 **Kizuite…**

 **Semai sora no shita de watashi ha**

 **Kimi wo mitsumete iru.**

 **Yasashisa ha toki ni mujou dato**

 **Karada no dokoka de shiri**

 **Hito gomi de kanjita sabishiba**

 **Soba ni iru ni ne,**

 **Kanatsu wo suri nikete yuku**

 **Watashi no kono kimochi**

 **Ate mo naku yureru bakari de**

 **Kimi e to te wo furu yo,**

 **Tobi konda usotsuki ni mi wo makasete**

 **Doko e yokou**

 **Modo kashisa tsunoru hodo.**

 **Okubyou ni Naru yo**

 **Mune no oku kuchizumasu towa no sekai**

 **Itsu no hi ka onaji mirai ni aitai to**

 **Negau watashi ga iru.**

 **Kono no koe ga kakeru made**

 **Kimi no koto wo omotta nara**

 **Sono mune ni tadori tsuku?**

 **Soba ja nai, tonari ga ii**

 **Itoshisa ga tsuyogari ni**

 **Kowatte shimau sero demo**

 **Semai sora no shita de watashi ha**

 **Kimi wo mitsumete iru.**

 **En el instante que se desvaneció la voz de las chicas los demás continuaron tocando por un breve corto tiempo, repentinamente el orden cambio siendo turno de la peliblanca con Issei tocando.**

 **Kono koe ga kakeru made**

 **Kimi no koto wo omotta nara**

 **Sono mune ni tadori tsuku?**

 **Soba ja nai, tonari ga ii**

 **(** _ **Entrada con Ranko**_ **)**

 **Itoishisa ga tsuyogari ni**

 **Kowatte shimau sore demo…**

 **Semai sora no shita de watashi ha**

 **Kimi wo mitsumete iru.**

Los demás integrantes en apoyo siguieron con su melodía por un espacio breve de tiempo anunciando el cierre de la misma.

Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar seguidos de algunas personas derramando unas lágrimas por sus ojos conmovidos por la música tocando profundo en sus corazones, el Sawanaga de por si derrama cataratas de lágrimas de la felicidad al escuchar lo que por creencia propia le pareció escuchar una melodía hecha por los mismos ángeles, y hablando de ángeles le pareció presenciar un trio de ángeles siendo las chicas de la banda iluminando su existir con su luz.

Hikari hervía de los celos fulminando con la mirada a Taisuke que como de costumbre la ignora animando entre el público para luego la joven gira la cabeza en dirección a la pelirroja que baja detrás del escenario, es que no era justo, tiene belleza, una figura escultural, y ahora resulta que también canta ¿Qué sigue? ¿Acaso también es una súper heroína?

En ese entonces veía a su rival por el amor del Sawanaga sin aceptar la derrota, si o que quiere es guerra pues guerra tendrá.

Lo mismo podría decirse de Otome encabronada de los celos con el ceño fruncido notando la cara de bobo del azabache que no le quita los ojos de encima el cual considera en su mente que sería una lástima que no lo conozca lo que es facil de solucionar, solo necesita de tiempo para conocerla no sabía cómo fue que se le escapó de su vista.

La Katou no tardo en presionar sus brazos lastimando el brazo de Makoto haciendo que muestre una mueca del dolor.

-Katou me lastimas. Menciono Makoto adolorido.

-Baka. Murmuro Otome moviendo la cara a un lado molesta.

-Oye Karen-chan ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a tu hermana? Pregunto mirando a la menor de las Katou que también sujeta firmemente el otro brazo.

-No lo sé sempai. Responde con voz infantil disimulando a pesar de estar igual de molesta al darse cuenta de quién era el centro de atención de su sempai.

…

Segundos después de la peliblanca se dirige al micrófono dando inicio a la siguiente canción, con la combinación de Taiki tocando una melodía diferente cambiando a un teclado portátil, en esta ocasión alegre dando empuje a sus compañeros siguiendo el ritmo.

 **Itsukara ka maiorita**

 **Watashi no aoi tenshin yo…**

 **Kigatsukeba mitsumete shimau**

 **Anata no yokogao bakari,**

 **Ah sure chigau hohoemi ni**

 **Utsumu kushika de kizu ni**

 **Senaka goshi ni koe kaketa to**

 **Ima wa kokoro no naka de.**

En este instante aceleraron un poco la melodía en el cambio.

 **Sore wa yuki no you ni furi tsumotta**

 **Innocent na itami,**

 **Tatoe toomawari demo kono omoi wa**

 **Massugu todoketai.**

Haciendo un alto mentalmente contando los segundos la líder los demás miembros continúan con la melodía que al escucharla se siente algo de nostalgia. 

**Tamerai ni kakusareta**

 **Sunao na kimochi to yuuki**

 **Tozasareta tobira no kahi wa**

 **Dare mo ga motte iru hazu**

 **Ah anata no ashiato wo**

 **Sotto nazotte miru no**

 **Negai kaketa suna no shikuzu**

 **Ima wa kobin ni tsumete.**

Con la brecha de tiempo Tatsu y Motoko aprovechan para prepararse para su parte en 3…2…1…

 **Sore wa nami you ni**

 **Kaeru koto naku yosete wa hiku itami**

 **Kaze ni kudate chitta namida wa sou**

 **Setsunasa no kakera ne.**

 **Sore wa yuki no you ni furi tsumotta**

 **Innocent na itami**

 **Yatto mitsukerare sou watashi no koi**

 **Watashi dake no basho wo.**

 **Itsuno hi ka tobitate yuke**

 **Watashi no aoi tenshi yo…**

…..

 **Mientras tanto en Nerima:**

 **Dojo Tendo**

El hogar Tendo seguía según la costumbre, los patriarcas en su juego de Shogui, Kasumi con ayuda de Nodoka la cocina preparando la cena después de visitar al , el viejo pervertido de Happossai en otro de sus robos de ropa interior femenina, Akane haciendo la tarea sobre la mesa y Nabiki acostada en el piso mirando televisión con el control cambiando canales a la azar.

Aburriéndose de cambiar canales iba estaba por apagar el aparato, en eso se detiene al instante en el último canal, abriendo los ojos sorprendida al ver la causa de su reacción – Oigan tienen que ver esto.

-¿Qué sucede hija? Pregunto Soun confundido parándose de su asiento entrando en la sala seguido del hombre-panda.

-¿Qué ocurre? Pregunto Kasumi entrando en la sala seguida por la matriarca de los Saotome.

-Que es tan importante Nabiki? Pregunto la peliazul parpadeando.

-Miren a quien encontré. Anuncio la Tendo del medio señalando a la pantalla a lo que todos ven perplejos al antes mencionado tocando música con otros músicos provocando diferentes reacciones, calidez de Kasumi sonriendo de forma gentil de que este a salvo, frustración e inconformidad de Nodoka, ambición de parte de Nabiki, enojo de Genma y Soun al ver que la clave de su futuro pierde el tiempo con estupideces de vagos y por supuesto ira y molestia de Akane eso se nota por el aura de enojo emanando de su cuerpo.

-¿QUE CREE QUE HACE ESE HIJO DESHONRADO SIN ENTRENAR? Despotrico Genma con mirada cortante.

-Por lo visto no perdió el tiempo, es parte de una banda que es sensación, conque ahí fue a parar mi cuñadito. Dijo Nabiki con mirada cortante comenzando a pensar en formas de hacer ganancias.

-Debería estar aquí no es varonil hacer el ridículo delante de tanta gente. Dijo ahora Nodoka al ver neutral pensando en tomar cartas en el asunto, nunca le agrado los músicos.

-SAOTOME ESE HIJO TUYO NO DEJA DE PONERNOS EN RIDICULO, TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO. Menciono Soun indignado a su amigo.

-Lo entiendo Tendo debe dejar de lado sus berrinches infantiles y traerlo de regreso para unir las escuelas. Responde Genma.

-Lo dudo-Intervino Nabiki, en eso amos hombres ven a la mencionada sin entender-les tomaría años encontrarlo.

-NO DIGAS ESO NABIKI, RANMA DEBE ASUMIR EL ACUERDO DE CASARSE CON AKANE Y LIMPIAR EL HONOR DE NUESTRAS FAMILIAS, ES LO PRIMORDIAL. Replico Soun con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos ( _Nota: Seré honesto me cae mal este sujeto_ ).

En eso un golpe en la superficie de madera se escucha por lo que las miradas se posan en Akane.

-NUNCA ME CASARE CON ESE PERVERTIDO FENOMENO, POR MI PUEDE IRSE AL INFIERNO EL Y SU PUTA NO SON MAS QUE ODIOSOS. Grito la antes mencionada encabronada oponiéndose dando media vuelta dirigiéndose al dojo, en eso se escucha el sonido de destrucción de boques.

-WUAAAA MI HIJA NO QUIERE HACER LO QUE DIGO. Dijo el anciano Tendo llorando tapándose sus ojos con una manga del brazo.

Nabiki en si no le interesaba si se cumplía el acuerdo, de ser por ella ya hubiera vendido el dojo para pasarse la vida divirtiéndose pero debía admitir que necesita que Ranma este de vuelta para que las cosas tomen su equilibrio, movería su red de contactos para que localizar su paradero y cuando lo tenga o chantajeara para que todo regrese a la normalidad.

El hombre-panda por su lado le urge que regrese no solo por sus problemas básico sino para cargar a alguien con sus deudas de juego, de parranda con su cómplice Soun, cubrir todos los compromisos y más importante para que el acuerdo se cumpla, aunque lo malo es que no saben dónde buscarlo, no importa sino puede hacerlo casar con Akane lo obligara a que sea con Nabiki, su infelicidad le importa poco solo pensando en la suya y con eso vivir de su trabajo, si así debían ser las cosas.

…

 **De vuelta al festival**

Tomando su guitarra la peli blanca cambio de lugar con el ex –Saotome quien toma su lugar frente al micrófono se dispone a hablar con tono de voz calmado.

-Esta canción es especial, de cuando era otra persona…ojala les guste esto es Obsoleto 1, 2, 3,4.

 _ **¡Desapareceré y estaré obsolete!**_

 _Obsolete_. Agrego Tatsu.

 _ **¡Despareceré y estaré obsolete!**_

 _Obsolete_.

 _ **¡Desapareceré y estaré obsolete!**_

 _Obsolete_.

 _ **¡Desapareceré y estaré obsolete!**_

 _Obsolete_.

 _ **¡Desapareceré y estaré obsolete!**_

 _Obsolete_.

 _ **¡Desapareceré y estaré obsolete!**_

 _Obsolete_.

 _ **¡Desapareceré y estaré obsolete!**_

Dando impulso con el sonido de teclado le siguieron la batería y el bajo a su momento para después unirse Tatsu e Issei con sus guitarras sin perder el ritmo.

Situado en mis formas en las

Que estoy cambiando,

Cada movimiento que haces,

Siento y analizo las predicciones,

Más allá de nuestra compresión.

He sido torturado para llegar,

Pensamientos que detienen a

Una estrella de brillar.

Mátame ahora antes de que

Este sobrio,

Entonces muero antes que termine.

Mis pieles mueren porque

Debajo estas,

Termino de mentirme por esto,

La maravilla del creyente

Me hace débil.

 _ **¡Desapareceré y estaré obsoleto!**_

( _Mis pieles mueren,_

 _Termine de mentir_ ).

Situado en mi piedra

Estoy cambiando,

Cada movimiento que haces,

Un sentido de

Dolores dramatizados,

Que intensifican la tensión.

-He sido torturado con denegación,

Caminando en agua semicegado.

La fe es más fuerte

Cuando estoy sobrio.

Sobrevire hasta que termine.

Mis pieles mueren porque

Debajo estas,

Termino de mentirme por esto.

La maravilla del creciente

Me hace débil.

 _ **¡Desapareceré y Estaré obsoleto!**_

El solo de Issei se dio a conocer ya perfeccionado creando más intriga en el ambiente resultando fundamental, casi volviendo irreal.

Situado en una forma

De separación,

Suplicando por cooperación.

De los poderes superiores

Fuera de aquí,

Sálvame de esta

Desesperación diaria.

Desecho estoy reevaluando,

Lazos comunes que

Están reflejando, poderes superiores esperan,

Fuera de aquí.

Sálvame de esta

Desesperación diaria.

Mis pieles mueren porque debajo estas,

Termino de mentirme por esto.

La maravilla del creyente

Me hace débil.

 _ **¡Desapareceré y estaré obsoleto!**_

( _Mis pieles mueren,_

 _Termine de mentir_ ).

( _Mis pieles mueren,_

 _Termine de mentir_ )

( _Mis pieles mueren,_

 _Termine de mentir_ )

( _Mis pieles mueren,_

 _Termine de mentir_ )

( _Mis pieles mueren,_

 _Termine de mentir_ ).

No tardaron en completar la canción que las miradas se posaron en los cinco músicos, las ovaciones no tardaron en aparecer con varios aplausos dejando estupefactos a los espectadores, resulto mejor de lo que pensaron, algunos no tanto por la envidia invadiendo sus cuerpos a causa de su éxito.

Si hubo alguna señal de inseguridad se desvaneció al ver que junto a sus amigos están listos para el siguiente paso, de pronto cinco adolescentes hacían escuchar su voz, provocando el cambio por decirlo de otra forma ¿Pero será la calma antes de la tormenta?

Fin del cap. 16:

( _Notas: Iré a grano, no actualice porque no tenía nada seguro además de ideas que solo ocuparían lugar eso lo dejare para luego, me llevo tiempo pero cumplí, ojala quede bien, lo admito me gusta hacer pasar por estas cosas a Ryoga, lo malo es que ya se empiezan a movilizar Ranma debe estar atento si quiere cuidar de su nueva familia, y lo de Kaede tengo un mal presentimiento, pobre de nuestro co-protagonista los problemas lo buscan, tranquilos no me olvide de Kotonoha y Sekai_ ).

( _Este capítulo lo dedico a una colega byAlyss escritota del fic de One piece "Mugiwara boys- Straw hat boys" que me permitió usa su idea de la banda pero la use de forma diferente como respeto, se los recomiendo_ ).

( _Usutsuki y Innocent blue son propiedad del anime School Days y Obsolete es propiedad del luchador de Tna y Wwe Brother Nero/Jeff Hardy, a lo que pueden les recomiendo escuchar las canciones mientras leen el fic, sin más hasta el 17_ ).


	17. Chapter 17

Cap. 17:

 **Cicatrices abiertas**

 **En alguna parte de japon**

A pocos metros de aguas termales un pato camina por las calles, después de deambular por tanto tiempo desde china, en una cacería del artista marcial de la coleta sin éxito alguno hasta la fecha, emprendiendo el viaje su hambre de venganza es impulsado por su odio al antes mencionado.

Al momento de enterarse que Shampoo partió temprano en busca del antes mencionado no dudo en ir tras ella aun si eso iba contra las órdenes del consejo jurando regresar con la cabeza del ex-Saotome demostrando de una vez por todas que es más digno del amor de la joven amazona.

Todos conocen al Amazon miope y su obsesión por Shampoo, la balanza no está precisamente de su lado en cuanto a ingenio, no es por insultarlo pero no tiene una facultad como el humano promedio en cuanto a pensar sus acciones antes de ejecutarlas sin temer acudir a la traición con tal de conseguir lo que quieren teniendo, un rasgo que tiene en común con el chico perdido.

Llegando a Japón comenzó su búsqueda en los lugares donde posiblemente lo encontraría fracasando, era como si fuera contra la gravedad haciendo que se ponga molesto pasando ambas manos en su cabeza despeinándose ante la frustración.

Y si eso no era suficiente al instante de llegar a su actual punto donde comenzó a llover de forma tranquila causando que se activara su maldición, en eso ve a una pareja entrando en el negocio de las aguas termales, sin pensarlo mucho fue tras ellos, en cuestión de minutos encontró en una de las fuentes zambulléndose sin darse cuenta que se metió en la zona de las mujeres.

Después resurgió en su forma humana.

Colocándose sus gafas la piel del Amazon miope se tornó pálida al ver que está alrededor de mujeres dotadas vestidas como vinieron al mundo.

Y en 3…2…1…

\- _**¡AHHHH!, ¡UN PERVERTIDO!**_ Gritaron al unísono las mujeres.

\- N-no… no es lo que parece…-Se defendió Mousse retrocediendo unos pasos con una mueca de miedo.

\- _**¡ATRAPENLO NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCAPE!**_

Unos gritos de dolor invadieron el área femenina por las mujeres dando una brutal paliza al chico pato que entre sus alaridos de dolor desesperadamente rogando que vayan a su rescate.

Ya en la tarde caminando por la zona media un golpeado y magullado Mousse cojea usando una rama de árbol como muleta debajo de su brazo deambulando, fue un milagro que logró escapar de esas mujeres salvajes, varios de sus intentos fallidos fueron inútiles porque lo sujetaban de los tobillos trayéndolo de nuevo a la nueve de polvo continuando con la paliza.

Siente tanto dolor en lugares que no sabía que tenía, en retrospectiva era un nuevo nivel de dolor transitando en su cuerpo por algunos momentos pensó que no saldría vivo, y la cosa se pone mejor, perdió la pista del paradero de su presa obligándolo a comenzar de nuevo más atrás de lo está.

No sabe si es cosa del destino o simplemente mala suerte pero cuando se trata de su rival cosas malas pasan para él, como la vez que por no usar sus gafas cayó por voluntad propia en el manantial del pato ahogado, entre otras cosas estúpidas típicas de sí.

( _Mierda... esas mujeres golpean tan fuerte como mi amada Shampoo… ay como duele… Saotome cuando te tenga en mis manos te hare pagar por esto_ ) Pensó Mousse apretando sus dientes enojado haciendo una mueca de dolor sintiendo el daño acumulado en su estómago, al poco tiempo de llegar a una banca se sienta tomando un respiro reconsiderando sus planes.

En lo personal enterarse que Ranma se fue con la cola entre las patas fue la mejor noticia que recibió, sin el en su camino nada le impediría demostrar que era mejor para su querida Shampoo, desafortunadamente el destino no le favoreció como esperaba, eso y otras cosas paran por su mente en tanto pasa cerca de unos ciudadanos.

Y solo es el menor de sus problemas.

\- _**¡ES EL MONJE PERVERTIDO!**_ Grito una mujer.

\- No no no no no no. Responde con una mueca de "esto no es bueno".

\- Si es el tipo del que hablan, el que atraparon fisgoneando a las mujeres.

\- Oigan es un malentendido, mi nombre es mousse es enserio. Intento defenderse sudando a mares moviendo las manos como loco.

En medio del escándalo unos ancianos lo agarran por los brazos.

\- No dejen que se escape. Ladro uno de los ancianos a lo que los presentes se lanzaron contra el golpeándolo evitando que se diera a la fuga lo que no duro mucho por los policías que apartaron a las multitud y por ende se lo llevaron detenido.

Definitivamente no era su día de suerte.

…..

 **Granja de los Rhose**

( _Noche: 04:00 Am_ )

Dentro de la habitación Ranma despierta medio de la noche sobre su cama con la respiración alterada sentándose inclinando la cabeza tomando bocanas de aire en tanto las gotas de sudor caen por su frente, viendo su entorno suelta un suspiro de alivio apoya ambas manos sobre las cobijas poniendo la mirada sobre el reloj en el mueble indicando las 04:30 AM con una mueca de desagrado entendiendo que está a mitad de la noche.

Bajando por las escaleras en dirección a la sala no sin antes canalizar su ki realizando una búsqueda de perímetro alrededor sin señales de peligro abre la puerta del refrigerador sacando un cartón de leche sentándose en la mesa servir el líquido en un vaso para después beberlo.

\- Cuatro días… llevo cuatro noches con la misma pesadilla. Susurro para sí mismo masajeando sus sienes con una mano pensando, durante cinco días no deja de tener extraños sueños y todas las veces acaba de la misma forma sobre los buenos y malos momentos vividos con la Tendo bueno más malos que buenos para ser honesto, era muy difícil recordar las veces que la vio sonriendo en lugar de eso su recuerdo de las veces que lo agredía y lo despreciaba cuando defendía a ese pequeño cerdo, quizás cesaron los golpes de Akane pero sin duda dejaron secuelas profundas.

\- Ya sal de mi cabeza marimacho.

No importa el Angulo que viera la situación termina en un callejón sin salida, desde la boda fallida lo pensaba, era claro que la peliazul no confiaba en él, eso podía ser su culpa desde que los problemas llegaron a su vida, no solo era ella sino todo su entorno, todos diciendo haz esto…haz aquello preocupándose en sus propias ambiciones ¿Acaso tenían idea de lo que es lo que él quiere?

Pensando en los acontecimientos los recuerdos de lo que pasó en el festival le vinieron a la mente, molesto de ver que Kaede lo vio de la misma forma que Akane, igual que un trofeo.

….

( _Flash back_ )

 **Santuario Haramihama**

 _Concluido el festival el resto de los invitados se fueron quedando solo los involucrados en las instalaciones limpiando, dejando todo listo para el día siguiente donde acabarían de finalizar el trabajo, el esfuerzo fue agotador para los estudiantes requiriendo de horas extra para limpiar, por lo menos tienen la cabeza en alto por tener éxito._

 _Hecho su labor el padre de Otome los envió a casa, curiosamente la familia Katou estuvo a cargo del evento este año, al ver que es algo tarde el ex–Saotome desciende por las escaleras acompañando a su amiga a su casa hablando sobre cosas sin sentido, a simple vista dan la imagen de una joven pareja, en eso la joven levanta la cabeza mirando al cielo._

 _\- Las estrellas se ven preciosas ¿No?_

 _\- Si no muchas personas lo entienden te hace pensar en muchas cosas._

 _\- ¿Enserio?_

 _\- Es de las cosas que se pueden apreciar._

 _\- No pensé que fueras tan romántico._

 _\- ¿Enserio? No me di cuenta. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa alzando la cabeza al cielo contemplando las estrellas, en eso gira la cabeza a la izquierda mirando a la Kusanagi acomodando su cabeza sobre su hombro enrollando su brazo con los suyos sintiendo lo duro de sus músculos incomodando un poco al joven a pesar de su ropa podía sentir los senos de la chica._

 _Un poco nervioso se regañó a sí mismo mentalmente, con seguridad su antiguo ser la hubiera apartado por lo que sin dar protestas la dejo, no podía negar lo bien que se siente cuestionándose si esto era normal tomando en cuenta su interacciones con el género femenino teniendo grandes dudas en mente._

 _\- Oye Ranma._

 _\- Ugh._

 _\- Sé que esto suena descabellado pero hay otra tradición del festival que me encantaría mostrarte._

 _\- ¿De veras? Pregunto arqueando una ceja._

 _\- Claro que sí, no te arrepentirás._

 _Antes que pudiera responder sujetando su brazo Kaede lo lleva al interior del bosque al punto de encuentro hacia al lugar de las parejas, antes de partir a las amigas de Otome les envió un mensaje de texto dando la señal de que se preparen._

 _Una voz interna dentro del artista marcial le advierte que se dirige hacia la boca del lobo, sus acciones en Nerima le enseñaron distinguir la diferencia entre esa voz y la voz del ego sufriendo las consecuencias de la última, esa misma voz le decía que no le gustara en lo más mínimo haciendo que aumenten sus dudas._

 _Tomando una postura firme ancla su talón firmemente al piso tomando desapercibida a la chica._

 _\- ¿Me puedes decir más acerca de esa tradición?_

 _\- Hay dos cosas sobre ella, una tienes que llevar a tu pareja al interior del bosque del santuario._

 _\- ¿Cuál es la otra?_

 _\- También dicen que las parejas que asisten al evento están destinadas a estar juntas._

 _Tragando grueso ante la declaración hizo que abriera sus ojos con expresión tonta._

 _\- ¿Espera que?_

 _\- Me gustas Ranma-kun, y ya que estamos aquí me gustaría hacerlo contigo._

 _\- K – kaede… no es mi intención ofenderte pero…_

 _\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso no te parezco atractiva? Pregunto dando media vuelta abriendo la parte superior de su Yukata mostrando sus pechos copa c._

 _\- No se trata de eso eres hermosa pero no puedo._

 _\- ¿No puedes o no quieres?_

 _\- No soy esa clase de persona._

 _\- Tal vez lo seas y aun no lo sabes. Pregunto con tono seductor apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho sintiendo su pectoral trabajado mirándolo directamente sus ojos color azul lentamente se acerca con lentitud a su rostro a punto de besarlo fue interrumpida por el oji-azul que la agarro por sus brazos aplicando poca fuerza apartándola._

 _\- Se acabó la broma. Dijo Ranma con mirada seria._

 _\- ¿Q-qué estás diciendo? Pregunto con el ceño fruncido ofendida saliendo de su agarre._

 _\- Sabes lo que quiero decir y en cuanto a ustedes tres sé que están ahí – Dijo ahora subiendo su tono de voz._

 _Se oyen maldiciones prominentes de los arbustos de los que surgen las amigas de Otome de los arbustos frente a ellos sorprendidas por ver que fueron descubiertas, con mirada afilada la peli-violeta toma la palabra._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

 _\- En el puesto de Takoyaki debí suponer que Katou estaba detrás de esto – Para luego voltear hacia la Kusanagi – Creí que eras diferente._

 _\- No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad, no todos los días me encuentro con un chico guapo como tú es difícil de ignorar. Declaro con una mirada afilada y seductora._

 _\- De modo que era esa tu intención tenía la posibilidad que fuéramos amigos._

 _\- Lamento bajarte de tu nube ¿En verdad piensas que sucedería? Eres más incrédulo de lo que pensé._

 _\- De modo que es cierto que Katou te pago para engañarme._

 _\- Podría decirse, pero estaba interesada en obtener otra cosa–Responde lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa indicando malas noticias-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?_

 _Las amigas de Katou están expectantes, ahora lo tienen con las manos en la masa no tendrá más opción que hacer todo lo posible para evitar que esa información salga a la luz, incluyendo pagar por todas las humillaciones anteriores, aunque también está la posibilidad que revele su auténtica naturaleza de hombre y debido a su ego dañado les rogara con desesperación que no lo hagan._

 _Ranma observa que la misma situación se repetía a ver la mirada perversa en el rostro de la Kusanagi lo que causo una mueca de enojo al recordar que era la misma que tenía Nabiki haciendo hervir su sangre al recordar las veces que lo engañaba o amenazaba jugando con sus emociones, afortunadamente su técnica de ki le ayudo a confirmar sus sospechas descubriendo al trio de espías antes de que fuera tarde._

 _\- Ese tipo de gente me enferma._

 _\- ¿Eh?_

 _\- Estoy cansado de que jueguen conmigo espero que ese dinero lo valga. Menciono viendo con mirada molesta a la oji-ambar cambiando de dirección mira a las lacayas de la Katou extendiendo su mano señalando con un dedo – En cuanto a ustedes consíganse una vida._

 _La pelivioleta iba a quejarse deteniéndose en seco al presenciar que el oji-azul dando un salto desapareció de su vista._

 _Sobre el tejado de un edificio apoya una mano sobre el concreto y con la otra masajeando sus cienes intentando calmar su enojo llenando de aire sus pulmones, talvez si tenía sentimientos por la Kusanagi sobre la amistad pero con lo sucedido con Akane no estaba completamente seguro, odiaba admitirlo pero su ingenuidad casi lo mete en graves problemas de nuevo._

 _No tenía la menos idea de porqué el afán de la castaña en fastidiarlo, no le presta atención a sus berrinches infantiles, bueno pues ahora es su turno de decir basta, si tanto les gustan las jugarretas les dará una lección de bromas que no olvidaran, ese pensamiento circulo en su mente a lo que con una sonrisa maquiavélica dando un salto desaparece del lugar._

…

( _Fin flash back_ )

\- Debo ser un completo idiota es el precio de ser tan galán. Susurro para sí mismo encogiéndose de hombros sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo mismo, sintiendo algo de sueño estirando los brazos regresa a su cama.

…

( _Al día siguiente_ )

 **Playa**

Soltando un bostezo el azabache conocido como Makoto itou permanece de pie sobre la arena con la mirada fija al océano teniendo la sensación de deyabu de que algo le dice que debía estar ahí, parecía confundido como si el océano lo estuviera llamando enfocando la vista busca un yate a la deriva.

Temprano madrugo una vez más buscando comunicarse con la peli-purpura y la castaña con el mismo resultado, seguía molesto con la última queriendo una explicación de la Saionji sobre porque intento matarlo, en lo que respecta a su persona no había motivos para que lo hiciera, no sabía que era lo que sucede si se divirtieron y de la nada se entera que será padre, no quería tomar la responsabilidad de sus acciones ya que le interesa más divertirse ¿Entonces cuál sería su problema?

Voltea su cabeza al escuchar unos pasos que se acercan.

\- ¿Katou?

\- Ah hola.

\- Ah Yamagata. Responde el Itou a ver a su vieja amiga.

\- Katou-san dijo… que la esperara aquí… y…

\- Ah, bien no me lo había dicho.

\- P-pero, Katou-san… eh…q-que raro… pero me lo dijo. Tartamudeo la oji-purpura con un rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Bueno no importa, si nos quedamos seguro que Katou vendrá.

\- E-es verdad.

\- Si…

…..

 **En ese mismo instante (En otra dimensión)**

 **En medio de las tinieblas**

\- _Todo está saliendo conforme al plan, después de tanta espera el sello se está debilitando._

 _\- Es el momento perfecto para salir y apoderarnos del mundo humano._

 _\- Hemos esperado cuatro siglos encerrados en esta dimensión y el sello a pesar de que disminuyo su fuerza considerablemente todavía es muy fuerte._

 _\- Con el tiempo los humanos han olvidado nuestra existencia ocupando lo que es nuestro, todo eso debido a los Kaio que se las arreglaron para cerrar la puerta rompiendo la conexión con nuestro mundo._

 _\- Esos patéticos mortales son como insectos, es momento de demostrarles quien es superior._

 _\- Makai abre los archivos del grupo Kaio._

 _\- Si Trigon-sama – Menciono la mujer demonio usando su poder haciendo aparecer una enorme pantalla mostrado la información de sus antiguos rivales – Según los registros la mayoría de sus descendientes se fueron a otras regiones, sin embargo dos de sus descendientes permanecen en el área._

 _\- ¿Ah sí? ¿De quienes se tratan?_

 _\- No se sabe exactamente pero uno emana una gran cantidad de energía parecida a los de la época del grupo Kaio._

 _\- ¿Qué dices? Me encargue de acabar con su patética líder antes que nos encerraran. Dijo Trigon molesto apretando su mano sujetando él apoya brazos de su trono donde está sentado intimidando a sus sirvientes._

 _\- Su energía es lo bastante poderosa para anular el sello, aunque no es todo el medidor señala que la fuente esconde un poder inestable – Dijo intentado tomando el control de los controles sin tener idea de que lo causa._

 _Muecas de enojo se ven en las caras de los demonios – No digas tonterías Makai, esas insignificantes masa de carne no pueden tener tanta energía._

 _\- Cállate Hydra, lo que digo es cierto, en estos tiempo la energía de los humanos disminuyo exponencialmente pero uno tiene una energía increíble._

 _Una sonrisa sádica se nota en la cara del líder demonio apoyando su cara sobre su mano – quiero que averigüen todo acerca de él, Raiga sal y causa tanto caos y destrucción, cuando el sello se debilite lo suficiente será nuestro momento en donde tomaremos venganza._

 _\- Como ordene Trigon-sama._

 _Extendiendo sus alas Raiga se fue directo a lo que parecen dos enormes puertas de castillo._

 _\- Señor encontré la imagen de la fuente de donde proviene tanta energía. Anuncio Makai._

 _\- Bien danos visión acerca de esa fuente._

 _Makai transmitió la imagen a la enorme pantalla para que todos puedan ver, inmediatamente ven al oji azul caminando sobre una valla._

 _\- Solo es un mocoso insignificante._

 _\- No se puede negar que es muy apuesto…Susurro la mujer demonio con destellos en sus ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior teniendo ideas sobre qué hacer con él dejándolo a la imaginación._

 _\- Ahora que lo mencionas, eso me recuerda algo que sucedió en el monte fénix sobre un mortal que acabo con Azafran – Dijo al aire a lo que su mente hizo clic reaccionando –E-espera no me digas que…_

 _\- Es el mismo… me sorprende que un simple humano pudiera derrotar a esa basura de Azafran aunque su exceso de confianza fue su perdición, de cualquier forma solo pudo haber sido suerte, en fin veamos si es tan peligroso como dicen._

… _._

 **Radish**

\- ¿Cómo está eso de que las descubrió? Rugió una seria Otome sentada en una mesa con sus amigas consiguiendo la atención de los clientes que le miran sorprendidos.

\- Mantuvimos la distancia lo más posible no entendemos como nos descubrió. Se defendió Kumi.

\- Nos apegamos al plan, Kaede lo llevo al punto acordado del bosque y en el momento que lo seducía fue que descubrió el engaño.

\- Si es eso, ¿No te parece?

\- Los hombres son una sarta de idiotas, no sabemos que salió mal.

Arrugando su frente la castaña ante la sorpresa que fracaso de nuevo no podía creer que no haya caído, según la información de Nanami su plan era infalible sin comprender que salió mal ¿Acaso se trató de una broma de la chica atlética? Descartando rápidamente la posibilidad de lo último, no suena como algo que Nanami haría es imposible que sea un error pero si no puede que le hayan tomado el pelo.

¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? No hay estudiante que no sucumbiera ante los encantos de una chica así Daisuke lo demostró al verla, después de todo los hombres son idiotas no hay forma alguna que pueda librarse, a pesar de todo su plan se vino abajo.

\- Cambiando de tema Otome. Dijo Kumi.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No nos dijiste nada acerca de lo que sucedió después con Itou.

\- ¿A-a qué te refieres? Pregunto la Katou tímida.

\- ¿Él ya dijo que te quiere?

\- N-no dijo eso.

\- Tardas mucho.

\- No digan tonterías, por cierto ¿Qué saben sobre esa chica pelirroja?

Las miradas de sus amigas se tornaron confusas parpadeando ante la sorpresa.

\- ¿Te refieres a la que acompaño a la banda?

\- Si ella. Aclaro Otome arrugando su frente molesta.

\- No lo sé simplemente desapareció.

\- Me puedo dar cuenta, lo que digo es que si es la misma de quien hablan en el colegio.

\- Sin duda alguna, apuesto que esa perra es una cualquiera.

\- Lo mismo digo yo ¿Quién se cree que es? Tiene a todos los chicos a sus pies.

\- Creo que esa cualquiera es la novia de Ranma, todo cuadra no lo dudaría ni por un segundo.

\- Lo que señalaría que la idea que sea su novia tenga sentido.

\- Seguro que es de esos… que detestable.

\- Puede ser…

\- Si ¡Seguro que sí! Esos tipos son la peor clase.

Con una mano en su barbilla la mente de Otome procesa la información, ya decía ella que tanto misterio oculta algo, de por sí no le agrada ahora tenía otro motivo para odiarlo aparte del hecho de sabotear sus planes, cuándo piensa que lo tiene en sus manos se las ingenia para voltear la situación en su contra.

En el momento iba a responder, de la nada sus palabras murieron a lo que el grupo de amigas observan por las ventanas como un carruaje se detiene en la calle impulsado por un sujeto de mediana estatura disfrazado como ninja llamando la atención del resto de los clientes, segundos después por la puerta entra una persona de aspecto peculiar, un tipo de estatura alta vestido de samurái de aspecto serio blandiendo una espada de madera en su mano derecha.

Observando el entorno del restaurante siendo demasiado vulgar para su gusto, las miradas de los clientes se posan sobre el recién llegado de forma extraña, tomando una respiración profunda da su carta de presentación.

\- Escuchad bien plebeyos, yo Kuno Tatewaki el trueno azul de la escuela Furinkan del distrito de Nerima demando todo lo que sepan sobre ese vil hechicero Saotome. Ladro Kuno golpeando el piso con la punta de su espada de madera dando énfasis a su argumento.

Cabe decir que los presentes lo observan totalmente confundidos, dando a entender que no entendieron ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo, la mayoría comparte el pensamiento que se trata de algún loco que se escapó del manicomio.

Observando desde su mesa incrédulas el grupo de amigas y a la vez se miran entre ellas confundidas, que recuerden no conocen a nadie con ese apellido del que habla con tanto fervor, para después mirar al Tatewaki como si fuera estúpido compartiendo el pensamiento al unísono de dónde demonios salen estos personajes.

\- Disculpe señor ¿Le gustaría sentarse en una mesa? Interrumpió Oruha calmando un poco la conmoción ganando la atención del Kendonista.

\- No gracias yo solo quiero – No pudo termino su oración al instante de poner los ojos sobre la peliverde escaneando su vestimenta de camarera de arriba/abajo **–** _ **AHHHHHHH, ¿COMO HOZAS USAR ESAS PRENDAS DE CUALQUIERA?**_

\- ¿Disculpe? Pregunto arqueando una ceja haciendo una mueca de dolor cubriendo con una mano su oído dañado.

\- _**ERES UNA DESCARADA, COMO TE ATREVES A USAR ESA ROPA INDECENTE EN MEDIO DE ESTA GENTE**_ _._

\- P-pero yo...

\- Eso es razonable, me doy cuenta que es peor de lo que pensé.

\- No sé a lo que se refiere exactamente.

\- Puedo entender que en esta región las cosas sean diferentes – Menciono viendo a las otras camareras por el establecimiento usando el mismo atuendo – _**ALBRICIAS, EL CIELO LAS HA BENDECIDO CON MI PRESENCIA PARA LIMPIARAS DE SUS VIDAS IMNORALES, POR EL MOMENTO MI BUSQUEDA JUSTICIERA QUEA IMPUNE YA QUE SURGIO UNA MISION MAS IMPORTANTE DE LIBERARLAS DE SUS DESHONROSAS VIDAS LLENAS DE CORRUPCION Y GUIARLAS POR EL SENDERO DEL BUEN CAMINO.**_

\- ¿Cómo dijo?

 _ **\- EXIJO HABLAR CON TU DESCARADO JEFE**_.

Oruha no hizo más que parpadear perpleja ante lo dicho por este sujeto en un esfuerzo de descifrar su argumento, en un descuido rodea en sus brazos a la muchacha en un abrazo precipitadamente asustándola en el proceso.

\- Pero no te preocupes doncella descarriada, está aquí el gran Kuno Tatewaki el protector de las desvalidas para guiarte por el sendero de la limpieza. Dijo en tono dramático frotando su cara contra sus pechos.

No es necesario agregar que por la vergüenza la peliverde irritada levanta un puño con furia en aumento.

….

 **Minutos después**

Abandonando el establecimiento vemos a Sasuke cargando en sus hombros a un golpeado e inconsciente Kuno, Kodachi en tanto se encuentra en el carruaje leyendo un libro.

\- Sasuke ¿Que fue todo ese alboroto?

\- Al parecer el amo Kuno hizo enojar a una joven Lady Kodachi.

\- Era de esperarse que mi tonto hermano lo echara todo a perder, por lo menos tienes la información.

\- Lamento decirle que no, debido a los problemas causados el personal no quiso decirme nada.

\- No importa mi intuición femenina me dice que estamos más cerca de lo que parece. Menciono la autoproclamada rosa negra.

El ninja/sirviente se limita a arquear la ceja.

\- Lo mejor será seguir Wakkanai no vendrá a nosotros. Ordeno con voz seria manteniendo sus modales.

Asintiendo el ninja después de poner con cuidado al Kendonista inconsciente en el asiento libre sin detenerse retomaron el camino rumbo a Wakkanai.

….…

 **Regresando al interior del establecimiento**

\- Eso fue raro. Dijo Kumi arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

\- No tengo Idea. Responde Otome parpadeando perpleja, girando su mirada ante la televisión observando fijamente anunciando el reportaje - ¿Escucharon acerca de lo que paso en Kushiro?

\- Sí, no dan mucha información acerca de esos extraños sucesos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que habrá sucedido para terminar en algo tan horrible?

\- Dicen que en medio de la noche paso pero nadie está seguro.

\- Escuche un rumor, algunos dicen que una misteriosa criatura salió de la nada y los asesino.

\- Eso es ridículo Natsumi, te dije que dejaras de ver _**Blue seed**_.

\- No puedo evitarlo Kusanagi me vuelve loca. Dijo suspirando con amor de fangirl mientras su mente comenzó a divagar soñando despierta con el hibrido Aragami/Humano.

\- Ya te hace falta un novio. Bromeo Kumi lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara provocando una risa del resto de sus amigas.

\- Te escuche. Regaño la pelivioleta lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

…

 **En el centro comercial**

El sentido de peligro de Ranma con el ceño fruncido girando la cabeza hacia el norte de la ciudad.

( _Siento un ki maligno viene de esa dirección en aumento, otros cuatro bajan precipitadamente mientras crece, algo no anda bien_ ) Pensó Ranma en el momento que sintió la presencia de ki maligno su corazón dio un salto ante la idea de una nueva amenaza observando a la gente escapar despavorida por lo que se dirige a la zona saltando por los tejados.

Una sonrisa adorna el rostro del artista marcial teniendo la posibilidad de probar los resultados de la formación.

…

 **Parque**

Ranma llego al parque quedando perplejo temblando con la mirada al ver que una parte de la zona destruida con varios fragmentos de edificios y cadáveres de muertos dispersos por todas partes, tras esto corre por el lugar guiándose por el ki en busca del ki maligno rumbo al centro del parque.

-Muéstrate demonio.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien tenemos aquí. Dijo la presencia dándose a ver, un hombre alto de complexión atlética con vestimenta de tipo rudo pañuelo rojo atado en su cabeza lentes negros, chaqueta de cuero con guantes sin dados, pantalones gastados y botas negras alrededor absorbiendo la energía de las mujeres.

\- Eres tú el causante de los extraños fenómenos en la ciudad de Kushiro.

\- Así es, me vi obligado a saciar mi hambre encontrándome con estas chicas lindas, supongo que eres más de lo que aparentas ya que me descubriste.

\- Déjalas en paz.

\- Como tú quieras total ya son más que cascarones vacíos – Menciono sádico lanzando a las mujeres muertas al piso, una mueca de enojo del ex-Saotome observando el horror a lo que se para frente al sujeto a pocas metros - Ya habrá tiempo de divertirme más junto a mis compañeros devolveremos el equilibrio del mundo repoblaremos la ciudad y por ende el mundo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Estoy aquí para cumplir con la voluntad de mi amo, estos condenados humanos han infectado lo que es nuestro.

\- No es necesario que te escondas muéstrame tu verdadera forma.

\- Cumpliré tu deseo. Dijo estoico a lo que comienza a acumular un aura de energía maligna abandonando el cuerpo del sujeto que cae al piso inconsciente tomando la forma de un demonio azul de altura alta y complexión atlética sobrehumana con garras y púas sobre sus brazos cubriendo hasta los hombros, un par de alas en su espalda y una larga cola cubierta de púas en la parte superior en la punta de la cola tiene un aguijón formado de huesos con dos púas, color de ojos rojos sangre y sobre un par de cuernos que salen en la parte superior de la parte alta de su cabeza.

\- Y yo que pensaba que no podías ser más bastante feo. Dijo Ranma burlón con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Insolente, les llego su fin a los de tu especie, abriré el portal entre nuestras dimensiones y así los Ayakashi recuperaremos o que es nuestro. Declaro dando una muestra de su poder cerrando ambas manos canalizando su energía a lo que desprende un aura de ki negro a su alrededor levantando un enorme viento y grandes nubes de polvo en forma de ondas generando una enorme grieta alrededor.

Ranma se cubre el rostro con su brazo al sentir el aumento de ki.

( _El ki de este sujeto está aumentando rápidamente, debe ser la punta del iceberg probablemente a que absorbió la energía de esas mujeres, de alguna forma debió nutrirse_ )

En ese instante una luz cubre el área, luego de despejarse ambos combatientes siguen como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- ¿Q-quien demonios eres? Pregunto Ranma con el ceño fruncido temblando ante la muestra de poder.

\- Soy Raiga el tercero al mando de las fuerzas Ayakashi de trigon-sama.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- No importa, me has aliviado el trabajo de buscarte tu muerte será la entrada de mi gente a esta dimensión.

\- Otra dimensión… Repitió Ranma.

\- De todos modos vas a morir así que lo diré, hace siglos los Ayakashi rondábamos por la tierra, somos la especie más dominante, los humanos nos tuvieron miedo nadie nos se atrevió a desafiar nuestra supremacía hasta que un grupo de humanos llamados el grupo Kaio se revelaron condenándolos al exilio encerrándonos en una dimensión sellando la entrada para que no hubiera forma de interactuar nuestros mundos, aunque en cada espacio de tiempo de cuatrocientos años el sello se debilita por un periodo límite de tiempo lo suficiente para permitirme entrar.

\- Ya veo, para venir a este mundo tuviste que esperar todo ese tiempo y para fortalecerte tuviste que asesinar a toda esa gente ¿No es así?

\- Ya es suficiente, es ahora de enviarte al otro mundo.

\- Te hare la última pregunta ¿Cuál es el objetivo de tu plan?

\- La posibilidad de romper el sello entre nuestros mundos, el sello era más fuerte debido a tu energía es igual a la de la mujer que nos encerró, lo que quiere decir que eres un descendiente de Minako Idate.

( _¿Minako Idate?_ ) Pensó confundido el artista marcial.

\- Junto al grupo Kaio esa mujer nos encerró antes de caer bajo las manos de Trigon-sama cerro la entrada a esta dimensión y mientras estés vivo nuestras legiones no serán libres, por lo que debo matarte.

( _Ya entiendo… esa mujer habrá encontrado la forma de cerrar las brechas entre su dimensión y la nuestra evitando que cruzaran… el viejo libidinoso dijo que había gente que dominaba este tipo de técnicas… lo malo es que no contaba con suficiente ki para que el sello fuera permanente, un mal cálculo_ )

\- Es necesario matarte para liberar nuestras fuerzas Trigon-sama me recompensara por ser quien acabo contigo. Dijo Raiga con una sonrisa arrogante de brazos cruzados.

\- Lamento decepcionarte pero no permitiré que eso suceda. Responde serio mirando fijamente al demonio tomando una pose de pelea.

\- ¿Acaso solo estabas hablando? Muy bien entonces hare el primer movimiento. Menciono atacando con un puñetazo al rostro del oji-azul, con una mano sujeta la suya evitando liberarse del agarre conectando una patada en su estómago enviándolo retroceder algunos metros, en eso hace un giro en el aire cayendo en cuclillas apoyando una mano sobre el piso mientras con la otra se limpia el hilo de sangre de su boca.

Ranma contrataca con una patada voladora seguida por cientos de golpes los cuales bloquea sin dificultad, en eso lo atrapa con su lengua atrapando sorprendiendo al ex–saotome dando unas vueltas lo suelta en el aire extendiendo sus alas apareciendo detrás de él con ambas manos golpeando detrás de su espalda enviándolo de regreso al piso.

-Ja, solo eres un hablador. Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha al haber cumplido su trabajo, dicha expresión fue remplazada por una de confusión al ver que el oji-azul se levantó como si nada.

\- No me confiaría demasiado si fuera tú.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Quería ver de lo que eras capaz pero deberás hacerlo mejor. Dijo serio escupiendo al piso un poco de sangre.

\- No alardes demasiado, el hecho que puedas resistir unos golpes no cambia en nada la diferencia entre nosotros.

\- Si tú lo dices – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de emoción estirando sus piernas sin quitarle la vista a lo que después de crujir sus nudillos toma la misma pose de antes.

\- Vamos imbécil, vamos pelea.

Con gran velocidad Ranma corre hacia el desapareciendo en una fracción de segundo de su vista antes que Raiga le conectara un golpe, buscándolo con la mirada por todas partes recibiendo un codazo de Ranma en su lado izquierdo de rostro seguido de un combo de varios en la zona media del demonio con un jab de derecha mandándolo lejos, solo para aparecer frente a él conectando un rodillazo en el pecho seguido de una patada alta en la cabeza para rematar con un puñetazo en la espalda estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Raiga con dificultades se levanta en tanto apoya una mano en su hombro opuesto jadeando intentando respirar y por ende lanzar una mirada de odio al oji-azul.

\- Me las pagaras. De su boca dispara una esfera de ki maligno desintegrando todo lo que hubiera en su camino levantando nubes de polvo cubriendo la zona afectada.

Con una sonrisa malvada Raiga ve con orgullo su trabajo cumplido.

Claro que no duro mucho.

\- Oye lagartija estoy aquí.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Dijo para sí mismo cambiando la mirada a la izquierda para ver a la coleta de brazos cruzados y las piernas en cuatro.

\- Muere. Rugió el demonio repitiendo su ataque a lo que Ranma previno extendiendo la palma de su mano.

\- Rokkan. Dijo expulsando una ráfaga de ki arrasando con su técnica desintegrando al demonio levantando algo de polvo – Estúpido – menciono al aire para luego diera unos pasos deteniéndose pensando en la información obtenida con una mueca de enojo sintiendo algunos moretones en su cuerpo – Demonios, debí preguntarle la ubicación del portar, ni habar supongo que lo averiguare a su tiempo.

Sin querer responder preguntas se fue comenzando el camino de vuelta a la granja.

…

 **Reino demonio**

En ese instante el ceño del líder demonio cambio de relajado a sorprendido llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza como si fuera a estallar.

\- ¿Trigon-sama que le pasa?

\- Raiga está muerto. Se limitó a decir a regañadientes dejando sin palabras a sus lacayos.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Pregunto otro de sus lacayos.

\- No lo sé Malakai, alguien lo asesino.

\- Eso es imposible si somos invencibles. Dijo perplejo aunque detestaba al difunto.

\- Debió ser ese mortal, ese idiota de Raiga siempre fue de confiarse y por eso lo mataron. Menciono Hydra sin tomarle importancia.

Los diálogos murieron al posar las miradas en el aura de ki que emana del demonio líder sentado en su trono pensativo intimidando a sus lacayos, teniendo lo que hará.

\- No sean impacientes, ya nos encontraremos con ese chico.

Los demonios comparten miradas de asombro e incredulidad ante lo dicho.

\- ¿Quiere decir que ese mortal fue quien lo asesino?

\- De alguna forma debieron emboscarlo un simple siendo el más débil su nivel era comparable que las mascotas de Saffron, todos sabemos lo que debemos hacer sin errores, solo es cuestión de tiempo para desatar el verdadero terror sobre sus miserables cabezas. Declaro con voz siniestra observando por la pantalla el sello debilitándose cada vez más estando tan cerca de su liberación amenazando al mundo como se conoce.

Nadie sabe acerca de la hazaña de un muchacho que le hizo frente al temible Orochi el legendario monstruo siendo la única esperanza de su supervivencia, una colisión de dos fuerzas esta por suceder.

Fin capítulo 17:

( _Nota: Aquí está, me tomo tiempo pero está listo, opte por seguir el consejo de una colega Otaku y comenzar con un pequeño arco llamado "Reino demonio" el anime es un buen medio de ayuda en estas ocasiones, pienso que necesitamos un poco de sobrenatural al estilo de Ranma ½, el destino del artista marcial aquasexual se ve envuelto ante esta nueva amenaza, deberá estar alerta si quiere cuidar de los suyos_ ).

( _El anime Blue Seed lo use como relleno para impulsar este arco, es de la vieja escuela pero es de los mejores, como sea es todo, hasta el capítulo 18_ ).


	18. Chapter 18

Cap: 18

( _Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Ranma ½ y School Days y todo lo demás_ ).

 **¿Destino o desgracia? Parte 1**

 **En algún sitio en Kyoto**

Un par de ojos purpura se abren causando que sin pensar se siente en su cama, Kotonoha observa su entorno viendo que está en una especie de habitación de hospital con paredes color blanca, la Katsura se levanta de la cama vistiendo una bata de hospital color blanca.

Kotonoha se dirige a la ventana separando las cortinas contemplando la ciudad de Kyoto en su esplendor, iluminada por las luces de los edificios en medio de la noche, por alguna razón sentía que una voz en su interior la está llamando indicando que vuelva a Hokkaido.

Sus recuerdos de lo sucedido quedaron en el olvido, lo único que recuerda es entrar al cuarto del azabache encontrando al Itou en el piso sobre un charco de su propia sangre y luego nada… su mente simplemente se apagó, era como si otra persona haya tomado el control de su cuerpo, sin embargo en un rincón de su mente zumbaba una voz interna confundiéndola.

….

( _Flash back_ ):

 _Despertando el día siguiente sobre su cama pensando que tuvo un mal sueño, después de cambiarse de ropa y bajar a la sala para desayunar se encuentra con su madre con cara de pocos amigos esperándola._

 _-Oyahio Oka-san. Saludo la Katsura._

 _-Siéntate hija. Invito Minami con voz seria e estricta a su hija ofreciendo una silla libre en la mesa._

 _-¿Para qué?_

 _-Siéntate Kotonoha tenemos que hablar. Repite endureciendo su voz, su esposo salió a una conferencia y Kokoro está en sus lecciones por lo que no habría interrupciones._

 _Kotonoha obedeció con mirada extraña pensando que es lo que su madre quiere._

 _Durante los minutos que duró el desayuno se produjo una severa conversación donde Minami entre regaños declaro lo enojada que está de su hija por sus acciones, todavía no podía creer que su hija fuera capaz de tal atrocidad._

 _Kotonoha estaba confundida sin comprender el argumento de su madre, fue entonces que Minami usando su celular la muestra unas fotos del intento de asesinato dejando a la joven Katsura en completo shock por lo que sus ojos ven perpleja aumentando su confusión. Al principio Kotonoha se negó a creerlo diciendo que no recuerda lo que paso declarando que solo quería recuperar al Itou para que todo volviera a ser como antes._

 _La matriarca de las Katsura sabía de su relación con el Itou por medio de Kokoro que le conto cosas por lo que se formuló una idea, en parte está enojada con él y Sekai al enterarse del engaño con el pasar de los días noto algunos cambios en su hija como aprender a cocinar tejer y otras cosas de chica enamorada pero su instinto maternal le decía que estaba diferente y eso le daba mala espina._

 _-¿Oka-san porque estas siendo tan cruel conmigo?_

 _-Y todavía lo preguntas… ¿Te das cuenta que casi cometes una locura?_

 _-No lo entiendes… amo a Makoto-kun._

 _-Esto no amor Kotonoha es obsesión._

 _-No lo es, nunca estuve más segura, hemos tenido nuestros problemas pero estoy segura que me ama. Replico estando en completo desacuerdo con su madre pensando que no la entendía, ama a Makoto y haría lo que fuera por tenerlo._

 _La matriarca de las Katsura no puede creer lo que escucha, sabia de sus sentimientos por el azabache notando que se volvió dependiente de él, las palabras sobran al enterarse del engaño de Makoto y Sekai estando molesta._

 _Kotonoha le repite que no recuerda más desde que estuvo en su casa hasta ese momento alarmándose de que sucedió a lo que su madre dejando de lado su molestia responde que el azabache está bien en el hospital, por lo que Ranma dijo hace dos días pudo considerar que estaría fuera de peligro informando que nadie salió muerto aliviando un poco la carga de culpabilidad en los hombros de su hija que quería salir corriendo al hospital deteniéndose al ver lo que no cambio en nada el panorama de su madre._

 _-Kotonoha quiero que dejes de ver a ese chico._

 _-P-pero ¿Por qué?_

 _-Por lo que dices el dejo de quererte._

 _-No es cierto._

 _-Alguien pudo salir herido incluso muerto._

 _-Es una mentira lo único que quieres es alejarme de Makoto-kun._

 _-Reacciona por favor, no ves que solo te haces daño no es amor es una locura._

 _Se produjo una discusión madre–hija en la sala, Kotonoha se niega a aceptar algo así, quería estar cerca de su novio, subiendo su tono de voz Minami perdiendo lo poco que le queda de paciencia le replica la gravedad de la situación, no ve que ya acabo, simplemente no hay una relación que se está engañando convirtiéndose en una obsesión al punto de querer quitar una vida causándole un dolor en su corazón._

 _-Cállate. Grito Kotonoha recibiendo una bofetada de su madre, con una mano sobándose el área afectada._

 _Agachando la cabeza en total depresión intenta comprender cuando fue que todo se salió de control, pensó que si daba más de sí misma salvaría su relación, nunca quiso lastimar a nadie. Tomándose unos momentos en silencio su mente procesa la información mirando con horror sus manos sintiendo como si tuviera sangre derramada sobre ellas sin imaginar la barbaridad que iba a cometes, poco a poco empezaba a aceptar la realidad, eso no quiere decir que no estuviera con el corazón roto._

 _Sintiendo horror y asco de sí misma cae de rodillas al piso, no tardo mucho que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos cubriendo su mirada con sus manos sintiéndose como una persona horrible._

 _Minami se le formo un nudo en la garganta, no quería hacerlo pero tenía opción, al parecer su hija pasa por un momento difícil y necesita que sea fuerte para ayudarla, no deseaba saber lo que paso su hija por eso la imagen de amabilidad y dulzura que es su hija se iba perdiendo, su luz por decirlo de otra manera. Rodeando a su hija entre sus brazos y con una mano acariciando su cabeza de forma maternal permitiéndole descargar su llanto._

 _Sus pensamientos divagan en su mente intentando encontrarle sentido una duda círculo por su cabeza volviendo a levantar la cabeza con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos intentando recuperar la compostura._

 _\- ¿Oka-san snif… puedes aclararme una cosa? Pregunto Kotonoha a lo que su madre asiente._

 _\- ¿De qué se trata? Asintió Minami._

 _\- ¿Cómo fue que llegue a casa?_

Minami cambia su expresión a confusa.

 _-Con que era eso, un muchacho bastante serio te trajo._

 _-¿Un chico?_

 _-Así es, te trajo y me conto lo que paso._

 _-¿Recuerdas como era esa persona?_

 _-Veamos…- Dijo Minami apoyando una dedo en su mentón haciendo memoria – alto, bien parecido, usaba una camisa china y dijo llamarse Ranma._

 _-Ranma-san._ Repitió la peli-purpura sorprendida abriendo más sus ojos.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Ranma-san? Pregunto Minami curiosa - ¿Acaso se conocen?_

 _-E-es un compañero de la escuela, amigo de Kokoro que la acompaño a casa cuando se perdió._

 _-Ya veo._

( _Fin flash back_ ).

…

Con el pasar de los días Kotonoha no terminaba de asimilar sus acciones y mucho menos aceptarlas con facilidad sin sentir el trago amargo avergonzándose pasando por varias emociones que fueron de la depresión, la culpabilidad a la decepción de sí misma, jamás pensó encontrarse con esa clase de giros típicos de las novelas que lee en las que se enfocan en triángulos amorosos.

Accediendo a la petición de su madre de internarse en una institución mental en Kyoto a pesar de no agradarle la idea termino aceptando derrotada entendiendo que es lo mejor, le atemoriza lo que hubiera ocurrido si Ranma no hubiera estado ahí para impedirlo, solo con pensar en la idea le daba escalofríos, eso y que durante las primeras noches de su internación tuvo pesadillas donde cometía asesinatos reforzando sus miedos. Siguiendo los tratamientos al pie de la letra comienza a mostrar buen progreso de si con la esperanza de dejar esa horrible escena en el pasado y recuperar su vida.

Sus sentimientos por el Itou no cambiaron en lo más mínimo, aunque al principio le dolía vio que paso la brecha entre el amor y la obsesión descubriendo que no era sano, desde su ventana levanto la vista hacia la luna llena confundida de tantas cosas, su mente comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos sobre cierto artista marcial alzando una ceja sin comprender su intervención al arriesgar su vida si ni siquiera son amigos, a pesar de que se sentaba a su lado en las clases descubrió que no sabía nada acerca de su persona, solo que es amigo de la Saionji y que es una persona reservada.

Si no fuera por todo el asunto del engaño diría que Ranma y Sekai hacían linda pareja, la idea le parecía divertida, no es que lo odie ni mucho menos ya que la ayudo sin pedir nada a cambio, apoyando una mano en su barbilla se pone a pensar acerca de él, no parecía un mal sujeto una prueba de eso fue cuando la ayudo a conseguir ayuda para el festival incluyendo el baile folk.

Ese era un punto que no entiende podía haber elegido a la chica que quiera en su lugar la invito a ella aun con las miradas expectantes de todos sintió vergüenza, entonces se da cuenta que al parecer no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

En ese lapso de tiempo vio que no se quitara sus dudas hasta que lo averigüe por sí misma.

\- Una de las cosas que hare será hablar con él. Susurro para sí misma contemplando un rato más la luna.

….

 **Hokkaido:**

 **Al día siguiente**

Ha pasado dos meses desde la derrota de Raiga, hasta la fecha todo permanece tranquilo, las obras de reconstrucción en los sectores de los daños se producen y la paz volvió a la ciudad, la escuela Sakakino reinicio las clases, sin pruebas sólidas que lleven a algún punto en específico la policía y los detectives a cargo de la investigación no tuvieron más opción que declararlo que se trató de un acto de vandalismo.

Las noticias por la televisión informaron acerca de lo sucedido, la mayoría de los televidentes no estuvieron muy conformes acerca de cerrar la investigación, la única evidencia era una cuchilla de carnicero de hoja rota tirada en la escena junto con el resto de la misma, el análisis del forense no encontró huellas, marcas de sangre ni otros indicios que condijeran a algo sólido.

El ex–Saotome no se pudo quitar de la mente las palabras del demonio, realizando su caminata sobre la bardas recapacitando la información obtenida, no entendía que tiene que ver en todo esto, no sabe nada acerca del grupo Kaoi mucho menos de esa mujer Minako Idate, a excepción de él no hubo nadie del clan Saotome que haya vivido en Hokkaido, se inclinó a buscar por el lado de su ex-madre descartando la idea rápidamente resultando que su apellido de soltera no es el mismo.

Necesitaba información relacionada sobre el misterioso grupo Kaio, desde su batalla con Raiga esta alerta, su mal presentimiento no disminuye y el tiempo se le está acabando, por lo que necesita más información.

Sus problemas con sus ex-padres siguen intactos y no el buen sentido, no quería tener nada que ver con su pasado, cerrando ambas manos en puños ante el recuerdo hacia hervir su sangre, lo menos que quiere es tener algo que lo involucre con ellos.

Estando a una manzana del colegio voltea su mirada al muro contrario cambiando su mirada a drásticamente abriendo sus ojos de la sorpresa un periódico se estrella en su cara producto de la corriente de aire, con ambas manos se lo quita, en el momento que lo iba a tirar se detiene observando algo despertando su curiosidad por lo que le echa una ojeada causando que sus ojos se abran sorprendidos al ver una foto del chico pato siendo detenido por la policía.

\- _La policía detuvo al mencionado como Monje pervertido en la zona pública ha sido arrestado por observar a las mujeres en las aguas termales, las autoridades revelaron que es de procedencia China se considera que es un residente ilegal por no tener sus papeles inmigración será deportado a China declaraciones de 15 mujeres confirmaron que se trataba de un pervertido, el detenido declaro que estaba de casería en busca de un individuo por robar a su mujer por lo que agregaron intento de asesinato a los cargos. Meses atrás una chica de su misma procedencia fue detenida por exhibicionismo, y acoso sexual a una peatona incluyendo golpear a un oficial._

Ante tal noticia Ranma no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de enojo y con sus manos arrugando el periódico.

( _No solo ese imbécil de Kuno me está cazando también Mousse ¿Quién sigue, Ryoga?_ ). Maldijo Ranma tirando el periódico sobre su hombro dirigiéndose al instituto, por fin tiene lo más cercano a una vida normal y no dejara que nadie lo arruine.

….

( _Flash back_ ):

 **Sakakino High School**

 **Aula 1-3:**

El timbre anuncio el final de la clase de historia, los estudiantes salieron al pario en el descanso, en eso Ranma se acerca al maestro de historia el cual recoge sus cosas.

\- ¿Murakami-sensei puedo preguntarle sobre algo?

\- ¿Eh? Si claro ¿De qué se trata?

\- Es sobre los Ayakashi y el grupo Kaio.

\- Con que era eso, es una leyenda antigua que sucedió en Hokkaido hace muchos siglos, según dicen los Ayakashi vivieron aquí hace mucho cometiendo actos merodeando por Tokyo cometiendo toda clase de atrocidades en contra de los humanos los cuales no podían hacer nada al respecto.

\- Aja. Asintió Ranma prestando atención.

\- Hace unos años di una clase sobre el pero su historia es considerada un mito en estos tiempos, es considerada una de las leyendas más ancestrales de Japón, con el pasar del tiempo la gente dejo en el olvido esa parte de su historia.

\- Oh vaya.

\- ¿Algo más que quisieras saber?

\- Solo una cosa más ¿Sabe algo sobre alguien llamada Minako Idate?

\- Minako Idate…-Susurro el profesor colocando una mano en su barbilla pensativo – Lo siento pero no, no ha habido un miembro del clan Idate vivo desde hace cuatrocientos años ya que murieron a causa de un misterioso incendio en su casa.

\- ( _Mierda, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, al menos es algo para guiarme_ ) Okey sensei gracias por aclararme esa duda. Agradeció Ranma para luego irse.

Durante el descanso buscando más información en la sección de historia con una mano pasando entre algunos libros encontrando el indicado lo toma dando inicio a la lectura.

" _Existió hace mucho tiempo un demonio desalmado y siniestro de nombre Trigon apareció en este mundo causando toda clase de estragos amenazando a la raza humana, por medio de sus creaciones los Ayakashi deambularon por la mitad de Japón desatando miedo y sufrimiento asesinando a los humanos en un intento de abrir un portar que permitiría a sus legiones acceder a este mundo._

 _Cuando la esperanza se vio perdida cuando una misteriosa organización surgió para combatir a la amenaza capturando a varios de ellos encerrándolos en sellos, por sus acciones los pobladores los nombraron el grupo Kaio._

 _Dotados de magia antigua y hechizos se opusieron a los demonios atacando en pequeños grupos encerrándolos en diferentes dimensiones alternas donde su maldad no haría ningún daño devolviendo la esperanza a los humanos._

 _La guerra entre ambas fuerzas duro años, ambos bandos sufrieron muchas bajas en las confrontaciones, durante la última batalla su líder cayó ante el terrible demonio Trigon, como último sacrificio segundos antes de morir la mujer logro encerrar a él y sus demonios en una dimensión sellando la puerta entre si mundo y el reino Ayakashi. Cada cierto tiempo el sello pierde poder a causa de falta de energía para completar el sellado dándole a los Ayakashi la oportunidad de permitirles regresar, solo los herederos del grupo Kaio serán capaces de cerrar la brecha entre los mundos._

Dando un paseo por los pasillos pensativo Ranma está más intrigado y a la vez confundido, de nuevo el destino lo involucra en medio de otro desastre sin entender porque atrae este tipo de problemas, su espíritu de lucha sigue intacto pero no quita el hecho que tiene un mal presentimiento acerca de la amenaza vendrá enfrentándose a lo inevitable.

En ocasiones pensó que adonde quiera que vaya lo seguirán los problemas, es como una maldición que debería cargar, sabía que hizo cosas que no fueron agradables para la humanidad pero no sería para tanto, el nunca pidió nada, hubo veces que pensó en regresar a los manantiales malditos en busca de una cura analizando los pros y contra de lo dicho y de no haber sido porque el duende de Hapossai se bebió el barril confundiéndolo con Sake acabo haciendo las paces con su maldición siendo una parte de si y buena parte en su arsenal.

Unos gritos femeninos procedentes del patio interrumpen sus pensamientos, rápidamente con la vista ve a través de las ventanas hacia el patio calmándose al instante presenciando a la Katou y sus amigas sentadas en una mesa con ojos bien abiertos cubiertas de una capa de harina, no pudo evitar soltar una risa cómica al ver que su jugarreta resulto.

Aparentemente un admirador secreto de Otome dejo sobre su mesa un regalo que al momento de abrirlo sin esperar que se toparían con una inesperada sorpresa.

Una carcajada de los demás estudiantes se escucha algunos señalando con sus dedos la escena, entre susurros se comenta que esa broma fue el acto de un experto.

\- Y así es como se hace una broma. Murmuro para sí mismo con una diminuta sonrisa metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos elevando un poco si humor camina derecho a la cafetería.

(Fin flash back).

Terminadas las clases en las afueras de la ciudad subía por las escaleras llegando a una cueva, de acuerdo con el libro esta área era conocida por ser un refugio de energía espiritual encontrando un grabado fuera de la entrada.

" _En memoria de aquellos protectores que lucharon valientemente en contra de los Ayakashi, la leyenda dice que los que entran en esta cueva encontraras la respuesta a tu dilema"_.

Sin más Ranma se introduce de lleno en la cueva.

En el interior de la cueva vio que todo se encuentra oscuro casi no podía ver ni su nariz, después observa que hay una enorme fuente interna como decía el grabado podía sentir una gran cantidad de poder espiritual abundante fluyendo del sitio sintiendo una extraña conexión sin perder tiempo se pone en pose de meditación canalizando su energía, en cuestión de minutos su cuerpo fue rodeando por un aura de ki color azul sintiendo como la energía del lugar lo fortalece.

( _Mente de Ranma_ ).

Ranma deambula por los pasillos de lo que parece ser una escuela buscando algo mirando por todas partes sin nadie alrededor, todo cambia en una fracción de segundo muchos estudiantes recorre el mismo pasillo en dirección contraria ignorándolo para después atravesarlo como si fueran fantasmas.

En otra fracción de segundos otra vez se encuentra solo volteando la cabeza con la mirada buscando a los demás.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Este es el interior de mi mente? Pregunto para sí mismo, sus palabras son interrumpidas por una misteriosa voz espeluznante.

\- _Si te encuentras en mis dominós, disculpa si no es de tu agrado._

\- ¿Quién está ahí? Dijo tomando una pose estándar de pelea.

\- _Espera Ranma por favor, estas exagerando tu nuevo estado ha mejorado tu vida y no necesitamos a nadie, no necesitamos ni a tus amigos nos tenemos el uno al otro_.

\- ¿Ni a mi familia? Esos no son mis pensamientos. Dijo a si mismo entre dientes con ambas manos sujetando su cabeza en un esfuerzo por ignorar sus pensamientos.

\- Espera, nos necesitamos ya basta. Volvió a decir la misma voz misteriosa.

\- Déjame en paz.

\- No permitiremos. Dijo la voz apareciendo frente a él una sombra negra tomando la forma del artista marcial solo más musculoso de brazos cruzados y con dientes afilados y ojos blancos como una máscara.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? Pregunto serio el oji-azul a lo que su copia toma la misma pose de pelea tomándolo como respuesta da el primer movimiento corriendo hacia el con un puño el cual la sombra esquiva con mucha facilidad, continuando Ranma con una serie de patadas siendo contrarrestadas con otras de la entidad seguido de una serie de golpes, codazos de todo tipo de nuevo copiados como si fuera un juego.

El intercambio de golpes y patadas estaba empatado hasta que la sombra conecta un potente rodillazo en el estómago de Ranma seguido de una patada de hacha en el hombro seguido de una combinación de tres golpes al rostro y estomago cayendo el piso rápidamente se apoya obligándolo a retroceder con una mueca de dolor y un brazo tocando su espalda estudiando la situación.

\- Vamos hombre, demuestra que sabes hacer. Replico la sombra siendo su turno de atacar con una patada voladora siendo bloqueada por un brazo del oji-azul impulsándolo a que retroceda cayendo con delicadeza en el suelo como si nada lanzado otra patada esta vez esquivada por Ranma dando un salto en el aire seguido por su sombra estando en igual de condiciones lanzan una patada bloqueada por el brazo izquierdo del opuesto comenzando otro intercambio de golpes, patadas y bloqueos.

Ya en el suelo se lanzan uno contra el otro tomando la iniciativa Ranma lanza golpes y puñetazos a increíble velocidad esquivadas por la tenebrosa entidad acto seguido la sombra imita la misma combinación solo que más rápida a lo que Ranma con dificultad los esquiva sin ver la patada lateral a su estómago haciéndolo jadear seguido de barrer sus piernas volviendo al piso, abriendo sus ojos gira su cuerpo a un lado alejándose unos cuantos metros evitando una pisada atravesando el suelo creando un agujero.

Aun jadeando Ranma observa lo sucedido apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.

\- ( _No pude golpearlo ni una sola vez, sin embargo el sí pudo sin dificultad eso si dolió, ok probemos con otra cosa_ ) Pensó agarrando su segundo aire - _Kachu Tenshi Amaguriken._

\- _Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken_. Repitió su sombra copiando su técnica chocando en una colisión de cientos de golpes que se necesitaría de una vista desarrollada de un maestro para seguirles el paso.

( _Es imposible copio mi técnica a la perfección ¿Pero cómo? Incluso es más rápido odio admitirlo pero desarrollo la técnica mejor que yo, algo está pasando aquí atravesó el suelo y segundo después estaba reparado como si no hubiera ocurrido nada además siento que estoy más débil ¿Por qué no puedo darle un golpe? ¿Por qué?_ ) Pensó descuidándose por un segundo recibiendo un centenar de rápidos golpes en su cuerpo terminando con un uppercut enviándolo volar varios metros hacia atrás del interminable pasillo cayendo de espalda al suelo, con algo de dificultad Ranma se incorpora con una mano apoyando su estómago.

\- ¿Q…quién eres?

\- _¿Todavía no te das cuenta idiota? Yo soy tu_.

\- No es cierto.

\- _Bueno más exactamente soy una parte de ti que ignoraste por mucho tiempo, oh si me alimento de emociones negativas como la humillación, la crueldad, el miedo si te preguntas porque no puedes darme un golpe es porque no puedes, tus emociones son desagradables_.

\- ¿Acaso eres otra creación del viejo libidinoso o la vieja bruja de Cologne?

\- _No Ranma, no lo soy así como tú eres parte de mi yo soy parte de ti solo que en mi nudo yo tengo el control se todo lo que harás antes que lo hagas, conozco todo sobre ti, tu fuerza, velocidad, técnicas desde el Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken hasta el Moko Takabisha y no, no eres lo bastante fuerte para destruir nuestros lazos_.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. Dijo desafiante Ranma volviendo al ataque lanzando una ráfaga de golpes detenidos por su sombra conectando una serie de patadas en la zona media de su cuerpo estrellándolo contra un muro acto seguido la entidad lo sujeta de las muñecas.

\- No puedo moverme. Dijo el oji-azul intentando zafarse mientras su sombra comienza a apoderarse de su cuerpo uniéndose como si fuera una piel.

\- _Por tu egoísmo quisiste lastimarnos, en lugar de eso nos hiciste más fuertes déjame demostrarte como lo haremos._

\- No ¿Qué está pasando? Pregunto alterado siendo absorbido por entidad cubriendo cualquier indicio de luz en un capullo de oscuridad.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucede? Pregunto desorientado Ranma viendo que estaba en el último lugar que quiere estar - ¿Estoy en Nerima? ¿Pero cómo? Dijo estando pie en la calle del dojo Tendo a lo que ve al panda acercándose cargando en su hombre a sí mismo en su forma maldita – Lo recuerdo, ese es el día en que llegamos al dojo. Dijo parpadeando dándose cuenta que el panda no lo escucho pareciéndole raro.

Al poco tiempo el escenario cambio esta vez en la escuela Furinkan observando a su yo mirando como la peli-azul golpea a varios de sus compañeros – Ese fue el día que entre en Furinkan, aunque hay algo más, otra cosa que falta pero no puedo recordar. Pensó poniendo una mano debajo de su barbilla.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de Akane? Escucho la voz conocida viendo a su yo peleando con Kuno – Si, ahora lo recuerdo – Pensó con una mano golpeando su frente.

Como una película las escenas corrían siguiendo su curso dando un paseo por su pasado y las cosas que paso, la llegada de Shampoo y por ende la momia de Cologne, sus peleas con Ryoga, sus encuentros con Ukyo y Happossai y los secuestros de Akane sin olvidar las golpizas y arrebatos de collera de la Tendo más joven y los reclamos de todos, en retrospectiva de los ancianos Tendo y Saotome y por ende de su ex – madre siendo una de las cosas más amargas verlo de nuevo.

Llegando a la parte donde su mundo se derrumbó cayendo de rodillas al suelo inclinando la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué culparte? – Pregunto al entidad apareciendo frente suyo – Ellos no fracasaron, tú lo hiciste, si hubieras mantenido tu sentido del honor y cumplieras con tus deberes con la escuela Tendo hoy no sería más que una sombra de lo que fuiste, no puedes confiar en nadie Ranma, en nadie más que a mí, únete a nosotros, haz nuestros lazos fuertes y nadie podrá detenernos. Dijo extendiéndole una mano.

Con el estado depresivo de Ranma al ver lo que vio le extiende la mano a lo que la sombra comienza a poseerlo, en eso una mano lo detiene apoyándose sobre la suya.

\- Un momento amigo. Agrego una voz femenina en eso Ranma voltea y ve a su contraparte femenina de pie alejando a la sombra.

\- Tu eres yo…mi forma maldita ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto el ex –Saotome ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

- _Ya no te necesitamos bruja._ Replico la sombra a lo que ambas partes lo ven mientras se reincorporan.

\- Es una lástima, tú me mantuviste aquí pero ya no más y en cuanto a ti Ranma te quedas conmigo. Dijo Ranko haciendo aparecer una enorme pantalla en la cual aparecen él/ella en sus peleas, mejores momentos - ¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasamos? ¿Por qué peleamos y porque queríamos hacerlo? Tu eres yo y yo soy tu como artista marcial nuestro deber es pelear por proteger a los que no se pueden proteger y seguir mejorando. Dijo Ranko apoyando una mano en su hombro a lo que su contraparte asiente.

\- _¿Y eso que? Hiciste lo correcto más de una vez y mira cómo te pagaron, lo perdiste todo incluyendo tu apellido y honor_. Contradijo a entidad.

\- Eso es cierto, pero un apellido y el honor no significan nada sino hacer lo correcto hasta donde podamos y seguir luchando, eso es lo que significa ser artista marcial, eso es lo que significa el nombre caballo salvaje y lo demostrare.

En eso los tres ven en la pantalla observando todas las cosas buenas que hizo haciendo lo correcto por proteger a los demás en Nerima rescatando a Herb que en ese entonces intento matarlo – Ese es uno de tantos.

Fue entonces que una serie de buenos momentos se hicieron visibles, momentos donde se ve a Ranma protegiendo a los transeúntes, ayudo a sus rivales y protegió a sus prometidas aun cuando no lo merezcan, cada momento llegando hasta la actualidad en Hokkaido siguiendo su código ayudando despertando el oji-azul en el proceso acto seguido a su lado aparece la entidad.

\- _Nadie ha negado lo que hicimos ¿Y cómo nos han pagado? No tenemos honor, ni chica, ni verdaderos amigos solo nos tienes a nosotros._

\- Yo diría lo contrario. Responde la pelirroja tomándolo de la mano y lo aleja, en eso ven en la pantalla en forma de flash back imágenes de sus momentos con su a su familia y amigos que hizo en su tiempo en Hokkaido, riendo, jugando momentos buenos y malos tocando música con sus amigos y cuando se unió a ellos en la banda despertando en el proceso.

\- Ranko tiene razón, no estoy solo en esto y no dejare de ser lo que soy solo por unos idiotas para volverme un amargado. Dijo con tono serio mostrando una genuina sonrisa.

\- _No puedes rechazar lo que ya eres._ Dijo con ceño fruncido la sombra en desacuerdo.

\- Vamos por el. Dijo Ranko mirándolo con una sonrisa de confianza apoyando un codo sobre el hombro de su contraparte masculina y con el otro levantando un puño al frente suyo a lo que Ranma copiando su sonrisa la imita chocando ambos puños asintiendo ambas partes, en eso ambas partes se unen en una luz desvaneciéndose mostrando al Ranma original de pie erguido.

\- Que comience el segundo Round. Menciono Ranma con su sonrisa típica de pelea asumiendo su pose de pelea listo para el asalto saltando a la acción.

Dando un salto se dirige a la sombra iniciando un intercambio de golpes poniendo en problemas a su contraparte oscura bloqueando y esquivando moviéndose con sagacidad y destreza conectando golpes – Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken: Fire blast – Rugio conectando su variación mejorada del Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken dando trescientos golpes a increíble velocidad provocando que la fricción a causa de la velocidad y el ki haga que en los puños salgan llamas aumentando el daño mandando volar a la entidad varios metros lejos rápidamente poniéndose en pie listo para ejecutar otra de sus técnicas.

\- _Moto Takabisha_. Rugió disparando de sus manos dos grandes explosiones de ki color rojo dirigiéndose a Ranma que con el reverso de su brazo los desvía provocando una explosión donde impactaron sorprendiendo a la sombra.

\- Te enseñare como se hace Moko Takabisha. Dijo disparando de sus manos su técnica de ki color amarrillo impactando de lleno en el cuerpo de la oscura entidad enviándolo estrellarse atravesando un par de muros rápidamente poniéndose de pie, haciendo uso de su velocidad Ranma conecta un codazo en su estómago seguido de una lluvia de golpes en su estómago extendiendo al final su mano apuntando a su estómago – Toma esto, _Shoten_ – Dijo disparando una esfera de ki color azul enviándolo a romper otro muro con su cuerpo persiguiéndolo entrando a otra habitación - ¿Seguro no te quieres ir?

\- _¿Irme? ¿En dónde crees que estamos?_ Pregunto hundiéndose en el suelo a lo que Ranma lo busca con la mirada en todas direcciones, en tanto unos cables lo sujetan de sus extremidades brazos y piernas impidiéndole moverse a lo que delante del oji-azul aparece en su forma tenebrosa un enorme rostro deforme de la entidad – _Hemos echado raíces en tu mente, cuerpo y alma, no te moleste en luchar, no hay sitio donde puedas esconderte_.

\- El no necesita esconderse – Intervino Ranko a su lado cortando los cables liberándolo a lo que ambas partes lo ven con el ceño fruncido tomando otra pose de pelea cubriéndose las espaldas – Somos más fuertes que nunca – Dicen al unísono determinados sintiendo a sus amigos y familia adoptiva detrás de ellos emanando un aura de ki verde del chico de la coleta – Y ahora escucha copia barata solo hay lugar para un Ranma y ese soy yo en mi territorio y tú te largas.

Dijo volviendo al combate la entidad lanza tentáculos intentando herirlo fallando ya que los golpea desintegrándolos en el proceso conforme se va acercando asestando una patada en medio del rostro desvaneciendo y apareciendo detrás de él atacándolo a traición, su sentido del peligro se adelanta conectando usa patada alta en la cabeza de la sombra chocando contra el muro acto seguido Ranma conecta un puñetazo en el rostro de la entidad seguido de un combo de seis golpes en cara y estomago comenzando a resquebrajar el muro.

\- Di adiós Ryuhang. Exclamo extendiendo sus puños disparando una técnica ki color verde acabando con la entidad destruyendo la habitación que se quiebra como si fueran pedazos de vidrio desmoronándose iluminándose en un cuarto blanco apareciendo su contraparte femenina a su lado.

\- Debo admitir que se ve mejor.

\- Tienes razón gracias por recodarme quien soy en verdad.

\- Haz pasado la prueba,

\- ¿Una prueba? ¿Quieres decir que todo fue una prueba?

\- Si y no a la vez, necesitabas reencontrarte contigo mismo para enfrentar la siguiente amenaza de los Ayakashi. Menciono Ranko.

\- Ya veo, ahora lo veo con más claridad ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

\- Mi trabajo ha terminado, ella te dirá que será lo siguiente. Dijo Ranko comenzando a desvanecerse.

\- ¿Quién es ella? Pregunto Ranma incrédulo.

\- Ya lo sabrás. Menciono su contraparte desapareciendo a lo que abre los ojos volteando la cabeza dándose cuenta regresando a la realidad.

…

( _La realidad_ )

Dentro de la cueva de repente siente un ki acercándose de la oscuridad de una de las cavernas a unos metros de distancia en forma de la apariencia de una hermosa mujer en sus treinta más alta que el por centímetros color ojos azules y pelo rojo atado en una cola de caballo descansando sobre su hombro izquierdo igual a u forma maldita nariz perfecta y labios finos natural, su atuendo se compone de un kimono verde hoja con el kanji kaio grabado en su espalda como símbolo con un cinturón purpura ajustado en su cintura resaltando su figura y usa botas flexibles, cabe decir que la mujer se encuentra sentada frente al oj-azul con lentitud abre sus ojos mirándolo fijamente.

\- Te he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo Ranma.

\- ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre? Responde el oji-azul.

\- Todo a su tiempo y para contestar a tu pregunta anterior mi nombre es Minako Idate.

…

Fin capítulo 18:

( _Nota: Que difícil pero lo hice, el capítulo es corto pero sirve para lo que pienso, intente centrarme en Ranma y Kotonoha aparentemente nuestra Yandere está reconsiderando muchas cosas pensaba incluirla en la batalla aprovechando su lado asesino acabando con algunos demonios pero su nivel no es el suficiente, bueno al parecer Ranma recupero parte de si para lo que sigue, el misterio del grupo Kaio y los Ayakashi comienza a revelarse, la misteriosa Minako Idate sigue convida ¿Qué será lo siguiente?_ ).

( _Terminado esta actualización me tomare un tiempo para trabajar un mi fic de Naruto "Quebrado" y necesitare tiempo además de continuar con mi vida y responsabilidades, hasta donde pienso el encuentro Ranma vs Makoto vendrá luego de esta saga ya sé que todos esperan que el chico de la coleta barra el piso con ese estúpido de Itou además de ver las futuras acciones de Kotonoha, sin más que decir nos vemos_ )


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19:

( _Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los anime como Ranma ½ o School Days y ya conocen el resto_ ).

 **¿Destino o desgracia? Parte 2**

 _Nunca puede decirse que no puede ocurrir cualquier cosa en este mundo, la mente de Ranma está hecha un nudo, incluso para él era extraño, no tomo mucho de recuperar una parte interna de si para que de la noche a la mañana enterarse que fue una prueba y ahora esta misteriosa mujer apareció frente suyo_.

\- Te he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo Ranma-chan.

\- ¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre? Confronta el antes mencionado con mirada seria rápidamente poniéndose en pie listo preparado para lo que sea.

\- Todo a su tiempo y para contestar tu pregunta anterior mi nombre es Minako Idate.

Tal declaración hizo que Ranma abriera bien sus ojos.

\- No mientas, se supone que estas muerta. Exclamo el chico de la coleta fregándose sus ojos con ambas manos sin creer su declaración.

\- Puedo comprender tu incredulidad, mi cuerpo murió pero una parte de mi espíritu se quedó en este mundo para custodiar.

\- ¿Custodiar? ¿Custodiar qué?

\- El sello, cada cierto tiempo el sello se debilita, pero una extraña fuerza apareció de la nada fortaleciendo el sello más de lo necesario solamente durante trescientos años el clan Idate ha sido encargado de dotes sobrenaturales.

\- No entiendo nada de esto.

\- Me doy cuenta, hace unos sentí la presencia de un mal ancestral que la orden del grupo Kaio combatió hace generaciones, un mal que por mucho tiempo temí, sentí una enorme energía fuera de lo normal confrontando con el demonio en una poblada repentinamente la malvada energía desapareció.

\- Creo que ese fui yo.

\- ¿Tu? – Pregunto la Idate confundida.

\- Encontré al responsable, no era humano desprendía por medio de su ki maligna lo encontré.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Solo la orden del grupo Kaio somos capaces de algo así.

\- Era un Ayakashi están de regreso.

La líder del grupo Kaio frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Sabes acerca de los Ayakashi?

\- Luche con uno de ellos, su poder era sobrehumano pero lo mate.

De nuevo la Minako cambia a incredulidad, no había posibilidad que en tiempos modernos existan individuos con poder suficiente para realizar tal hazaña, incluso en su época tuvieron dificultades para lidiar con ellos en grandes cantidades, pero este joven declaro que no solo enfrento a uno de sus antiguos enemigos en u sino que también lo mato, eso no se veía todos los dias.

\- Me impresionas, puedo sentir que de ti viene esa energía desprendiendo, tu nivel está por encima de lo de un humano normal – Dijo Minako comprobando su duda a lo que una pequeña sonrisa adorna su rostro dándose cuenta de porque esa esencia interna le era tan familiar – Ya todo tiene sentido, el parecido es innegable esa misma energía es la misma que Arashi.

\- ¿Eh? Pregunto Ranma confundido.

\- Déjame explicarte, el sello se fortalece cuando un descendiente directo del grupo Kaio permanece cerca del área.

\- ¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver conmigo?

\- Parece que somos parientes lejanos, lo que te convierte en un miembro directo de nuestra orden.

\- Oye espera, espera, espera aguarda un momento – Interrumpe apoyado una mano en su propio pecho - soy un artista marcial no un hechicero.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un artista marcial? Eso refuerza mi teoría, no cabe duda que provienes de la familia de mi hermano Arashi.

La expresión de Ranma muestra más confusión intentando procesar la declaración, de un día para otro descubre que proviene de un extraño linaje de cazadores de demonios del cual no tenía la menor idea, si era una broma no le parecía divertido formulando más preguntas en mente.

\- Para hacer corta la historia en hace mucho tiempo los humanos tienen una reserva de energía oculta en su interior, muy pocos son capaces de despertarla en la actualidad la mayoría ignoran su existencia, con el tiempo los sobrevivientes formaron sus familias, con el tiempo se fueron perdiendo las tradiciones aunque la esencia continua en ellos en tu caso puedo ver que lograste pasar esa brecha. – Instruye Minako impartiendo conocimiento – Ahora bien, todo humano tiene diferentes esencias que los identifica, por ejemplo la tuya es idéntica a la de mi hermano Arashi de jóvenes.

\- ¿Esencia? ¿Te refieres al ki?

\- ¿Ki?

\- Es la energía que fluye a través de mi cuerpo, puedo manipularlo en mis técnicas. Explico Ranma levantando una mano cerrándola con presión acto seguido un aura de ki color verde emana de su cuerpo concentrándose en su mano extendiendo la palma de su mano crea una esfera de ki consiguiendo la atención de la mujer.

\- Impresionante ¿Qué tanto de ese ki puedes controlar?

\- Suficiente para usarlo en mis técnicas, puedo expulsar ráfagas de ki, lanzar más de trescientos golpes por segundo, puedo lanzar a varios de mis oponentes atrapándolos en un aura entre otras cosas.

\- Asombroso, me impresiona que siendo tan joven tengas ese repertorio.

\- Ahora es mi turno de hablar, necesito respuestas y sé que usted las tiene.

\- De acuerdo ¿Cuál es tu confusión que te intriga? Menciona la mujer con expresión calmada extendiendo una mano cediéndole la palabra.

\- Durante la pelea el demonio dijo cosas sobre el portal entre dimensiones y que sus fuerzas van a cruzar a este mundo, no averigüe cuando será pero tengo una corazonada que será pronto.

\- Cierto, logramos sellar a los Ayakashi en diferentes dimensiones impidiendo que hagan más atrocidades en el mundo, dominamos a Trigon y sus seguidores que querían acabar con los humanos y repoblar la tierra, los debilitarlos lo suficiente para ponerle fin, desafortunadamente mi caída fue inevitable, use el sello supremo encerrándolos con la esperanza de detenerlos pero no tuve energía suficiente para completarlo.

\- Pero dijiste estén vivos que aparte de mi hay otros descendientes.

\- Cierto pero son vulnerables, se necesitaría de años de formación para dominar su energía, sin nuestra protección las posibilidades del regreso de una época oscura son enormes, eso hasta que tu llegaste.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? Pregunto el ex-Saotome intrigado teniendo el mal presentimiento que no le gustaría la respuesta.

\- El linaje de mi hermano vive fuerte en ti nuestra familia generalmente el gen se transmite por las mujeres a hijos ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

\- Debes referirte a mi antigua madre – Declaro Ranma con un tono de desprecio en sus palabras lo que pico la curiosidad de la mujer lo que Ranma se dio cuenta – larga historia pero se llama Nodoka Kousuke.

\- ¿Kousuke eh? Ahora que lo dices Arashi-chan dijo que cambiaría nuestro apellido a Kousuke como medida de seguridad, de acuerdo te entrenare para que los enfrentes.

\- Claro que no, olvídalo – Interrumpió Ranma con mirada seria con tono de voz seco a la mujer – No me involucrare en su guerra.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Pregunto Minako con el mismo ceño fruncido.

\- Toda mi vida fui manipulado por imbéciles metiéndome en medio de sus problemas recibiendo la peor parte y ahora dice que mi destino está ligado a esta locura, no volveré a arriesgar mi trasero por ingratos. Exclamo el ex–Saotome de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Esto es muy importante no es ningún juego.

\- Mi opinión también es importante.

\- Deja de comportarte como un mocoso egoísta, te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser un héroe.

\- Tengo derecho a ser egoísta ¿No tienes otros descendientes a los que molestar? Si lo que dices es cierto que se encarguen.

\- El mundo está en peligro y tú solo le das la espalda.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho el mundo por mí? Mi vida fue miserable hasta donde tengo memoria, he terminado con los fenómenos.

\- Deberías avergonzarte alguien con tus dotes y los desperdicias actuando como un infante, eres una vergüenza para nuestro clan.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu padre no te ato pescados y te arrojo muchas veces a un pozo de gatos hambrientos con la intención de enseñar una técnica prohibida causando un trauma a los gatos. Arremete la coleta molesto dando un puñetazo al duro suelo creando una pequeña grieta.

\- ¿Un trauma? – Cuestiono la hermosa mujer arqueando una ceja sin entender - ¿Qué tipo de técnica estás hablando?

\- Es el Neko-ken.

La expresión de shock en la cara de la pelirroja no tenía precio al punto que retrocedió un par de pasos a lo que su mente termina de procesar las palabras.

\- Creo que no te escuche bien ¿D… di... dijiste el Neko-ken?

\- Eso fue lo que dije. Responde el oji-azul estremeciéndose al captar un aura surgiendo del cuerpo de la mujer la cual levanto un puño presionándolo con vigor.

( _¿Sera posible? 2 siglos de trascendencia histórica y alguien fue tan demente para someter a un muchacho a ese peligro, maldito seas mil veces Mitsuki Sakamoto y tu ebriedad, te advertí que ese estilo psicológicamente no era seguro de practicar, solo un idiota sería capaz de pasar por esa formación infernal pero me ignoraste, será mejor que no te encuentre o hare que regreses de nuevo al mundo de los vivos solo para matarte yo_ )Amenazo la Idate en su mente al mencionado como Mitsuki, en eso un foco se encendió sobre su cabeza- Hay algo que quiero averiguar para estar segura.

No le dio tiempo a Ranma de oponerse que la mujer junto ambas palmas de sus manos liberando un aura purpura envolviendo a ambos con ella, Ranma sentía algo extraño sin evitar estremecerse como si la conociera dándose cuenta que la energía era idéntica a la de Nodoka estando al nivel de las momias Cologne y Happossai.

La mujer deshizo la técnica abriendo los ojos con una mirada de compasión recuperando la compostura – Pobre muchacho, ahora entiendo porque estas molesto, has sufrido mucho especialmente en Nerima.

\- ¿Cómo es que supiste lo de Nerima? Pregunto el artista marcial incrédulo.

\- Lo que hice fue una técnica especial, vi tus recuerdos sé todo sobre ti incluso tu maldición, me impresiona que mataste a Saffon el dios fénix.

\- No tuve opción, técnicamente estuvo muerto por un tiempo al ser inmortal revivió, le tomara un milenio recuperar su estado definitivo.

\- En verdad eres como mi hermano no solo en apariencia y esencia, pude ver que encontraste gente que depende de ti, veo el miedo en ti al fracaso por lo que paso con esa chica Akane supéralo, te pido tu ayuda evitar que los Ayakashi traigan la oscuridad de nuevo al mundo, termina lo que el grupo Kaio comenzó. Pidió Minako con actitud formal.

Ranma no pudo evitar golpearse de la frente con la palma de su mano en frustración, no importa lo que haga parece que nunca tendría una normal como si alguna fuerza superior tuviera algo en su contra, al ver la mirada seria de la pelirroja confirmando la gravedad del asunto con el ceño fruncido se pone a pensar mejor la situación.

No puede negar que quería ir a la batalla pero sabe que no está listo, el nivel de Raiga estaría cerca de Pantimedias Taro con su maldición, la última vez que se enfrentaron fue tal el caso de dificultad que necesito de Ryoga, Shampo y Mousse para someterlo entre los cuatro, por lógica los demás deben ser igual o incluso más poderosos y no cabe duda que ese tal Trigon sea el más temible por lo que necesita encontrar la manera de volverse más fuerte.

( _Vida normal mi trasero_ ) Pensó el ex–Saotome de hombros caídos lanzando un suspiro de fastidio para después derrotado con mirada seria pone su atención en su ancestro – Solo dime que debo hacer.

Una sonrisa se alegría se forma en los labios de la líder del grupo Kaio.

…..

 _ **Mientras tanto: En el Everest**_

 _Un preparado y experimentado equipo de investigación junto con escaladores sube por la enorme montaña realizando una investigación, en los meses en la travesía tuvieron que lidiar con territorios escarpados, bestias feroces, tormentas de nieve y lo peor, un frio atroz que intimidaría al más valiente siendo un completo suicidio._

 _Solo un idiota sin preparación se sometería a tan devastador castigo, cualidad que identifica a cierto chico perdido que escala del lado opuesto de la montaña estando a escasos metros de llegar a la cima, de alguna forma inusual escapo de los toros bravos y cuando se dio cuenta una vez más su sentido de orientación lo condujo a los Alpes suizos (Nota: Es Ryoga de quien hablamos)._

… _.._

 _(Flash back)._

 _Escalando sus montañas dándose a la fuga de dos sujetos fornidos con aspecto de gorilas con la vestimenta de su origen les muerden los talones porque escapa de casarse con su hermana ya que se enamoró a primera vista la misma del Hibiki el cual con cara de tonto intentaba descifrar el mapa._

 _Por boca del alcalde de la comarca que irónicamente era el padre de la chica que anuncio que deberán celebrar una boda, una alarma de huir en el interior del apodado chico perdido no tardo en darse a conocer, acto seguido Ryoga escapo por la ventana en pleno escape, los hermanos de la joven no tardaron en perseguirlo al punto de abrir la puerta atravesaron parte del muro._

 _De alguna forma se las ingenió para escapar de sus perseguidores al zambullirse en una laguna de la cual surge un pequeño cerdo negro con una bandana amarilla con lunares alrededor de su cuello._

 _(Fin flash back)._

… _.._

 _El apodado chico perdido cumple con dicha referencia escalando la montaña más grande del mundo solamente con sus manos, la falta de oxígeno devastador no daba el brazo a torcer, el temible frio no es nada comparado con la ardiente flama interna de su venganza._

 _(Que frio… ¿Quién puso esta montaña aquí? Estoy seguro que no estaba de camino a Nerima) Pensó el Hibiki ignorando el frio que siente, en menos de un mes estuvo escalando la montaña pensando que encontraría el dojo Tendo del otro lado, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan supera los obstáculos finales dando con la cima, jadeando en busca de recuperar el aliento Ryoga se toma unos segundos apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas._

 _Ryoga busca orientarse sin tener idea de donde está, por donde veía solo hay nieve a diestra y siniestra y nubes aumentando su depresión y enojo de ver que no hay señales del Dojo Tendo o la granja de Akari en ningún lado maldiciendo su suerte apretando sus manos en puños del coraje acumulado haciendo entre otras emociones negativas y por ende llevando a la única cosa relevante en la mente de Ryoga Hikiki._

 _\- ¡_ _ **TE MALDIGO RANMA, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!**_ _Rugió al cielo el nombrado chico perdido para después ser cubierto por una capa gruesa de hielo congelándolo._

 _Al rato, pocos minutos después un equipo capacitado y bien preparado de hombres vistiendo ropa térmica para lidiar con la travesía llega a la cima._

 _\- Señores hemos llagado, de acuerdo a mis cálculos debemos estar cerca de encontrar especímenes de nuestra investigación. Instruyo un sujeto de aspecto ingles vistiendo ropa térmica a sus hombres._

 _-_ _ **¡PROFESOR SMITH, PROFESOR SMITH!**_ _Grito uno de sus hombres llamando la atención del resto del grupo._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? Pregunto el inglés confrontando a su subordinado._

 _\- No miren allá ¿Qué es eso? Pregunto su subordinado apuntando con su mano a lo que los demás tornan las miradas al objeto que señala quedando con las quijadas por el suelo de la impresión acto seguido se ponen a hacer rápidos análisis confirmando sus sospechas._

 _\- No puedo creerlo, este hombre está vivo dentro de este bloque de hielo._

 _\- Magnifico, este descubrimiento confirma hasta donde fue capaz de llegar el eslabón perdido, aunque debo admitir que se ve bastante estúpido, no importa, llamen al helicóptero que vengan por nosotros, partiremos a norte américa lo antes posible._

 _\- Si profesor. Responde su subordinado tomando el teléfono comunicándose con el equipo de rescate._

…

 _ **Más tarde en Japón: Hokkaido**_

 _ **Casa/Granja de los Rhose**_

\- Bueno Oka-san, muchachos ya me voy nos vemos en una semana. Se despidió Ranma cargando su mochila en su espalda preparado para su viaje de entrenamiento.

\- Ten mucho cuidado hijo. Menciono Hana preocupada sujetando ambas manos.

\- Hana-chan el estará bien no se ira para siempre. Dijo Jake reconfortando a su esposa, al poco tiempo de regresar Ranma les informo que por un tiempo deberá irse a entrenar a las montañas, tuvo que convencer a su madre para que no asista a la escuela saltando el tema de los demonios convenciéndola en el acto, Han regreso a la Universidad y ahora su otro hijo se iba es un cambio drástico para Hana, la matriarca Rhose parecía confundida al notar el fuego en la mirada de su hijo lo que tanto ella como su esposo le preguntaron si está bien lo que Ranma asintió con una sonrisa cálida, después de todo la vida de un artista marcial es difícil, resignándose la familia le dio su apoyo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no podemos ir contigo Ni-san? Pregunto Mika deprimida de que su hermano no regrese.

\- Me temo que no, verán cuando se den cuenta estaré de vuelta.

\- Esta bien, pero cuando regreses llévanos a comprar un helado. Dijo ahora Rem.

\- Es una promesa. Aseguro Ranma divertido con sus manos despeinando las cabezas de sus hermanas.

\- Bien hijo nos veremos luego, espero que te vaya bien te estaremos esperando. Menciono Jake apoyando una mano en el hombro de Ranma que asiente con calma.

\- Gracias Oto-san, bueno será mejor irme nos vemos en una semana. Dijo emprendiendo su viaje despidiéndose de su familia mientras se aleja.

Silbando una melodía en el transcurso del camino observa el hermoso paisaje, una de las cosas que siempre le agrado, deambulando por sus pensamientos la noche de su combate con la Katsura se hizo presente, hace tiempo que no pensó mucho en eso, fue un alivio haber resuelto el caso del triángulo amoroso, la matriarca de las Katsura fue la pieza clave que puso todas las piezas en su sitio, era cuestión de tiempo para que el detonante se activara.

Los deseos pervertidos de Makoto casi le costaron la vida, no sabía si era estúpido o idiota al buscarse ese tipo de problemas no comprendía teniendo a alguien como Katsura como novia debería ser afortunado no la conocía mucho, antes de lo pasado en la azotea le parecía una buena persona, amable, inteligente y una buena lectora a simple vista, recuerda una vez que viajando por el tren para cambiar un poco las cosas vio a la oji-purpura sentada en los asientos usando unos anteojos leyendo un pequeño libro con una sonrisa diminuta, en ese entonces pensó que se llevaría muy bien con Kasumi.

Durante su enfrentamiento noto el ki malvado liberado no encaja con su persona incluso era más deprimente que el de Ryoga de alguna forma lo desbloqueo mejor así o hubiera sido grave para ella, debió ser afectada a tal punto que sin darse cuenta la energía negativa se acumuló, un paso en falso y causaría devastación literalmente una bomba de tiempo.

Sus sospechas sobre que Sekai era la otra se confirmaron en la enfermería, era obvio que también lo amaba lo que lleva a solo una pregunta, en la azotea logro escuchar parte de su conversación ¿Porque motivo a Kotonoha tener una relación con Makoto en primer lugar? Una situación bastante compleja según su opinión, sería un gran error si interviniera solo generaría más problemas que soluciones, Kami quiera que no ocurra otra locura entre ellos, el ex–Saotome espera que luego del escarmiento vivido Makoto aprenda a nunca intentar la misma estupidez porque la próxima no lo tendrá cerca para salvarlo.

Sus problemas surgieron sin hacer espera recordando que antes de regresar a la escuela el chico de la coleta fue despedido de su trabajo en la tienda de música por culpa de las exhibicionistas armando un gran escándalo en el establecimiento, con la ayuda de las cámaras de seguridad se probó la inocencia de Ranma, por desgracia la política del negocio prohíbe ese tipo de escándalos conduciendo en su despido, a pesar de ese inconveniente no evito llevarse el respeto de su jefe y compañeros por su desempeño.

No fue hasta que días después la familia Rhose salieron a cenar a un café de aprendices del cual la dueña resulto amiga de Hana, en medio de la conversación en tanto que los guiaba a su mesa la dueña del establecimiento con humor decaído menciono que están cortos de personal porque uno de sus empleados renuncio por lo que hay una vacante abierta difícil de llenar los requisitos ya que algunos empleados y clientes resultan ser excéntricos.

Los oídos del oji-azul zumbaron escucharon la conversación de los adultos aumentando su curiosidad, tomando la palabra las miradas de los adultos se posaron en el joven que pregunto por el empleo, ya era tiempo que tanta practica tiempo lidiando con los lunáticos de Nerima sirviera de algo, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

La dueña del café de aprendices dijo que abrirían un sector por lo que comenzaría en un par de semana, cabe destacar que tenía una mala sensación al ver las miradas de complicidad de si madre y su amiga, para su suerte su nueve jefa se fue a ver otra mesa donde una mujer hizo un comentario a su amiga sobre que no deber tanto o su piel se arrugara, aun mas a lo que su acompañante le lanzo una mirada de muerte comenzando una discusión.

En cuestiones como esta las posibilidades de una vida normal no son muy alentadoras.

….

 _ **Al día siguiente:**_

 **Furinkan High School**

A la espera del profesor los estudiantes del Furinkan interactúan unos con otros sobre el diario venir, bastante normal sin Kuno y sus alardes ridículos, las amazonas de regreso a China, bueno la anciana y el miope ya que Shampoo días antes se iba ido. La mayoría dedujeron que se embarcó en caza del chico de la coleta, la semana pasada Ukyo cansada de larga espera de su red del clan ninja/cocineros cerro su propio abandono Nerima en su propio viaje.

Hasta la fecha no dieron señales de vida la tranquilidad aunque incomoda ronda por los alrededores, la mayoría de los estudiantes mantuvieron su descontento meses atrás que descubrieron que el Furinkan firmante mantiene su lugar abajo en la escala en cuanto a credibilidad y prestigio generando mucha controversia.

Con meses de permanecer recorriendo los pasillos, los periódicos señalaron que el instituto Sakakino proveniente de Hokkaido en un giro drástico se posiciono entre las altas en el top, su reputación y nivel de sofisticación no es como la de San Hebereke resultando la novedad para todo el mundo, no saben cómo ni cuándo pero la causa implicada fue que su competencia se puso ridículamente en el mapa.

Un grupo de amigas hablan sobre temas diferentes diversos, Akane en si retomo su antigua vida, más o menos los artistas marciales continúan llegando al dojo continuando la racha de derrotas con el paso de los días aumentando, también los pretendientes continuaron el reto matutino abierto de Kuno, por azares del destino los pretendiente iban disminuyendo a causa de contemplar los arranques de furia de la peliazul.

Los resentimientos guardados a su antiguo prometido no cambiaron para nada, la deshonra que sentía la hacía sentirse sucia ideo formas de castigarlo por su insolencia, planeo tener una relación con Ryoga sin importarle lo que suceda con tal de hacerlo sufrir por todo el bochorno y las humillaciones que le ocasiono.

Un ejemplo de lo dicho sucedió que atrapo a un par de jóvenes coqueteando con una chica a lo que los mira con odio, resentimientos y demás emociones negativas gritándoles cosas sobre que todos los hombres son unos pervertidos, dicho eso se distanciaron mirándola como si fuera chiflada. Eso y el gnomo pervertido de Happosai sigue con su ola de robos de ropa interior, aun con todas las estudiantes fueron tras el con instrumentos contundentes persiguiéndolo por todo Nerima para golpearlo para su frustración les fue imposible atraparlo, no había nadie que lo detuviera.

….

 _ **Ese mismo instante**_

 _ **En las cercanías de Hokkaido**_

 _Dentro de un autobús en movimiento las personas se trasladan ocupados en sus vidas que entre sus asientos viajan madre e hija volviendo a casa, luego de casi dos meses recibiendo el alta médica de los doctores la castaña se sentía lista para regresar a su vida._

 _Le había costado trabajo superar la noticia de la pérdida de su bebe, fue un duro golpe para la Saionji durante los primeros días sufrió depresión mostrando un lado más emocional de si, con esfuerzo dejo ese horrible momento atrás, se dio cuenta que Ranma tenía razón ante sus acciones fueron un error, era difícil aceptarlo pero tuvo que admitirlo._

 _Cabe decir que ella y su madre tuvieron una conversación de lo que pareció horas en ocasiones brevemente pareciendo discusión, Youko en si estaba la regaño tomando enserio su papel de madre, lo que es raro por lo general es amable y cariñosa sorprendiéndose de las palabras de Sekai que rompió en lágrimas, algunos vecinos lo tomaron como una típica pelea madre e hija sin tomarlo en consideración._

 _Cuando cesaron los gritos y la joven pudo desahogarse pudieron hablar con más calma sin intervenciones, en una de esas Youko tosiendo levantando una mano para cambiar de tema saco a la luz lo del bebe y de lo que sucedió con Makoto poniendo a Sekai un poco alarmada, leyendo su expresión la castaña mayor le dijo de la misma forma que Minami que un joven con las características del artista marcial la trajo y le explico todo sorprendiendo a su hija que no tardo en descubrir de quien se trató cubrió su boca con ambas manos._

 _Afortunadamente su madre al puso al tanto que el azabache esta fuera de peligro aliviándola, de por sí ya se sentía culpable teniendo entendido que en un futuro deberá afrontarlo, en cierta medida la castaña mayor agradecida a Kami que no hubo muertos aunque su hija debería irse por un tiempo a una institución mental, era triste pero cierto._

 _Por su lado Sekai se sentía decepcionada que su amigo rompió su promesa molestándose, le había hecho prometer que no le diría a nadie sobre el embarazo para que la delatara con su madre, aunque no podía culparlo, fue culpa suya y del Itou llevar esta locura demasiado lejos, el karma le paso cuentas sobre sus acciones sintiendo el amargo sabor de sus actos._

 _A duras fuerzas la castaña termino dándole la razón a su madre después de lo que hizo se sentía como una persona horrible, después de ese horrendo episodio necesitaba de tiempo para pensar._

… _._

 _\- ¿Hija todo está bien? Pregunto Youko despertando a su hija de sus pensamientos._

 _\- ¿Eh? Si estoy bien, solo un poco emocionada._

 _\- Ya me imagino fue un gran cambio el que pasaste, Secchan quería acompañarme a recogerte pero tuvo que cubrir tu turno en Radish._

 _\- Ya veo._

 _\- Has estado muy pensativa desde que salimos._

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?_

 _\- Conozco esa expresión tuya cuando algo llama tu interés. Dijo Youko burlona._

 _\- No entiendo._

 _\- Se nota que algo te molesta._

 _\- Oka-san solo estoy algo cansada. Suspiro la castaña con pereza en parte mintiendo si dijera que no estaba pensando en dos jóvenes siendo uno el opuesto del otro._

 _Sekai no dejo de pensar en su charla con Ranma en la enfermería causándole intriga, le parecía raro pensando en el nombre caballo salvaje le parecía la descripción en alguien completamente diferente una persona enérgica y obstinada descubriendo que no sabe mucho acerca de su amigo, a primera vista le parecía que era más de lo que parece pero verlo en acción le quito toda duda de que sean la misma persona, no tenía sentido ¿Cuál es el misterio detrás del joven misterioso?_

 _Una sonrisa cómica se formó en sus labios, se encargaría de averiguar más sobre el cuándo lo encuentre._

 _…._

En ese mismo momento cerca de la playa un Ferrari convertible rojo tripulado por las mujeres Katsura devora kilómetros por la acera corriendo, apoyando su brazo sobre el apoyabrazos mirando el atardecer la mente de Kotonoha deambula en sus pensamientos ante lo mencionado por el médico, la Katsura en compañía de Minami escuchan atentamente al médico que le diagnostico que tenía una enfermedad conocida como Yanderismo básicamente un desajuste de personalidad aparentemente producido por el estrés psicológico o por un trauma del pasado que causa que el sujeto se vuelva inestable.

Un rasgo del síndrome comúnmente es que afecta a las jóvenes de tipo adorables que no habían roto ni un plato en su vida por lo que el cambio drástico sorprende a familia y amigos del sujeto, afectando a las chicas de su edad. Entre los síntomas destacables la risa malvada es la más destacada.

Ante la declaración madre e hija quedaron en shock, por fortuna Kotonoha mostro grandes avances con los tratamientos por lo que su recuperación fue en óptimas condiciones dándole el alta, estaba esperando el momento oportuno de llegar a su casa para tomar un baño caliente dejando ese mal momento en el pasado.

Tenía planeado ir al instituto temprano a hablar con sus maestros para retomar las clases, oraba mentalmente a Kami para no tener que toparse con Katou y sus actos de intimidación, nunca supo que tenía en su contra ¿Fue acaso que le hizo algo sin darse cuenta? Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, apoyando una mano en su barbilla intenta recordar si hizo algo que la molesto fracasando, nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contra hasta que Ranma apareció ignorando por completo sus caprichos era el único que puso en su lugar a Otome y sus amigas y lo hizo solo con darles la espalda sin gastar una palabra, si era honesta consigo misma comenzaba a admirarlo.

Durante su tiempo en la institución mental pensó más detenidamente acerca de su relación con el Itou descubriendo más de lo que esperaba, se replanteo muchas cosas que no veía antes, si hubo alguna vez una relación ella fue la que hacia esfuerzos para que salga a frote, tal vez debería dejar de jugar con la verdad por más dura que fuera y ver si era conveniente continuar la relación… si es que todavía había una relación por la cual pelear.

( _He tomado una decisión, me pregunto si será lo correcto tendrá que pasar lo que pase pero es mejor dejar las cosas en claro_ )Pensó la joven Katsura con expresión triste necesita averiguar si vale la pena lidiar una batalla perdida, solo espera que no haya más sorpresas _._

Con ese pensamiento en mente el convertible se aleja rápidamente.

….

Fin capítulo 20:

( _Nota: Me volví loco organizando mis ideas, fue mi culpa por desorganizado estoy haciendo cambios sobre algunas cosas, es complicado pero ya tengo resuelto lo que queda de este arco, tengo planeado el entrenamiento de Ranma, creo que es hora de traer de nuevo a escena a Kotonoha y Sekai, ya era momento que nos divirtiéramos con Ryoga considérenlo una revancha por culpar al Ranma por sus problemas, el retorcido destino de Ranma de nuevo lo involucro en un nuevo problema de pesos pesados, abra que esperar a ver lo que depara el entrenamiento de Minako, hasta la proxima_ ).


	20. Chapter 20

( _Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Ranma ½ y School Days y olviden el resto_ ).

Capítulo 20:

 **¿Destino o desgracia? Parte 3**

 _ **Casa de los Katsura**_

Terminando sus tareas la joven Katsura se deja caer sobre su cama fatigada apoyando el revés de su mano sobre su frente cerrando por unos minutos sus ojos intentando relajarse, estaba feliz de estar de nuevo en casa aunque significa lidiar con el interrogatorio de su energética copia menor que como siempre se sentía muy contenta de verla sin perder tiempo en invadirla haciendo preguntas, no vinieron mal los abrazos de la mencionada a su hermana mayor, no podía quejarse de lo último. Durante la semana después de su regreso a la sociedad no tuvo el mejor comienzo que digamos.

Con el regreso de Kotonoha las expresiones en la caras de los estudiantes no tardaron en verse, luego que el maestro anuncio su regreso a lo que a las miradas incrédulas de los estudiantes se posaron sobre la peli purpura incomodándola por ser el centro de atención se mantiene rígida, arrugando el ceño la Katou no estuvo nada contenta sobre el regreso de la joven siendo uno de dos males ya que del otro mal durante la semana no asistió a clases.

Todavía zumban en sus oídos las risas de sus compañeros y de otras clases, aparentemente un bromista anónimo les tiene declarada la guerra a la pandilla de chicas y por ende resultando sus víctimas, corriendo la voz por el instituto los rumores no tardaron en aparecer, en retrospectiva debe ser muy hábil en las jugarretas para idear una bien planeada broma y no lo atraparan en el intento.

Con algo de esfuerzo Kotonoha se puso al día con las materias recuperando el tiempo perdido, en cuestión de días fue retomando el control de su vida, una prueba de eso es la sonrisa serena de la misma recuperando el brillo que la caracteriza. Entre las clases noto que el asiento a su lado estuvo vacío indicando que Ranma no asistió a clases, pensando que se encuentra enfermo justo en el momento que necesitaba respuestas y su pista no dio señales de vida no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada, ni modo ya encontraría la oportunidad de conversar con su compañero.

Pero lo más difícil surgió al día siguiente.

Era un hermoso día para estar en el patio para toma aire, interactuar con los compañeros, o si es preferible para algunos simplemente leer, en un sector del terreno debajo de un árbol la Katsura está sentada usando sus lentes leyendo un libro disfrutando de la sombra del árbol, el encargado de la biblioteca fue muy amable de permitirle retirar los nuevos tomos de libros.

Su lectura se vio interrumpida levantando la vista manteniendo la distancia vio al azabache junto a la Katou y sus amigas entrelazando el brazo de la deportista con el suyo tipo pareja provocando un nudo en la garganta de la Katsura, todo el valor acumulado de varios meses se evaporo como si nada adquiriendo un ceño de tristeza en su rostro dándose cuenta que de nada sirve ignorar la realidad, sin dejar de lado que en el camino a la escuela recibió un mensaje del azabache donde termina su noviazgo perdiendo lo que queda de esperanzas, tomando una respiración profunda regreso a su lectura en tanto los estudiantes interactúan a su alrededor.

 **Clase de cocina**

La reputación de la Katsura como buena estudiante y una chica académica e inteligente es muy conocida en Sakakino sus altas notas respaldan ese hecho junto a su afiliación como miembro del consejo estudiantil y por lógica impulsando a un futuro prometedor, no cabe duda que es muy hábil en las materias y seguro en muchas cosas pero aparte de los deportes la única cosa en la que es mala en las artes culinarias, a excepción de la limonada caliente su habilidades en las artes culinarias no son tan buenas aunque comparado a la cocina de cierta Tendo peliazul en definitiva era todo un manjar.

…

 **En la cuidad**

En mismo instante un camino llega a la zona comercial llevando en su caja a una joven pelirroja desarrollada con su ropa sucia y rota acostada con las manos detrás de su noca observando las nubes, su camisa roja estilo chino tenía varios cortes disfrutando de la brisa, cuando el camino se detiene indicando que llegaron. Sujetando su mochila con una mano la lleva detrás de su espalda salto del vehículo dando dos golpes a la carrocería agradeciendo el aventón para después alejarse caminando silbando una melodía en tanto mira los negocios abiertos notando que nada cambio.

Con una semana de formación en la caverna pensó que hubo cambios pero no, con una mueca de pesadez Ranko divaga en sus pensamientos al recordar la dureza e intensidad de la formación por la que paso siendo un infierno, ahora si lo había visto todo, quien diría que su antepasado resultaría ser una sensei tan severa y exigente. Solo con pensar en esa formación le daba dolor de cabeza, por otro lado debía admitir que aparte de su actual sensei Minako resulto una gran maestra mucho mejor que el panda.

….

( _Flash back_ ) Hace apenas una semana.

 _En las profundidades de la caverna Ranma y Minako entrenan ambos parados de manos sobre unas rocas puntiagudas apoyándose sobre sus dedos índices, de acuerdo a la Idate lo llevaría a sus límites el ejercicio se trató adquirir más control de su ki y concéntralo en un solo punto como en la punta de un dedo, es por eso que las rocas puntiagudas ayudan permitiéndole a Minako parase sobre la roca sin lastimarse demostrando el control sobre energía al canalizar en la punta de sus dedos._

 _A su lado con dificultades Ranma tiene complicaciones de mantener el control de su energía, las gotas de sudor caen a través de su cara, sus manos están cubiertas de un aura de ki inestable, teniendo vendas en su estómago y las partes superiores de los antebrazos producto de varias caídas un humano normal habría muerto al no tener la resistencia desarrollada. Por suerte lo normal no cae en Ranma saliendo con heridas menores solo para intentarlo de nuevo._

 _\- Tienes que reunir tu Ki en un solo punto Ranma. Instruye seria la líder del grupo Kaio._

 _Con dificultad Ranma la obedece a lo que su aura de ki se estabiliza un poco._

 _\- Muy bien suficiente, ahora permanece en esa misma posición por 10 horas más._

 _\- Maldita sea. Gruño Ranma con el ceño fruncido._

 _Superado la primera fase lo siguiente fue más complicado, siguiendo las indicaciones de su ancestro tomando una pose rígida Ranma extendió ambos brazos con las palmas de sus manos abiertas una detrás de la otra apuntando a la Idate la cual hizo lo mismo con su brazo apuntando con la palma de su mano al ex-Saotome._

 _\- Este entrenamiento es para atrapar la energía o ki del enemigo, si no te concentras morirás. Explica Minako haciendo que el Oji-azul se estremezca._

 _Acto seguido libera una cantidad de energía mandando retroceder al artista marcial varios metros cayendo al suelo._

 _\- No nos detendremos hasta que no seas capaz atrapar la energía de tu oponente sin moverte ni un milímetro, ponte de pie. Ordeno Minako a lo que un adolorido Ranma se levantó sin dar el brazo a torcer regresando a la formación._

 _Cabe destacar que esa formación hizo que los resultados valieron la pena logrando tener el control de su Ki y por ende aprendiendo técnicas nuevas en su repertorio, el espíritu estaba decepcionada de las acciones de Nodoka además de su odio por cierto Ngomo pervertido jurando que cuando pase al otro lado literalmente lo enviaría a lo más profundo infierno. Pasada la semana el entrenamiento concluyo, dadas las despedidas el espíritu fue a reunirse con el resto de su gente en el mundo espiritual._

( _Fin flash back_ ).

…

Ese y demás pensamientos invaden la mente de Ranko, fue entonces con una mirada seria se detuvo a poca distancia observando en un lote baldío a unos pandilleros golpeando a un chico bajo castaño con anteojos que protege a una chica de su estatura detrás suyo color de ojos aguamarina y pelo color morado peinado con dos coletas flojas vistiendo un uniforme femenino de Sakakino.

\- Levántate, es muy rápido para que te canses. Replico uno de los pandilleros sujetando por la camisa al chico de los anteojos conectando un gancho en su estómago haciendo que caiga al piso con ambas manos sujetándose el área adolorida.

\- Déjalo cobarde. Argumento la chica preocupada por su amigo a lo que el sujeto la por el cuellos estrellándola contra el muro.

\- Si fuera tú me preocuparía por ti, cuando terminemos con este debilucho me divertiré contigo preciosa. Dijo lanzando una mirada fea a la chica.

\- A mi hazme lo que quieras pero no le hagas daño a Roka. Suplico el chico mientras los maleantes comenzaron a patearlo en el cuerpo.

\- Que conmovedor, no tienes que preocuparte de tu novia, vamos a pasar un gran momento. Asintió el pandillero a sus amigos a lo que uno tomando un tubo de hierro iba a darle el golpe final siendo detenido por una pelirroja detrás del sujeto sujetando la punta del tuvo con su mano sin dificultad sorprendiendo a los presentes

\- ¿Por qué no se calman, idiotas? Pregunto Ranko con una mirada afilada en combinación con su tono de voz serio dejando su mochila contra el muro.

\- Miren quien tenemos aquí, una pelirroja caliente buscando problemas. Dijo el sujeto con voz burlona mirándola de arriba/abajo.

\- Son patéticos, si quieren pelear yo seré su oponente.

\- ¿Acaso el chico no puede resolver sus problemas?

\- Seis contra uno es mucho para cualquiera y más cuando se tratan de un montón de basura despreciable. Responde Ranko lastimando su orgullo causando que las miradas de odio de los maleantes se posaran en la pelirroja al momento de rodearla sacan las navajas.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? Dijo el líder de los pandilleros con altanería.

\- No lo sé, tal vez romperles la nariz a tus mujercitas pero a ti – Menciona señalando al líder con su mano – vas a sufrir y mucho.

Eso acabo con la paciencia del pandillero el cual frunció el ceño.

\- **¡MATEN A ESTA PERRA!** Ordeno a sus cómplices esto se lanzaron al ataque a lo que en una fracción de segundo golpearon el aire, la pelirroja había desaparecido ante de sus ojos.

\- ¿Dónde está? No pudo haber ido lejos - Dijo unos de sus lacayos buscando con la mirada.

\- **¡IMBECILES ESTA JUSTO ARRIBA DE USTEDES!** Grito su líder alterado a lo que levantan la mirada viendo a la sexy pelirroja flotar sobre ellos dando un salto en el aire para sorpresa de todos solo para recibir un rodillazo de la misma en la cara del sujeto quitándoles los dientes y por supuesto rompiéndole la nariz dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- ¿Quién es el próximo? Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sombría, sin pensarlo los maleantes fueron contra ella siendo su primer grave error.

…

 **Minutos después**

\- Que bando de perdedores. Declaro Ranko sacudiendo sus manos quitándose los restos de polvo dándole la espalda a los pandilleros inconscientes esparcidos por el terreno, en tanto la peli- morada bajita ayuda a su amigo a ponerse de pie pasando su brazo detrás de su espalda dicho eso la pelirroja se acerca en su auxilio.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunto la antes mencionada pasando el otro brazo en su espalda.

\- Si eso creo… -Dijo el chico con una mueca de dolor.

\- Con cuidado Yukki te golpearon muy fuerte.

\- ¿Quiénes eran estos payasos?

\- No lo sé, con Roka estamos hablando cuando esos tipos nos vieron comenzaron a perseguirnos, hice lo que pude para defenderla pero fue inútil. Menciono el muchacho con semblante triste cosa que los otros notaron.

\- No tienes de que avergonzarte eran muchos para ti igual hiciste un gran trabajo. Alago Ranko subiendo la autoestima del chico para luego cambiar de tema observando a la chica – ¿Son estudiantes de Sakakino?

\- Hi ¿Cómo lo supiste? Pregunto la chica.

\- Tu uniforme de Sakakino te delata, que coincidencia yo también voy a - Se calló al instante al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir dejando confundidos al par de jóvenes.

\- ¿Todo está bien? Pregunto la chica arqueando una ceja al ver mejor a su salvadora pareciéndole que la ha visto en otro sitio.

( _Maldita sea por poco y meto la pata, si dijera la verdad haría que hagan más preguntas_ ) Maldijo la pelirroja de inmediato pensando en una cuartada de escape.

\- Ahora te recuerdo, tú eres la chica que canto con _The Yang_ en el santuario durante el festival de verano. Menciono la peli-morada con una sonrisa reconociéndola para impresión de los otros dos.

\- Ahora que lo dices es cierto ¿Tu nombre es Natsumi –san no es así? Pregunto ahora el chico.

\- Si lo soy, preferiría que esto quedara entre nosotros. Responde la antes mencionada con tono de voz seco.

\- Descuida no le diremos a nadie – Dijo la chica a lo que su amigo asiente en guardar el secreto – ¿Qué ibas a decirnos acerca de Sakakino?

\- Un amigo mío asiste a esa escuela, si de eso se trata. Dijo evitando dar más explicaciones.

\- Encantada Natsumi-san, mi nombre es Kitsuregawa Roka. Se presentó la chica.

\- Y yo soy Ashikaga Yukki. Se presentó el chico adolorido con una mano tocando su estómago.

\- El gusto es mío, cambiando de tema ¿Hay algún sitio cerca donde pueda atender sus heridas?

\- Mi departamento está a unas calles cerca. Menciono el conocido como Yukki a lo que la pelirroja asiente, los tres se dirigen rumbo al edificio.

…..

 _Apartamento de Yukki:_

Al rato Ranko y Roka terminaron de vendar al chico que estaba recostado en su sofá.

\- Bien con eso será suficiente. Dijo Ranko limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

\- Otra vez gracias por tu ayuda Natsumi-san tú también Roka.

\- No es nada. Dijo con una sonrisa la antes mencionada en tanto la pelirroja asiente, al poco tiempo la puerta se abre apareciendo su hermana una chica alta y delgada pelo color marrón usa extensiones de cabello hasta los hombros, olor de ojos Marrón rojizo y viste un uniforme de Sakakino, dicha chica deja caer su portafolios al ver a su hermano lastimado.

Ranko al ver su mirada seria pudo ver que no es fiar teniendo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Yukki que fue lo que te paso?

\- Onee-san unos sujetos nos atacaron a mí y a Roka, hice todo lo posible por protegerla por suerte Natsumi-san paso por ahí se encargó de ellos. Menciono Yukki solo para recibir un golpe de su hermana en la cabeza - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Exigió el magullado muchacho con las manos sobándose el área afectada.

\- Como se te ocurre no ver por donde ibas, eres demasiado distraído. Regaño su hermana para incredulidad de Roka y confusión y enojo interno de Ranko recordando de alguna forma a Nabiki, dejando eso de lado la mujer confronta a la pelirroja.

\- ¿De modo que fuiste tú quien se encargó de esos sujetos? Pregunto de forma burlona para después se acerca a la pelirroja estando frente a frente, ambas se miran fijamente compitiendo estando bastantes parejas en cuanto a estatura - No pareces muy fuerte.

\- Las apariencias engañan, de cualquier forma necesitaban mi ayuda.

\- Como sea te doy las gracias por salvar a mi hermano, mi nombre es Ashikaga Chie. Dijo con expresión seria extendiendo su mano ante la pelirroja la cual no tardo en imitarla estrechando su mano firmemente.

\- Soy Natsumi Kyoka, bien será mejor que me vaya nos veremos luego.

\- Hi y gracias por tu ayuda Natsumi-san.

\- No es nada Yukki, un placer conocerte Roka.

\- S-sí. Agrego la peli-morada por lo que Ranko sin decir más se fue.

\- Ahora dime que fue lo que paso. Reclamo Chie queriendo los detalles a su hermano el cual suelta un pesado suspiro, su curiosidad sobre la misteriosa pelirroja fue evidente, no se traga el cuento que esa pelirroja barriera el piso con una pandilla, por otro lado si la historia es cierta no vendría mal tenerla de su lado.

Sería una buena adquisición a su grupo, se encargaría de averiguar sobre ella más tarde, su actitud le agrada, cuando intento provocarla ni se inmuto demostrando confianza, si sin duda será una buena adición a su grupo.

…

 **Con Ranko**

 _Saltando por los tejados Ranma que había regresado a la normalidad tenía una mirada pensativa sobre su encuentro con la Ashikaga teniendo un mal presentimiento de ella que no es de confianza, a través de su mirada descubrió más que una conversación teniendo mala espina de ella. Ahora que lo piensa en plenos preparativos en el santuario escucho que una tal Ashikaga le quito su novio a la Kanroji, eso explicaría que en medio del patio estando las dos cara a cara hubiera algo de tensión y resentimientos entre ellas, la balanza se inclina más por el lado de Nanami como si no se llevaran bien._

 _No tiene idea de porque sucedió pero era su problema, no es que tenga algo en su contra pero tampoco le agrada la atleta ya que lo mira con descontento, pero qué diablos no puedes caerle bien a todo el mundo, con esa conclusión encogiéndose de hombros le restó importancia, no dejaría que unas tonterías le arruinaran el buen día, con una sonrisa divertida en su cara emprendió el camino a la granja._

…..

 **Al día siguiente**

 _Dentro de un tren en movimiento_

\- Woa ¿Qué fue lo que te paso amigo? Expreso el Sawanaga abriendo bien sus ojos al ver a su amigo golpeado y con vendas en la cabeza.

\- Tuve un pequeño accidente, unos sujetos me atacaron.

\- Vaya, vaya, sí que estas de mal humor, además es inusual que Ashikaga vaya a la escuela solo.

\- Mi hermana tuvo actividades extracurriculares por lo que se fue más temprano.

\- ¿Ella es una mujer ocupada eh?

\- No, ella me dijo que se debe a una reunión del club de baloncesto, tienen asuntos que discutir.

\- El club de baloncesto, cuando escucho esas palabras no puedo dejar de pensar en ello y emocionarme. Dijo el pervertido por excelencia.

\- Puedo verlo. Dijo Yukki sin entender su estado de ánimo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Has escuchado la novedad?

\- ¿Qué novedad?

\- Sobre el bromista de Sakakino, últimamente alguien estuvo haciéndoles bromas a Katou y sus amigas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Como lo oyes, al parecer un estudiante tiene algo en su contra, salió en el periódico escolar prácticamente las embromaron, hombre solo con recordarlo me duele el estómago de tanto reírme. Declaro Taisuke soltando una risa mientras se limpia con una mano las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Esta en primera plana – Dijo su amigo con una sonrisa entregándole el periódico al Ashikaga quedando este último sin palabras ante la foto de Otome y compañía cubiertas de harina, la información termina de procesar en su cerebro – **Misterioso bromista ¿Héroe o villano?** _Recientes testimonios en los pasillos de Sakakino fueron hechas acerca del bromista impertinente, debido a su ataque a un grupo de la clase 1-4 ha causado controversia sobre cuál será su siguiente víctima, se ha especulado que elige a sus víctimas con anterioridad y luego los ataca, nadie está a salvo de esa amenaza._

\- ¿De no creer verdad?

\- Sorprendente. Susurro Yukki teniendo problemas para creerlo - ¿Tu qué piensas de este bromista?

\- Que es justo lo que necesitábamos, hubieras visto la cara de Otome no tenía precio. Responde con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Vaya…

\- Cambiando de tema no me has permitido presentarte a alguna compañera de mi clase.

\- No lo sé, además no quiero eso.

\- ¿Oh es acaso que ya caíste por una? Me pregunto si será esa chica nueva Kitsuregawa, con una chica como ella ya entiendo porque te encontrabas tan tonto hace ra… - No termino su frase el Sawanaga recibiendo como premio un coscorrón en la cabeza del chico del comité de la biblioteca apareciendo un chichón en el área afectada.

\- Eso fue muy cruel. Se quejó Taisuke derramando cataratas de lágrimas estilo anime.

\- Tú estabas diciendo estupideces… - Menciono Yukki para luego lanzar un bostezo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes sueño?

\- Si… es que solo pude dormir un poco.

\- ¿Te desvelaste jugando?

\- No, hoy estuve ayudando a mi hermana con varias cosas desde temprano.

\- Debe ser duro tener una hermana que te pide ayuda todo el tiempo ¿No?

\- Pero tú tienes una hermana mayor.

\- Si pero se gasta todo el dinero en su relación a larga distancia quedándome con mi anticuado celular. Agrego Taisuke regresando las cataratas de lágrimas.

\- Bueno, si ese es el caso, sí que no puedes hacer nada.

\- Uhh por favor escúchame, tan solo ayer mi hermana… Dijo el Sawanaga desahogando sus lamentos con su amigo sobre su mala suerte cuando se trata de su hermana manejando el dinero a lo que el tren entra en la estación abriendo las puertas.

….

 **En ese mismo momento**

 **Zona norte de la ciudad**

Un extraño temblor invade las calles resultando una serie de extrañas anomalía, algunos rayos comenzaron a hacerse visibles alrededor del área, la gente presente no comprende que demonios sucede quedando estáticas ante lo que sus ojos ven. La inestabilidad de los rayos se propagaron rápidamente culminando en un destello momentáneo, de pronto se abrió un extraño portal en la acera cubriendo el diámetro de una casa.

A causa de la explosión una especie de sello se forma, el poder que desprende es tal que rompen los vidrios de muchas ventanas causando enormes grietas en la acera y los edificios cercanos del área atemorizando a los civiles, del sello surgen unas enormes puertas de acero de aspecto antiguo con otro sello en las puertas de aspecto inestable. Al cabo de unos cuantos golpes provenientes del interior el sello se rompe al momento que las enormes puertas se abren de par en par, del interior caminando hacen acto de presencia tres hombres y una mujer de aspecto demoniaco.

El de la izquierda tiene la estatura parecida a la de Raiga de misma complexión fornida color de ojos amarillo con una pupila de rasgo en caída dividiendo, sobre su piel verde tiene incrustada una armadura color gris.

El de la derecha es el de mayor estatura parecida al de un gigante golem corpulento y musculoso color de piel azul y de ojos rojos con orejas puntiagudas, usa brazaletes de pelea con púas en sus brazos y viste pantalones largos color verde con botas de combate de mismo color.

El tercero es de estatura enana siendo el más bajo del equipo y gordo color de ojos verde mosca con dos anillos de pupilas, sobre su piel rojiza protegida sobre su armadura color fango con un par de alas pequeñas adheridas a su espalda.

La cuarta integrante es una mujer de estatura más baja promedio más alta que un humano promedio alto color de piel aguamarina y ojos color azul fuerte con un rombo color rojo cubriendo gran parte de la nariz, orejas puntiagudas con aretes exagerados pelo color violeta arreglado estilo chino en una larga trenza que llega a sus pies, su atuendo se compone en un vestido rojo estilo chino ajustando dejando ver su bien desarrollada figura a excepción de dos pequeños cortes en medio del busto y estómago y calza zapatos de tacón azul.

\- Después de tanto tiempo hemos sido libres de esa prisión infernal. Dijo El demonio enano con una expresión sádica mirando los alrededores.

\- Es muy diferente de lo que recuerdo, podría decirse que en cuatro siglos han cambiado muchas cosas. Dijo ahora con severidad el grandulón de piel azul.

\- Creo que debería saludar a estos seres inferiores. Exclamo el otro lanzando una mirada de complicidad.

\- No te excedas Sagon, si hay posibilidad de encontrar hombres apetitosos no desperdiciare la posibilidad de divertirme absorbiendo su energía. Dijo la mujer apoyando la mano en su cadera lamiendo sus labios con lujuria, Sagon extiende su brazo con la mano abierta expulsa una ráfaga de ki que se aleja lentamente mientras va aumentando de tamaño conforme se aleja acto seguido cierra su mano en puño con fuerza causando una enorme explosión matando a todos los civiles en el rango de media milla, sin piedad los demonios masculinos comenzaron a lanzar ataques de ki destruyendo todo lo que se mueva, sus ansias de destrucción y desintegración de cosas salió a la luz generando tanta destrucción posible, en cuestión de horas gran parte del área norte era lo más parecido a un cementerio, solo escombros y cadáveres por donde se vea.

\- Al fin soy libre – Dijo una voz siniestra detrás del grupo de Ayakashi, de pronto los demonios se arrodillaron frente a un demonio de estatura superior a las de 3 de 4 sus lacayos y complexión delgada pero con músculos, color de piel blanca con un cuerno saliendo de su frente y orejas puntiagudas, color de ojos oro, su piel blanca se expide a través de su cuerpo con la marca del mal en color negro adherida a su pecho y una cicatriz cubriendo la mayor parte del brazo izquierdo y parte del pecho, en su espalda tiene un par de alas negras de vampiro, brazos largos con garras y piernas largas y calza enormes botas del mismo color.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes Trigon-sama? Pregunto uno de sus lacayos.

\- Acabar con las dos amenazas en nuestros planes, la mas cercana viene de ella es una miembro del clan Katsura reconocería esa esencia en cualquier parte, no tan lejos hay otra se está moviendo viene directo hacia nosotros de más lejos, Sagon averigua de quien se trata ese es el tipo que mato a Raiga y luego hazlo sufrir, el resto vayan por esa mocosa.

\- Como ordene Trigon-sama. Dicen con tono servicial a su líder para luego fueron a cumplir sus órdenes.

El conocido como Trgon muestra una sonrisa siniestra.

…

 **En ese momento en Sakakino**

 **En la azotea**

El instinto asesino de Ranma se activó de golpe haciendo que despierte de su siesta en el techo de la escuela, anteriormente disfrutando de la soledad, causando que repentinamente se sienta con el ceño fruncido enfocando la mirada en dirección de dónde provino la explosión.

\- Ese ki maligno, finalmente llegaron los Ayakashi, Minako no mintió de que eran muy fuertes… 1, 2, 3, 4 son fuertes y hay uno más que es diferente del resto, su poder está a otro nivel no cabe duda él es el jefe… en el momento de sentir el ki de ese sujeto mi corazón dio un salto, demonios aun con la distancia puedo sentirlo. Declaro la Ranma para sí mismo con tono de voz serio jadeando un poco al sentir la presencia del jefe, luego de unos segundos de respirar recuperándose, de su bolsillo sub-dimensional saco cambió de ropa, ya colocando sus muñequeras en sus brazos usa su douji verde con pantalones largos negros y calzando sus zapatillas kung fu se dirige a la batalla.

….

 **En tanto**

\- Se me hizo tarde, por quedarme leyendo hasta tarde me quede dormida. Declaro Kotonoha corriendo de su casa rumbo a la estación, se desveló tanto en su lectura el tiempo se fue volando hasta muy tarde, por el sueño había olvidado programar su despertador, por fortuna la vieja costumbre de su pequeña hermana entrando a su habitación sin permiso fue de ayuda quien entro temprano a despertarla.

Pasando por alto el desayuno salió de la ducha corriendo de nuevo a su cuarto solo para que minutos después salir del mismo bajando por las escaleras dando brincos mientras se pone sus zapatos, en la entrada luego de decir a su madre que la ama, sin tiempo a que esta responda con prisa sale rumbo directo a la estación, recorridas unas cuadras su paso es detenido por unos sujetos de aspecto extraño y aterrador que aparecieron frente a su persona.

\- ¿Así que sigues con vida? Pregunto el Demonio enano.

\- Sin duda es una de ellos Malakai. Dice el demonio grandulón con voz gruesa a su compañero subordinado.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pregunto Kotonoha sintiendo miedo de los Ayakashi, no sabe como pero algo dentro de sí le decía quiénes son, una extraña premoción vino a su mente de ella combatiendo junto con un grupo de aliados en contra de los demonios usando un kimono en una guerra.

\- Es el parecido es notable, no puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo aun siga aquí.

\- Pues de ella debe tratarse, su energía dentro de sí es muy grande, es la misma bruja de hace cuatrocientos años.

\- Yo no soy una bruja ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?

\- Parece que olvidaste quiénes somos Kaya, sigues siendo la misma escoria humana creí haber acabado contigo ¿Cómo es posible que sigas convida? Pregunto Makai con una mueca de enojo apretando sus dientes y levanta su puño presionando con descontento.

\- No me llame así, no soy esa Kaya mi nombre es Kotonoha. Responde de un grito la peli-purpura sintiendo su corazón latir con rapidez.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Confronto la mujer demonio sujetándola del cuello de la americana viéndola frente a frente haciendo que no toque el piso.

\- ¿Con que Kotonoha eh? – Pregunto Hydra arqueando una ceja, en cuestión de minutos su expresión cambio drásticamente por una sonrisa malvada – Ahora lo entiendo es la descendiente del clan Katsura, esa maldita bruja se aseguró que su linaje no pasara por la extinción.

\- Contéstame esto ¿Eres la heredera del clan Katsura? Ese clan maldito lleno de asesinos del cual la sangre de Kaya Katsura corre por tus venas. Interrogo Makai viendo en la peli-purpura la imagen de la persona que más aborrece.

\- ¿Qué… que dices? Pregunto Kotonoha asfixiada a lo que otra vez un recuerdo le viene a la mente.

….

( _Flash back_ ):

 **Hace cuatrocientos años**

 _\- Todo listo para la guerra. Informo una joven mujer alta color de pelo purpura largo atado en una cola de caballo llagando hasta donde termina la espalda usando un kimono color verde hoja con el kanji de los Kaio grabado en su espalda con un cinturón purpura atado en su cintura resaltando su figura desarrollada, usa botas flexibles el rasgo más notorio de la mujer su expresión seria del cual se ven sus ojos color purpura_

 _\- Bien, debemos estar preparados debemos estar preparado para lo que está por venir. Responde Minako con expresión seria a su subordinado antes de esconder su rostro detrás de su máscara mirando hacia el horizonte._

 _\- Somos la primera y última línea de defensa, las tropas están en posición esperando la señal. Menciono un tercero siendo este un hombre de su misma estatura delgado de brazos cruzados y recargado contra el muro de complexión física por los músculos de sus brazos, el personaje viste un traje de ninja un shizuku color azul y negro con un cinturón Obi en su cintura, pantalones largos color negro y zapatos del mismo color (El traje de los oniwabanshu del anime Ruroni Kenshin) Dejando su cara descubierta de rasgo bien parecido maduro con sus ojos color azules._

 _\- Entendido, nos apegaremos al plan Arashi guiaras el primer equipo al punto acordado, los detendremos en el punto acordado, Kaya debemos extender un perímetro para retenerlos, solo tendremos una oportunidad para ponerle fin a esta maldita guerra. Declaro la líder del grupo._

 _\- Si. Dicen los mencionados al unísono._

 _\- Muy bien despedidos. Dijo Minako a lo que el par se fueron por el mismo camino, cuando estuvieron solos sin nadie alrededor el conocido como Arashi noto la expresión triste de su compañero._

 _\- Todo estará dicho desde ahora en adelante._

 _\- Tal vez no salgamos con vida después de esto, lo sé muy bien no imagino lo que haremos después de que esto llegue a su fin._

 _\- Tendremos la libertad que tanto soñamos, al fin podremos casarnos y forjar un buen futuro para nosotros y nuestros hijos. Dijo el hombre con una mirada llena de esperanza abrazando de forma cariñosa a la hermosa mujer rodeando sus brazos detrás de su espalda_

 _\- ¿Arashi-kun tú crees que se pueda superar este suceso? Pregunto Kaya mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

 _\- ¿Eh?_

 _\- Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que viene, no quiero perderte. Dijo Kaya preocupada, dicho eso su amante toma ambas manos y les propina un beso para después observarla con una mirada serena de enamorado._

 _\- Si eso ocurre te buscare en nuestras reencarnaciones en miles de vidas hasta encontrarte. Dijo dando una sonrisa tranquilizadora mostrando la sonrisa del ex-Saotome._

 _\- Arashi-kun._

 _\- Kaya-chan. Dicen entre sí para luego juntar sus labios en un beso._

…..

( _Fin flash back_ ).

( _Esa era yo y ¿Ranma-san?_ … _Otra vez esos sueños de Kyoto… no lo entiendo ¿Qué está pasando en mi cabeza?_ ) Pensó Kotonoha confundida dudando si lo de hace rato fue real o no, de alguna formatiene la rara sensación de haber vivido esto antes.

\- Sin duda es una descendiente del grupo Kaio, su energía es la misma una descendiente.

\- El grupo Kaio, es imposible se supone que es un mito. Refuto la Katsura con dificultad.

\- ¿Te parecemos un mito? Bueno eso no importa, la sangre del clan Katsura vive en tus venas, lo que tus ancestros nos hicieron lo vas a pagar. Declaro Malakai con una mirada despiadada con sus poderes hipnóticos mirando a los ojos a la Katsura cayendo en un sueño susurrando con sus fuerzas un _Ranma ayúdame_ antes de desplomarse en el piso _,_ Hydra la carga sobre su hombro para luego, entonces se fueron sin darse cuenta de un par de ojos purpura detrás de un arbusto.

El miedo y la preocupación se apodero de la Katsura más joven, Kokoro había seguido a su hermana a petición de su madre para darle su almuerzo, presenciando el encuentro se escabullo escondiéndose en los arbustos no pudo evitar asustarse, la distancia fue lo suficiente para que escuchar del regreso de los demonios, había pensado que se trataba de una historia para asustar a los niños pero lo visto con sus ojos vio que la historia es cierta.

Acto seguido la menor de las Katsura corre de regreso por la ruta de donde vino rompiendo en llanto temiendo por su hermana.

…..

Saltando rápidamente entre los tejados, con prisa Ranma se acerca cada vez más, en medio de su travesía descubre a una niña corriendo por la calle en dirección contraria, dando un salto se desvía aterrizando de pie frente a ella cerrándole el paso reconociéndola al instante.

\- Kokoro.

\- Ranma-kun. Responde la mencionada abrazándolo asustada lo cual el artista marcial noto al momento observando las lágrimas en sus ojos entendiendo que estuvo llorando con sus manos intenta secar sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Unos sujetos sospechosos salieron de la nada, se veían muy temibles… dijeron que son los Ayakashi y se la llevaron. Intento decir la niña sin detener su llanto entre sollozos.

\- Kokoro cálmate y dime ¿A quién se llevaron? Pregunto el ex –Saotome arrodillándose sobre una pierna apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la menor de las Katsura mirándola fijamente.

\- A Onee-san… de la nada se desmayó… la tomaron y después se fueron.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Pregunto Ranma desconcertado frunciendo el ceño.

\- Seguramente le harán daño, no sé qué hacer, tengo mucho miedo…snif no quiero perderla de nuevo.

Si hay algo que realmente odia el oji-azul es ver a una niña llorando, algo que el nuevo como el viejo Ranma tenían en común. Aparte de Kasumi no había nadie que tocara esa parte profunda de su ser, Minako le había dicho que había algunos miembros de su extinto grupo aun permaneciendo en la ciudad, era obvio que la Katsura forma parte de ellos por eso los Ayakashi vinieron por ella, en eso él se pone de pie y acaricia la cabeza de la joven Katsura.

\- No te preocupes traeré a tu hermana a salvo, no dejare que le hagan daño.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? Pregunto Kokoro con una sonrisa.

\- Te lo prometo pero antes debemos ponerte a salvo. Responde Ranma asintiendo acto seguido extendiendo una mano canalizando algo de ki hace aparecer un clon – El té llevara a salvo a tu casa, yo me encargare de esto.

\- Hi. Asintió Kokoro donde cargándola en su espalda el clon se fue saltando por los tejados, Ranma retoma su camino acelerando el paso corriendo sobre los muros saltando de uno a otro.

( _Mierda, los Ayakashi han comenzado la cacería de los descendientes, si los asesinan será el fin de todo, debo impedirlo a toda costa, no temas Katsura voy en camino_ ) Pensó Ranma dando un salto en ruta para combatir la reciente amenaza.

….

Continuara.

Fin capítulo 20:

( _Notas: Hace mucho me perdí pero ya he regresado, como sea sigo trabajando en el arco, lo que no sé cómo hare para sacar a Ryoga de Norte américa es justo que no divirtiéramos con su sufrimiento, lo de Mousse fue un bonus, es momento de que este arco llegue a su punto culmine, tenía pensado otra cosa para el fic pero lo dejare para otro momento, agregue algunos personajes del elenco_ ).

( _Tengo otros fic que trabajar, además de mi trabajo y otras cosas, me dará tiempo de trabajar en la parte 4 cuando lo tenga actualizare, sigo mi regla Otaku personal, no se me olvido de la paliza de Makoto, valdrá la pena si mi plan sale como pienso, hasta entonces Mousse se queda en la cárcel y Ryoga es cosa aparte, y tal vez les juegue más bromas Otome y sus cómplices, dicho eso dejen sus reliews y nos vemos_ ).


	21. Chapter 21

( _Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Ranma ½ y School Days y todo lo demás_ ).

Capítulo 21:

 **¿Destino vs desgracia? Parte 4**

 **En medio del universo.**

En el espacio cierto ángel de túnica granates con su coraza negro, blanco y amarillo y pelo extravagante con su cetro en mano vuela a través del espacio en compañía de un humanoide delgado con aspecto de felino calvo color de piel morado con grandes orejas puntiagudas apoyando su mano en la espalda del primero, viste ropa estilo egipcio negra con azul oro, brazaletes y collar color oro, cinturón de tela azul fuerte con pantalones largo de un azul más claro y calza zaparos de genio.

La joya del cetro titila consiguiendo la atención del peli-blanco deteniéndose de manera abrupta lo que el gato morado choca con la espalda del ángel por el impulso.

 _-_ _ **¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE TE DETIENES DE ESA MANERA? NO VUELVAS A HACERLO**_. Se quejó el gato morado.

\- _Al parecer hay problemas en la tierra._ Responde el peliblanco en una combinación de tono tranquilo con modales observando la pantalla sobre la joya del cetro.

\- _¿En la tierra?_ Volvió a preguntar el felino arqueando una ceja confundido _\- Pero si acabamos de salir de ahí._

\- _No se trata de la tierra de esta dimensión Bills-sama sino de la tierra de la dimensión C_.

\- _Que dices, la dimensión C._

\- _Si señor, según parece el Ayakashi Trigon y sus seguidores consiguieron abandonar su reino y entrar a esta dimensión._

\- _Creí que había perecido hace siglos_.

\- _Me temo que no, aquí dice que unos humanos los encerraron, actualmente los Ayakashi lograron cruzar a esta dimensión_. Menciono el peli-blanco indagando en el historial recientemente actualizado.

\- _Ah es un asunto insignificante_. Aclaro Bills sin importancia.

\- _No veo que le interese mucho el tema_.

\- _No es un asunto realmente serio Wiss_. Espeto Bills con tono vago mientras con el dedo meñique se saca la cerilla de su oreja.

\- _Como dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo parte de sus obligaciones es contribuir a mantener el equilibrio en lo que conforman parte del universo 7 eso incluye las dimensiones A, B, C y D._ Recito el ángel con una pequeña sonrisa, inmediatamente el felino se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano agarrando su cara en una combinación de enojo y flojera debido a que su sirviente con los hechos le gano la discusión lo que a su vez este se quejara por lo bajo acerca de los momentos en que su trabajo apesta.

Normalmente inventaría alguna artimaña para evitar hacer su trabajo aunque realmente no tenía motivos para quejarse en sus adentros estaba de buen humor por la reciente victoria del equipo de Universo 7 sobre el 6 el cual está bajo la tutela de su hermano gemelo Champa, inmediatamente Bills hizo una nota mental para su próximo encuentro de no olvidarse de restregar su triunfo en la cara de su hermano seguro de lo molesto que se pondría.

Tomándose unos momentos de resignación su actitud se tornó seria levantando su puño al nivel de su boca dando ligeros estornudos recuperando la compostura.

\- _Wiss es hora de hacer una visita a la Kaio del tiempo necesitamos su autorización para pasar entre dimensiones, incluso los dioses destructores debemos pasar por su autorización_. Ordeno el dios de la destrucción.

\- _Oki doki._ Asintió el ángel/mayordomo contento cambiando el rumbo de viaje dirigiéndose al planeta/hogar del ser divino.

…

 **Universo C, planeta Tierra**

Sakakino High School

Otome camina por los pasillos del instituto hecha una furia, por su personalidad cerrada hay muchas cosas que la hacen enfurecen, entre las mismas una de las más conocidas es su desprecio por la delegada de ojos purpura, su falta de simpatía por cierto artista marcial aqua sexual, su poca o nula tolerancia a las opiniones de sus compañeros y solo quien sabe que más.

Su sobresalto se debe a que en el periodo libre se comunicó con su novio con el fin de arreglar para comer juntos, el azabache dijo escusas de que estaría ocupado amargando el humor de la Tsundere. Los siguientes 10 minutos se los paso buscando a la Yandere de ojos purpura por el instituto sin tener suerte con el fin de descargar sus frustraciones buscándola en los sitios que frecuenta como la biblioteca y la sala del consejo, para su mala suerte la Katsura no se encontraba en el edificio.

Retrocediendo horas antes levantada la sesión del club de baloncesto femenino las integrantes se fueron a excepción de la Tsundere, Nanami y la peli purpura Kitsunegawa que por casualidades del destino no fue lo bastante veloz para salir del salón sin ser atrapada por la Katou quien viendo la oportunidad de desquitarse empezó a especular cosas como "que no sirve para nada" y "que ningún chico se fijaría en alguien como ella".

Roka se puso firme ante la Tsundere declarando que tiene un novio agregando que solo dice eso porque tiene envidia y no le interesa en lo absoluto lo que piense, acabando con la paciencia de Otome llevando a que forcejearan Nanami separándolas detuvo la pelea, la joven de las coletas dándoles la espalda se fue dejando a la Katou murmurando por lo bajo sobre lo impertinente de la estudiante de la clase 1-2.

Como si no fuera bastante lidiar con la Katsura el anónimo personaje ataco de nuevo a Otome y sus lacayos enviando un mensaje.

En los vestidores la clase 1-4 se cambia para la clase de deportes entre charlas las estudiantes se preparan, Otome y sus amigas hablaban de temas al azar inclinando los argumentos al azabache pidiéndole a la Katou que si le podían prestar al azabache, negándose Otome abría su casillero sin tener idea de lo que le esperaba.

Los gritos invadieron la habitación, alarmadas sus compañeras fueron al sitio de donde no tardaron en estallar en risas a causa de un payaso de aspecto maléfico que surgió del casillero de la Tsundere asustándola a ella y sus secuaces abrazándose una a la otra recibiendo el susto de sus vidas.

Viendo detenidamente el muñeco Otome se da cuenta que les jugaron una broma pesada despegando una nota dirigida a su persona de la cabeza del muñeco y la lee enojándose con cada palabra del vigilante arrugando el papel con enojo.

\- En cuanto descubra quien es ese bromista gracioso lo voy a pulverizar – Gruño la Tsundere molesta sin entender como lo hace, un estudiante del montón se oponía a su autoridad dándoles una cucharada de su propia medicina actuando entre las sombras podía ser cualquiera, sus pensamientos se interrumpen a causa del temblor generado por la explosión haciendo temblar el instituto y que Otome caiga sobre su trasero, el fenómeno inspiro miedo en los que se hallan en el edificio sucumbiendo ante el caos corren hacia las salidas de emergencia en descontrol.

Cuando todos abandonaron el edificio el mismo se derrumbó ante sus ojos cerrándolos para no ver la devastación. Al poco tiempo abren sus ojos contemplando las ruinas de lo que antes era la escuela agradeciendo a Kami que los puso a salvo, tras unos minutos de confusión los profesores organizan sus grupos todo parecía bien a excepción de dos estudiantes.

\- ¿Alguien sabe dónde están Kotonoha y Ishida? Pregunto el maestro de la clase 1-4 para sorpresa y desconcierto de todos.

…..

 _ **Con Ranma**_

Ranma no pudo quitarse esa mala sensación dentro que lo fastidia, basándose en lo visto en su encuentro con Raiga podía darse una idea de lo antes dicho fácilmente calificando la presencia más poderosa en la liga de Saffon, a pesar de la distancia sentía el Ki de la Yandere peli-purpura está en constante movimiento rápidamente junto con otras presencias malignas.

Para colmo una nueva visión vino a sus ojos, en medio de un terreno amplio desertico ve reunidos a los miembros del grupo Kaio guiados por Minako al frente y su versión más madura los cientos de miembros que se oponen a su reino del terror más que dispuestos a luchar por su supervivencia, a lo lejos las hordas de los demonios se acercan sin control arrasando con todo a su paso.

Con un grito de guerra los rebeldes corren con ferocidad en dirección a los demonios sin retroceder, el ex–Saotome iba a unirse a los rebeldes en la batalla cuando algunos integrantes del extinto grupo lo traspasan como un fantasma, no tuvo más opción que contemplar el conflicto entre los bandos que colapsan entre sí dando inicio a la guerra.

Una luz enceguecedora cubre todo alrededor impidiéndole la vista al oji-azul cerrando sus ojos cubriendo su cara con sus brazos intentando cubrirse del resplandor, le tomo unos minutos recuperar la vista una vez que la luz se desvaneció de inmediato a lo lejos ve a los humanos sobrevivientes reunidos, traspasando sus cuerpos ve a una mujer portando su uniforme arrodillada y abrazando el cadáver de su antepasado llorando sin consuelo sobre su hombro, los hechiceros alrededor inclinan la cabeza en respeto a sus camaradas caídos. Observando más detenidamente el rostro de la mujer los ojos de Ranma se abren de par en par perplejo reconociendo el rostro de la mujer que se veía muy parecía a la peli-purpura.

De inmediato su sentido del peligro le advierte dando un salto al tejado contrario esquivando una esfera de ki destruyendo la casa en la explosión estando alertando con la vista busca su origen sin mucho esfuerzo sus ojos se enfocan en el demonio azul con la mano extendida.

\- Impresionante, esquivaste mi ataque no esperaría menos del sujeto que mato a Raiga. Menciono Sagon poniendo los brazos de vasija y con un ligero tono de burla.

\- Me preguntaba cuando ibas a dar la cara. Exclamo el artista marcial contante.

\- Ustedes los humanos son una especie extraña, comparados con nosotros ustedes están en lo más profundo de la escala evolutiva.

\- ¿Así que tú también trabajas para ese tal Trigon? Pregunto Ranma recibiendo como respuesta la mirada llena de orgullo del grandulón.

\- Efectivamente, vine para impedir que cualquier plaga se interponga en nuestros planes de paso aproveche para saciar mi sangre torturando a diestra y siniestra a algunos humanos.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- El solo hecho de existir es una aberración son escasas bolsas de carne, todo ese sufrimiento es música para mis oídos. Argumento Sagon sádicamente al no recibir comentario alguno piensa que toco un punto frágil - ¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que sientes lastima por sus miserables vidas, tengo que admitir que estoy decepcionado en cuatro siglos siguen siendo basura.

Entonces escucha una risa prominente del Ishida que cambio de una risa diminuta a una que se aproxima a maniaca irritando al Ayakashi - ¿De qué te ríes? Pregunto recibiendo como respuesta la risa del oji-azul que parecía no lo escucho arrugando el ceño del demonio comenzando a irritarlo **¡CALLATE Y DI QUE ES LO GRACIOSO!**

\- De las tonterías que hablas – Espeto Ranma cambiando drásticamente su expresión a fría – Asesinaste a esa gente inocente me encargare de que lo pagues, no dejare que salgas con vida de aquí. Declaro el artista marcial canalizando su ki en su mano derecha al instante que el grandulón suelta una risa.

\- ¿Qué voy a pagar por esto? No me hagas reír.

\- Tal vez seas un demonio pero no estas ni de cerca de derrotarme.

\- **¡BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES, ACABARE CONTIGO!** Rugió Sagon flexionando sus enormes piernas en un gran salto al cielo dando unos giros en el aire alza los brazos como hacha dejándose caer en el suelo golpeando el mismo con fuerza descomunal impactando sus brazos provocando un enorme cráter, Ranma da un salto esquivando mientras observa como arrasa con todo en el radio de un cuarto de milla levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Aterrizando sobre sus pies en el suelo el Ishida cierra sus ojos esperando pacientemente, asechando en la cortina de polvo el Ayakashi con velocidad surge con una sonrisa confiada se abalanza sobre su presa atacando por la espalda sacando enormes cuernos de sus brazos con intenciones asesinas mientras en la mano de Ranma el incremento de energía aumento extendiéndose en forma de una espada.

En una fracción de segundo gira sobre su eje con su arma en manos lanzando dos cortes rápidos desaparece a lo que Sagon golpea el piso enterrando sus puños en el suelo rápidamente el demonio se pone en pie buscándolo con la vista.

\- Sal de tu escondite cobar **-** No pudo terminar su oración por el filo de una espada de hielo reforzada de ki atravesando su pecho apuñalando el lado derecho donde se haya su corazón cae sobre sus rodillas tocando el suelo al mismo tiempo que Ranma saca su arma para luego de un tajo lo decapito separando la cabeza del cuerpo muerto desplomándose en el suelo, Ranma extiende su mano apuntando al cuerpo sin vida del demonio – Rokkan – Exclamo expulsando una ráfaga de ki desintegrando el cuerpo.

….

 **Con Trigon**

Por medio de telepatía el Ayakashi extendió las palmas de sus manos, de la profundidades de la tierra surge un enorme pilar de aspecto cilíndrico en la cima de este se puede contemplar un anillo de tamaño normal hecho de roca en su interior tiene incrustado grilletes, dicho pilar es rodeado por otros cuatro del mismo tamaño cada uno con su respectivo anillo apuntando con sus hoyos al anillo central más alto. Bajo los pilares aparecen varios portales alrededor donde las tropas demonios esperan convertidos en piedra duermen el sueño eterno, como si estuvieran encantadas unas cadenas de los pilares se adhieren al pilar principal.

\- Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la era de los Ayakashi vuelva a su antigua gloria. Menciono Trigon para sí mismo admirando el altar de sacrificios, el momento de la liberación estaba cerca, haciendo acto de presencia sus lacayos aparecen con la peli-purpura todavía inconsciente los seguidores se arrodillaron ante la espalda de su amo con el brazo descansando en la rodilla enfrente bajando las cabezas - ¿Cumplieron su cometido?

\- Si Trigon-sama, hemos traído a la descendiente del clan Katsura, por un momento la confundimos con Kaya pero no está ni cerca de lo que su antepasado era. Informo Malakai al momento que Hydra deja a la oji-purpura en el suelo a sus pies, al verla Trigon noto un cierto parecido con su ancestro recordando que la cicatriz que ella y su amante le hicieron emanado su ki formando un aura de color negro alrededor de su cuerpo estremeciendo a sus seguidores, luego de unos segundos se calmó desapareciendo el aura de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? Pregunto la mujer demonio a su amo.

\- No dejen que su apariencia inocente los confunda, aunque no lo parezca guarda una energía extraña como los de su clan de asesinos, su muerte será la liberación de nuestra gente. Señalo su líder con tono seco.

\- Tal parece que Sagon no ha regresado. Cuestiono Malakai notando la falta del demonio azul.

\- Ese estúpido, lo más probable es que se esté divirtiendo con su presa. Exclamo Hydra con expresión altanera girando los ojos a su compañero.

\- Ya es el momento preparen la ofrenda. Ordeno el demonio líder elevando su tono de voz grave, sus lacayos cargando a la Yandere en brazos la llevan al anillo central colocándole grilletes en manos y pies impidiendo moverse, entonces los seguidores regresan con su amo a la vez que recita el conjuro en su dialecto extendiendo sus manos Trigon comienza a manipular su ki en los anillos laterales apuntando a la Katsura drenando su Ki, fue tal el dolor que despertó a Kotonoha dando un grito al cielo adolorida intentando escapar sin poder moverse al ver que se encuentra encadenada.

\- Miren quien se despertó, al parecer no pudo contener la emoción de presenciar el resurgimiento de nuestra gente, como consideración hare que tu muere sea lenta y dolorosa. Declaro el demonio de alas negras con expresión sádica, sus seguidores se ríen al unísono con maldad presenciando el espectáculo para deleite de sus ojos.

Apretando sus manos aumenta el dolor en el cuerpo de la Katsura se retuerce del dolor, el miedo no tardo en invadir su cuerpo al igual que las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos la desesperación le hizo pensar en la culpa en su interior por casi matar a Sekai. Se sentía como si fuera una mala persona, lo que intento hacer fue lo más horrible que ha hecho en su vida, se arrepiente de sus acciones y ahora pagara el precio en tanto su vida pasa ante sus ojos nunca más vera a sus padres, nunca más recibirá los abrazos de su pequeña hermana, sin cumplir sus metas personales todo está por acabar.

\- **¡SALUDA A TU ANCESTRO EN EL INFIERNO!** Grito Trigon sin piedad deleitándose de su sufrimiento cerrando sus manos en puños con fuerza.

El sufrimiento ya era insufrible a tal punto de rogar que shinigami la absorte del castigo pidiendo la muerte, en el momento que iban a extirparle lo que le queda de esencia de vida una sombra apareció en el campo usando la técnica de punto de quiebre destruyendo los anillos incluido el anillo central liberando a la Yandere de la tortura donde esta cae de cabeza en el aire rumbo al duro suelo para morir yendo por ella la presencia la atrapa en pleno vuelo impidiendo el impacto dada la interrupción del hechizo los portales van desvaneciéndose prolongando el despertar de las fueras demoniacas de forma permanente.

Con intenciones asesinas los demonios por todas direcciones buscan al causante de arruinar sus planes sin ubicarlo ni a él ni a su ofrenda, fue tan rápido que ni lo pudieron ver los subordinados, notan la mirada de enojo de su amo entendiendo que fue el único que lo pudo ver cerrando levemente la expresión seria, girando los ojos a la misma dirección sus secuaces miran a pocos metros de distancia al ex–Saotome de quien sabe dónde salió cargando a la Katsura en brazos este les devuelve la expresión dura.

Por alguna extraña razón al Sacerdote demonio con ver al guerrero le parece haberlo visto esa cara antes y más al sentir una gran cantidad de energía emanando en forma de aura de batalla como sino no estuviera solo, sintiendo que más de una persona lo respalda ni siquiera con la delegada había sentido tal nivel de poder. Detrás del recién llegado levemente abre sus ojos con impresión al ver a los fantasmas de Minako y Arashi que lo respaldan fulminándolo con la mirada en absoluto rencor con su presencia pidiendo venganza en nombre de sus camaradas caídos, la mirada de enojo fue remplazada por una sonrisa arqueada.

Por parte de los subordinados del Ayakashi permanecen temporalmente atónitos sin creer lo que ven, la similitud entre el artista marcial y el guerrero caído era innegable, ante sus ojos tienen a la persona que inspiro a la rebelión, era como si el ultimo hubiera regresado de la misma muerte cargando la voluntad de todos en sus hombros una vez más interponiéndose en sus ambiciones, apretando con furia sus dientes Hydra y Malakai ven enojados al artista marcial ante tal similitud con el difunto, los fantasmas se desvanecen ante la vista de ellos.

En ese mismo instante Kotonoha abre los ojos concentrándose en esos orbes azules y una pequeña sonrisa decora sus labios.

\- R… ranma-san viniste, viniste por mí. Exclamo Kotonoha con algo de dificultad estando feliz de verlo.

\- Lamento llegar tarde Kotonoha. Se limitó a decir traspasando parte de su energía a la Yandere vía manos poniéndola sobre sus propio pies.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que te necesitaba?

\- Kokoro me dijo lo que paso.

\- ¿Kokoro? ¿Sabes dónde está?

\- Está a salvo no te preocupes, por ahora debes ir a un lugar seguro yo me encargare de estos idiotas. Declaro el ex–Saotome con expresión seria dando unos pasos delante de la Katsura sorprendiendo a la delegada temiendo por su compañero.

\- Pero… Ranma-san… - Refuto Kotonoha todavía asustada creyendo que escucho mal.

\- ¿No me oyes? No es seguro que estés cerca.

\- No lo hagas Ranma-san si te enfrentas a los Ayakashi van a matarte.

\- Eso lo hace mucho mejor. Volteo la cabeza Ranma sobre su hombreo mirando directamente a esos orbes color purpura.

\- ¿Eh? Pregunto la delegada confundida.

\- Le prometí a Kokoro que te llevaría a salvo pero antes tengo trabajo que hacer, ahora vete. Ordeno Ranma girando la cabeza adelante sin humor para discutir, Kotonoha obedeció corriendo a ocultarse lo más rápido y lejos posible detrás de unas grandes rocas sin entender de todo que sucede todavía perpleja sobre lo que el Ishida dijo internamente agradecía a Kami su aparición a tiempo.

Otra vez sintió esa extraña conexión, la misma de cuando salto desde el tercer piso igualmente con ella en brazos como si de una diminuta descarga eléctrica se tratara, cuestiono que se debió a la caída era distinto cuando estaba cerca de Makoto como si no estuvieran en la misma sincronía, esa sensación había regresado otra vez como sintiendo en su pecho un ligero cosquilleo.

\- Con que al final te dignaste a aparecer, con que fuiste tú quien se interpone en nuestros planes. Dijo Trigòn con una mirada malvada analizando con la vista al recién llegado.

\- ¿Con que tú eres Trigòn? No cabe duda que eres el monstruo que esperaba. Menciono Ranma confrontando cara a cara al antes mencionado arrugando su frente al reconocer la fuente del poder ( _Sin duda es el, no me equivoque es tan fuerte como Saffron_ ).

\- Espero que no vengas con esa excusa de que vienes a detenernos puede que te arrepientas de tus palabras. Aclaro el Ayakashi sacerdote flexionando su brazo al frente al nivel de su torso.

\- Lamento decepcionarte pero vine por mi amiga y por tu cabeza.

Makai lo veía con una mirada hambrienta de lujuria al ex –Saotome de pies a cabeza, de acuerdo a los expedientes si la energía que tiene es diferente además de ser apuesto lo que hace un espécimen del cual deleitarse en más de una forma según su mente, debía admitir que es bien parecido en persona ansiando tenerlo en sus manos sin buenas intenciones.

\- ¿Y se supone que un insignificante humano como tú lo harás? Solo te interpones en lo inevitable. Dijo Malakai con tono de voz burlona lo que se convirtió en una risa insultante de Ranma quedándose callado sin ver la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que mete la mano de su bolsillo sub-dimensional sacando un objeto en manos.

\- Sabes qué, tu amigo dijo exactamente lo mismo ¿Por qué no le preguntas? Pregunto con tono sin interés alguno lanzando el objeto en su dirección para incredulidad y enojo de los demonios ante la cabeza decapitada de su aliado rodando en el suelo enfureciendo a los Ayakashi.

\- E-eres un canalla. Rugió Hydra enojado con su voz ronca presionando con fuerza sus manos en puños.

\- Di lo que quieras, si tanto lo extrañas puedes estar seguro que te enviare con él. Expreso Ranma con una sonrisa de seguridad sintiendo la emoción invadir el interior de su cuerpo.

Los lacayos de Trigon fueron contra el artista marcial Hydra lo ataca con un puño el cual Ranma bloquea con su brazo intercambiando ataques entre sí, Makai y Malakai se unieron al ataque, entre el cruce de patadas Ranma barrio las piernas del piel verde deteniendo el golpe del demonio ojos de insecto y piel rojiza con la mano extendida lo toma en una llave dando vueltas lo manda volar instintivamente con un brazo y pierna derecha en posición de L bloquea el puñetazo y patada de Makai empujando sus extremidades forcejeando la hace retroceder pocos metros entonces retrocede por el terreno seguido por sus perseguidores.

Tomando la iniciativa Raiga y Malakai atacan desde dos puntos evadiendo al más pequeño pasando de lejos se concentra en el otro en un choque de rodillazos seguido de otro intercambio de ataques estando bastante parejos, agachándose con éxito esquiva un puñetazo Ranma conecta un rodillazo en su mandíbula siendo atrapado por los poderosos brazos de Hydra impidiéndole escapar a la vez que Makai y Malakai lanzan ataques de ki, acumulando ki en sus manos Ranma las apoya en el plexo de su captor disparando una explosión liberándose del agarre de Hydra quien recibe de lleno las técnicas de ki dando un golpe directo, dispersa la cortina de humo se ve al demonio en posición de guardia de boxeo arriba.

A velocidad sobre-humana Ranma y Makai colisionan en golpes evadiendo y atacando al contrario empatando en los golpes, atrapando con sus manos abiertas los puños de la mujer demonio del suelo despega conectando un rodillazo en el estómago respondiendo de la misma manera seguido de un codazo en el rostro de Ranma haciéndolo flotar retrocede en el aire gira hacia atrás aterrizando en cuclillas con el reverso de su mano se limpia el hilo de sangre girando los ojos en la esfera de ki con dirección al oji-azul que con el reverso de su mano desvía el ataque a Malakai que volvía al ataque tomándolo desprevenido al repentino ataque apenas teniendo tiempo de sus ojos dispara unos rayos destruyendo la esfera de ki ignorando la técnica de ki verde impactando en el ojos de insecto matándolo.

\- Aparte de bien parecido eres fuerte, me gustaría conocerte mejor saboreando tu energía. Dijo Makai en modo coqueta mirando al Ishida con lujuria.

\- No me interesa. Responde Ranma cortante.

\- No deberías desechar mi invitación tan fácilmente la pasaríamos muy bien, prometo que no te arrepentirás. Dijo la mujer demonio con mirada provocativa lamiendo sus labios pensando en varias formas de divertirse.

\- Me enfermas. Arremetió con expresión fría Ranma molestando a la sexy demonio.

\- Te habría hecho pasar un gran momento ahora tomare tu energía. Rugió arremetiendo contra el artista marcial en combinación con Hydra que incremento su fuerza, entre los golpes dándole problemas al artista marcial esquivando los golpes de Hydra contratacando con el _Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken_ conectando cientos de golpes poderosos sin fallar con el último golpe estrellándolo contra una gran roca continuando su encuentro con la sexy demonio dando y recibiendo rápidos golpes, patadas y bloqueos moviéndose por el campo, chocando los puños en los golpes Ranma lanzo combinaciones de golpes un codazo cerrando con un codazo detenido por las manos de Makai tomándolo desapercibido para después abrir su boca disparando una explosion de ki, sin pensarlo mucho Ranma se dejó caer evadiendo la técnica extendiendo su brazo libre tocando el piso arremetiendo con una lluvia de patadas girando sobre su eje conectando con un gancho en la mandíbula mandándola al suelo.

En un descuido de ex-Saotome el piel verde lo atrapo por la espalda en una Nelson completa inmovilizándolo para luego ser golpeado por Makai en la cara continuando con varios golpes al cuerpo hiriéndolo.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza atrás en un golpe en el rostro de Hydra aflojando la cerradura se aparta a ultimo inste esquivando el golpe que fue para el piel verde, entre jadeos Ranma estudia la situación a lo que una fuerte patada a su espada lo envía contra unos árboles a varios metros de ahí derribando uno perdiendo la parte superior de su dougi con las ramas en el impacto, con dificultad el ex -Saotome apoya sus manos intentando reincorporarse una rodilla de Trigon conecta con su espalda lastimando en gran medida al artista marcial haciendo un pequeño cráter por el impacto, con una mano lo agarra de la cabeza levantándolo a su altura arremetiendo dos puñetazos en el estómago haciéndole escupir sangre soltando su cabeza dando una patada en el rostro enviándolo volar contra el suelo creando una zanja.

\- Ranma-san. Exclamo Kotonoha preocupada.

\- Diste buena batalla le diste problemas a mis esclavos así como tu novia sus ancestros son culpables de negarnos lo que es nuestro, no podía esperar menos del sujeto que mato a Saffron. Dijo Trigon con desprecio pisando la cabeza del ex–Saotome en el suelo haciendo más daño a su cuerpo, las palabras del Ayakashi llegaron a oídos de la Katsura.

( _¿Dijo Saffron? ¿Saffron el dios fénix de China? No puede ser… se supone que un artista marcial llamado Ranma Saotome fue quien lo mato pero desapareció… eso quiere decir que él es ese artista marcia_ l) Pensó perpleja Kotonoha sin creer repasando lo antes dicho una y otra vez en su mente, su compañero misterioso resulta ser el artista marcial que admira, era algo de no creer.

Sus pensamientos quedaron en el olvido viendo a los demonios golpeando a su compañero sin poder defenderse, los gritos de dolor de Ranma llegaron a oídos de Kotonoha sintiéndose inútil de no poder hacer nada para impedir la paliza, odiaba admitirlo pero Katou tenía razón era una cobarde, la frustración y el miedo rodea su cuerpo estaba enojada consigo misma cerrando sus ojos sujeta su cabeza con ambas manos sin saber qué hacer, si fue verdad lo que dijo la mujer demonio tal vez podría ayudar si fuera más fuerte al menos por esta vez, la presión llego al punto de lo que podía soportar.

Bajando sus manos de la cabera las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos mostrando sus ojos sin vida sin darse cuenta que de su mano emana su ki color amarillo.

….

 _De vuelta a la batalla_

Ranma está arrinconado contra las puertas resistiendo la golpiza de los demonios lo más posible, no sabe cuánto más podrá aguantar el ataque la mayor parte de su energía el gasto y tenía algunos huesos rotos limitando sus opciones, eso y que lo superan en número y fuerza estando entre la espada y la pared sentía que fracaso de nuevo, su más grande error vino a atormentarlo, sea como fuere necesitaba ayuda.

\- **¡DI ADIOS PESTE HUMANA!** Exclamo Hydra listo para dar el golpe de gracia levantando su brazo cuando fue separado de su cuerpo producto de un corte haciendo sufrir de dolor al demonio en eso los demonios ven a la Katsura frente a ellos con ojos sin vida blandiendo una katana de ki inestable.

\- **¡FUISTE TU MALDITA ZORRA!** Rugió cableado Hydra con su brazo tocando donde estaba la extremidad perdida.

\- Katsura. Dijo Ranma desde el piso notando su arma de ki que entro en estado Yandere.

\- Dejen en paz a Ranma-san. Susurro la peli-purpura tomando una pose de samurái corre hacia los demonio.

\- **¡NO INTERFIERAS BASURA!** Arremetió Trigon lanzando una onda de ki lastimando a la Yandere enviándola a estrellarse contra un muro en pie quedando en estado inconsciente.

\- KATSURA. Grito Ranma enojado estrujando con sus manos sacando tierra con sus dedos sintiendo como su instinto asesino se acumula.

\- Al fin se callo es zorra, como la puta de su ancestro son escoria. Hablo Makai con gozo y altanería.

( _Maldición le dije que se alejara, ni siquiera puedo proteger a nadie soy un inútil... No me queda otra opción me arriesgare es a todo o nada_ ) Pensó Ranma concentrándose llegando a la parte más remota de su mente esperando que su As bajo la manga funcione tomándose unos segundos de concentración, lo siguiente es que del Ishida se escuchan pequeños maullidos cada vez más amenazantes.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a este miserable? El miedo hace que maúlle como gato. Dijo Hydra arqueando una ceja extraño – No te preocupes, no estarás asustado por mucho tiempo. Agrego el piel verde haciendo que las garras de sus manos crezcan listo para acabar con sus penas, son embargo en una fracción de segundo demonio fue golpeado por algo de forma devastadora arrancándole la cabeza.

Dando un salto a un espacio despejado delante de los demonios Ranma aterriza en una pose de cuatro patas con ojos rojos de la furia enseñando sus diente asumiendo una pose de gato aumentando curvando su espalda con agresividad aumentando su velocidad ataca, creyendo que se trata de una burla Hydra fue a toda máquina arremetiendo contra el Ishida directamente perdiendo de vista al ex–Saotome que se encuentra sobre su cabeza apoyando las cuatro patas en perfecto equilibrio, mediante un movimiento brusco se lo quita de encima el usuario del Nekoken a centímetros del demonio sin darle tiempo a apartarse el ultimo sufre los rápidos cortes de garras en el pecho afectando de muerte al piel verde por el daño de huesos y órganos dañados.

Temblando del miedo Makai le da con todo lo que tiene disparando varias ráfaga de ki Ranma esquiva con facilidad conforme se acerca, con un gruñido se precipita sobre los demonios que lo evaden pasando de largo gira en el aire al momento de tocar el piso los vuelve a envestir con ferocidad y poder atacando ante los ojos de sus contrincantes era como si estuviera poseído por un animal salvaje, desesperada la sexy demonio extiende sus manos convocando a las cintas altamente filosas para someterlo sin detener al ex–Saotome cortando rápidamente los listones con sus garras desintegrándolos.

\- N-no es posible… este hu-humano no es normal… es un maldito fenómeno. Espeto la mujer tartamudeando por el miedo las gotas de sudor caen por su cien temblando teniendo frente a lo que ahora es su peor pesadilla cargando la furia de guerreros caídos con ferocidad volviéndolo casi imparable, tal es el susto en sí que ignora el simple hecho que retrocede con lentitud topando su espalda con algo sólido girando la cabeza cruza su vista con la mirada severa de su amo soltando una sonrisa en sus labios de seguridad aliviada de que la protegerá.

– Trigon-sa-No pudo terminar su oración por un ataque de ki recibido por la espalda por parte del coloso de su líder perforando el centro de su cuerpo matándola sin arrepentimiento en los ojos, Ranma a causa de lo visto sale del estado Nekoken por la escena antes de perder la cordura.

\- Bastardo eres despreciable – Dijo Ranma arrugando el ceño molesto teniendo dificultad para mantenerse erguido sintiendo dolor en la mayor parte de su cuerpo como efecto secundario del Nekoken – No solo causaste la muerte de esas personas sino que traicionas a tus aliados.

\- Son piezas inservibles que sirvieron para alcanzar mis propósitos, no valen nada el poder lo es todo. Declaro Trigon sin ninguna muestra de compasión o remordimiento.

\- Eres un maldito cobarde, te aprovechas de los demás para tu gusto y cuando no los necesitas los apuñalas por la espalda, aunque me cueste la vida acabare contigo. Juro Ranma molesto ignorando sus heridas concentra su ki en su mano formando su espada comenzando la carrera al coloso.

\- Maldita escoria un simple humano no puede matarme. Rugió el Ayakashi pálido lazando varias ráfagas de ki que Ranma corta por la mitad sin detenerse, incrementando su poder al límite el ek sacerdote aumenta su musculatura cambiando el tono de piel a negro se abalanza al Ishida para golpearlo chocando en la coalición directa, da la nada se ve a Trigon escupiendo sangre de su boca por la espada de Ranma incrustada en el centro del pecho lastimando de gravedad.

Desactivando su arma Ranma pasa detrás del demonio a pocos metros de distancia mirándolo con desesperación cubriendo con sus manos su herida volteando de cuerpo con odio al artista marcial preparando su técnica más poderosa.

\- **¡MOKO TAKABISHA!** Rugió Ranma expulsando su técnica con todo lo que tiene exterminando al demonio Trigon desapareciendo en la explosión de ki conforme la técnica desaparece entre las nubes.

Jadeando con dificultad en busca de recuperar el aire alza la vista al camino surcado de la técnica – Ya termino… Minako tú y tu gente ya pueden descansar en paz. Dijo el Ishida al aire faltándole la respiración sin faltar una mueca de enojo se forma en su rostro, con dificultad se dirige al muro encontrando a la peli-purpura desmayada inmediatamente Ranma intenta hacerla reaccionar – Katsura… despierta Katsura.

\- R -ran- ranma-san… Dijo entre sueños minutos después.

\- Que bien, es un alivio que solo te quedaste inconsciente.

\- Ranma-san hay algo que tengo que decirte...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Decirme que? Pregunto Ranma parpadeando curioso acercando su rostro al de la delegada para tener mejor audio.

\- Yo… yo te… a-a..

\- ¿Katsura que es lo que quieres decirme?

\- Yo te quiero… Balbuceo Kotonoha sin terminar lo suficiente alto para llegar a oídos de su compañero estando más confundido e impactado, entonces la oji-purpura regresa al mundo de los sueños.

\- Se volvió a dormir, sin la formación adecuada el cuerpo no puede acostumbrarse al ki… ahora que lo dices no vendría mal una siesta. Fue lo último que menciono el joven exhausto a causa del daño recibido en el cuerpo cae sentado al lado de la Katsura quedándose dormido, en una de esas la delegada mueve su cabeza acomodándola en el hombro de su compañero usándola de almohada sin tener idea formando una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Al cabo de varios minutos después cerca de su posición del cielo un rayo de luz se presenta en el campo de él apareciendo Bills y Wiss.

\- _¿Así que esta es la tierra de la dimensión C?_

\- _Efectivamente Bills-sama, por lo visto hubo una batalla._ Dijo Wiss mirando alrededor del terreno recordando un escenario parecido la última vez que estuvieron.

\- _Debo decir que no es tan distinto desde la última vez que estuvimos, esos demonios debieron causar problemas_. Dijo el dios destructor sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, en eso él y Wiss giran la cabeza a pocos metros de donde encuentran a los jóvenes emprendiendo el camino a ellos - _¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo estoy pensando?_

\- _Me tome el atrevimiento de adelantarme a su petición, precisamente encontré una imagen de la pelea._ Lo anticipo Wiss seguro de si a la situación apareciendo la pantalla de la parte superior del cetro donde ven lo ocurrido.

\- _¿Así que Trigon fue derrotado por este mocoso?_

\- _Esta joven parece que estuvo en la batalla, ambos tienen heridas considerables_.

\- _Bien Wiss haz lo tuyo._ Ordeno Bills a su sirviente.

\- _Como usted diga._ Responde Wiss girando su cetro con gracia apuntando con él a los jóvenes en tanto un brillo rodea la joya, dicho brillo aparece y desaparece de los cuerpos de la Katsura y el Ishida curándoles las heridas – Ya está hecho.

\- _Es hora de irnos, ya me está dando hambre_. Replico el felino morado sintiendo hambre.

\- _De acuerdo_. Contesto el ángel del universo 7 golpeando el piso con la parte inferior del cetro abandonando el planeta en un rayo de luz.

Con un enorme dolor de cabeza Ranma abre sus ojos con lentitud.

\- Nada como dormir un poco, uh – Menciona entrecortado Ranma recordando la batalla, lo extraño del asunto es que su cuerpo no muestra signos de dolor resultando todo lo contrario, tomándose unos momentos Ranma abre y cierra sus manos confundido confirmando que su cuerpo responde de forma óptima, intentando descifrar el dilema sin saber cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente antes de sucumbir en el mundo de los sueños su cuerpo reflejaba heridas graves y ahora resulta que se recuperó como si nada.

Sintiendo un peso extra sobre su hombro gira la cabeza viendo a la Katsura durmiendo plácidamente poniendo nervioso al artista marcial tragando grueso por la corta distancia, instintivamente vigila alrededor como si esperara el momento en que Akane aparezca malentendiendo la situación para castigarlo con su mazo o en su defecto cualquiera de la brigada prometida lo que no sería mejor significando más problemas, para ser franco consigo mismo ni siquiera el entiende cómo fue que terminaron tan acurrucados dando la facil impresión de ser una pareja joven solo espera no tener que dar explicaciones de algo que no hizo.

Suelta un suspiro dejando de lado sus miedos se concentra en la delegada viendo si estaba herida aliviado de ver que esta fuera de peligro como el, apartando las pequeñas rupturas y cortes en partes de su ropa técnicamente está bien.

La brisa agradable del viendo hace revolotear algunos mechones de su pelo unos pocos cayeron sobre su rostro, con delicadez Ranma retira los cabellos con su mano sin despertarla, en eso ve más detenidamente el rostro de la peli-purpura luciendo sereno.

( _No me había dado cuenta pero se ve muy hermosa cuando duerme… ¿Espera en que estoy pensando? Es la novia de Itou, no entiendo cómo Makoto no aprecia la chica que tiene en su lugar se mete en tantos problemas y yo que pensaba que Kuno era un cerdo estúpido, supongo de debo llevarla a su casa_ ) Pensó de hombros caídos cargando el cuerpo de Kotonoha en sus brazos doblando sus rodillas salta sobre los tejados se aleja del lugar. 

…

Fin capítulo 21:

( _Notas: Al fin termine el arco, fue más complicado de lo que pensaba pero aprendí mucho para mejorar en la forma de trabajar los fics, en lo que me respecta a cierto lector no debo justificarme con nadie sobre si hago o no cambios en mis fics mientras no haga algo en contra de las reglas no creo que deba reclamarme, mi cpu se descompuso y perdí los capítulos trabajados por lo que debo comenzar de cero_ ).

( _He investigado sobre distintas técnicas donde entran las de transformación de superación de límites, todo fan de Ranma ½ en algún punto habrá visto el puño de gato en acción y lo que causa por culpa de Genma, espere con paciencia reservándola para el momento indicado, es mi as bajo la manga, a pesar de todo pienso que el Nekoken caería en la categoría de técnica de superación de limites ¿Qué piensan ustedes?_ ).

( _Me di cuenta que cometí varios errores el apellido Rhose es uno de tantos, lo cambie por el apellido Ishida y la familia adoptiva de Ranma serán compuesta por japoneses, se preguntan aparición de Bills y Wiss fuera del universo DBZ Super necesitaba hacer algo nuevo, tampoco dirán que no fue genial ver a Kotonoha en modo Yandere aunque sea por poco tiempo para la trama algo para cubrir el factor sorpresa. Cambiando de tema los sentimientos entre Ranma y Kotonoha espero que les guste la actualización sin más hasta la otra_ ).


End file.
